The Truth of 1995
by ausland
Summary: A look at what could have happened that summer of 1995 at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. A romance of two people who others had never guessed could ever be together. Glimpse the truth of 1995, and what could have happened between Hermione and Sirius. But as summer fades and winter comes, the Battle at the Ministry draws closer and closer... HG-17
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Did you miss me? Is there anyone still reading what I write?**

**Welcome to my new Sirius/Hermione story. Please read and review. Enjoy, and if this isn't your cup of tea, don't read. Please note that Sirius does nothing until Hermione is seventeen. **

**I tried something new here. Please look at the dates, so you can get a sense of when things are happening. I used the HP Lexicon to make sure all my dates are correct. And as this was intended to be a one shot, but got too long, expect another chapter soon.**

* * *

><p><em>December 20, 1995<br>Number 12, Grimmauld Place  
>Sirius' Bedroom<em>

"_I missed you." She nuzzled his chest as he held her close. She had missed his smell, his voice, the feel of his body against hers. She had missed him._

"_I missed you too." He buried his face in her wild hair. She smelled like cold snow and warm coffee. He had missed having someone to hold, to love. He had missed her._

"_Did you like my present, love?" he asked her, and she loved the way his chest vibrated in time with the rumble of his voice. _

"_I loved it. I'm wearing it now." And she was wearing the ring he had given her, along with the beautiful necklace that had been his present for her coming of age._

"_You can't imagine how eagerly I was awaiting this day." He looked down into her eyes, then, unable to resist, captured her lips in a kiss. "Gods, I missed you, Hermione," he said against her lips before kissing her again. _

"_Sirius," she whispered. "Oh, Sirius."_

* * *

><p><em>June 7, 1995<em>  
><em>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<em>  
><em>Kitchen<em>

"What do you mean Harry can't come here until August! I'm his godfather! If I want him in my house-" Sirius raged, before Dumbledore interrupted in that horribly calm and I-know-best tone.

"He needs to stay there for reasons you are not privy to, Sirius. And you have no legal foot to stand on, so to speak." With a stern look over his glasses, Dumbledore drove the painful, yet glaringly obvious truths in. But with another blink of an eye, he turned gentle. "I do not do this to harm either you or Harry, Sirius. But it must be done."

"For the Greater Good, right?" Sirius said bitterly, casting his eyes downwards. How was it that Dumbledore always made him feel like an errant firstie about to get his first detention?

Dumbledore looked older than Sirius had ever seen the wizard look. "Right. For the Greater Good."

"So when can he come?" Sirius asked, desperate for a definitive date, acknowledging some subconscious fear that Dumbledore would stall and stall until the first of September. "When in August?"

Dumbledore frowned, knowing what the man was trying to do. "I will aim for the fifth, Sirius. But Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger will arrive on the nineteenth."

Sirius snorted. "Trying to console me by delivering his best friends almost a month early? What use do I have for Hermione Granger?"

Dumbledore gave Sirius a sharp look. "In the case you've forgotten, Sirius Black, Hermione Granger is the only reason you still have a soul. Have you thanked her for that?"

_June 19, 1995_  
><em>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<em>  
><em>Library<em>

"Hermione? Do you have a minute?" Sirius leaned against the door of the Black Family Library, gazing at the girl- no woman- who was curled up in a comfortable chair with a cup of tea and a large tome.

She looked up, and Sirius almost forgot for a moment that she was only fifteen. She had certainly changed in two years. "Of course, Sirius. And thank you again for letting me use your library. It has so many books I've never even seen!" At the mention of the library, Hermione's eyes widened and sparkled, and the genuine smile of her face seemed to make her glow.

"It was no problem, especially for you, Hermione," Sirius said, his voice made low by emotion. Dumbledore was right. He had never properly thanked her.

"For me?" Hermione seemed surprised. "Pardon me for asking, but why?"

Sirius raised one eyebrow. "Did you completely forget the night you saved my soul from being kissed away by a Dementor?"

Hermione blushed at the reminder. "You are innocent, Sirius. I couldn't have just let you die, especially if I had a chance to save you."

Sirius sat down at the chair in front of her. "How did you save me, Hermione? I was wondering about that."

Hermione's hand rose to her neck suddenly, drawing Sirius's attention to her chest. In the time that he had known her, Hermione had blossomed. And it was coming to his attention that she was a beautiful woman.

Hermione cleared her throat, bringing Sirius' focus back to her eyes, glad she hadn't caught him. She didn't have enough experience with boys yet, he thought. She was still blushing and he realized that when she was embarrassed, the flush of red in her cheeks made her look even more alive, made the honey eyes brighten and the dark curls look even darker against her skin.

"Well-" she stopped herself, and struggled with her internal sense of right and wrong for a moment. "Can you not talk of this with anyone other than Harry or I?"

Sirius nodded. "Of course."

Hermione sighed. "I'm really going to regret this one day," she muttered, before taking a deep breath and squaring her small shoulders. "I used my Time Turner."

Sirius leaned back in his chair, the full implications of the revelation running through his head. "Wow. So you had to rescue me without running into your past selves and without disrupting the time line. And you planned this?"

Hermione nodded. "It wasn't easy. But my brain only gets that type of exercise once a year."

"Once a year? Sirius inquired. What could be as difficult as manipulating time to save a (never convicted) mass murder?

"The average amount of times someone or something makes an attempt on Harry's life," Hermione said without batting an eye. "And the average amount of times I have to make sure they don't succeed."

Sirius leaned forward, looking Hermione in the eye. "I think it's about time someone told me the truth about all of Harry's adventures."

Hermione set down her book and tea, and leaned forward herself, her nose almost touching Sirius'. "I think it's time too."

_June 22, 1995_  
><em>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<em>  
><em>Kitchen<em>

"What do you mean you haven't even started your summer homework, Ron?" Hermione asked, hands planted on her hips, completely oblivious to the rest of the Weasleys, Sirius, and a few other Order members who were watching the 'conversation.'

"What I mean is I haven't started my summer homework!" Ron exclaimed, face red.

"So when I'm not there to mother you-" Hermione started, eyes glowing in warning at Ron, before Ron exploded.

"You mean when you're not there to nag me and Harry half to death!" he shouted. "When you're not there to make sure we can't have fun, you little know-it-all swot!"

Hermione faltered at this, and from where Sirius was standing he could see tears starting to gather in her eyes. "Ron-"

"NO!" the redhead shouted. "No! I'm done with all the 'Ron, do your homework. Ron, don't talk with your mouth full. Ron, don't do this. Ron, don't do that.' You are nothing but an insufferable know-it-all that Harry only keeps around because he feels guilty about trapping you in a bathroom with a bloody troll in our first year!"

Hermione just looked past Ron, into Sirius' eyes. He could see the pain there, the questions, and the conclusions she was drawing. Then the tears that had been only threatening moments before burst, and Hermione ran out of the room, refusing to cry out until the door had slammed shut behind her.

Everyone in the room looked at Ron, most with angry eyes. Arthur and Sirius both opened their mouths to say something at the same time, but Arthur waved Sirius first.

"Weasley." It was said in a voice barely above a whisper. "That girl has saved your ungrateful arse more times than I can count. She has lied for you, plotted for you, and made sure you passed your end of the year exams. And you treat her like she is lower than nothing. The only reason you are still in my house is because both your parents and two of your brothers are good friends of mine." With a sneer worthy of Snape, Sirius stalked out of the kitchen, and everyone could hear him run up the stairs to where Hermione had gone.

Arthur looked surprised for a minute. Then he straightened, wiped his glasses, and glared at his son. "Ronald. I have never been more ashamed of you than I am now, especially after hearing what Sirius had to say-" He was interrupted by his wife, who had waited out of respect for Sirius before exploding at her son.

"RONALD BILUS WEASLEY!...

_June 22, 1995_  
><em>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<em>  
><em>Third Floor Washroom<em>

"Hermione!" Sirius knocked at the door. "Hermione! Please let me in."

The soft voice did the trick. The door clicked open, and Sirius let himself inside. Hermione was perched on the side of the tub, crying. She wasn't making any sound, just sitting, head buried in hands and shoulders shaking.

Sirius sat next to her, awkwardly wrapping his arms around her. "Hermione. It's okay, Hermione. That selfish waste of space Weasley is wrong, because he is too jealous of you to see all you do for him. I don't know what made him so nasty today-"

"He's always like that." Her voice was rough and high. "He hates me. If it wasn't for Harry, we wouldn't be friends at all. He just hates me."

"What do you mean, 'he's always like that,'" Sirius asked, voice low and silky smooth. In the three days since Hermione had arrived, he had gotten to know the witty and kind girl behind the thick books and large brain. He liked her. She could make him laugh, an almost impossible feat. And for some weird reason, she liked being around him too.

"What I said," Hermione replied bitterly. "We are famous in Gryffindor for our rows. We can never agree on anything. I've learned to give in or be abandoned." Sirius was mad now. He really like the Hermione he had seen the last few days: sunny and cheerful, with a smile and laugh as close as the nearest book.

"Be abandoned?" Sirius questioned, still holding the girl in his arms. He was aware that this was the closest he had been to a woman, a living breathing woman, in almost fourteen years. Contrary to popular belief, he did not seek out women on his escape from Azkaban, and then Hogwarts. He had been alone for too long, and the warm, shaking form of Hermione Granger was reminding him of that.

"Do you remember the Firebolt you sent Harry last year?" Sirius nodded. "Well, I was afraid you had sent it, and I was right. So I went to Professor McGonagall to ask her if there were any ways to remove harmful spells on broomsticks. She had me explain, and ended up taking the Firebolt away for the rest of the holidays so that she could make sure that Harry would be safe when he rode it. Ron was furious with me, Harry took his side. They didn't speak with me for weeks, until Hagrid told them I was working myself to the ground. It was the worst year of my life. And every time Ron and I argue, Harry takes Ron's side. And if I want to have any friends, I give in. It's all I can do." Hermione looked up at Sirius, eyes full of tears, yet still defiant. "I have to go apologize to him soon, or he'll just stop talking to me."

Sirius looked down at the crying girl in his arms. "Oh, Hermione." He hugged her to him, and whispered in her ear, "If they stop talking to you, just send Snuffles an owl. No one should have to be shunned just because they don't always agree with someone else. And I will be having a talk with my godson."

Hermione absorbed the words, shivering at the sensation of hot air on her ear. Sirius pulled back and smiled at her, a smile that had probably captured many hearts in its day. "C'mon, love. Stop crying," he smiled again, and she just had to smile in return.

"Alright. Do you know the spell that makes it look like you haven't been crying at all?" She looked up at him hopefully.

"Of course I do. Can I borrow your wand?" Hermione looked at Sirius confused, then her face awoke with understanding, then anger.

"Sure. I can't believe those imbecilic lowlifes at the Ministry, snapping someone's wand before they even give him a trial!"

It made Sirius wonder at the heart of the girl in front of him. One of her best friends just told her he hated her and she wasn't mad at him. When faced with an injustice of any sort, she went on a rampage. It was enough to make him start laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" she asked, eyes on fire again, and life back in her body. "I know stupidity is expected in Ministry workers but this really crosses a line!"

"It does, love. It does."

_June 24, 1995_  
><em>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<em>  
><em>Drawing Room<em>

"Hermione! Watch out!" Sirius yelled, attacking a cloud of doxies with a sprayer and pulling Hermione behind him.

"Thanks," she said breathlessly. "They were coming from everywhere."

Sirius grinned. "No problem. I'll watch your back if you'll watch mine." It was strange how he had full trust in Hermione. To him, it made sense that a girl who had faced down a werewolf would be able to protect his back.

They went back to attacking the infested curtains, along with Mrs. Weasley and the twins.

_June 25, 1995_  
><em>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<em>  
><em>Drawing Room<em>

"And that's my family tree. You can see that I'm related to almost everyone whose anyone in the Pureblood world." The words, meant to be taken lightly, drew a sharp glance from Hermione.

"Lucky you," she replied, tone light, eyes piercing. "I would kill for such an heritage."

When she received a sharp glance in return, Hermione shrugged. "It couldn't have always been that bad. At least blood traitors are still above mudbloods." At Sirius' shocked face, Hermione laughed, abet bitterly. "I've always wondered if my entrance to the wizarding world would have been different if I hadn't been discriminated against because my parents are dentists and not Healers."

Sirius swore lightly. "I never really thought about it that way. I've always been rejected because I was thought to be too good for the company I kept. I just never thought about how it was for the company I was keeping."

Their eyes met, and something in each of them connected. Sirius reached out a hand, and touched one finger to the curve of her jaw, Hermione tilting her head to allow him better access.

"FRED WEASLEY!"

The shout from Mrs. Weasley caused the two of them to jump apart.

_June 27, 1995_  
><em>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<em>  
><em>Master Bedroom, Third Floor<em>

"You are keeping Buckbeak in the house? In your mum's room?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yep," Sirius said with a smile. "Aw, don't be so down, luv!" he crowed in an excellent Cockney accent. "He's a good beastie, ain't ye Buckie?"

Hermione smacked Sirius on the arm. "So you've showed me your escape vehicle and your alias. What did you bring me up here for?"

Sirius' smile dropped from his face. "I wanted to apologize for what happened the other day. I had no right to even be thinking about a young girl that way. And-"

Hermione put a hand up. "Sirius, how old do you think I am?"

Sirius thought for a bit. Harry had mentioned that Hermione was older than him. "Fifteen?"

Hermione grinned. "Nope."

He thought again. What the- damn. The Time Turner. "Sixteen?"

Hermione nodded. "I'll be seventeen on July eighth. That was determined by the Ministry to see when they would take the Trace off me."

Sirius scrunched up his nose. "An explanation would be nice. I've been wallowing in self loathing for two days thinking I was a pedophile."

Hermione giggled. "Physically, mentally, and magically, I'm almost seventeen. I'll be a legal adult in eleven days."

Sirius looked at her. "And there is a reason you're telling me this other than stopping me from wallowing in self loathing."

Hermione looked straight at Sirius, honey meeting charcoal. "I've been wondering why I didn't stop you and why I didn't make you finish what you started for two days."

Sirius' gaze darkened, and Hermione shivered. "Hermione. Did you like it when I touched your face?" he asked, making his voice low and sensual on purpose.

She shivered again. "I- I don't know." It wasn't often that those three words were Hermione's answer to any question.

He stalked closer to her, until there was less than a foot between them. "Would you like a reminder?"

Hermione hesitated, then whispered, "Yes."

Sirius brought his hand up slowly, and ran his fingertips from the side of her forehead, down the path of her cheek until he reached her chin. Her eyes had fluttered closed, and he lifted her head until she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Well, love?" he asked, raising one eyebrow expectantly.

Hermione smiled slightly. "Yes."

_June 30, 1995_  
><em>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<em>  
><em>Kitchen<em>

It was dinner time, and Sirius could not take his eyes off Hermione. She was sitting with her red-hair friend, little Ginny Weasley, and Tonks, talking with them and laughing aloud.

Tonks had said something particularly funny, and Hermione threw her head back with laughter, heavy curls exposing her neck to Sirius' view. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he listened to the sound of her laugh, as he watched the pulse in her throat.

"Sirius." It was Remus. His oldest and best friend, and the man who knew him better than anyone else in the world. His oldest and best friend who knew what he looked like when he was entranced by a pretty girl.

"Remus," he answered, figuring saying nothing would be just as bad as saying something. He might as well go for the obvious.

"Sirius," warned Remus again. "She is only fifteen."

For a moment, Sirius was tempted to explain to Remus, to clear himself of all guilt in his friend's eyes. But Hermione had asked him not to tell anyone. So instead, he went for the obvious once more. "I know that."

"Then you know you cannot have her." That was where he was wrong. Sirius tore his eyes away from Hermione and onto the worried visage of his friend.

"Remus-" he tried to start.

"You are twenty years her senior, Sirius!" Remus exclaimed in a whisper. "I am just a few months older than you and I was her professor!"

Sirius looked away again, back at Hermione. She turned her head, feeling his gaze on her perhaps? Their eyes met, her glance one of burning passion and shy desire, and his full of easy confidence and open want.

Next to him, he could hear Remus draw a sharp breath, then swear fluently. "Damn you, Sirius. Damn you to Hell. What the-"

Sirius just winked at Hermione, who turned an appealing shade of pink and went back to her friends. "Remus. You know me. Would I do anything with her until she is of age?" His harsh gaze turned on his companion, his fellow Marauder. "Would I do that?"

Remus regarded Sirius for a moment, then sighed. "The Sirius I knew as a teenager would not have. And I really hope the Sirius that I know as an adult will not."

_July 2, 1995_  
><em>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<em>  
><em>Second Floor Bedroom<em>

"What do you need me for, Sirius?" Just moments ago, he had asked a frazzled Mrs. Weasley if he could borrow Hermione for a few moments so that she could help him with a special project, instead of cleaning the kitchens. She has agreed, and Sirius had dragged Hermione up the stairs and into one of the unused bedrooms on the second floor.

"I need you to help me clean this room for Harry. You know what he likes best." Sirius was wearing his adorable puppy dog eyes, and was full of eager energy. It was a strange sight for the handsome man.

Hermione nodded. "Who will he be sharing with? Ron?" Sirius scowled for a moment. "I don't like it. But the only other room that won't be in use is my brother's bedroom, and I don't want to put Harry in there. So I guess so."

Hermione chuckled. "If it was Ron's choice, he would choose Chudley Orange. But I think Harry would choose shades of dark blue and gray, or red and gold."

"Blue and gray?" Sirius asked. "Why those?"

"They were his favorite colors before coming to Hogwarts. Then he was Sorted into Gryffindor, so the default from there is red and gold."

"Thanks, love." Sirius winked at her, then kissed her forehead unexpectedly.

"Any time," Hermione replied, a bit dazed by the kiss. On a spur of the moment impulse, she stretched up and kissed him on the cheek. "Any time, Sirius."

_July 8, 1995_  
><em>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<em>  
><em>Sirius' Bedroom<em>

"Sirius? Where are we going?" asked Hermione, who was being lead up the stairs by Sirius, blindfolded.

"To my room, love. I have a surprise for you." Hermione's heart skipped a beat when he bent down to murmur in her ear.

"Why?" Her brains had melted somewhere on the second floor. All her thoughts were circling around Sirius, his hands, his voice, his body.

"Because it's your birthday." Hermione caught her breath, letting out a little moan when he kissed the side of her neck, then the skin right below her ear. "And you are coming of age."

The blindfold was removed, and Hermione could see that she was inside a large room, decorated with Gryffindor colors and posters of Muggle biker girls. Sirius took her hand and led to over to the huge bed, sitting her down before rummaging in the bedside table.

"You are coming of age, which means two things," he said, still looking for something. "The first, that you can use magic and are a legal adult. The second- Got it!- that you are considered to be able to legal consent to an adult relationship." He stood, then sat down next to her.

"And that means I have two things I want to give you," he was behind her, and his hands were doing something. "The first, this." She could feel cool metal settling around her neck.

He lifted the charm, a large ruby pendent set in gold. He held it up to the light, and inside Hermione could see a lioness rampant, a figure in gold trapped in the ruby. "Happy Birthday, love."

She had turned on the bed until she was facing him. "Thank you, Sirius. Thank you so much."

Sirius grinned. "Aren't you eager for your second present?"

Hermione blushed. "And what is the second thing you wanted to give me?"

Sirius leaned into her, until there was almost no space between them. His eyes were darker than Hermione had ever seen them, having gone from a light gray to an almost black. "This." Before Hermione could respond, his large hand had cupped her face and pulled her into him, and his lips were on hers.

The first kiss was a soft brush of lips, before he pulled away. "Happy Seventeenth, love." His left hand still holding her face, he wrapped his other hand in her hair and leaned in again, this time giving her time to decide if she wanted another kiss. Instead of pulling away, Hermione just wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her own kiss to his lips.

The second kiss was gentle, and the third harder. The fourth, fifth, and sixth were exploratory, and the seventh long and lingering.

"I think this is my best birthday ever," Hermione said, slightly out of breath. "I love being an adult." They were lying on the bed, on their sides facing each other.

Sirius was regarding her with those same dark eyes, the mixture of confidence and lust and passion. "I love you being an adult."

_July 12, 1995_  
><em>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<em>  
><em>Kitchen<em>

"Hermione, love? Can you help me for a second?" Sirius called from the kitchen.

Hermione sighed, and stood up from her spot on the living room couch. "Be right there, Sirius!" she called. "This might take some time," Hermione said to the rest of the room. "Don't expect me back alive."

This garnered a few laughs, and Hermione walked over the kitchen, stopping at a mirror hanging in the hallway to make sure she looked alright. Honey eyes bright, pink cheeks, curls flying everywhere. Curves complemented by her sweater, and ruby necklace hidden underneath.

"Sirius?" she stepped into the kitchen, and was met by the unusual sight of a flour covered Sirius Black. "Need some help?"

"Uh... Yeah," he said sheepishly. "Molly told me to make dinner and I really have no clue how."

Hermione took in the messy kitchen, and giggled. "And so you recruit me."

Sirius shrugged, and a cloud of white fell to the floor. "You are the smartest witch of your generation."

"Pretty words won't get you anywhere," Hermione warned, conjuring an apron with a wave of her wand and a few muttered words.

"Will kisses?" asked Sirius, hopefully. He walked over to her, and wrapped powdery arms around her, pulling her close to him.

Hermione pretended to consider the offer. "Kisses might sway me," she said with a slight smirk. "You are welcome to try." He proceeded to do exactly that, and three hours later when dinner was served, no one noticed when the two of them played footsie through out the meal.

_July 31, 1995_  
><em>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<em>  
><em>Sirius' Bedroom<em>

"It's his birthday." The words were said in a bitter voice. "Another birthday when I'm not able to be with him."

Hermione laid a soothing hand on his arm, drawing patterns on the skin. "He knows that we want to be with him. If only Dumbledore would let me _say_ something to him."

"What?" asked Sirius, sitting up. "You have been writing, haven't you?" He hated to think of his godson all alone in the house of Petunia Dursley.

"Of course I have, Sirius," Hermione said with a frown. "But Dumbledore reads all my letter and makes me take out things he judges are too risky. So all I'm allowed to say is that I'm 'having fun' and that I'm with Ron and his family and that everything is okay, when I know it's not. If I know Harry at all he is furious with all of us, and blaming himself for Cedric." Sirius flopped back down on the bed.

"Cedric," Sirius thought for a moment, then brightened. "Diggory. The other champion who died."

"Yes," Hermione said, with a slight eye roll "Harry told him to take the cup with him so it's his fault Cedric died. Or at least that's what Harry thinks. Even Viktor agreed that it was just an attempt at fair play, and not a deliberate attempt on Cedric's life on Harry's part."

"Viktor?" asked Sirius. "What were you doing talking with Krum?"

"Well, he was my boyfriend," Hermione said, rolling her eyes again. "We did do something other than snog the entire time."

Sirius sat straight up again. "Your _boyfriend?_" He hadn't though that Hermione had been with someone other than him. Snogging someone other than him. He didn't like that thought at all.

Hermione sat up, looking him in the eye. "Yes. My boyfriend. Viktor Krum. I went to the Yule Ball with him. I was what he would miss the most in the lake. He invited me to Bulgaria to meet his family. But then I broke it off because he wanted too much, too soon." She tugged on Sirius' arm, but he didn't move. "Sirius. We are only pen pals now. We write, that is all. We live in two different countries and go to two different schools."

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" demanded Sirius. He had seen Krum, and was know regretting it. He had images of Hermione and Krum dancing in his head. Images of Krum and Hermione kissing.

Hermione frowned. "Because it was all over the papers. I thought you knew."

Sirius was glaring now. "You still should have told me. I have a right to know before deciding I want to be with you."

Hermione was now furious, eyes flashing and curls gaining a new life of their own. "Before deciding you want to be with me? I didn't ask for a list of all your past girlfriends before I 'decided I wanted to be with you!' Sirius-"

"But-" He cut her off, knowing that she hated to be interrupted, but needing to explain himself. But when he tried to speak, the words wouldn't come.

"Well? Nothing, Sirius. But nothing. I- I'm-I" Hermione couldn't finish either.. Instead, she rose from the bed and slipped out the door, making sure it was closed all the way before running down the stairs and to the bedroom she was sharing with Ginny. It was only when she was sure she was alone and no one could hear her, she started to cry.

_August 2, 1995_  
><em>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<em>  
><em>Pantry<em>

"What the hell? Sirius, why are we in the pantry?" Hermione snapped, trying to jerk her arm free of the tight grip it was in.

"Please. I'm sorry. Please forgive me," Sirius begged. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I just-"

Hermione sighed. "You just what, Sirius. I had a life before you and you had a life before me. That should have been then end of it."

Sirius released her arm. "I just didn't like the thought of another man touching you."

Hermione folded her arms. "I'm not a possession to pee on, Sirius."

"I know that!" he exclaimed. "But with the way you reacted when I touched you and kissed you-"

"Was because I had never been touched or kissed like that before, Sirius," Hermione said softly. "Because it was wild and new and exciting. Because when Viktor kissed me it was awkward and strange and only once at the end of a horrible night. And when you kissed me it was full of passion and it sent shivers through me."

Sirius looked down at the girl who had come to hold his heart in her hands. "And if I said it was the same for me? And that I wanted to kiss you again?"

Hermione closed her eyes. "I would say that you know how to spin pretty words into prettier complements. And that you wanted to get into my pants. And that I want to kiss you again too."

Sirius' face brightened. "Will you give me a second chance?"

Hermione opened her eyes, and Sirius could see the fire behind them burning slowly. "How could I not?"

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said earlier, this was supposed to be a one shot, but got too long. Look for the next part soon. Tell me if you like it, or if you hated it. If you have read some of my other work, tell me if you like the new style. If you want another SiriusHermione, read my other story, _The Language of Flowers._ If you can read in French, go check out _Un coeur, deux ame, trois corps,_ by the amazing Gwen. It's on my fav's.**

**Please review, both to let me know what I'm doing right or wrong, and to give me a reason to continue. I've been known for leaving stories to rot because I felt like no one was reading it. (TDMoHP)**

**Love from Europe (My last day. I'm really sad.), ausland.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay... Not the response I was expecting. Or hoping for. Thanks to those who reviewed, few who you are. **

**Here is chapter two. I have a feeling that this is going to be around five or six chapters. So.. Please stick around?**

**Enjoy. Please Review.**

* * *

><p><em>August 2, 1995<br>Number 12 Grimmauld Place  
>Kitchen<em>

It was a sick parody of a council of war. The Order of the Phoenix had been gathered because its most precious weapon had almost been taken from it. And it made Sirius sick.

Not only had his godson been attacked by two Dementors, the horrors of which he vividly remembered in both his waking moments and dreaming ones, but he was being punished for fighting for his life, and saving his useless lump of a cousin as well. And Dumbledore was more concerned about the status of his weapon.

At this meeting, concerning the welfare of one Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were present, as they had been the ones Harry had contacted directly after the event. Several owls had flown between Number 12 and Number 4, with the end result being that Harry was to stay with his relatives.

As Dumbledore talked, speaking of the need for Harry to stay with the people who despised him, Hermione threw worried glances in Sirius' direction. He was sitting upright, back straight as a board, eyes cold, jaw clenched.

Hermione was sitting next to him, by the now subconscious maneuvering the two of them did to try to get seats close to each other or across from each other. Slowly, Hermione moved her arm under the table so that her hand was resting on Sirius' leg, where his fist was resting. Slowly, she wormed her hand in to his, noting when his jaw relaxed and he allowed himself to slump a bit. Slowly, she rubbed her thumb along the side of his hand, giving comfort and receiving it.

It early in the morning of the third the first time they got to talk after the reunion in the pantry.

"Why is it always Harry?" the question was asked in a voice that burned with fury at its own helplessness. "Why him?"

Hermione's heart was breaking at the lines of grief etched on to Sirius' handsome face. "Because. Because Lily made a choice and Voldemort made a choice and Harry ended up in the middle somehow."

"How is that an answer?" asked Sirius. "How can it just end there?"

"I don't know. But it's happening more and more often now." Hermione winced at her unintentionally cryptic statement. Now she would have to explain. "He is pulling away from Ron and I. His life is in danger again and again, and the people with him have no idea how to help him!"

Sobbing now, Hermione cried into Sirius' chest. "It is always him. Always. From first year with the god-damned thrice-cursed stone, to know with the Dementors. I want to help him, to stop him from having to bear it all alone but _I am never there!"_

Sirius was shocked. Theoretically, he had known Hermione's best friend was Harry. She had known him for almost six years, by her clock. And she cared about him as much or even more than he did. And all he could do was hold her while she cried over the boy they both loved in their own way.

_August 6, 1995  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Room_

"He hates me, Sirius. He hates me and I didn't do anything and-" Sirius grabbed Hermione's wrists, and led her over to the bed.

"Calm down, love. And Harry could never hate you. He is just a frustrated teenager right now. One that is in pain and letting us know. We could all hear him shouting, you know. It is not you he is mad at, Hermione." Sirius ran his hands up and down her arms, letting her get the fear and sadness out.

"I told him off," Hermione admitted. "I got him calmed down, and the entire time I was scared that he would hate me." She was calmer now, a side effect of Sirius' presence. They were just lying together on his bed, her head resting on his bicep.

"You were strong for him today," Sirius said simply. "He needed someone else to be strong for a while. Ron couldn't do that, so it was you. He needed to place to blame on someone else for a few moments."

"Thank you." Hermione turned her head and placed a kiss on his neck, smiling against the slightly stubbly skin when he shivered. She kissed her way up his jaw, ending at his lips. She flung a leg over his hip, bending down so she could kiss him deeply.

"Any time," Sirius said breathlessly, taking in air in quick pants as Hermione nipped at his neck gently. "Anything for you, Hermione." With a quick roll, he had her under him, her arms ending up around her neck.

"Not fair," gasped Hermione. "I was having fun." Sirius just grinned and kissed her. It was the only sure-fire way he knew to shut her up.

"Now it's my turn," Sirius teased. "I want to be on top." Hermione blushed, and Sirius realized that she had probably never joked about sex with a boy. Gods, she was so innocent.

"And do I get a say in this?" she asked, letting out a small moan when he sucked on her neck. "Sirius-"

"Not if I catch you off guard," Sirius answered her. "I like seeing you like this." And he did. Something about the curls spread on his pillow, the flush in her cheeks, and the red hickey starting on her neck.

"Like what?" questioned Hermione. "Embarrassed?"

"Yes, but I was thinking along the line of 'helpless and under me,'" Sirius said with a wink. "You have no idea how much you affect me."

"Then show me." In her eyes was a silent demand, a test that only had one right answer. And as much as he wanted her, Sirius knew what the right answer was.

"Not tonight." The fire in her eyes dimmed a little as she accepted his answer. "Because as much as I would like to pin you to my bed and ravish you," another kiss to her neck, and a little bite. "I think we would be going too fast, too soon."

Hermione smiled at him, a brilliant smile that made him so proud to be the one who had caused it. "Thank you, Sirius."

"Any time, love."

_August 13, 1995  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Kitchen_

"Did you ever doubt he would get off?" Sirius asked. It was just the two of them, taking tea in the kitchen.

Hermione considered for a moment. "Yeah. I did. I know far too much about the legal proceedings of wizards."

Sirius frowned. "How? Why? Even for you, Hermione, that is a strange thing to study."

Hermione shrugged. "I was trying to save Buckbeak from the ax. It was a double victory for Harry and I when we saved you and the hippogriff."

Sirius snorted. "I find hard to believe that you could fail at anything you put your mind to."

Hermione wrinkled her nose, and spontaneously Sirius bent down to kiss it. "Sirius! Get off my nose," she squealed. "And I didn't really fail. Lucius Malfoy had the entire thing was stacked against me from the beginning. And I saved Buckbeak anyway."

Harry walked into the kitchen, and raised his eyebrows when he saw his godfather and best friend talking together. "Is there any tea left?" he asked.

"Of course," Hermione said with a warm smile. "Sirius? If you would?" She didn't want anyone to know she could to magic out of school yet. Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Sirius were the only ones who knew. And a few Unspeakables.

"No problem, love. There you go, Harry." With a few flicks of Sirius' borrowed wand, a hot cup of tea was floated toward Harry.

"Thanks, Sirius." Harry's head was spinning. Why the hell did Sirius and Hermione seem so close?

"I've been meaning to ask you, Harry," Hermione said, noticing where Harry's thoughts were going. "Have you finished your summer homework yet?"

_August 24, 1995  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius's Bedroom_

"I love you." Hermione's heart soared as she took in the three words that she had been hoping to hear for weeks.

"I love you too." Her declaration of love was said quietly, and unassumingly.

Sirius let out the breath he had been holding. That had been spur of the moment. One minute they were kissing heavily on his bed, and the next he had just blurted out what he had been thinking for the past two weeks.

"What will I do when you go to Hogwarts?" he asked her. "I'll miss you. Like I've never missed anyone before. It will be almost like losing James again."

"You will write to me," Hermione said firmly. "And I will write to you. I'll come here for the break. And we can talk in the Floo. Or-"

Sirius leapt up from the bed suddenly. "I can't believe I haven't thought of it before," he muttered. "Just like James. Hermione, I have these mirrors, that work kind of like Muggle telephones. You just say my name and my mirror vibrates, and we can see and talk to each other. Wait here-"

Hermione waited patiently on the bed until Sirius returned, holding a black box. "I got James' mirror off of his body, at Godric's Hollow. Where he and Lily were hiding."

Hermione nodded, not trusting herself to speak. "Sirius- Are you sure-"

He silenced her with a kiss. "Of course I am. I love you. I want to be able to see your beautiful face every night before I go to sleep."

"I wish I could see your face every night before I fall asleep," Hermione whispered. "If only I wasn't sharing with Ginny. Then I could sneak up to your room and-" she paused.

"Do you have an idea?" asked Sirius, eager. "Because I would really love it if you could spend the night with me."

Hermione let a little half smile play around her lips. "I think I do. Ginny doesn't know I can do magic, so she wouldn't suspect anything if I leave a fake Hermione in my bed at night."

Sirius grinned, and kissed Hermione. "My love, you are brilliant. I swear, if you can figure out a way for us to sleep together, I will-"

"Love me 'till the sun comes up?" finished Hermione. "Pin me to the bed and ravish me?" She felt a foreign stirring in her body, one that had been bothering her more and more lately.

Sirius' eyes were an intense shade of charcoal gray as he stared at her. "Is that what you want, Hermione? Do you want me to ravish you, to take your body and teach you the ways of love?" He moved himself until he was on top of her, his body barely touching her's. "Answer me, Hermione."

Hermione wound her arms around his neck, and kissed him. "Yes."

_August 25, 1995  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Drawing Room_

"My word! It's almost one o'clock. Everybody head to the kitchen, and we'll get something to eat before tackling the rest of this project," Mrs. Weasley said in the clucking, mother-hen way of hers. "Sirius? Can you help the girls down from the ladders?"

After a busy morning of cleaning, the boys- Ron, Harry, and the twins- tried to race to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley followed them, leaving Sirius, Ginny and Hermione still in the Drawing Room.

With a gallant smile, Sirius offered Ginny his hand, helping her down the steps of the ladder. As soon as she was on the ground, he was at the bottom of Hermione's, doing the same.

"Thanks, Sirius. I'm going to see if Mom needs help," Ginny called, leaving the room without looking behind her.

Sirius kissed the hand he had taken to help Hermione down the wizarding ladder. As soon as they could hear Ginny start down the stairs, he started kissing her, trapping her against the wall.

"Sirius... Someone- Sirius- could come in-" He kissed her harder.

"I'm kissing you right now. I really don't care." They snogged for a few more minutes, until they could hear someone coming up the stairs.

"Sirius? Hermione? Lunch is ready!" Remus walked into the room to see a flushed Hermione and a rumpled Sirius with a cocky grin on his face regarding the Black Family Tree.

Hermione turned even redder, then started laughing when Sirius poked her in the side. He held open the door for her, and watched her go down the starts.

"Sirius. What are you thinking?" Remus hissed. "Were you-"

"Relax, Moony," Sirius said, eyes glued to Hermione's arse. "I promised you I wouldn't do anything until she turned seventeen. And to me, anything includes kissing her. Okay?"

_August 27, 1995  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Ginny and Hermione's Bedroom_

"Hermione? What is that on your neck? It looks like a- a hickey!" Ginny cried. "Hermione-"

Hermione just groaned, and covered the love bite. "Be quiet, Ginny! Do you want the entire Order to know I've been snogging?"

The redhead fell silent, but crossed her arms over her chest. "Who? Who have you been snogging?" The girl's eyes widened. "Ron? Fred? George?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Ginny- I can't tell you-"

"Harry?" the younger girl glared at Hermione. "You've been snogging Harry! After telling me to give him space and just wait, you've been making out with him?"

"Gods, Ginny, no!" Hermione exclaimed. "I just cannot tell you! And I wouldn't do that to you! Who do you think I am?"

Ginny shrugged, still looking at Hermione with anger in her eyes. "I don't really know. All I do know is that you've been sneaking around with either my crush or one of my brothers. And you've been disappearing for hours at a time and I hardly ever see you anymore. You're as bad as Sirius!"

At Hermione's guilty look, Ginny gasped. "No. Hermione, no. Not Sirius. Please tell me you've been snogging Ron, or even one of the twins. Just not Sirius-"

"And why not Sirius?" snapped Hermione. "What's so bad about him?"

"He is more than twice your age!" Ginny yelled. "He spend twelve years in prison! He's a dangerous player! If half the stories about him are true, he's probably slept with three quarters of the girls at Hogwarts twenty years ago!"

Hermione held up a hand. "One minute, Ginny, then I'll explain." She took out her wand and cast several spells around the room. "Okay. First off- age. I'm legally seventeen. So that is no problem. He didn't even kiss me on the lips until I turned seventeen. Second- he is innocent, Ginny. He didn't go crazy. And I really don't care about who he slept with twenty years ago."

The rest of the night was spend explaining her strange relationship to Ginny, and swearing the redhead to secrecy. She could not let the information get out to anyone else. Harry and Ron would probably try to kill Sirius, with plenty of help from Remus. And the rest of the Order would be so disgusted with her- and him. She couldn't do that to Sirius. She- she loved him too much.

_August 28, 1995  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Bedroom_

"Ginny knows."Sirius' hand paused for a moment, then resumed stroking Hermione's hair.

"And?" This was when he would see who mattered more- her love for him or the opinions of her friends.

"She is not happy. Actually, that is an understatement. She thinks you are going to break my heart, she thinks that Harry deserves to know, she thinks that we are totally wrong for each other." Hermione sighed. "I could go on, but I have no need to. I've made her sign a written oath. If she says anything without my permission, she will be even more unhappy than she is right now."

Sirius buried his face in her curls. "Thank God."

Hermione propped herself up on one elbow. "'Thank God?' I tell you that my only girlfriend hates the idea of us being together and you say 'Thank God?' Sirius-" Hermione couldn't finish, instead breaking out in laughter. When she finally stopped giggling, she kissed him. "Care to explain?"

Sirius gave her a tender smile, and caressed her face like he had done that one day in the Drawing Room. "Thank God that you are so smart. Thank God that you made sure she can't blurt out our secret just to spite you. And Thank God you care more about us than about her." He kissed her slowly and sweetly, the kind of kiss that made a comforting warmth spread through out her body.

"Sirius," she said when they stopped to breath. "I love you. Ginny is just the little sister of one of one of my best friends. What we have between us- the love, the discovery, the passion- it means more to me than the opinion of anybody, be they Albus Dumbledore or Ginny Weasley."

The love- it was new and tender and sweet and it made Hermione feel like smiling all the time, so happy that she had found someone who could keep up with her mind if he wanted to and thought she was beautiful.

The discovery- it was slow and deliberate and Hermione was loving the way Sirius was introducing her to the many pleasures of the flesh, taking joy in the way he could make her feel and taking pride in the way she could make him feel.

The passion- it was wild and exciting and dangerous the way he kissed her in an empty room when someone could come in at any moment, or caressed her leg under the dinner table or the way they couldn't keep their hands off of each other sometimes.

And she would give up all the Ginny Weasley's in the world if it meant she could keep it.

_September 1, 1995  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Pantry_

"I hate leaving you," Hermione said between kisses.

Sirius kissed her back hard. "I hate having you leave me. I hate knowing you won't be back in my bed until Christmas."

"We have the mirrors," Hermione said, trying to hold back tears. "And you had better write to me."

"Of course I'll write to you, love." Sirius pressed her body against his, and kissed the side of her neck. "And we can talk every night."

"I love you." She just rested her head against his chest. She loved the way she felt safe and protected in his arms, like Voldemort could never hurt her.

"I love you, too." He tilted her chin up so he could kiss her again. "Go on. Harry's probably wondering where you've gone. And congratulations for making Prefect."

With one last kiss, she opened the door of the Pantry and slipped out, rejoining the Weasleys and Harry.

_September 2, 1995  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Fifth Year Girl's Dorms_

"Sirius Black." Hermione looked down at the simple hand mirror in her palm, smiling in relief when she saw his face.

"Hermione Granger," Now he could see her. "How was your first day, love?"

"Absolutely terrible," Hermione said with a glimmer of true anger in her eyes. "The Ministry is interfering with Hogwarts."

"Explain?" Sirius' brow was furrowed and his eyes had narrowed slightly.

"Dolores Umbridge," sat Hermione. "Little toad-"

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Woah. Calm down, kitten. I think I need a little more information."

"I told you about the speech she made last night," Hermione said. "That was bad enough. She wants to make over Hogwarts in her image- or the Ministry's. But today-" she stopped, holding back tears.

Sirius looked concerned, and rightly so. "Go ahead Hermione. What did she do today?"

"It was all my fault," Hermione whispered desolately. "I started it all. She told us to read the utterly_ stupid_ book the Ministry wants us to study from. And she practically spelled it out for the entire class _on the blackboard_ that we aren't going to be using spells anymore. And I was looking at the book and realizing all this and I was wondering what you would do and I got so _mad-_" She stopped again.

"Hermione- what did you do?" asked Sirius in a stern voice.

She let out a breathless little laugh. "I stood up to her. I sat there with my hand in the air for twenty minutes until she finally acknowledged me. And I started arguing with her and Harry stepped in to defend me." Hermione's eyes were wide as she stared into the mirror, gazing at Sirius' face. "And he started yelling and telling everyone that Voldemort is alive, so she took away points and gave him detention. She ended up sending him to McGonagall. She is a piece of Ministry issued _crap-_" she finally gave into the tears, sobbing.

"It's okay, baby, it's okay," Sirius said through the mirror, trying to comfort her, hating not being able to be with her, to hold her while she cried.

_September 8, 1995  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Gryffindor Tower_

Hermione greedily drunk in the sight of Sirius' face in the fire, standing slightly behind the boys so they couldn't see her face.

"...If you can stand to risk it?" Sirius said, catching her eye at the last part.

"_I love you_," she mouthed. He popped out of the fire, and she sighed. He was probably mad at her. "Are you boys ready for bed?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "We have to finish up our Astronomy essays," Ron pointed out. "Thanks again for doing this for us. We really appreciate it." Hermione raised an eyebrow. Since when did Ron appreciate anything? But since she wanted to talk with Sirius, she let it go, hugging her boys and walking up the stairs to her dorm.

She slid into her room, doing her best not to wake her two dorm mates. Quickly, she dressed for bed and grabbed the mirror, performing a quick silencing charm. "Sirius Black," she said clearly, then waited.

She was still awake and holding the mirror when the sun came up

_September 10, 1995  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Fifth Year Girl's Dorm_

"Sirius Black," Hermione said for the third night in a row without an answer. All she heard was a soft whisper of some sort. "Damnit! Damnit! Damnit, Damnit, Damnit!" she cried with a sob. "I'm sorry, Sirius!"

"Did you call me, love?" Sirius asked, face appearing in the mirror. His grin turned into something else when he saw Hermione's face.

"Don't do that to me!" she half yelled. They her face changed from fierce to pleading."Sirius- you are the only person I can really talk to here. _Please, please_ don't shut me out." She bowed her head. "I'm sorry- I'm just- I'll go now-"

"Don't you dare, Hermione Granger," he said softly, but sternly. "Hermione. I was acting stupid. I was mad for no reason. I love you."

Hermione smiled faintly. "I love you too."

"I made a mistake," Sirius said. "I should have learned my lesson by now. Harry is not James and he never will be. I feel so trapped here."

Hermione put a finger on the glass wanting so badly to feel his face under her fingertips. "I know. He knows. But do you?"

Sirius sighed. "I'm working on it. I'm sorry."

"Thank you for apologizing," Hermione said with a smile. "I need to tell you something though-" and she preceded to fill him in on all that was going on in her life.

"So does he want to teach Defense?" asked Sirius. "If I know my godson at all he won't want to be in the spotlight."

Hermione winced. "He doesn't. He shouted at Ron and me. And then he smashed the essence of murtlap I got for him."

Sirius apparently sat up from where he was lying on the bed. "He yelled at you? And what would he need essence of murtlap for? And how did you get it?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes, he yelled at me. And the detentions Umbridge has been giving him involve him carving his hand open with a blood quill over and over. And I got the murtlap by-" she stopped and blushed.

"Hermione," said Sirius, face serious except for the grin in his eyes. "How did you get the murtlap?"

"By getting the twins to get it for me," she mumbled. "Fred and George were happy to help."

Sirius laughed, a deep belly laugh that made Hermione smile with him. "So you batted your eyelashes and they fell over themselves to help you."

Hermione smirked, an evil grin growing on her face. "Not exactly," she started to say, then shrugged. "Oh, who cares. Yes, exactly."

Sirius frowned a bit. "You aren't, I dunno," he ran a hand through his long hair. "You aren't attracted to them, are you?"

Hermione stared at him incredulously, then started laughing. "Of course not!" she said in between giggles. "They look too much like Ron."

"I'm glad to find that the thought of my girlfriend cheating on me is so funny," said Sirius with a world class pout.

Still laughing, Hermione explained. "The only boys I'm around are Ron and Harry."

Sirius snorted. "And Fred and George when you want something."

Conceding the point, Hermione continued. "And I am sure Harry is more interested in Cho than me. It has never been and will never be me for Harry. And as for Ron," Hermione trailed off with a shrug. "No way in Hell."

He gave her a charming smile. "And Fred and George?"

Hermione pretended to think. "Well. Let's think about what I like in a man," she said, tapping a finger against her lips. "Intelligent, handsome, a trouble maker. I guess both Fred and George work."

"Hey!" protested Sirius. "You forgot tall, dark, and charming."

Hermione gasped. "I guess you're right. They aren't as tall as Ron or Bill. They're more like Charlie. And their complexions are certainly... pale."

She and Sirius laughed together, before Sirius once more posed a question. "You've had a crush on Harry, haven't you?"

Blushing, and refusing to look at the mirror, Hermione nodded. "Yeah. From when he saved my life from the troll to this summer."

Sirius frowned again, and opened his mouth again. "You've never not had a crush on him?"

"Well, does a few months when I was petrified count?" snapped Hermione. "We've had the discussion about my past boyfriends before."

"You're right, you're right," backtracked Sirius. "Sorry. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Hermione smiled at him softly, relenting. "Yeah. Tomorrow."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

_September 24, 1995  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Fifth Year Girl's Dorm_

"Sirius! He finally agreed!" shouted Hermione, face glowing with happiness. "Harry's going to teach us Defense against the Dark Arts!"

"That's great!" replied Sirius, eyes bright. "When?"

At the query, Hermione paused. "I'm not really sure. He just decided. But isn't it great! We'll get to defy Umbridge!"

Sirius nodded. "Be careful, Hermione. I don't know what she would do if she caught you."

"What is there to catch?" asked Hermione. "There is no rule about school clubs."

"Yeah," said Sirius sourly. "Yet."

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Tell me. I love to hear what you think. <strong>

**Give me motivation to work on another chapter for this. If you are here from PNNYM or TWoT tell me. I like to hear from people I know... as much as you can know someone on a site like this.**

**I haven't decided yet if I want to stick to canon events: Sirius dying and Hermione marrying Ron. Tell me what you want. A mini poll if you will since the poll I have up now is for TWoT. **

**Please Review. And check out my other, depressing SB/HG story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I am! Chapter 3! Yay!**

**I have been doing very good, I think. I have three stories out right now that need to be updated. I am doing one a week. So the next update will be after I update TWOT and PNNYM. **

**For now, enjoy this chapter. It isn't my favorite, but the next few should be at the very least interesting.**

**All my love to who is reading this story, even though her native tongue is French. She does it because she loves me and it makes me miss her even more. :(**

**Warning: This chapter might get a little more T that the others. Beware.**

**Enjoy! And thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p><em>October 1, 1995<br>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
>Fifth Year Girl's Dorms<em>

"Sirius Black." His face appeared before her, familiar features a balm to her tired eyes. He seemed to be doing the same thing she was- searching her face to be sure nothing had changed from his memory.

"Hermione Granger." He studied her for a moment. "What's happening?"

The sheets of her bed seemed to close in on her. "This weekend is the first Hogwarts weekend. The first meeting of the Defense group will be in the Hogshead."

Sirius broke into a smile. "That's great. Why the long face though?"

She glanced around guiltily. "Do you think you could put an Order member in the bar? To watch our backs?" She wanted a little bit of extra reassurance.

"How big is this going to be?" Sirius asked her.

She frowned. "It got really big, really fast. A lot of people. But there is a problem with the Three Broomsticks. I know for a fact the Umbridge will be there tomorrow."

Sirius nodded. "The bartender is Dumbledore's brother. And I think I get a disguised Mundungus in there."

"Thank you," she said reverently. "I love you, Sirius."

_October 7, 1995  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Fifth Year Girl's Dorm_

"She almost caught you, Sirius," Hermione said frantically. "I don't know what I would have done if she had caught you."

He longed so much just to hold her again, to comfort her. "I wasn't caught," he said, faking his confidence. "She will not catch me." He could see how his confidence effected her, and it warmed his heart.

_October 9, 1995  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Fifth Year Girl's Dorm_

"The first meeting was amazing," Hermione gushed into the mirror. Sirius watched fondly, feeling his own heart quicken about the first meeting of Dumbledore's Army in the face of her enthusiasm. "Harry is a natural leader. Everyone listened to him."

They spoke of Dumbledore's Army for sometime before Sirius's face became grim. "You have to watch out for Umbridge, love. She knows something is up."

"I know," Hermione replied softly. "She has it out for Harry, and me. The way she glares at me sometimes- Sirius, it scares me."

The raging fire in his heart, the part of him that fiercely, desperately wanted to protect her yowled in frustration. "Don't let her scare you," he said with the rage glimmering in his eyes. "If she lays a hand on you I will kill her myself."

_November 2, 1995  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Fifth Year Girl's Dorms_

"Well, that was one hell of a day," Hermione muttered to herself, flopping on her bed and pulling her curtains shut. She did the spells that allowed her privacy with herself and the beloved mirror that allowed her to see Sirius.

"Sirius Black." A few moments later, his face appeared in her mirror, looking worn and tired.

But when he saw her he smiled, and lifted a hand to brush the hair out of his face. "How are you today, love?"

She knew her face giving her away, the small smile that had split her face for a moment already fading. "Horrible."

His face darkened. "Was it the boys again? Ron?"

"No," she said quietly. "Well- yes. Harry, Fred, and George were placed under a life long Quidditch ban. They're miserable!"

After he had comforted her for a while, she gasped. "Oh! And Hagrid's back. Although I'm sure you already knew that."

"Yeah," Sirius replied, glad to see her smiling. "I did. But he wanted to get to Hogwarts right away, didn't even stop at Headquarters."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "He might not have wanted you to see his injuries."

"What injuries?" questioned Sirius. "He left the giants somewhat peacefully, or so he said. And he has been traveling since then. He should have only a few _healed_ cuts and scrapes."

Face pulling into a frown, Hermione laid back in her bed, charming the mirror to hover on top of her. "He has terrible bruises, and some bleeding cuts. It looked like someone bigger than him beat him up or something."

Sirius shook his head. "I need to talk to Dumbledore, though he'll see it soon enough. Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight," she said, watching the mirror long after it turned black.

_November 12, 1995  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Fifth Year Girl's Dorms_

"I'm so worried for him, Sirius," Hermione whispered into her mirror. "Hagrid is a great man. He knows so much about magical creatures, and we can all learn a lot from him. But Umbridge is out for blood and he needs to tone down his lessons."

Sirius thought deeply, a small furrow appearing between his eyebrows. "I don't know what to tell you, sweetheart. Hagrid's known you since you were eleven. He might not want to take your advice. And maybe he thinks he's doing to right thing, defying her."

"But that's the problem!" Hermione spat out, frustrated. "He doesn't see a person to defy! He has no idea how close she is to kicking him out of Hogwarts! It will be either him or Trelawney, and she hates half-breeds!"

"Don't insult Hagrid's intelligence, Hermione," he warned her. "But don't forget that sometimes he might need a little help. Give it up now, and wait until he realizes he needs help."

_December 14, 1995  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Fifth Year Girl's Dorms_

"Sirius-" Hermione protested. "I do want to see you!"

He glared at her, and turned away. "Then why won't you come to Headquarters for the Winter Hol's?"

She looked away from the mirror. "We discussed this."

"No we didn't," Sirius said bluntly. "You decided to go skiing with your parents. My opinion had no part in this."

Heart filled with a strange mixture of sorrow and rage, Hermione looked directly into Sirius' eyes. "Sirius. I never get to see my parents. I spent almost all of the Summer Holiday at your house. Last year I spent Easter and Christmas at Hogwarts, and I went over to the Burrow not even a month into the holidays. The year before that, I spent Easter, and Christmas at Hogwarts. The summer between second and third year was the last vacation I had with my parents. The last time I spend Christmas with them was in my first year."

"But what about me?" Sirius asked. "I want to spend Christmas with you, Hermione. I want to make you mine again."

"My parents-" Hermione started to say.

"You'll see them over the Summer Holidays," Sirius said abruptly.

Hermione started crying. "How do you know?" she hissed.

Taken aback, Sirius floundered for an answer. "Because-"

"It hasn't happened yet," she said over him, eyes flashing dangerously. "How do I know that whatever Voldemort's planning won't involve me? How will I know that this isn't the year I'll die protecting Harry?"

He stayed silent, unsure of what to say. "Hermione, love-"

"Be quiet please, Sirius," she said softly. "Hear me out. Every year something happens. For the past four years, I've stuck by his side. I have a bad feeling that this year, I'm going to be with him when whatever Voldemort is planning happens. Harry has been getting- getting visions into Voldemort's head. I have a very, very bad feeling about this Sirius. It's not good."

She paused for a moment, then continued. "Something's got me unsettled, Sirius. I have a feeling, as if I'm just waiting for my world to end."

He finally regained his voice. "Hermione. You aren't going to die. It's just the winter jitters, or something. Surely you've felt like this before."

"Yes, I have," she snapped. "Right before Dumbledore left for the Ministry, _on a broom_, leaving the Sorcerer's Stone unprotected. Right before I got the bright idea to check around a corner with a mirror. Right before I walked to Hagrid's hut to comfort him before Buckbeak was to be killed. And for about a month before Harry walked into that maze."

"So you've had a few stomach aches before bad things happen," Sirius grumbled. "Big deal."

Hermione bit her cheek so she wouldn't scream. "Whatever, Sirius. Bye." She cut off the connection, and put the mirror on her table, ignoring it when it started buzzing again.

_December 16 1995  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Great Hall_

The post owls swooped down, landing among the House Tables with letters and packages for the students. Hermione was as surprised as anyone when a handsome owl landed on the table in front of her, knocking down her orange juice.

"Who's it from, Hermione?" asked Ron, craning his neck to try to see the address on the plain cream envelope.

Hermione felt her heart leap into her throat, knowing who the letter was from. "None of your business," she said, shoving the letter in her robes, burning heat lighting her cheeks. "It's personal."

Lavender sat down next to Ron, making sure to casually brush up against him. "Hermione's got a boyfriend," she said matter-of-factly. "She spends all her time mooning after him."

Ginny, who was watching with interest, leaned forward. "She didn't tell you, right?"

"No," Lavender replied, eyeing the younger girl. "Did she tell you?"

"Enough," Hermione spat, rising from the table. "I don't have a boyfriend. I do, however, have people who do write to me sometimes."

She didn't look back as she left the Great Hall, but she could fee the eyes of the Gryffindor table on her as clearly as she could feel the eyes of a certain toad-like Defense Professor.

She waited until she reached an abandoned hall to open the letter. It was from Sirius, as she had known ever since she say the majestic bird circling above her.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I'm an idiot. You deserve time with your parents. Your parents deserve time with you. I was acting stupid and jealous. You will at least visit, right? Maybe for New Year's?_

_I love you, and I'm sorry. You are the most important person in my life right now, along with Harry. I just feel like you are the only person who cares sometimes- even our favorite hippogriff doesn't love me too much at the moment._

_I miss you. I love you. I want you. I'm sorry. Will you let me make it up to you with kisses and expensive jewelry?_

_All my love,_

_Your Heart_

Hermione smiled slightly, letting herself go boneless against the wall in relief. "Oh, Sirius," she murmured. "I love you."

She took the mirror out of her pocket, and ducked into a girl's bathroom. It was the work of seconds to charm the stall to contain all noise, and called his name.

Only minutes later, his face appeared in the small glass oval. "Hermione," he whispered, emotion filling his voice. "I'm so sorry."

Hermione let herself sink to the floor, leaning against the wall of the stall. "I'm just worried, Sirius."

"I love you," he said frantically. "I'm sorry. Please don't do that again. I love you."

It hit her in that moment- the amount of power she had over Sirius- a grown man. She could make him crazy in only a day. "I love you, too," she admitted.

"Did you get my letter?" Sirius asked.

Hermione snorted quietly. "Do you think I would have called you if I hadn't?" She closed her eyes tightly, lest the tears fall. "I hate skiing," she whispered. "My parents don't know me anymore. I'm a stranger in my own house."

"And I'm an prisoner in mine," Sirius said grimly. "A songbird caught in a golden cage."

She couldn't hold in the tears anymore. "I feel like my world is coming apart," she sobbed. "I want to hold you, to touch you. I want to be held and to touched by you. I want Umbridge to leave Hogwarts, I want so much. I need you so much. I-"

Sirius just watched in the mirror, gray eyes reflecting her own image back to her. "Tell me again."

He knew what she wanted to hear as surely as he knew his own name. "I love you."

_December 19, 1995  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry<br>Fifth Year Girl's Dorm_

Feet in the air, quill tapping her lips, Hermione glared at the essay she had been assigned by Snape. She was getting no where, and it was no surprise.

When she had made it down to the Common Room, she was met by an anxious Neville, who filled her in on the events of the previous night. Harry gone, Ron gone, the twins and Ginny gone. It was just her.

Now it was almost nine o'clock, and she was trying to distract herself from what was currently happening in London.

"Hermione." It was the blonde girl who inhabited the bed one down from her's. "There was an owl here just a minute ago. It had a package addressed to you."

Hermione lept to her feet, almost ripping the parcel from Lavender's hands. "Thanks, Lav."

"No trouble," Lavender said, leaning against one bedpost. "You going to open it?"

Parvati's head poked out from behind the curtains of her bed. "Yes! Is it from your boyfriend, Hermione?"

Hermione just shook her head. "Yes, I'll open it. After I read the letter." It was from Sirius, saying only:

_My love,_

_Happy Christmas. I'm not sure if you heard about what happened last night, but the mirror will tell all._

_A gift from me to you. A symbol of my love and devotion. _

_I love you with all my heart._

_Padfoot_

Tears came to her eyes as she scanned the familiar handwriting. Gods she loved him. The parcel was small, about the size of her hand. She took the paper of carefully, aware of Lavender and Paravti avid interest.

It revealed a small black velvet box, which she opened with caution, knowing her lover. "Oh," she gasped. It was a gold ring, set with a large ruby- the house colors once more the match her necklace, the one she never took off.

Hesitantly, she took it out of the box, and slid it onto the middle finger of her right hand. It resized itself to fit perfectly, sparkling in the candlelight.

Lavender's mouth hung wide open. "After that, there is no way you don't have a boyfriend, Hermione. And it looks as if he's bloody rich, too."

"All that matters," she replied. "Is that he loves me and I love him."

_December 20, 1995  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Bedroom_

"I missed you." She nuzzled his chest as he held her close. She had missed his smell, his voice, the feel of his body against hers. She had missed him.

"I missed you too." He buried his face in her wild hair. She smelled like cold snow and warm coffee. He had missed having someone to hold, to love. He had missed her.

"Did you like my present, love?" he asked her, and she loved the way his chest vibrated in time with the rumble of his voice.

"I loved it. I'm wearing it now." And she was wearing the ring he had given her, along with the beautiful necklace that had been his present for her coming of age.

"You can't imagine how eagerly I was awaiting this day." He looked down into her eyes, then, unable to resist, captured her lips in a kiss. "Gods, I missed you, Hermione," he said against her lips before kissing her again.

"Sirius," she whispered. "Oh, Sirius."

Their lips met violently, the result of their long separation. His large, warm hands slid under her sweater, causing fire to race across her skin. She did the same to him, small hands pushing up his top and breaking their kiss to throw it over his head.

"Wait-" he said rapidly. "We have dinner in only twenty mintues-"

She gave him a lust filled grin. "Then let's hurry."

_December 24, 1995  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Bedroom_

They lay together, legs entwined, Hermione's head on Sirius' chest, talking softly. It was almost midnight, almost Christmas.

"Hermione?" Sirius asked. "What do you want to do when you graduate?"

Hermione's finger stopped trailing pattern's on his skin. "Why do you ask?"

"I want to know where I fit into all of this," he said. "I want to be part of your life."

"I want you to be part of my life," Hermione replied. "I'm just not all too sure my life will be very long."

He took her face into his hand, and turned it until they were staring into each other's eyes. "Don't say that ever again," he purred dangerously. "Believe in me. I will die myself before I let any harm come to you." He kissed her roughly, brutally. "You are mine. And my life is yours. If you die, I will follow."

The thought made Hermione's head go black for a moment, faced with the sheer impossibility of a world without Sirius Black.

"Never," she promised him. "I cannot lose you and live."

_December 25, 1995  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sitting Room_

"Happy Christmas, Hermione," Sirius said in a low, seductive voice, not missing how she still trembled when he came near her, now from desire more than fear. The hug he gave her was longer, and closer than the one he had given the others. She could feel his soft lips brush her cheek swiftly before he reluctantly pulled away, all too aware of the eyes boring holes in his back.

"Happy Christmas, Sirius," she breathed, giving him a heated look through her lashes. In the time since they had been reunited, they had become closer, if that was possible. The months without any physical contact were hard, but had given them an opportunity to just talk. They knew each other better than perhaps any other person alive.

Ginny was watching them, and Remus behind her was glaring at Sirius. He knew the game his best friend was playing, as he had so often done at Hogwarts.

Hermione's presents had been opened already, so when Sirius pulled her into the kitchen, and withdrew a wrapped box from his pocket, she protested.

"Sirius- you've already given me my ring-" he laid a finger on her lips.

Smirking, he glanced around and kissed her quickly. "Yes. I have. But I wanted to give you something else." His eyes flashed, turning a shade darker and much more serious. "I've given you jewelry, but I haven't given you a weapon. I want you able to protect yourself."

He opened the box for her, showing her the knives displayed within. "You never know when these might come in handy. You said you were worried. I want you to feel at least a little bit safer."

He set the box down on the counter, then took a lily-white palm, and one of the knives. "I am going to cut you with this," he said solemnly. "It will hurt. But after this, these knives will harm you again. They will not be able to touch you with your own blade."

Hermione gazed into his eyes. "I trust you." It was the same thing she said to him the night he made her his for the first time- the same sentence that needed to be said now.

_December 26, 1995  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sitting Room_

"Hey, kiddos," Sirius said cheerily, walking into the sitting room where all the children in Hogwarts were sitting. "Having fun?"

Hermione was reading on the sofa, and the Weasleys and Harry were playing Exploding Snap. They paused the game to welcome Sirius, who just ruffled Harry's hair before sitting next to her on the couch. She looked up from her book, giving him a loving smile that did not go unnoticed by all.

He just grinned at her, grabbing her legs, and making her blush and squeal. "Sirius!"

"Just making myself comfortable, poppet," he said, taking one of her feet and tickling her through the thick sock. He smiled proudly when she started laughing, unsurprised but still enjoying her giggles.

Harry was staring, watching the two laugh together. His godfathers seemed very comfortable with Hermione, more so than he remembered.

Fred noticed his expression, and nudged him gently. "They've been like this since July. No one knows why."

George nodded, agreeing with his twin. "Methinks our bookworm has a crush on a mangy mutt."

"Or the mangy mutt has a crush on the bookworm," Fred added. "Or both."

Harry felt his face screwing up in disgust. "He's way too old for her! He could be her dad!"

It seemed Hermione had heard this, for she stiffened, laughter quieting. "Stop, Sirius," she said quickly. "I don't want to be bothered. I'm going to the library." She stood, gathering her book and tea and left the room, leaving Sirius staring after her forlornly, like a lonely puppy.

Harry was very aware when he got up and left the room not even ten minutes later. And when he himself left a few minutes later, he was worried to find both the library and Hermione's room unoccupied.

_December 27, 1995  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Kitchen_

It was early morning, and the wet and cold of the streets of London made the inside of Grimmauld Place seem even drearier. The small kitchen was warm, however, made so by the variety of breakfast foods Molly Weasley was currently making.

The only people awake were Mrs. Wealey herself, Sirius, Remus, and Hermione.

"I'm going to dash over and bring some food for Arthur," Molly said, clucking around her kitchen like a frazzled hen. "The slop they feed him at that hospital is bad for the health."

Sirius waved a lazy hand, leaning back in one of the wooden chairs around the table. "Go ahead, Molly. I'll make sure nothing burns."

She shook a finger at him. "I might be a bit long, mind," she said using her wand to send food off to pack itself. "Take the sausages off the stove in two minutes. I'll charm it to ring."

She left in a flurry of delicious smelling packages, leaving the two older men and Hermione alone in the kitchen.

Watching Sirius warily, he asked, "How's school been going, Hermione?"

Hermione, who had been engaged in a delightful study of the way Sirius' muscles flexed when he reached for the butter, looked up, startled. "Just- just fine, thank you, Professor."

"You can call me 'Remus' you know, Hermione," he said wryly. "I haven't been your professor for two years."

He could feel her eyes on him, studying him, judging him. "Okay, Remus," she tried. "Thank you."

Sirius shook his head at her, kicking her lightly under the table. "You've been calling me Sirius since your third year," he said with a charming smile. "I think you only called me 'Mr. Black' once or twice."

Her eyes darted up to his, and her lips spread in a sultry smile. "Would you like me to call you 'Mr. Black,' Sirius?" she asked. She licked her lips, catching a stray drop of syrup.

Feeling awkward, Remus jumped up to move the sausages from the heat. It felt too much as it had back when Lily and James were flirting together, and he, Sirius, and Peter were just in the way. He was getting the feeling that it he hadn't been in the room, Sirius would have kissed the drop of syrup from Hermione's lips.

In his worrying, he missed Sirius' reply. Instead, he sat back down at the table, returning to his previous topic.

"Hermione," he asked, in a purposely light tone, "How are your friends? Any boys after you?" He couldn't help but notice how Sirius stiffened, and a mixture of worry and possessiveness passed over his face.

Hermione just laughed. "Boys? After me?" she said incredulously. "As if. But I still write to Viktor."

"That's good, that's good," Remus said, backtracking. "I-"

The door to the kitchen opened, and a sleepy looking Ron walked in. "I smelled food," he said, stumbling over to the stove. "Where's Mum?"

_December 27, 1995  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sitting Room_

"Hermione? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Remus called, ducking his head into the doorway of the library.

She nodded, setting the large tome aside and following him into another room on the same landing. "Yes, Remus?"

Great. He had her here and had no idea what to say. "Hermione," he began hesitantly, "I'm a bit concerned. You've been spending a lot of time with Sirius, and while it is normal for young girls to crush on an older man-"

She rose from her position, leaning against a large shelf. "That's enough, Remus," she said coldly. "I am not going to sit here and listen to this."

"Hermione-" he said frantically. "Hermione. Sirius is way too old for you. You are way too young for him. There is no way-"

"There is no way, what?" Hermione hissed, eyes narrow and fists clenched. "Do you really think Sirius would pursue a girl under seventeen?"

"No," Remus said, then took a calming breath. "But I do think he would pursue you."

She then surprised him completely. "Fuck off, Remus," she snapped. "You are not responsible for Sirius. You are not responsible for me. If I like to flirt with him and he likes to flirt with me, it means nothing to you. Got it?"

And without saying another word, she left the room.

_December 27, 1995  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Room_

"I think he knows, Sirius," Hermione whispered, hugging him tightly. "What will we do?"

"Nothing," he said simply. "Unless you want to tell him. Although I highly doubt you could get him to promise not to tell Dumbledore."

"Should we be more careful?" she asked, gripping him tightly. "Maybe-"

He shut her up with a kiss, making it long and deep until she finally relaxed against him. "We don't change anything," he said firmly. "We are doing nothing wrong, and I don't think I could stop flirting with you. It is harmless."

"You're right," Hermione said, reaching up to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

_December 28, 1995  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Ginny and Hermione's Bedroom_

"Are you going to see him again?" Ginny asked casually, not looking at Hermione. Her nose was for once in a book- this one a Quidditch book Harry had lent her.

Hermione glanced sharply at the younger girl. "Yes."

"You know Harry is getting suspicious." The statement was made in a flat, almost disinterested voice. Ginny had not yet looked up from her book.

"What is it to you?" Hermione questioned. "It is my life and my business. You just happened to find out."

"So what am I going to say when Harry asks me if I knew about his?" Ginny snarled, finally looking at Hermione. "He'll hate me for keeping this from him."

Hermione reeled back for a moment. "I know that Harry values loyalty more than any another thing in this world," she said slowly. "I fear that when he finds out, he will hate me. But you are under oath not to tell. I think he will understand."

Ginny sat back down on her bed, and glared at Hermione. "Why can't you break up with Sirius already? I mean, he's got more than his fair share of problems and you are going to be at Hogwarts for the next two years."

Hermione turned away from the girl who was once her friend. "I'm not going to explain myself to you, Ginny. But what Sirius and I have is strong than two more years at school, or nightmares."

_December 29, 1995  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Room_

"Hermione!" Sirius was shaking, eyes frantically searching for the woman who had taken over his heart.

She stirred in her sleep, waking quickly when she heard the desperation in his voice. This had happened before, and she was used to it by now. "I'm here, Sirius."

Again, he held her to him, his grasp almost painful in its tightness. "I dreamed I lost you again." In the dark of the early morning, she had seen him come undone. "Don't leave. Please don't ever leave me."

"I will not leave you, love," Hermione said, allowing herself to be held, snaking her arms around his neck, planting little kisses on his chest. "Not until you want me to."

It did not take long for them both to succumb to sleep once more, wrapped in each others arms.

_December 29, 1995  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Drawing Room_

"Harry James Potter. Give me back my book right now!" She stomped her foot, knowing it was childish but doing it anyway.

Harry leaned down, arm still holding her book far out of her reach. "Nope. Not until you promise to do something with Ron and me. Just the three of us."

She eyed the book, judging the distance, and tried to leap up and catch it. If it had been Ron, it would not have worked, but Harry was slightly shorter. She grabbed the book, and held it behind her back, grinning.

Harry just looked at her, then spun and hit the door with his hand. Hermione gasped and dropped the hard-won book, running to him, staring at his bleeding hand.

"Don't," Harry said wearily, holding out his uninjured hand to keep her away. "I don't know what it is with you anymore. You keep secrets from Ron and me, you flirt with the twins and Sirius, you disappear for hours at a time, and you never just have fun with us like you used to."

"Harry-"

"No, Hermione. It appears that something bigger and better than us has taken control of your life now. When you are ready to tell us what it is, then do so. But for now, I'm done here." He stalked out of the room, and Hermione could hear the door slam on the floor above.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Give me feedback please? <strong>

**Here is the big deal: I need to decide NOW if I am going to stick to Canon or go off into AU. Here is what I am proposing, so don't kill me now. I'll write this AU, and post another story that is canon, where Sirius dies. Or I do alternate chapter from here- one chapter AU one chapter Canon. I will have a poll up, so please vote, or tell me in a review. **

**News if you are interested: I have to write a short story for school that contains a modern event, or has a message. This is not test grade. The success of this story will determine whether or not I am invited into the advanced program again next year. If I don't do well, I will not get to go on to the Diploma Program. If you can think of a political or social event that could be written as a fairy tale, let me know. I'll research it. :)**

**Thank you for reading. Please review, and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voila. A new chapter, just for you lot. **

**Not that you're grateful, of course. In the total of about 8 reviews I got… well, thank you to those who reviewed. I'm glad you like it. This one is for you.**

**If any of you read in French, check out and her story. I love it. Just a little recommendation for those you who are bilingual. **

**Thank you to those who voted in the poll. I took your opinions into account. **

**I hope you like this. I need some advice for the end of the chapter…**

* * *

><p><em>December 29, 1995<br>Number 12 Grimmauld Place  
>Sirius' Bedroom<em>

"He hates me," Hermione sobbed in to Sirius' shoulder. "He punched the _door_, Sirius. He wouldn't even let me help him!"

Sirius just held her close, murmuring comforting things in her ear. "It's okay, Hermione. It'll be fine."

It took a while, but Hermione stopped crying. She raised her head to look at him, red-rimmed eyes pleading. "Can we tell him?"

Sirius flinched. "Hermione." He took breath then said it again. "Hermione. Are you sure?"

"No," Hermione said. "I'm afraid he'll hate me more. That he will think we are disgusting. That he will lose all respect for us." She dropped her head down, back into the comforting warmth of Sirius' chest. "What about you?"

Sirius pressed a kiss to the top of her curly head. "I'm afraid he'll tell someone. That everyone will think I'm a disgusting old man who tricked you into sex. Harry loves me. I don't want to lose his love. He's one of the most important people in my life."

"Can they make us break up?" asked Hermione in a whisper. "Can they do that?"

Sirius nuzzled her cheeks softly, then kissed her gently. "No." He kissed her again. "They can try. But I will find a way to be with you wherever we are."

_December 29, 1995  
>Number 12 Grimauld Place<br>Kitchen_

That night, dinner was tense. Harry and Ron kept sending glares across the table toward Hermione, Sirius kept shooting worried glances at her and angry ones at the boys, and Remus' eyes were darting between Sirius and Hermione. Ginny was just watching the entire event with a little smirk on her face, talking with Tonks and eating her dinner.

Hermione had ended up between the Weasley twins, as Harry and Ron were no longer talking to her. The twins had slid into their usual places with wide grins, each taking one of Hermione's curls and giving it a pluck.

"Blimey, Granger," Fred said, all red hair and freckles.

"What have you done to twist Wonderboy and his sidekick's panties?" finished George.

Hermione didn't laugh, she just stared down at her plate. "Not in the mood tonight, boys," she said with a sigh. "Did Harry or Ron say anything to you?"

"Nope," Fred said, frowning. "They're not being gits again, are they?"

"Cause if they are," George said with an evil grin, "We can mess them up for you."

Hermione shook her head. "No thanks. And it's my fault they're mad. They're right."

"And you're wrong?" George asked. "For some reason I can't see that happening very often."

"And it's even rarer for Ron to be the one who's right," Fred added. "Why don't you tell us what's up?"

"I can't!" said Hermione in a half-whisper. "That's why they're mad!"

The twins just shrugged it off, glancing at each other, then turning back toward her with large grins plastered on their faces. "Well then," George said.

"We'll just have to make you forget all your worries!" Fred finished. "Have I told you the one about the three nosed witch who walks into a bar with a goblin, mermaid, and Unspeakable?"

_December 29, 1995  
>Number 12 Grimauld Place<br>Sirius' Room_

"Are we going to tell him?" asked Sirius. "It's up to you." He had an arm slung around Hermione's shoulders as they sat together on his large bed.

Hermione tilted her face up toward his, eyes filled with uncertainty. "Are you sure? What if he never speaks to us again?"

"Would it make you happier?" Sirius asked. "Would it take some of the strain off your shoulders?"

"I think it would," Hermione murmured. "Harry's reasonable- unlike Ron. We can trust him." The steady thump of Sirius' heart under her head reassured her some, and feeling the rumble in his chest as he spoke comforted her plenty.

Sirius let his fingers creep up her side, under her shirt. "We can make him sign something."

"Or I can approach the topic generally, and see his reaction," Hermione said. "I'm going to talk with him tomorrow. Do you want to be there?"

"It might be best to do it alone," Sirius allowed. "If we're together, he'll know something's up."

'Right," said Hermione. "Are you tired yet?" She rolled her body on top of his, trailing kisses along his jaw. "Because if this is out last night no one knows we're up here, we need to get busy."

"That's my girl," Sirius said, breathing hard. He flipped them over, trapping her hands above her head. "Always right, you are."

_December 30, 1995  
>Number 12 Grimauld Place<br>Kitchen_

"Harry?" Hermione put a hand on his arm to stop him from leaving the warm kitchen, still filled with the good smells of Molly's homemade breakfast.

"Yes?" Hermione could tell that Harry was still hurt and angry, but willing to listen.

She gazed up at him hopefully. "Can you meet me after lunch in the room where Ron found all the giant spiders? So we can talk?"

She could see the conflict in Harry's eyes, and she let go of his arm. "Okay," he said finally. "But what about Ron?"

Ron. She winced visibly, then shook her head. "Ron is far more likely to start shouting and throwing things. Just you, for now?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Okay. Right after lunch." He then turned and stalked out of the kitchen.

_December 30, 1995  
>Number 12 Grimauld Place<br>Drawing Room_

When Harry arrived at the unused room, he found Hermione already sitting on the big writing desk in the corner, practicing some kind of complicated wand movement. He watched as she finished the set, then sat still, facing him.

When he didn't move, she scooted over and patted the space next to her, and waited and until he had crossed the room and taken a seat.

"Are you going to tell me what you've been hiding from me?" asked Harry. "Or did you just tell me to come up here to sit in silence?"

"I am going to tell you," Hermione said sharply. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm going to tell you something only about two other people know."

Finally he looked at her instead of gazing straight ahead. "Well?" His green eyes, hidden behind his glasses, were softer than she had seen them since the afternoon before.

"Harry," she said hesitantly. "What would you say if I told you I've been seeing someone?"

He looked at her in shock. "I'm fine with you dating someone, Hermione! How serious is it?"

Hermione smiled softly at the unintended pun. "Very serious. Like…"

"You would marry him?" Harry joked, the happy sparkle back in his eye.

Hermione took a deep breath. "If he asked me to, yes," she said. "I love him more than I've ever loved anyone."

This took Harry by surprise; he took it well however, and grinned. "So when are you going to introduce him?"

Hermione felt some fear creeping into her stomach. "What would you say if I told you he's quite a bit older than me? "

"Is it Krum?" Harry asked, a slight furrow appearing between his eyes. "He's not that old. Not as old as Sirius, or Remus anyway."

When Hermione didn't say anything, Harry's frown became deeper. "How old is he, Hermione?"

"Thirty-five," she whispered. "I'm in love with him, Harry. And that's not that old, for wizards."

Harry had leapt off the desk. "Hermione! That's illegal! You're not old enough to be dating a man twenty years older than you!"

"No it's not," Hermione said defiantly. "The Time Turner, remember? I turned seventeen in July!"

"So you can do magic and everything without the Ministry knowing?" Harry asked, sidetracked for a moment.

Hermione nodded. "Speaking of, let me see your hand." When he held it out to her, she tapped it gently and cast a small healing spell. "There. That's better."

Harry nodded his thanks, then returned to what had been bothering him. "So he's only eighteen years older than you," he said with a shake of his head. "Hermione, that's still not right!"

"His age doesn't matter," Hermione insisted. "He loves me. I love him. Everything is there! The excitement, the caring, the chemistry-"

"Chemistry?" Harry interrupted. "How far have you gone with this guy?" As usual, when talking about girls or sex at least, Harry's face was fast turning a delicate shade of red.

Hermione froze, and she blushed. "What does it matter? We are both adults and-"

"You've slept with him," Harry deduced. "Is there a chance he's just been using you for sex?"

"No," Hermione said firmly. "He's a good man. He even waited until my seventeenth birthday to kiss me!" She laughed softly. "He is so sweet and kind. And funny. He makes me feel complete, as corny as that sounds."

Harry shrugged. "He's treating you alright?"

"Yeah," Hermione said. "He makes me happy." She got a wicked gleam in her eye, then leaned over to whisper in his ear, "And he's great in bed, too."

She laughed as Harry's face turned several shades of red and white. "Don't _do_ that!" he sputtered. "Hermione!"

"Yes?" she said, smirking. "Need something, Mr. Innocent?"

Harry just glared at her, then nodded. "Yeah, actually. What's the name of this mystery guy?"

When Hermione didn't' say anything, Harry sighed. "This is going to be bad, isn't it?" he said to himself. Then to Hermione, "Are you going to make me guess?"

"No," she whispered. "But I think you already know."

"Who?" Harry was looking at her with something between fear and apprehension in his eyes.

Hermione hugged him tightly. "Can you promise not to hate me?"

Harry looked down at her, worry in every line of his face- too many lines for such a young man. "Hermione. You're my only sister. I could never hate you. I can only get a little mad sometimes."

She leaned into him for a moment, then released him. "The man I've been seeing is Sirius."

She could see his mind going through the stages of shock, anger, and rage. "Sirius?" he said, voice deadly calm. "Sirius is the one you've been sneaking around to see? Fucking behind our backs?"

Hermione recoiled in shock. "Harry! I love him!"

"And let me guess," Harry said with a half-hearted sneer. "He loves you too?" Hermione was hurt that he was so mad- but she understood it. It was the now typical response of Harry when he found information had been withheld from him.

"Snap out of it, Harry!" Hermione growled. "I'm a big girl now. Sirius loves me. I love Sirius. And I already told you, if he asked me to marry him, I'd say yes." Her hands on her hips and her lips in a pout, Hermione faced down Harry. "What's your problem?"

"Why Sirius?" Harry asked siting down. His hand rose up, as if to brush his hair back, then fell to his lap. "How the hell did that happen?"

Hermione, relieved that he was calmer, shrugged. "He was attracted to me. I was attracted to him. He- well, he caressed my face one day, then totally freaked out because he thought he was a pedophile or something. Then I explained that I was sixteen, and that I was close to turning seventeen. He kissed me for the first time on my seventeenth birthday."

Harry threw an arm around her. "Well, I need to talk with my godfather. And then to both of you. And I see why you didn't want to tell Ron."

Hermione beamed at him, then hugged him as hard as she could. "Thank you for hearing me out, Harry."

_December 30, 1995  
>Number 12 Grimauld Place<br>Buckbeak's Room_

"What do you need, Harry?" asked Sirius. He was leaning against the wall, watching his godson.

Harry folded his arms. "Hermione told me that the two of you were dating."

Sirius snorted. "It's a bit more serious than that, if I do say so myself."

"Ha, ha." Harry said sarcastically. "She's my best friend, Sirius. Almost my sister."

Sirius nodded. "And she's the only girl I've ever loved. She's my world now."

Harry crossed the room, and stood in front of Sirius. "If you hurt her, I will hurt you. Godfather, or not."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Sirius replied quietly. "If I hurt her, I'd probably hurt myself first." They stood in silence, then Sirius spoke again. "Are you mad?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Not really. Strange as it is, I can see the two of you together. The age thing is a little weird, since you are old enough to be my dad- and she's like my sister. And I don't even want to think about what you've been doing in this house all week. But- no. I don't think I'm mad."

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Sirius asked. "Hermione said that you wouldn't, and I believe her. But I know how close you and Ron are."

"Does Remus know?" asked Harry.

Sirius shook his head. "No. He would prolly freak, then go straight to Dumbledore. We need to get him used to the idea first."

Harry nodded decisively. "Then I won't tell Ron." Harry winced. "When Ron finds out, he'll try and hit, you, ya know."

"You'd never guess he fancies Hermione the way he treats her," Sirius grumbles. "If he tries to hit me, I'll hit back."

_December 30, 1995  
>Number 12 Grimauld Place<br>Kitchen_

Dinner was much less tense that night, Harry and Ron once again acting as Hermione's bookends. Harry would teasingly poke Hermione whenever he noticed her staring at Sirius for too long, and she would blush and thank him. Ginny was glaring at the two of them with narrowed eyes, unhappy at seeing them so chummy again.

"Are you watching her again, Padfoot?" Remus asked quietly.

Sirius gave his friend a long, searching look. "So what if I am?"

"She's only sixteen," Remus warned. "Sirius-"

"I gave you my word, Moony," Sirius growled, voice low. "I will not touch the girl until she is seventeen."

"What would Dumbledore say?" Remus asked in a heated whisper. "To know you are lusting after a teenager?" The sandy-haired man was looking away from his best friend. To the observer, it would seem like they were conversing idly.

"It is none of your business, old friend," Sirius said finally, a subtle threat laced into his tone. "And you will not go to Dumbledore."

_December 30, 1995  
>Number 12 Grimauld Place<br>Sitting Room_

Remus had built a large fire in the sitting room, large enough to roast chestnuts over. The group of teens and adults huddled around, most removing their large sweaters for comfort so close to the roaring flames.

"Here," Sirius said jovially. "First one for the lovely lady!" He offered the first peeled chestnut to Hermione, who accepted it with a smile.

Remus offered the second and third ones to Tonks and Ginny respectively, and laid out the unpeeled ones in a row. With a quick spell, he had them all peeled and ready.

Tonks made her way over to where Hermione was sitting next to Sirus, and tapped her on the shoulder. "Come with me for a second?"

Hermione glanced at her in surprise, then nodded, standing and following Tonks into the kitchen. "Yes?"

Tonks smirked at her. "You didn't quite cover that love bite on your neck." She laughed as Hermione gasped and blushed. "Oh, hush. You're a sixteen year old girl. Just let me do a cover up spell."

"Thanks," Hermione said when the red mark was completely covered. "Not everyone would have done that." She looked at Tonks curiously. "Why did you?"

Tonks winked at her, and crossed her arms, leaning against the counter. "Because at your age, I would have needed an older woman's help to hide hickeys. And all the older women I knew were either crazy or prudes."

They both laughed, and left the kitchen. "If you need any help, Hermione," Tonks said seriously, "Come find me. You're a good girl. You're allowed to have a little fun."

_December 30, 1995  
>Number 12 Grimauld Place<br>Sirius' Bedroom_

"Did Harry come talk to you?" Hermione asked, entering Sirius' bedroom. She smiled bashfully, still shy, and turned around to pull of her nightgown. Sirius watched her avidly, grin widening when she turned around, dressed only in her bra and panties.

She got into his bed, and snuggled close to him, face expectant. "Sirius?"

"Oh," Sirius said, a light pink flush spreading across his cheeks. "Harry. Yes, he did."

When he didn't say anymore, Hermione sighed. "And?" He just shook his head, a teasing smile on his face. "Sirius! You two were talking about me! Don't I have a right to know what was said?"

"No, love," Sirius said, giving her a peck on the cheek. "You know all of it already. Harry will kill me if I hurt you. I'm not going to hurt you. That was all."

"Well," said Hermione mollified. "That's good. Don't you want to know how my talk with Harry went?"

Sirius shook his head. "You danced around the subject until you got him to admit he was okay with it. Then you told him it was me. And then you got him to see that our- relationship- isn't that bad."

"Yeah," Hermione admitted. "That was how it played out. He wants to talk to both of us, together, you know."

An evil grin spread on Sirius' face. "So I can finally kiss you in front of someone?"

_December 31, 1995  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Kitchen_

"Morning," Hermione said with a yawn, walking into the kitchen. She accepted a cup of orange juice from Molly, and went to sit down at the table.

Harry chuckled quietly. "Looks like you stayed up late last night," he remarked casually.

Hermione shot a look at him, then replied under her breath, "Maybe I did." She laughed when she saw the look on his face. "Don't ask if you don't want to know, darling," Hermione said sweetly.

Remus looked at the two of them. "Did I miss something?" he asked. His large amber eyes were sad when they passed over Hermione; he knew she had yet to forgive him.

"Trust me," Harry said quickly. "You don't want to know. Hermione is always right." Fred and George laughed together.

"Trust him," George said. "Remember when Umbridge gave her stupid speech? Hermione was the only one who really knew Umbridge was bad news the first night."

"And she was right about the basilisk in our second year," Ron added.

Remus looked at him sharply. "Come to think of it, she knew I was a werewolf when I was teaching at Hogwarts."

Hermione was bright red by this time. "Can we stop talking about this?" she snapped. "I made one off-colored joke to Harry. That's all." She grabbed a piece of toast and stalked off, bumping into Sirius on the way out.

Sirius looked at the silent kitchen. "What got her knickers in a twist?" he asked.

Molly glared at him. "Apparently she's always right."

"Damn," Sirius swore quietly. "I'll be back for breakfast later, Molly," he called over his shoulder as he left the kitchen.

_December 31, 1995  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Third Floor Washroom_

Sirius found Hermione sitting on the edge of the tub, holding herself. "I'm not always right, Sirius." Her voice sounded lost and alone to him, thin with a desperate edge.

"Of course," Sirius said calmly. "No one is right all the time. Not even Dumbledore."

"I can be wrong," Hermione said, almost to herself. "I am wrong. Nothing is going to happen."

"Now you're right, love," Sirius said firmly. "Now this is no way to spend New Year's Eve. And I have a surprise for you tonight."

_December 31, 1995  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Sitting Room_

It was a measure of how used the occupants of Number 12 were to the closeness of Hermione and Sirius that no one but Remus thought it was strange that when they entered the sitting room, they were walking close together, engaged in a passionate discussion on the intricacies of the Animagus Transformation.

When a visiting Professor McGonagall joined the conversation, it got even more interesting, even for the spectators. Although it may have seemed strange for most to see a sixteen year old girl who had never attempted the transformation arguing with two adults who had, Hermione Granger, however, was the exception. Even those who had no idea what the three were talking about watched.

"Look, Sirius! It says that the animal reflects the dominant characteristics of the human's psyche-" Hermione said, eyes alive and blazing, showing him a book she had grabbed from the Library on the way to the sitting room.

Sirius nodded. "Okay- but there are so many misconceptions about characteristics of animals. Like people say pigs are dirty and stupid, and they aren't. But dirty and stupid people might turn into a pig."

"Perhaps it has to do with the image of the animal the wizard has in his head," McGonagall suggested. "How do dogs appear to you, Sirius?"

"Loyal, friendly, easily excited, slobbery, chick magnets," Sirius listed with a roll of his eyes.

Hermione nodded. "There you go. You are all of those things, Sirius. How do you think of cats, Professor?"

"Stubborn-" McGonagall began, before being cut off by Sirius.

"You think I'm easily excited?" Sirius asked Hermione. "Slobbery?" A slight pout was beginning to appear on his face. "I'm not a sloppy kisser!"

"So says you," Hermione said pointedly. "But continuing. Professor?"

As their debate continued, Remus stood and left the room. He was passing the landing on the stairs when he noticed the door to Hermione and Ginny's room was slightly ajar.

_Curiosity killed the cat,_ Remus thought to himself. _But satisfaction brought it back_,the less honorable part of his mind said. Giving in to temptation, Remus pushed the door open a bit more, revealing the inside of the room.

It was large and shabby, as was the norm for the house of the Ancient and Most Noble Blacks. Hermione's bed was closest to the door, and was neatly made, as was Ginny's, farther away. However, the area around the bed seemed emptier, barren, devoid of all signs of recent inhabitation. Remus could smell Ginny's perfume strongly, but not even the merest trace of Hermione's. He had the uneasy suspicion that if he walked into Sirius' room, he would smell perfume, flowery shampoo, and see curly hairs on the floor.

Mind twisting uncomfortably, Remus left the room and shut the door. He didn't like what his gut was saying to him. And his gut was screaming very loudly.

_December 31, 1995  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Hall Outside the Sitting Room_

"It's almost midnight, everyone!" Mrs. Weasley's voice could be heard dimly, even through the magically enhanced walls of Grimmauld Place.

Inside the sitting room, the members of the Order of the Phoenix were gathered to celebrate the New Year. However, two people were absent from the party.

"Are you ready?" Sirius' breath was hot on her neck, and he smelled of cologne and Firewhiskey. He was pressed against her, his hips to her belly, her breasts to his chest, his nose to hers.

She flashed him a quick grin, snaking her arms around his neck. "Ten," she whispered, and pressed her lips to his neck.

"Nine," he said breathily, doing the same to her.

She let her lips hover above his jaw. "Eight." She gave him a feather light kiss.

He imitated her. "Seven."

"Six," she murmured with a small moan.

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two." The last kiss was a centimeter from his full lips.

"One." The cheering from the next room was inaudible to couple in the hall.

He had attacked her red lips, relishing the sweet taste that was uniquely Hermione. Her hands were slipping between them, un-tucking his shirt to run her hands across his firm abdomen. The hurried frenzy of the kiss slowly died away, and they pulled apart with unbearable tenderness.

He let one of his hands rise from her lower back to caress her face. "Happy New Year, Hermione."

"Happy New Year, Sirius," she replied. "May this year be far, far better than the last."

_January 1, 1996  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Bedroom_

"So what's my surprise?" Hermione asked, taunt with anticipation.

Sirius laughed quietly, aware of the others in the house. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

"True," Hermione conceded, flopping on his bed. "Now?" He sat down much more elegantly, evidence of his pureblood manners.

Sirius felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw the picture she made. White camisole, little shorts, curls and ringlets everywhere. "Yes, now." He turned his back to her, and reached into his bedside table.

"Hermione Granger," he said with an evil smirk. "Tonight, we are getting drunk."

* * *

><p><strong>What a cliffhanger- I hope. A drunk Hermione Granger is always fun. Anything you want to hear her say or do? Drop me a review. Same for the Remus situation.<strong>

**I must say that right know, this is my favorite story. It is fun to write and play with. If you have anything you want to see, let me know.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. This story has a pairing with a select audience- help encourage writers who want to try it out.**

**See you next time in TWOT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, all! Anyone there? I know the last time I updated was October, but I've been very busy. You all should count yourselves lucky that I worked on this over my break! (I've been neglecting my essays. Darn.) But thank you to all my reviewers (few in number as they are… just means my love splits only a few ways.)**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter. There is a slight (by that I mean pretty big) cliffy at the end, but don't kill me or you'll never find out what happens. Several things are resolved in this chapter, as I've been doing some loose end tying. This takes place over two and a half days… so a lot happens in the first days of the new year. **

**When you are finished reading this, do me a favor and go over to fictionpress to check out my new original story. You can find the link on my author's page, or at the A/n at the bottom of the page.**

**Enjoy!**

_January 1, 1996  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Bedroom_

"Am I drunk yet?" Hermione asked lazily, considering the bottle of champagne Sirius had produced. It was far less than half full.

Sirius laughed, slinging an arm around her. "I think so," he said with a slight slur. He had drunk more than she, and yet, he had built up a resistance to the effects of alcohol. Her cheeks were flushed, her movements languorous, her speech clumsy. "Yes," he said again, nodding firmly. "You are drunk."

"Are you going to take advantage of me?" asked Hermione, breaking out in giggles before she completed the sentence. "I feel like being taken advantage of," she said seriously, before laughing again.

"Do you want me to take advantage of you?" Sirius countered. "I could do it, you know. Even though it is frowned upon by society."

Hermione frowned, and swirled the contents of her glass. "Okay. Are you drunk?"

Sirius shrugged. "Slightly."

"Perfect," Hermione announced, draining the contents of her glass and setting it on the nightstand. "Then I can take advantage of you. Much less frowned upon by society." She giggled, capturing Sirius' eyes as she lowered her head and started at him through lowered lashes, eyes sparkling with amusement.

His only response was to drain his champagne flute and set it down as well, lying back on the bed with his hands behind his head. "Go right ahead, poppet. I am ready to be callously used."

_January 1, 1996,  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Kitchen_

"Happy New Year, Hermione," Harry said, giving her a large hug. The warm smells of a delicious home cooked breakfast wafted from the stove top to their noses, only serving to make Hermione even more nauseous than she already was.

She groaned quietly. "Happy New Year, Harry," she croaked, sliding into her place next to him.

Harry frowned, looking her up and down, taking in the red rimmed eyes, her hunched over posture, and her slight grimace whenever one of the Weasleys shouted for something. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly, forehead scrunching into a concerned furrow.

Hermione shook her head, then groaned again. "Remind me to never let Sirius get me drunk ever again," she moaned under her breath. "I hate hangovers."

Staring at her incredulously, Harry couldn't help but laugh, ignoring her scowl.

_January 1, 1996  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Harry and Ron's Room_

Harry and all the Hogwarts enrolled Weasleys were draped over the various pieces of furniture in the small room on the second floor- the only person conspicuously missing was Hermione. Ginny was perched on the end of Harry's bed, where Harry was sitting cross legged. Ron and Fred where on the other bed, and George was lounging on a chair.

Ginny flushed as her brothers made some joke at her expense, brown eyes flashing furiously. "Drop it," she hissed. "My love life doesn't matter. Change the subject."

"To what, little sister?" George asked, still laughing. "Your love life is a very interesting subject when you aren't allowed to do magic."

Ginny glared at him, then, sneaking a glance at Harry, smiled. "Hermione's love life." She got the reaction she was hoping for- Fred and George became Sirius, Ron jumped and scowled, and Harry started.

"We don't need to talk about Hermione's love life," Harry said firmly, challenging Ginny with his eyes. "It is none of our business."

Ginny quailed, but still looked up at him with sullen eyes. "Why? What do you know about it?"

"Exactly what you do," Harry said quietly. "And I'm saying that this is the end of the discussion."

Ron shook his head, looking between his sister and his best friend. "Spill, mate. What's up with Hermione? And what were Lavender and them saying about Hermione having a boyfriend?"

"Drop it," Harry said crossly. "It is none of our business." He turned to Ron, plastering a false smile on his face. "What did you think of Cannons in the game last week?"

_January 1, 1996  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Library_

Hermione had two favorite pastimes- curling up with a good book and a cup of tea, and spending time with Sirius. Currently, she was engaged in the former. _A Complete Texte on the Introduction of Magickal Herbes and Anciente Vegetatione to Potiones of a Healing Nature_ resided on her lap and a cup of tea steamed lightly in her hand.

The sound of the door opening surprised her; and when she lifted her head, it was Remus she saw. A thread of guilt had been weaving its way through her, and at the worried look on her former Professor's face, it squeezed her insides tight.

"Professor," she said quietly. He looked tired, she noticed. Old. It was strange to think the man before her was only a few months older than Sirius.

Remus gazed at her sadly. "Hermione."

He had turned to investigate the books at the far corner of the wall when Hermione called him back. "Wait- Professor!"

He looked at her, surprise in his face. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry," she said. "I was rude. I- I'm sorry. But-" Hermione took a breath, and gave the werewolf a small smile. "But I meant what I said."

Remus smiled at her gently. "I agree that it wasn't any of my business, Hermione," he said gravely. "But-" he held up a hand. "Just listen."

"Okay," she said, quirking up one eyebrow. "Speak." Remus crossed the room, taking the armchair on the other side of the small table that held her tea.

He cleared his throat, and started. "Hermione. I believe there is something going on between you and Sirius." She opened her mouth, but he held up a hand again. "Just listen. And both you and Sirius have done nothing to disabuse me of this notion. And Hermione," he sighed. "I've known Sirius since we were firsties getting into trouble with James and Peter. And I saw him lead on girl after girl after girl as soon as he started shaving. Before, even. And he would bat those big blue eyes-"

"Grey," she interrupted. "His eyes are grey."

Remus nodded. "You're right. His eyes are grey." He was quiet for a moment, then sighed. "Those girls would be head over heels in no time. And as soon as the blonde Ravenclaw blushed when he winked, the little redhead from Hufflepuff would be forgotten. And then a pretty Gryffindor would bat her eyes and the Ravenclaw would be crying in the bathroom."

"Your point?" Hermione asked, a hint of frost creeping into her tone. "That I should stay away? That I just shouldn't talk to him anymore?"

"That you shouldn't get attached," Remus said gently. "That Sirius gets distracted easily." Hermione's eyes welled up with tears, and her hands shook. She knew what he was saying. That as soon as he was allowed out of the house he would go for someone new, someone older, with more experience.

"Hermione!" called Sirius, striding into the library. "There you are!" He paused when he took in the picture before him- Hermione crying quietly and Remus sitting next to her looking grave and responsible.

"Sirius-" Remus said, rising.

Sirius backed away from him. "What did you tell her?" he spat. "Hermione. Poppet." He glared at Remus, and knelt by her chair, bracing himself for when she threw her arms around his neck and held on tight, small shoulders shaking. He stroked her hair with one hand, clutching her waist with his other.

"What did you _say_, Moony?" Sirius asked, voice harsh. "What did you tell her?"

Remus looked down at them with a worried, yet smug expression. "I told her she needed to be careful. I told her about how you would be snogging Betty before breakfast in the Great Hall and have your arm around Mandy by dinner."

The anger in Sirius' eyes was greater than Remus had ever seen it before. "I'm going to take Hermione to her room," he said sharply. "And then I'm going to talk to you. Stay here."

_January 1, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Room_

"I love you. I love you. It'll be okay, poppet. I love you," Sirius murmured, holding the crying girl close to him as he opened the door to the room, guiding her to the bed. "I love you."

Hermione opened her eyes, Sirius wincing when he saw how much pain and hurt they held. "I'm sorry," she hiccupped. "I'm sorry. I knew you had been a- a-" she stumbled over a word.

"A man whore," he said grimly. "It wasn't as bad a Remus made it out to be," he whispered. "Not that bad." She clutched at him again, and he just held her tight and stroked her hair.

It only took her a while to stop crying, obviously steeling herself to ask the question. "Did you really sleep with almost every teenaged girl in Hogwarts in the seventies?"

Sirius shook his head, to her relief. "Not really. Yes, I got started young. No, I didn't get attached, and I got bored quickly. And I had a lot of issues at that time. When the Voldemort problem got bad, there was the threat of dying every day. And then I got thrown in Azkaban, and well…" he let his voice trail away.

She nodded slowly, eyes closed. "Are you going to get bored with me?" she asked in a trembling voice. "Is the only reason your still with me because I'm the only girl who'll spread her legs for you?"

He felt a sharp pain as he folded her into his arms. "No. Never. I love you, Hermione. I know you and you know me. We've spend hours talking. I like you- you make me laugh, you're kind, you're called the brightest witch of this generation for a reason. And you are beautiful and young and I'm honestly more scared that you will decide I'm too old for you."

Then she smiled and he knew all was forgiven. "Thank you, Sirius." They sat for a while, just holding each other. His heartbeat was so comforting, she thought.

"Are we going to tell Remus?" she asked suddenly, twisting her upper body to look at him. Her eyes were wide, and a few tears still clung to her lashes.

Sirius sighed, and nodded. "I think so, love. He's stewing in his own pretentious juices in the library right now."

"Should I come with you?" she asked, brow scrunching together, worry passing over her features.

He shook his head. "We need to talk. But I'll come and get you if I need to prove that you're not sixteen." He bent down to kiss her lips, savoring their taste that was barely hidden by the salt of her tears.

_January 1, 1996  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Library_

When Sirius arrived in the library, Remus was calming resting in the chair where had been before, reading the thick tome that Hermione had abandoned.

"Ah, Padfoot," he said, looking up from his book, the perfect picture of wise friend ready to deliver a lecture. "We need to talk."

As a result, he was very surprised when Sirius grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him into a section of the wall not covered by bookshelves. "If you ruin this," Sirius threatened, "I will hurt you, friend or not, Remus."

The werewolf was floundering, unwilling to use his strength to push, and possibly harm, Sirius. "She's only a _child_, Sirius," he protested. "She's sixteen. She's Harry's friend." He grabbed Sirius' arms and firmly pushed him back. "I don't want you to hurt her, or Harry."

Sirius stared at him incredulously, then barked out a laugh. "Harry's fine with us. And she's seventeen and has been since July." He shook his head, going from jovial to sober in an instant. "And if I hurt her, I'd hurt myself."

Remus stood there, eyes wide, before collapsing into a chair. "Harry knows? And he's okay with it?" When Sirius nodded, he shook his head. "Unbelievable," he murmured. "And she's seventeen?"

"Yep," Sirius said with a smirk. "Do you remember how she got to all the classes Hogwarts offered for third years, minus Divination, in one week? And how she saved my sorry arse?" He sat down in the armchair next to Remus as the man processed the information.

When he finally understood, he looked at Sirius and bowed his head. "A Time Turner?" When Sirius nodded, he swore. "I need to find Hermione and apologize."

_January 1, 1996  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Kitchen_

There had been no meeting of the Order on New Year's Day, and as such the dinner table was far less crowded than it normally was. The Weasley siblings, Harry, and Hermione shared one end of the table, Harry squeezed between Hermione and Ron, as usual.

At a particularly loud period of the current Quidditch conversation, Hermione nudged Hermione with her elbow. "Harry."

He looked at her, and she grinned. "Remus knows."

"Great!" he exclaimed under his breath. "And…" There was hope in his eyes. He wanted Remus to accept Hermione and Sirius. It was strange- after a while you got it. It was obvious in the way they looked at each other that they cared deeply for the other.

Hermione gave him a relived smile. "He's okay with it." Harry's eyes lit up, and he gave her a quick hug.

"That's great, Hermione," he said sincerely, smiling brightly. She grinned back at him, completely missing the disgruntled expressions on the faces of the two redheaded women in the room.

_January 1, 1996  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Room_

"That went well then," Hermione yawned, contented. "Remus didn't do anything crazy?" she asked, snuggling closer into Sirius' side.

"Nah," Sirius said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "He got it pretty quickly. He's actually rather embarrassed."

Hermione laughed slowly, and kissed his neck. Slowly, she started playing with the sides of Sirius' shirt, running her hands up his sides. "Why is he so embarrassed?"

"Because," Sirius panted, "Because- ah- he was wrong." He allowed the shirt to be drawn above his head, and as soon as he could see he grabbed her and rolled her over. "Imagine if he saw us like this," he said, a mischievous smirk growing on his face. "I think he'd have a heart attack."

_January 2, 1996  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Room_

"You're beautiful." Sleepily, Hermione blinked, opening her eyes to find Sirius lying on his side, watching her. His grey eyes were calm and happy, his chest rising steadily as he breathed. He was a beautiful sight- muscles that had withered with his incarceration had returned and toned with his return to civilization.

More awake, Hermione stretched with a small mew of pleasure, sitting up. "Why were you watching me sleep?" she asked, regarding him once more with her curious eyes.

A slow smile spread across his face. "I told you. Because you're beautiful." He leaned in and kissed her mouth, eyes wide open. They stayed like that for a moment, frozen.

Then with a sweep of his arm, Sirius pushed the covers to the side, and got hold of Hermione's waist, pulling her on to his lap. Their kisses were slow and sensual, his hands roaming her sides as hers tangled in his hair.

"Hermione, Mum's looking for- Merlin!" Ginny half-shouted, brown eyes wide as she stared at the naked couple. She turned her back as Sirius sheepishly pulled the covers over the pair of them. "Hermione, Mum wants you for something. Get some damn clothes on and get down to the kitchen."

Stricken, Hermione stared after her friend. "Damn. Okay, I'll see you later, Sirius." She kissed him quickly, then slid out of the bed and started pulling on her clothes. With a quick, preoccupied smile, she swept out of the room.

"Well," Sirius sighed, collapsing back onto the bed. "Well."

_January 2, 1996  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Hermione and Ginny's Room_

"I'm sorry you had to see that," said Hermione, blushing. "Really, Ginny." Hermione had pulled Ginny into their room during the midmorning break that Mrs. Weasley had given them.

Ginny folded her arms across her chest, and stared back, sullen. "Is that why you look so tired all the time? You stay up all night doing it?" she snarked.

Hermione stiffened. "What's your problem, Ginny?" she asked. "I'm an adult. He's an adult. What do you think I'm doing when I spend the night with him? And what did you expect when you walked into his room?"

"If you have him, why can't you let me have Harry?" exclaimed Ginny. "You're giving each other all these secret smiles and hugging at the dinner table, and-" She broke off when Hermione started laughing. "It's not funny!"

Hermione shook her head. "Yeah, it is," she said, still laughing. "Did you see any of Sirius this morning? I am more than happy. He is enough man for me. And I let Harry in on the secret, and he's fine with it. He's happy for me."

"Really?" Ginny asked, wary hope alight in her face. "You are sure you don't want Harry and Harry doesn't want you?" When Hermione nodded, she smiled brilliantly in relief.

Suddenly, she ran over to Hermione and hugged her. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I was so jealous." Hermione, shocked, but pleasantly surprised, hugged the girl back.

"Of Sirius? Or my relationship with Harry?" Hermione asked. "Because if it's the later, you have your own relationship with him."

Ginny released Hermione, and shrugged. "Both, I guess. I would love to be in a committed relationship, with Harry. And Sirius," she said with a wink, "Is pretty hot. I guess I wish I could be as close to Harry as you are."

"Don't," Hermione advised. "If you were as close to him as I was, you'd never get romantically involved. Him, Ron, and I are practically siblings. I could never date either of them." The two girls walked together to the door, heeding the call of Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny laughed, and linked her arm with Hermione's. "Ron will be sorry to hear that," she said, giggling. "A brother. He'll love it."

_January 2, 1996  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Kitchen_

"It's odd."

"Right strange, mate."

"Curious."

"I agree, brother. What happened?" The Weasley brothers and Harry were watching Ginny and Hermione giggle together on the floor at the opposite end of the room, flushing red every so often. Snatches of their conversation were drifting to the boys observing them carefully.

"…amazing. Really. And you wouldn't believe…."

"… did it work? No way you could…"

"… sore for about two days…."

And they dissolved into laugher.

"Should we go over there?" whispered Harry nervously. "See what's going on?"

All three brothers shook their heads empathically. "As much as we want to know, we don't want to know," Fred explained. "Trust me."

"The Extendable Ears?" Harry suggested again. "They are talking about something!" When a heavy hand landed on his shoulder, Harry started, fighting the urge to draw his wand when he saw the man behind him. "Sirius!"

The older man shook his head. "I have a good idea what they are talking about. And it is none of you boy's business," he said sternly. "Molly has some lunch in the kitchen," he said, jerking his head toward the door.

The Weasley siblings immediately left, the ruckus drawing the attention of the girls. They rose, and walked over to godfather and godson. Sirius looked around quickly, and not seeing anyone but Ginny and Harry, hooked an arm around Hermione's waist and kissed her quickly.

It was the first time Harry had seen Hermione and Sirius kiss. He just stared- the way Hermione tilted her head for Sirius, the way his arm held her close for a moment, how intimate it seemed. They parted after only a moment- a flush of red creeping up Hermione's cheeks.

Ginny just rolled her eyes, and pulled Harry to the door, followed by Sirius and Hermione, who discretely released hands when they entered the kitchen.

_January 2, 1996  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Library_

"I love her, Moony," Sirius said with a sigh, leaning back in the comfortable armchair. "Do you think it would be too soon to ask her to marry me?"

Remus snorted. "Yes, Padfoot. How long, exactly, has this been going on?" he asked curiously, regarding his friend with lined eyes.

Sirius smiled fondly, shaking his head. "Offically, July eighth," he said with another sigh. "Her seventeenth birthday, when the trace was removed and she became an official adult. I told you I wouldn't even kiss her until she was seventeen, and I didn't." Both he and Remus laughed, until Sirius became sober once more.

"I want to ask her to marry me," he said again. "I want to use an old engagement ring, but I don't want to use one from my family. Any suggestions?"

Remus shook his head, and said, "No. She's only in her fifth year at Hogwarts. Technically, she's only sixteen. You can't ask her to marry you."

"Why not?" asked Sirius petulantly. "She loves me."

"She's only ever had one other boyfriend," Remus pointed out. "And she was fifteen. So you can't ask her to marry you. How can she know what love is? Adult or no, Hermione is still a child, Sirius."

"She is not!" Sirius protested. "She's brilliant- you heard her give McGonagall a run for her money. She is so intelligent, it scares me sometimes. Too smart for her own good, my girl is," he added proudly.

Remus shook his head. "Sirius- I hate to be the killjoy. But I can see a hundred reasons why you should end this relationship. Even if it has been going on for six months."

"Explain," Sirius ordered guardedly. He did not like where his best friend was taking this.

Remus, face undoubtedly sure, frowned. "You've barely talked because she's at Hogwarts most of the time. You're the first person she's been with so she thinks she's in love with you. She's the first person you've had sex with almost fifteen years so you think you're in love with her. You are still two decades older than her."

"You have to have something more than that," Sirius snapped. "What's your problem?"

"I don't want you getting hurt," Remus insisted. "I don't want Hermione to get hurt. How sure are you that you love her? That she loves you?"

Sirius swore under his breath, and rose from his chair, to pace around the room. "I've never felt like this about another person!" he shouted. "I hate my family. I love you and Lily and James and Harry. And then Hermione comes into my world and it's like there is someone who understands me completely. Someone who trusts me with their entire being. A women who melts under my touch and finds my intelligence sexy. A women who can talk for hours on the chemistry of Potions and the physics of Charms and the need for fair treatment for all sentient creatures. A women who I need like I need air." He wheeled around to face Remus, pain in his face. "When she left this summer for Hogwarts, it was physically painful. We talked every night for four months with the mirrors, so you can't say that this is just about sex."

Remus stared at him, shocked. "And she loves you?"

"She'd choose me over her best friend," Sirius said sadly. "And I'd choose her over you."

_January 2, 1996  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Bedroom_

"What's on your mind?" Hermione asked softly, stroking Sirius' long, dark hair. It was so smooth and straight- so different from hers. It fell to about his shoulders, and was long enough for him to put in a ponytail or tuck behind his ears when he didn't want it hanging forward in silky curtains.

Sirius opened his grey eyes, looking up at her from her lap. "Just something Remus said." A worried frown crept onto his face, and Hermione's face echoed it.

"What did he say?" she asked, picking up a strand and toying with it. Sirius' hand rose to take hers, holding it as he sat up.

He looked at her, pain flashing across his face as he leaned in and kissed her roughly. His lips captured hers, pausing only for a moment when he waited for her to open them, which she did. His tongue invaded her mouth with the desperate sweetness of a last kiss.

Hermione knew this, and kissed him back with the same fierceness. When they finally parted, she looked at him with fear in her cinnamon eyes. "What did he say?" she asked again, a tremor in her voice.

"Are you ever afraid that one morning you'll wake up to an old man when you want a young one?" Sirius asked, a kind of fearful resignation in his voice.

Hermione took in a shaky breath. "No. What I'm afraid of is that one morning you'll wake up and see a girl where you want a woman." There it was- out in the open. They were finally acknowledging the age difference.

Sirius shook his head, and cupped her face in his hands. "I would be lucky to wake up to such a beautiful woman in my bed. When you're in your late hundreds, I'll be old and nearly dead."

Hermione laughed and kissed him. "And I lived the first half of my life thinking I'd be luck to live to ninety," she said with a smile. "I really don't care right now, Sirius. For all I know, I might not make it to twenty." The laugh that followed bordered perilously on a cry. "So if I get to have five years with you I'll be happy."

Sirius pulled her onto his lap and kissed her deeply. "As long as you want me, love. As long as you want me, I'll be here."

"As long as I want you to be?" Hermione asked, looking straight into his eyes. "And if I say forever?"

Sirius kissed her, pushing her back until her back landed on the soft down comforter. "Then forever it'll be, darling," he said, kissing and nipping at her neck. "And I'll show you all night long."

_January 3, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Bedroom_

"Good morning," Sirius said, dipping his head in for a kiss.

Hermione smiled up and him. "You were watching me sleep again," she accused him.

"Yes, I was," Sirius said with another kiss. "I love my girl."

"Old man," Hermione said with a grumble. "Kiss me proper." He did as she asked, and she smiled dazedly.

Sighing happily, she flopped down on the pillow. "How on earth were you up before me?" she asked curiously. "We were up 'till four."

Sirius just laughed and kissed her. "I have my ways, love."

_January 3, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Kitchen_

"Hermione Granger!" Fred shouted as Hermione entered the kitchen, taking her place at the long wooden table.

"The Hermione Granger!" shouted his brother.

They looked at each other, and gasped. "She is really here!"

"In this kitchen!"

"At this table!"

"Can you believe it, brother?"

"The famous Hermione Granger eating at the same table as us!"

Hermione scowled at the pair of them, then burst out laughing, surprising everyone at the table. "I'm in too good of a mood to get mad this morning," she informed them, still giggling. "Shut up, boys."

The Twins looked at each other, then shrugged. "As the lady wishes," Fred said with a sweeping bow.

"The lady wishes," Hermione said with a brilliant smile. "Pass the kippers."

_January 3, 1996  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Entrance Hall_

"Moony!" Sirius called. "Hold up a moment, will you, mate?"

The werewolf paused in front of the door, one hand on the serpentine handle. "Yes, Padfoot?" he asked in a quieter tone, glancing toward the curtained portrait of Walburga.

"I need you to get me a catalogue from a jewelers," Sirius said in a whisper, glancing back to the kitchen where Hermione was joking with the boys. "If they have one just with rings, get me that one."

"You're not serious about this-" Remus protested.

Sirius smirked. "I'm always serious, Moony," he said, irritatingly smug. "Please?"

Remus sighed. "I'll see what I can do, Padfoot," he said, opening the door. "But no promises, alright?"

_January 3, 1996  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Drawing Room_

"Why are you humming?" Ron asked crossly, viciously scratching his quill across the page. "It's bloody annoying, Hermione."

Hermione glared at him. "It's not my fault you waited until now to do your homework, Ronald," she said with a slight huff. "And I'll hum if I want to him," she said firmly.

"Can you help me with this, Hermione?" called Ginny from the other table. "I've never quite gotten Heisenberg's Third Principle, so of course, Snape decided to assign the essay on it."

"It was nothing against you," Hermione said. "I remember when I did this last year. Heisenberg's Third Principle is based on the assumption that…"

Ron nudged Harry with his foot, the messy haired boy looking up from his Transfiguration text with the bleary eyed surprise that comes from a sleepless night and plenty of confusing homework. "What?"

"Does Hermione seem strange to you?" Ron asked, shooting glances at his sister to make sure Hermione was properly distracted. "Happy?"

Harry hid a smile. "She does," he said. "Even let the Twins joke around with her this morning."

Ron nodded, then exhaled, excitement showing on his face. "What do you think she'll say if I ask her to go to Hogsmeade with me when we get back to school?"

Harry almost reeled back in surprise, frantically searching for a way to dissuade Ron- who was probably the second most stubborn person he had ever met, the first being Hermione. "Well," he said, ineloquently. "Um. Might not be the best time, you know."

"Why?" asked Ron. "She's in a good mood, she's humming, and that boy Lavender and them think she's obsessed with isn't here right now." He grinned widely at Harry. "This is perfect timing!"

_January 3, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Third Floor Washroom_

"What can you possibly need to tell me that needs to be said in a washroom?" Hermione asked in good humor. A faint smile still played on her lips, and she drummed her fingers against the porcelain sink restlessly.

Harry, however, had a worried frown on his brow and was restless for entirely different emotions. "Ron," he said tersely.

"Ron what?" Hermione asked, confused. "Is Ron okay?"

Harry cursed lightly. "He's fine. He's in a good mood. A great mood! In fact, his mood is so great, he wants to ask you to Hogsmeade!"

Hermione froze, then closed her eyes and swore, using a few choice words Sirius had taught her. "Damn. 'Ron' is right."

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked. "If you say no, Ron will be horrible to you. Prolly won't talk to you for days. And if you say yes, Sirius will go berserk and Ron will try to kiss you and-"

"Harry," Hermione said firmly. "Calm down. I have an idea."

_January 3, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Hallway Outside Third Floor Washroom_

"Hermione!" Ron called, joy evident in his voice as he clambered up the last steps to the landing. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Hermione froze momentarily, guilt spreading on her face before she cleared it and coughed slightly. "Ron," she said, smiling blankly.

**So… what do you think? I really want to know. **

**However, what is most important to me right know is my original short story over at fictionpress. I wrote it for school, and I need feedback for the essay I need to write on it. Now, the person grading it is the teacher who hated the first, and last, short story I showed her. So go read it and answer my questions. I'll make you a deal- you read it and review, and if in your review you request something FF related, I'll do my best to write it. Deal? Here is the link (with spaces- without is on my author's page)http:/www .fictionpress .com/s/2979867/1/Dear_Doctor_Grave**

**Review for this story too! I enjoy writing this one, but it doesn't seem like that many people like it. Thanks to those who do review. I think either TWOT or PNNYM will be next on my update list. I will try to update sooner for the next chapter, though. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, all!**

**Wow, I think this story is going to be far longer than I originally intended it to be. Yeesh- I'm bad at the whole 'limits and boundaries' thing. I hope you guys still like it.**

**This chapter is one of the last gooey ones. (Although take into account that it is the queen of underestimating saying this.) Soon… the destruction that is Voldie will come. Mwahaha.**

**Special thanks to paulaa90 for her review on my short story. This chapter of Sirius/ Hermione love is dedicated to you. I loved your honesty. **

**Enjoy. Leave me your comments and criticism.**

_January 3, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Hallway Outside Third Floor Washroom_

"Ron!" Hermione said again, panic rising and palms tingling. "What-"

The rambunctious red head just grinned happily at her and grabbed her arm, leading her into his and Harry's room. "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me when we get back to Hogwarts?" No subtlety; as always, Ron was almost rudely blunt.

Hermione collapsed on Harry's bed, noting that it was far neater than Ron's- he could be such a slob. And she was a perfectionist. "Ronald," she said faintly. "I- I can't." The pain on her face was real- as awful as Ron could be to her sometimes, he had been a constant presence in her life for years. He was the brother who was bloody annoying most of the time until you needed him- and then he pulled through.

His face was stormy, flushing the distinctive Weasley red in embarrassment. "Why?" he demanded. "I'm one of your best friends. You've liked me for years!"

"No," Hermione said. "You are just a friend. And Lavender was right when they said I was- I am involved with someone else-"

The door slammed behind him.

_January 3, 1996_  
><em>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Library_

"Sirius!" Harry panted, hands on his knees. Sirius looked up in surprise, setting down his book and rising.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Is Hermione alright?"

Harry shook his head. "Ron," he said. "He asked her to Hogsmeade." The one sentence said it all- Sirius cursed lightly and ran one long-fingered hand through his dark hair.

They left the room, Harry matching Sirius' furious pace as they traversed the many corridors and staircases of Grimmauld Place. Sirius was making his way to their- his- bedroom, where he knew Hermione would retreat for refuge.

But she was just lying on the bed, arms folded behind her head as she watched the flickers of the gas light on the ceiling. She didn't even look at Sirius as they walked in- Harry timid while Sirius' worry showed clearly on his face.

"Hermione, love," Sirius murmured, sliding onto the bed next to her. "Are you-"

"I'm fine," Hermione said. "Really. Truly. Ron just wanted me to go out with him. He fancies me, can you believe it?" She giggled, a little too high pitched for normalcy. "It's too weird. Like my finding out my _brother_ has a crush on me. How the hell did he…?" She laughed again. "I'm the one who's supposed to notice everything. How did the _hell_ did I not notice this?"

Sirius sighed, laying down beside her and slipping an arm under her shoulders, pulling her to his chest. "It's alright, poppet. Ron will get over it-"

"Oh, I already knew that," Hermione said flippantly. "He prolly doesn't even really like me that much, just thinks he does because he subconsciously knows that it was expected of him- you know the whole happy Weasley family thing Molly has planned out- Harry and Ginny and me and Ron all aunts and uncles and brother and sister in law-"

"Hermione," Sirius said quietly. "Hermione." He stroked her curls, feeling her small body tremble against his.

Hermione just took a shaky breath and continued. "So that's a problem, but he will get over it. Everything will go back to pretty much normal or worst case scenario, he shuns me for a few months." At that, Harry winced, remembering their third year. "But Ron- he isn't the problem. How could I not have seen this?"

"No one is perfect, Hermione," Harry said, shutting the door and stepping a few feet closer to the bed. "You don't need to see everything-"

"Yes I do," Hermione snapped, sitting straight up in the bed, ignoring Sirius. "Because if I don't then someone dies or gets hurt or is stuck as a fucking cat for weeks, Harry. If I falter for one second we get eaten by Devil's Snare or petrified or ruin an entire timeline." She slumped against Sirius, crying. "Hermione Granger, most brilliant witch of her age. Manages to balance an insane load of schoolwork, an innocent, escaped, never-been-convicted convict boyfriend, a best friend who has a bloody target painted on his back just for the use of the current Dark Lord, and- get this- doing the freaking unimaginable once every year."

Harry stared at her, almost unable to recognize the woman in front of him. "Hermione-"

"Stop saying my name!" she screeched. "I hate it. My mother was conceited because her name is Helen and decided to show everyone how clever she was by naming me. Now tell me, love o' mine," she asked Sirius. "How did the daughter of a conceited dentist get caught up in a situation like this one?"

_January 3, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Library_

"What's happening?" asked Harry. He was pacing- he rarely paced but now he was pacing because he couldn't get the words Hermione had said in that horrible voice out of his head.

Sirius, weary and still as handsome as ever, shook his head. "She's calmed down, and sleeping. How are you doing?" He was worried for his godson.

Harry collapsed in one of the plush library chairs. "Hermione was right. I had no business dragging her into this. I-"

"Don't," Sirius said gently, cutting off the boy. "Don't listen to her. This breakdown has been coming for a while. She'll be fine tomorrow."

"She had a point, though," Harry insisted. "Ron and me, well, we take her for granted. If I hadn't saved her life in the first year, I would have died less than a year later. Or maybe I wouldn't have. She was the one who looked passed the giant slavering three-headed dog and saw the trapdoor." He paused for a moment, then shook his head. "Doesn't matter either way. I had no idea she resented me so much."

Sirius glared at Harry, eyes slivers of grey ice. "Don't ever say that again, Harry. Hermione doesn't resent you. She loves you and is terrified of making a mistake that would end in your death. She doesn't resent you, she doesn't resent anything. She's just scared. She's only seventeen and she's scared out of her mind."

"Why?" asked Harry. "Does she know something I don't?"

Sirius nodded, taking a chair opposite of Harry's. "Yes, and no. She doesn't know anything for sure. She just has a hunch. And-"

"And Hermione's hunches are normally right," Harry finished. "So she thinks I'm going to die?" He ran a hand through his already rumpled black hair, and sighed. "Because of a mistake she's going to make?"

"Something like that," Sirius said. "It's nothing against you, Harry. She's just scared."

_January 4, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Bedroom_

The sound of crying woke him up- the shadowy shape next to him in the large bed was curled into a sobbing ball he could hardly see in the dim light. She huddled precariously at the edge of the mattress, small shoulders shaking with her tears.

"Mione?" he called softly, voice slurred from sleep. "Mione, love. Come here, poppet." Slowly, coaxing her, he managed to bring her to his arms, the safety of his chest and the love in his tiny kisses to the top of her head.

He let her cry for a while, waiting until the tears tapered off until talking more. "Hermione. What's the matter, love?" She buried her head in his chest, hiccupping a few times.

"I can't believe I said those things!" she said finally, whispering frantically. "To you, to Harry. I wouldn't be surprised if Harry is wallowing in self-loathing and hating me for-" She broke off suddenly and started thrashing against his arms, trying to free herself. "I need to go see him, I-"

"I took care of it," Sirius reassured her, loosening his grip enough to calm her, but not enough for her to leave his embrace. "I'm sorry, poppet, but you can't go now. It's the middle of the night."

Hermione halted in her fighting, gulping in deep breaths. "You took care of it?"

"I made sure he knew that you didn't hate him or resent him or anything like that," Sirius said, pulling her closer to him. "We can all talk tomorrow."

_January 4, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Harry and Ron's Room_

A soft knock came at the door, and a softer voice floated through it. "Harry? Can I come in?"

The Boy-Who-Lived rose from where he lay on his bed, crossing the room to let Hermione in. "Hey, Hermione. How are you doing?"

She froze, then hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, about yesterday. I didn't mean-"

"Yes, you did," Harry said, wearily. "And you were right. You do have a big responsibility. A huge responsibility that no teenaged girl should have."

Hermione stayed silent, resting her head on Harry's chest. "But I have to do it, if I want you to stay alive. When this war is over, I'll rest."

_January 4, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Kitchen_

"Hermione, dear. Stay here with me a moment, will you?" Molly Weasley wiped her hands on her apron and brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes.

Hermione squeezed Sirius' hand once under the table, then stood from her place to walk over to the Weasley matriarch. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Help me clear up these dishes, dear," she instructed. "Then we can talk while we wash them." Ah. Hermione knew what this was about- Mrs. Weasley wanted to know why her little Ronniekins was rejected by Hermione.

The two women cleaned in silence, Hermione itching to take her wand and have it done in seconds instead of dragging on like it was. Finally, the finished and they sat at the newly wiped wooden table. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked again.

"Hermione, dear," Mrs. Weasley said in a kind, motherly tone, with a kind, motherly smile. "Ron told me that the two of you were having a bit of a- well, a lover's quarrel."

Hermione almost choked on her tea. "I assure you, Mrs. Weasley, Ronald and I are having nothing of the sort. What exactly did he tell you?"

The red-haired woman grew a bit flustered, her hands fluttering by her face and smoothing down her hair. "Well, it seems to me that you and Ron are going through a rough patch in your relationship-"

"Ron is just my friend," Hermione said bluntly. "I could never think of him as anything more than that- we are totally wrong for each other. The only reason we are still friends is Harry."

Mrs. Weasley was clearly shocked, the scarlet suffusing her cheeks from either rage or embarrassment. "Hermione! Just because at this point in time Ronald is a tad bit immature doesn't mean that he is a bad match for you! He really loves you!"

"No, he doesn't," Hermione snapped. "He constantly belittles my intelligence. He mocks my love of learning, he does not respect my interests, and he sees me as a homework machine. Say we stayed together after Hogwarts, after the war. Would he be alright with me pursuing a career? Or would he want me to become a housewife with three children and a lovely house right next to the Burrow?"

She was silent, but only for a moment. "Why not give it a try, dear? What would be the harm?" Her large brown eyes, framed with miles of worry lines, were questioning whether Hermione was stupidly silly or just stubborn.

"Because I am already in a committed relationship with someone else," growled Hermione. "Not that it is any of your business. I am in love. I do not want Ron. Is that clear enough?"

"Watch your tone when you speak to your elders, young lady!" Mrs. Weasley said, voice and pose reminding Hermione of those scandalized ladies in old black and white movies. "I don't understand-"

"And if you don't understand now, you probably won't understand anytime soon," Hermione retorted. "If you will excuse me?" She was flaming mad inside- what right did the Weasley matriarch have to talk to her this way? As if she was simply a lost little girl who wasn't smart enough to recognize the amazing catch her son was- how dare she act like Ronald Weasley was her best and only shot at marriage and a family?

Hermione didn't wait for Mrs. Weasley to excuse her, leaving her unfinished cup of tea on the table and stalking out of the kitchen.

_January 4, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sitting Room_

"Hermione!" Fred called, running down the hallway and sliding to a stop outside the doorway to the sitting room, twin close behind him. The two stared at the girl sitting and reading in an armchair in awe, wide grins on their identical freckled faces.

She looked up from the thick tome on her lap, and crooked an eyebrow. "Yes?" she asked wryly.

"You faced down Mum," George said, panting slightly.

"That is-"

"Completely unheard of-"

"In our family-"

"Which means-"

"You are now our hero!" they finished in unison. They rushed into the room, George grabbing Hermione's book and moving it to the side while Fred pulled her out of her chair and twirled her around.

"Boys!" Hermione squealed. "Put me down!" Instead of obeying, Fred just passed her to George, who continued to spin her. Somewhere in the blur, she noticed Sirius, Harry, and Ginny enter the room.

She heard Harry's surprised laugh, and Sirius' hearty bark, and music start to play in the background, courtesy of one of the twins. George finally set her on her feet, dancing with her to the music.

He grinned down at her, glee etched clearly in his face. "Hermione. No one other than Sirius and Dumbledore have ever done that before."

"Alright!" Hermione said, laughing. "Now let me sit down before I pass out!" Her hair was fanning out behind her, and although she danced with George, she really did want to sit down.

"No can do, Hermione," George said with a smirk. "I do believe someone wishes to cut in." With a handsomely executed bow, he passed Hermione to Sirius. "Mr. Padfoot, the honor is mine."

Sirius' hands were large and warm, fingers tangled with one of her hands while the other rested lightly on her waist. "Milady," he purred. "Can I have this dance?" Her other hand automatically rose to his shoulder, broad and steady beneath her palm.

Hermione's cheeks grew red, and she stammered slightly, "Sirius-" But he just kept turning them in time with the music, skillfully leading them in a classic waltz.

He leaned forward, silky black hair brushing her cheek. "Allow me to rejoice in the one of the very few moments where my priorities of my parents finally pay off."

She sighed, and danced, skirt flaring out when he spun her. "Happy?" she asked with a small smile. "I was reading, you know."

"Never, love," he crowed. "I could dance with you forever, Hermione," he whispered.

_January 5, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Entrance Hall_

"Did you get me the catalogs I wanted, Moony?" Sirius asked the werewolf, Remus still shivering from the freezing January morning outside the walls of the Headquarters.

Remus sighed, and reached into an inner pocket of his coat. "Here, Padfoot. But don't ask her to marry you yet. You still need to actually buy the ring and figure out a good time when she is officially legal."

"Thanks for the advice, Moony," Sirius said, illustrating his feelings with an exaggerated eye roll. "I will value this sage wisdom and keep it close to heart and mind."

"I'm serious," Remus said, holding up a hand to prevent Sirius from making the obvious pun. "Honestly, Padfoot. But I am- you don't want to scare her off. What would you do if you proposed and she shot you down?"

Scowling, Sirius ran up the stairs. "Prefect!" he called over his shoulder.

"Trouble maker!" Remus shouted back.

_January 5, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Bedroom_

"What was all the yelling on the stairs about, Sirius?" asked Hermione, stretching with a small mew. "I woke up when you left the bed so I heard it."

Sirius kissed her, half lying on the bed using one arms to support himself and the other to cup her face. "Nothing. He was giving me wise words of wisdom that I most definitely do not need." He kissed her again, fiercely. "I love you, Hermione. I love you."

She kissed him back, pulling away only to make her way up his jaw to his ear. "I love you, too," she whispered. "Do we have time for-"

"Yes," Sirius said, kicking off his shoes and slipping his tee-shirt over his head. "We can be a little late for breakfast."

_January 5, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Harry and Ron's Bedroom_

"What, you're not talking to me now either, mate?" Harry asked, frustrated beyond all belief. Ron steadfastly ignored him, as he had been doing for the last two days.

Harry flopped down on his bed with a sigh, twirling his wand between his fingers. It was a comfort thing- even though he couldn't use it, Mad Eye had made a point when he said that you could never know when an attack might come. "Real mature. This is why Hermione-"

"Don't talk about Hermione to me!" Ron snapped. "You have no right. We all know why she said no to me." The redhead glared at his best friend, the tips of his ears growing red from anger.

Harry stared at him incredulously. "And what reason might that be?"

"You get everything!" he snapped. "The fame, the glory, even my fucking girlfriend. You can't let me have anything, can you, _mate_?"

Laughing, Harry held up one hand. "Wait a minute, Ron. Are you saying that you think Hermione refused to go to Hogsmeade with you because I'm dating her?"

"I know you're not dating her," said Ron. "But that doesn't mean she isn't in love with you." Obviously unsettled by Harry's laughter, Ron wore an uneasy expression.

"No, Hermione's not in love with me, Ron," Harry said, still chuckling. "No way. She told you- she's seeing someone else. And she's shy about it. So don't give her any crap, okay?"

_January 5, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Bedroom_

"Ron actually acknowledged my existence today," Hermione said as she slipped into Sirius' room, carefully shutting the door behind her and activating the necessary silencing charms. "Sirius- Sirius, where are you? Is that water running?"

"I'm in the bathroom," Sirius called back. "Want to take a bubble bath with me?" Hermione pause for a minute, imagining Sirius, his claw-foot bathtub, and plenty of bubbles.

It was decided- a perfect end to a pretty good day. "Yes," Hermione replied. "Just give me a minute to put my hair up and get out of my clothes."

She undressed swiftly, pulling her hair into a messy high bun. She didn't bother with the occasional unruly curl- she was eager to get into the bath with Sirius. She grabbed a thin robe to wrap around her and made her way to the bathroom.

It was ornate, even for one of the richest and most aristocratic pureblooded families of the Wizarding world. The bathtub was one of the old fashioned ones, porcelain with ornate claw feet. Currently, it was housing plenty of steaming hot water, bubbles, and one handsome man.

He pouted at her, lounging at one end of the tub. "Join me, poppet?" His eyes ran up and down her body, and a slow smile spread across his face. "I'm sitting here hoping you'll take off the robe, dear."

She blushed, and shrugged off the robe. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic," he growled. "Now get in here." He beckoned, and she came, sliding into the water with a small sigh and blissful expression, snuggling against Sirius' broad chest.

"Hmm," she sighed again. "I love you." He responded by kissing the side of her neck, and wrapping his arms around her waist and ribcage.

"I love you, too," he whispered. "So, so much. Be with me forever."

"Forever," she gasped, throwing her head back against his shoulder and neck. "Sirius!"

_January 6, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Library_

"I need your help, Moony," Sirius insisted. "I'm trapped in here, and I have two days until our six month anniversary!"

Remus looked over the rim of his thin wire reading glasses, and sighed. "What do you want to get her?"

"I don't want to get her anything," Sirius said, then backpedaled. "No, that's not right-I do want to get her something. But I want us to have a real date. You know, outside this hell hole."

"It's dangerous," Remus cautioned. "You could be caught. And Dumbledore would be furious. And even the Muggles know who you are- your picture was all over the news only a couple years ago." He was acting the part of the voice of reason once more- had it really been twenty years ago that he and Sirius had been debating the relative pros and cons of sneaking out to Hogsmeade to romance a girl.

Sirius growled low in his throat, not uncommon for the Grim animagus. "I don't care- Hermione deserves to be romanced. I want to romance her. I love her, Remus. I want to make her happy."

"And do you think she'd be happy if you were captured and killed?" countered Remus. "If she loves you, she won't care about spending your anniversary indoors. She'd want you to be safe, Padfoot."

Sirius grabbed a book and threw it at the wall. "And do you really think I'm better safe than sane?"

_January 6, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Hermione and Ginny's Room_

"I have no idea what to do for our anniversary," Hermione moaned into the comforter of Ginny's bed. "What do you get for one of the richest wizards in the world?"

Ginny rolled over, staring at the ceiling. "What does he want? Everyone wants something."

"Just to leave this awful house," Hermione sighed. "And according to Dumbledore, that is _never_ going to happen." She wanted Sirius to be safe, but she wanted him to be happy too. He needed fresh air and sunlight, or the man she loved would go crazy.

"Then help him leave," suggested Ginny. "If you need Dumbledore's permission, then we need to figure out a way to make Sirius' welfare and sanity of his utmost concern."

Hermione raised one eyebrow and propped herself up on her elbows, brain spinning the idea around in her head. "The only thing Dumbledore cares about is the 'greater good' he's always going on about. And for some reason, Harry is connected to the 'greater good' that Dumbledore would do anything for. And that means, for Dumbledore to concern himself with Sirius, we have to connect Sirius with-"

'Harry," Ginny finished. "Exactly. If we get Remus to go up to Dumbledore-"

"He would have to point out to Dumbledore that Sirius is the closest thing Harry has to a father figure, and that if Sirius gets depressed, Harry will get depressed," Hermione added excitedly. "From what I've seen over the years, Dumbledore does plenty to raise Harry's spirits when not under intense scrutiny from the Ministry. In first year, he gave us a ridiculous amount of points so Gryffindor would win the House Cup, and in second year he made sure you wouldn't get in trouble for the diary."

Ginny went pale. "Hermione- what do you mean he made sure I wouldn't get in trouble?" The redhead grabbed Hermione's hand, pale flesh clammy. "What do you know?"

Hermione patted Ginny's hand as reassuringly as she could. "I researched plenty of Wizarding law in my third year so I could try and help Hagrid and Buckbeak. The actions a person commits while under the influence of a charmed object can be held accountable to that person if the charmed object was activated by said person, to be excused only if the offender or activator of said object is under the age of eleven," she recited from memory. "Malfoy planned it perfectly- you were eleven, and the diary needed to be activated by writing in it."

"And I never got in trouble because… because what?" Ginny asked. "Because Dumbledore protected me?"

Nodding, Hermione continued. "I suspected it. The Ministry was very involved with what was going on at the school- they sacked Dumbledore, remember?" She waited for Ginny to nod, then continued. "He might have protected you out of concern for the image of the school, or as a favor to your parents. But Harry told me he specifically asked for you not to get in any trouble for it."

"I owe the Boy-Who-Lived more than I had though before," Ginny said under her breath. "My life, my freedom… what next? My firstborn child?"

_January 6, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sitting Room_

The Hogwarts students were lazing around the sitting room, reveling in their freedom from the tyranny of Dolores Umbridge. Ron and Harry were playing chess (not uncommon), Ginny and the twins were using a set of Gobstones (common), and Hermione was reading (expected). The fire was crackling, but the draftiness of the old London house required heavy sweaters anyway. It was cozy- so familiar to Hogwarts, yet different.

Their bellies were full from a hearty tea, courtesy of Molly Weasley, and the sun was slowly sinking down the horizon, giving way to the ice cold night ahead.

Sirius slipped into the room, shaking his head when he saw Harry was about to call out his name. Instead, he made his way over the couch were Hermione was curled up with her book.

Her head shot up when he bent close to her ear, breath warm on her neck. "Meet me up in our room," he whispered, kissing the side of her neck and flicking his tongue against the shell of her ear. "Ten minutes."

_January 6, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Bedroom_

Glancing down the hallway, she opened the door to Sirius' room quickly and entered, closing the door quietly behind her. She gazed into the luxurious bedroom, and laughed. A large blanket was spread on the floor, accompanied by a basket full of food and a bottle of wine. Sirius rose smoothly, offering her the flowers he had been holding in his lap.

"What is this, Sirius?" Hermione asked, laughing again and accepting the flowers. "How did you…"

"Magic," he replied with a wink. "Really, poppet, do you think I'm going to reveal all my secrets?" He raised on hand to his lips and kissed it, grey eyes trained on her chocolate ones the entire time.

Hermione flushed, feeling the tingle from his kiss run up her arm and through her body. "Alright, Sirius. What is all this for?"

"It's our first date of course," Sirius answered with a wink. "A lovely picnic dinner for two." He saw that she was about to protest again, and he kissed her quickly. "Officially, you aren't feeling well and I'm moping. We have the evening to ourselves, love."

"Sounds perfect," Hermione said, excited. "What do we have to eat?" They sat down on the cloth, Hermione setting her flowers down next to her and Sirius reaching into the depths of the picnic basket to produce the food.

"First, a glass of wine," Sirius said with a flourish, pouring for the both of them. "Not sure exactly which one, but they are good at this kind of thing so I trust it's good."

Hermione took a sip of the wine, and nodded. "Delicious."

Leaning over, he kissed her sweetly, tasting her lips. "Indeed." She was a picture- eyes still closed, lashes brushing her cheeks, and lips still rose red from his kisses. She was in a deep blue dress with a grey cardigan over it, her intelligence and youth and the sense of _Hermione_ perfectly expressed.

Their eyes met, and they stayed in that moment for a few seconds. He broke the eye contact, instead piling food on two plates. "We have a few kinds of cheese, bread, pâté, some of this special sausage, and dessert is a surprise!"

They ate slowly, bites punctuated with kisses and laughter. They talked, discussing everything from new advances in Charms to the anticipated reactions of the various inhabitants of the house when they would reveal their relationship.

"When would we tell everyone?" Hermione asked, voice casual and still tinged with desperation. "As much as I love our privacy, I do want to tell people. The sneaking around isn't fun."

Sirius agreed with her. "I know, poppet. But imagine- everyone would think that you are crazy and I'm a pervert. A pedophile."

"I understand," Hermione said with a sigh. "I just want to be able to hold your hand, no matter who's in the room. To kiss you when I want to." His grey eyes were fathomless, aristocratic good looks warring with his simple white tee-shirt and jeans.

"I love you," Sirius said slowly, meaningfully. "I want nothing more than to shout our relationship from the rooftops. But maybe we should wait for your official seventeenth birthday." He kissed her, tangling his fingers in her hair. He loved it when she wore it down- a riot of ringlets and curls down her back that reminded him of exactly how much fire she had in her.

Hermione kissed him back, but after a few moments pushed him back. "What about dessert?" she pouted. "I have a sneaking suspicion there is chocolate in there."

"Then you would be right, my darling," Sirius said with a sexy wink. "Chocolate covered strawberries, and some little fey cakes."

_January 6, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Bedroom_

"So," Sirius said, still breathing heavily. "How did you like our first date?" He gazed down at the girl who held his world in her palm, the girl who had a light sheen of sweat on her brow, the girl who's legs were intertwined with his, the girl who rested her head against her chest.

She opened her eyes slowly, and a gentle smile spread across her face. "It was perfect, Sirius. Perfect."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Again, tell me what you think. Y'all know the drill by now. **

**Christmas break is really dragging for Hermione and Sirius… Hermione needs to return to Hogwarts soon.**

**QUESTION 1: do you lot think that getting Dumbledore to give Sirius permission to spend a night outside Grimmauld is too unrealistic? I'm conflicted- give me your opinion. Leave a review, or vote at my poll. **

**QUESTION 2: do any of you know any good SBHG or SSHG stories? Maybe ones that aren't so popular? I've read a lot of them and I find that I have none left. They have select readers- and authors. The good ones aren't common. Any recommendations are welcome.**

**Next chapter… remember what happens in OOTP. (Hint- his name starts with an **_**S**_** and I personally think he's delicious- and no, it's not Sirius) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, all! I hope you are still reading this- you all got an early update! I was supposed to do PNNYM and TWOT before this one. But I have writers block on those two and I read a really romantic Severus/ Hermione one that gave me plenty of ideas, so here you go. (Nothing in this story was copied from the other one- although you might see a little Sevvie in Sirius today.)**

**Enjoy- and then let me know what you think. I have barely been getting any reviews for this story and it makes me sad. Let me know if you think I'm getting too corny :)**

* * *

><p><em>January 7, 1996<br>Number 12, Grimmauld Place  
>Sirius' Bedroom<em>

"That was an amazing date," Hermione mumbled, stretching on the bed, still tangled in the sheets and Sirius. "I vote we do that again sometime soon."

Sirius groaned, opening his eyes slowly. "That is was, love. What time is it?" The grey morning light of London in early January was slowly filtering in through the heavy curtains, making the time of day uncertain.

Hermione checked quickly, then replied. "Only about eight in the morning. I should probably get up now, help Ginny and Mrs. Weasley with breakfast."

"Mrs. Weasley is still furious with you," Sirius pointed out dryly. "After you reprimanded her and challenged her authority. Why don't you just stay here and-"

"That was what yesterday was for," Hermione said sternly. "And tomorrow is our anniversary, so I need to plan. I'll see you later."

_January 7, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Entry Hall_

Hermione was waiting for him when he finally came, accompanied by Ginny and Remus. Hermione noticed a slight twitch of Dumbledore's mouth when he saw Ginny was with them, but he swept into the kitchen anyway.

"I got your missive, Miss Granger," he said, somewhat disapprovingly. "You are concerned about Mr. Potter?"

Remus nodded, leaning against the side of the counter. "I'm worried about him, and Hermione agrees with me," he said mildly. "Sirius is depressed. He needs to go outside of his memory-ridden hellhole. Harry thinks of Sirius as a father- you know that, Headmaster. He's worrying about his godfather, and he is becoming depressed himself. Something needs to be done."

Glaring over his glasses, the Headmaster scrutinized Ginny. "And what do you have to do with this, Miss Weasley?" Ginny glared back, crossing her arms over her chest and flipping her long red hair back.

"I care for Harry," Ginny snapped. "And I'm around him all the time when he's running through plans to convince you to let him stay here instead of going back to Hogwarts. He would rather see Sirius happy and be away from Umbridge than continue his education."

They discussed the subject for a while longer, Remus calmly making Sirius' case, Ginny pointing out how much Sirius affected Harry, and Hermione interjecting with valid suggestions and insightful observations. Even so, Dumbledore did not have a reputation for being all powerful for nothing, and he was loath to change his mind when he had made a 'final' decision.

Finally, he checked the clock over the fireplace and straightened. "I am afraid I am late for another appointment," he said, voice cordial with only a touch of impatience. "I will think this over further. If that is all…"

Hermione hesitated for a moment, then shook her head. "Please, Professor," she begged. "Let him out tomorrow night. Tomorrow is- it's important to him." She hoped he could see the sincerity in her face, or hear it in her voice.

"Would he take Harry with him, if he went out tomorrow night?" Dumbledore asked, frowning at her over his half-moon glasses. "I cannot allow Harry to leave Grimmauld Place."

At last- a point Hermione could use to her advantage. "No, he wouldn't," Hermione replied. "And he would be happy with anywhere- London or somewhere else, it doesn't matter."

"I will think about it," Dumbledore said again. "It might be possible. An Auror guard might be needed, and he would probably need to be disguised, but it might be possible."

_January 7, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Library_

Hermione trailed her fingers over the spines of the many books in Sirius' library, allowing her mind to drift off, leave behind the worries about the school, about her friends, about the doom she could feel bearing down on her every day. Instead, she thought of Sirius.

Of course it was Sirius. Just thinking of him brought a small smile to her face, made a glowing sort of warmth well up in her body. He was her little secret, tucked away behind her know-it-all bookworm persona. With him she could be intelligent without any boundaries, as silly or as serious as she pleased, and as unrestrainedly passionate as she wanted. He loved her and she loved him.

But that line of thought made her think of something different, of the future. When they would be free to cuddle on the couch in front of the fire, no matter the number of people in the room. When they could casually kiss the way her parents had, or other couples did, without checking to make sure no one was looking. When the would not have to hide.

She jolted in surprised when she left two arms snake around her waist, pulling her into the hard body waiting behind her. Hermione sighed in pleasure, letting her head rest on his shoulder, bringing one hand up to cup his cheek.

"What were you thinking of, love?" he asked, warm breath brushing the side of her neck before he pressed a quick kiss to it. "You looked… longing."

"Mhm," Hermione hummed, turning around in his arms to wrap hers around his neck. "I was thinking about us. Not having to sneak around." She saw the look on his face and responded before he could say anything. "I know we talked about it last night. I was just- I was just dreaming."

"Your wish is my command," Sirius purred in a smooth baritone, lifting her bodily and setting her down on one of the long tables in the middle tof the Library. "This is my house, and I if I want to snog you senseless in the Library, then who cares who might come in?"

_January 7, 1996  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Harry and Ron's room_

"Hermione is prolly in the Library, Ron," said Harry, sighing. "If you want to apologize, just go find her." It seemed the redhead had finally gotten over whatever had gone on between him and Hermione. Or rather, he was planning on swallowing his pride, then begging Hermione for help on his homework.

Ron shook his head, and flopped back on his bed. "Nah. If she's in the Library she's prolly busy. I don't want to bother her if she's still mad. I mean, she talked back to my mum. No one does that!" He glanced at Harry, considering. "Say, mate. She's not mad at you, is she?"

Wary, Harry shook his head. "No. Why?" Ron was planning something- but occasionally Ron's plans worked.

"Could you go see if she's busy?" asked the boy. "I really need help with this. I have no bloody idea what Snape wants from me."

_What the hell, _thought Harry. "Sure."

_January 7, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Library_

"You are awful," Hermione hissed at Sirius, ducking under the table to retrieve a button. "Anyone could have walked in. Anyone. Including Molly Weasley."

Sirius smirked lazily at her from his lounging pose against the table. "You weren't complaining, poppet. And Molly Weasley never comes into the Library." Hermione shook her head, charming her button back onto her shirt.

"Do you see any other buttons anywhere?" she asked. "You're a bloody monster, Sirius." His eyes flashed when she said that, and he rose slowly. Dressed only in his slacks and an unbuttoned shirt, he tackled her again, tickling her.

He brought his lips close to her ear, whispering. "You think I'm a 'bloody monster' now, wait until-"

A groan from the newest occupant of the library drew their attention to the door. "Ron wants to speak with you, Hermione." Harry sighed, looking at the couple on the floor. "And I though you two didn't want anyone to know?"

Sirius and Hermione exchanged glances, then broke into laughter.

_January 7, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sitting Room_

"What did you need, Ron?" Hermione asked, slightly out of breath from running away from Sirius in the Library. "Harry said you were working on your homework?"

Ron looked up, pleased to see her. "Yeah. I don't always need you to nag me into it, 'Mione." They looked at each other for a moment, Hermione raising one eyebrow. "Okay, most of the time I do need you to nag me into it," Ron conceded. "But sometimes my mum gets to nag me, too."

Hermione giggled a bit, and sat down to help him. "Like I said to Ginny, Snape doesn't hate us. He is trying to teach us that…"

_January 7, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Remus' Room_

A tawny owl swooped through the grey skies above Grimmauld Place, hooting in confusion for a moment before the house appeared and the window it needed appeared.

Remus let the owl in, recognizing it as one of the Hogwarts owls that lived in the uppermost tower in the castle. He untied the note from its leg, unfurling it.

_Sirius may leave Grimmauld Place tomorrow night, provided  
>he follows proper security precautions and is watched at all times.<br>He can leave at 8 in the evening, and is not to stay in London. He must  
>be home by 9 the next morning.<em>

He also recognized Dumbledore's handwriting.

_January 7, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sitting Room_

"Hermione, may I speak with you for a moment?" Remus poked his head in the door of the sitting room, pleased when he saw that all the Hogwarts children were sitting together, quietly and calmly. Ron was still working on his break homework, Ginny and Harry were playing chess, Fred and George were plotting, and Hermione was reading while Sirius sat at the other end of the couch, coaching Harry and Ginny in turns while subtlety stroking Hermione's leg.

Hermione looked up in surprise, then set her book aside and left the comfort of the couch and Sirius for Remus at the doorway. "Yes, Professor Lupin?"

Remus felt his face crack into a wide grin, showing her the letter. "Operation Padfoot a success." He lowered his voice even further, well aware of Sirius straining to hear every word. "Are you going to tell him now?"

She glanced over her shoulder, eyes meeting Sirius' for a moment before she turned back around and shook her head. "Not now- tomorrow morning. That way he knows it's our little anniversary gift and at the same time he still has time to plan if he wants to do something."

_January 7, 1996  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Kitchen_

Sirius knew Hermione was hiding something from him- he could tell. He also knew it was their six month anniversary tomorrow. However, none of those facts would stop him from trying to get the answer from her- any way necessary.

"Tell me," he pouted, perched on the counter while she chopped the meat. Molly was visiting Arthur and despite their disagreement, Hermione was still the only person in the house she trusted in the kitchen. She had set Ron and Harry to work peeling vegetables, and Ginny to making the base for the stew. Sirius was currently stealing morsels of various foods she was trying to prepare.

Hermione shook her head, a gleam of excitement in her eye. "Nope," she said, winking at him. "Not a chance, love." She giggled as his pout deepened.

"How about now?" he asked. "Do I look pladtudious enough yet?" He had the idea of the pout down- wide eyes, supplicating pose, trembling lower lip. It would have been cute- and normally, even enough to sway her. But not for this.

Hermione shook her head, dumping the meat in the stew and going over to the sink to wash her hands. "No. And pladtudious isn't a word." She checked on Harry and Ron's progress, allowing Ginny to take their finished veggies and chop them up while she checked on the rising bread dough.

In retaliation, he reached over and deftly pulled on the tie holding her braid in place, running his fingers through it until her curls realized they were free and spilled around her face. "Sirius!" she scolded, planting her flour coated hands on her hips. "Enough!"

He shrugged, then leaned in close, nose a hairsbreadth from hers. "Tell me." She turned away, laughing and refusing, dusting her hands off quickly before sweeping her hair up into a messy bun after stealing the tie back from Sirius.

They talked for a while longer, Ginny and the boys finishing up the stew and Hermione kneading the dough and shaping it into simple rolls. Sirius would plead for the answer, Ginny would taunt him with her knowledge, and Harry and Ron would look baffled while the admittedly comedic scene played out before them.

Eventually, the other students wandered out of the kitchen, leaving Hermione to place the rolls in the oven. "Perfect," she declared, looking at the little lumps with pride.

"Perfect," agreed Sirius with a nod, looking directly at Hermione. "You know, you're cute when you're mad. And when you're cooking."

Hermione stared at him incredulously. "No, I'm not," she said. "When I'm made my face turns pink and my hair is everywhere and I prolly have flour on my face."

"And your hair," Sirius supplied unhelpfully. "But I don't care. I think you look adorable." He leaned in and kissed her slowly, a tender dance of lips and tongue. "Won't you please tell me?"

"Tomorrow morning," Hermione assured him. "All will be revealed. Alright, love?"

_January 8, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Bedroom_

"Hermione. Poppet. Wake up," Sirius coaxed. He kissed her neck, making his way up to her ear. "Hermione, it is time to wake up."

She mewed in protest, trying to curl up into a ball. "No. It's the middle of the night, Sirius."

"Not exactly," Sirius informed her, voice way too chipper for the depth of the darkness in the room. "You see, it is now morning. And you promised you would tell me what got you and Remus so excited yesterday."

Hermione cracked one eye open, then groaned and closed it. "So that's what I get for falling in love with one of the Marauders."

"Seems so," was Sirius' answer. "Now tell me or I will ravage you to death." In the darkness of the room, Hermione could only see the glinting of his silvery eyes and hear the soft cadence of his voice.

She stretched against him. "And what a horrible way to die. Fine- I'll tell you." Hermione propped herself up on one arm to face him. "I got permission from Dumbledore for you to leave the house tomorrow night."

After the initial shock, Sirius made sure to show her how truly overjoyed he was at the prospect of leaving the home that was his prison.

_January 8, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Bedroom_

Blinking slowly, Hermione dragged her mind out of sleep and into the present, noting with some discomfort that there was no warm body sharing the bed with her. Instead, one red rose and a note was occupying Sirius' side of the bed.

_I'm with Remus, and we are working on  
>a surprise for tonight. I'll see you after breakfast.<br>For a surprise, tap the rose once with your wand.  
>You are the light of my life.<br>Sirius_

She picked up the rose, smelling it. Then, giving into temptation, she grabbed her wand from the bedside table and tapped the rose once. It shimmered in her hand, then the stem split in two and the rose head shrunk, the entire flower turning into white gold. When it was finished transforming, it was a necklace with a delicate rose charm.

Hermione sighed, and a slight smile graced her face. "Oh, Sirius," she muttered to herself. "Lucky for you I'm such a romantic."

_January 8, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Kitchen_

"You look exhausted, Hermione," Ginny remarked as Hermione glared at the bacon and eggs on the table. "I'm guessing Sirius was happy with the news?"

Horrified, Harry stared at the two of them. "Hermione- you're not-"

"No," Hermione snapped, then giggled quickly. "Nothing like that." She lowered her voice. "I got permission for Sirius to leave Grimmauld for tonight. For our anniversary." To Ginny she nodded, saying, "He bugged me all yesterday to find out, then woke me up at one in the morning to make me tell him. And then he was so happy we didn't go back to sleep until six."

"Too. Much. Information," Harry bit out. "Hermione. You are like my big sister. Take pity on your mate, will you?"

_January 8, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Library_

"Thank you, Moony," Sirius said exuberantly. "I can't find a way to thank you." The werewolf regarded him with tawny eyes, eyes that were crinkled into a smile at the corners.

"Don't mention it, Padfoot," Remus said. "But there are conditions. You need an Auror guard- Tonks agreed. And she knows, more or less, about you and Hermione. She won't interrupt your date." He paused for a moment, considering. "In fact, she might take pictures for you. You know, the kind you can put in a locket for Hermione."

Sirius took a seat in the plush armchair beside the one Remus was occupying, and stretched his legs. "That's fine. I was planning to take Hermione to a little town in the country side- you know, snow, little cottages, bed and breakfast. Like Hogsmeade." The candlelight reflected on his face showed the lines of age and worry, but also the joy bubbling out of him.

"Hermione will be happy just to be with you," Remus reminded him. "I think she really does love you."

_January 8, 1996  
>Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place<br>Library_

Hermione wandered into the Library, a bit forlorn without Sirius. She had hardly seen him all day- just the rose and the note in the morning. At least she had an interesting book to read- she had been halfway through it the day before when Molly had interrupted wanting to know if she could make the dinner.

It was still on the table Hermione had left it on, but with one difference. Her place was marked with not only a bookmark, but also a rose and another note.

She opened the book, removing the rose and tapping it once with her wand. Nothing happened- how Sirius. She unfolded the note with a quiet laugh and read:

_Sorry love- this rose needs another to complete the pair.  
>It's rather like us in that aspect, isn't it?<br>Meet me in the Transfiguration section.  
>You complete me.<br>Sirius_

Hermione closed the book, and walked to the back of the library. "Sirius," she called uncertainly. "Sirius?"

"Right here, love," he answered, closing his own book and offering her another rose. "Surprise." When she offered her wand, he held the two roses together and tapped them each once, holding them out for Hermione to observe as they shrunk and changed to white gold, becoming a pair of matching earring, each a chain with a rose dangling from the edge.

"Thank you, Sirius," Hermione said breathlessly, watching them blossom over and over again. "They are beautiful."

Sirius kissed her, then handed her to earrings to put on. "Remus helped me with the wandwork," he explained. "His wand doesn't like me very much and I didn't want to ask to borrow yours and let you in on the surprise and-"

Hermione kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and stretching on her tips toes, using his body to pull herself up to his lips.

_January 8, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sitting Room_

Harry plunked himself down on the couch next to Hermione, poking her in the arm. "Hermione," he teased. "I have something for you."

Hermione's head lifted from her book, and held out a hand. "I love presents," she said, a grin spreading on her face. "Sirius?"

"Right in one," Harry confirmed, handing her a rose. "He's a right romantic bloke, isn't he?"

Hermione nodded, tapping the rose once with her wand, watching early as the flower swelled to twice its previous size, turning to glass as the stem pushed through the center, shortening and thickening to become the top of the perfume bottle.

"Wow," Harry said, wide eyed. "He also said to give you this."

The note read:

_I hope you didn't drop this- it's real glass now.  
>I hope you like the perfume- it's from<br>somewhere in France where they make things like this.  
>My heart is made of glass and you hold it in your hands<br>Sirius_

_January 8, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Hermione and Ginny's Room_

"What are you going to wear?" asked Ginny, hands posed on her hips. "And where did he say you were going?" The redhead had her head tilted to one side, warning Hermione she would not escape without makeup and at least three clothing changes.

"He didn't," Hermione responded, giving in with a sigh. "He just said to wear something warm because it is prolly going to be snowing."

Ginny snorted, and gathered her hair in a ponytail. "That's bloody helpful. It's January, of course it's snowing."

"Language, Gin," Hermione scolded, out of habit more than anything else. "You're as bad as your brother. I was planning on wearing jeans, boots, and a turtle neck. Nothing fancy."

As Ginny guided Hermione over to her closet, Ginny shook her head. "We need to make it look nice, at least. You know, first time on a date out in the open air."

Hermione got her way after all- dark flared jeans over high heeled black boots, and a deep red turtleneck with the necklace Sirius had given her showing plainly. Ginny looked at her approvingly, then sat her down in front of the mirror. "I love the jewelry. Sirius has good taste- for perfume too. You smell amazing. What about your hair? Do you want to use the Sleakeazy's again?"

"No, I don't want to put too much stuff in it," Hermione said, running her fingers through it and grimacing. "For some reason, Sirius loves to put his hand all over and through it. He doesn't like it if I have product in it."

Ginny shrugged, running one hand over her friend's hair. "I can see why. You have crazy sex hair. All curls and volume. I love it!"

Make up was minimal at Hermione's insistence, a deep rose shade for her lips, mascara, and eyeliner. As Ginny remarked, "You have flawless skin. And the crazy sex hair. God must love you."

"Sure," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Remember, this is also the big guy upstairs who also gave me buckteeth, frizz, and a maniac after my best friend. I don't think I deserve acne on top of that."

_January 8, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Entry Hall_

"You look gorgeous, poppet," murmured Sirius, bending down only half the way he normally had to for a kiss. "And I definitely appreciate the shoes." She smirked at him, shrugging on a long leather coat.

Hermione kissed him back, curling her fingers in the shortened hair at the base of his neck. "You clean up well," she said, a trace of a wry smile in her voice. "Hair cut?"

"Remus," he answered. "How has your day been?"

Hermione gave him a genuine smile full of happiness. "I loved your presents- but it was a bit lonely. You were busy all day."

"Allow me to rectify that later," Sirius said, kissing her again. "Another rose for milady," he said, pulling it out of thin air. "James taught me that," he explained as she stared in awe. "Simple Disillusionment with a phrase-controlled Finte."

Hermione pulled out her wand and tapped the rose, causing it to grow a bit and the stem to turn into a clip, the entire flower turning into a metal hairclip. She turned around, allowing him to gather the hair from the sides of her face and clipping them in the back.

"I love you, Hermione," he said, turning her back around the look in her eyes. "You are the love of my life- think about those words. The love of my life- the one thing that will remain constant until the day I die. My life is dedicated to loving you." He bent down and kissed her deeply, pulling away after a moment, chuckling a bit when she stretched up on her tiptoes to keep his lips on hers. "Hermione," he said, catching hold of her chin and gazing down onto her face. "I love you. And someday- someday- I want to make you mine. Forever."

_January 8, 1996  
>Saren, England<br>Mary's Bed and Breakfast_

"It's lovely, Sirius," Hermione breathed, holding tight to her lover's hand. "Beautiful." The little bed and breakfast he had brought her too after a lovely dinner was warm and comforting, the little sign outside covered in snow welcoming them to stay for as long as they pleased. Inside a fire was crackling in a charming sitting room, with a large staircase leading to the upper rooms.

He kissed her suddenly, savoring her warm mouth and smirking a little at the chill of her nose. "You're beautiful."

The woman behind the front desk cracked a little smile at the display. "Newlyweds?" she asked pleasantly. "We get so many of them down here, normally in the spring. Most people prefer May wedding, you know," she informed them. Her eyes kept darting from her face to his, the _he's too old, she's too young,_ clear on her face.

"No," Hermione said, glancing up at Sirius. "Not newlyweds. We-"

"Just a little getaway," Sirius cut in smoothly. "The room is under Lupin, Remus Lupin."

The woman smiled, reaching for the guestbook to give to Sirius. "I remember him- a charming man. So kind. Is he your father, dear?" she asked Hermione.

"No, he's just a school friend of Sirius," Hermione told her, tucking an errant curl behind her ear. "Neither Sirius or I could get away, so he made the reservation for us."

It was clear the woman was taken aback by the fact the Remus and Sirius were the same age, but she covered it by accepting the guestbook gracefully and handing them the key to their rooms. "Breakfast is served from seven to nine," she told them. "Enjoy your night. Is there a time you want me to knock at the door?"

Sirius and Hermione glanced at each other, and she shrugged. "Seven is fine," Sirius replied. "We need to be back by eight, anyway. Thank you, Ms…"

"You can call me Mary," said the small woman. "I'll see you two tomorrow morning."

_January 8, 1996  
>Saren, England<br>Mary's Bed and Breakfast_

They entered the room, Sirius going first and flicking on the lights, then smiling in satisfaction at what he saw. Rose petals lay on the floor, and a plate of chocolates, strawberries, and champagne was on one of the bedside tables. In the center of the bed lay the last red rose.

"The last one is real," Sirius said, leading her over to the bed and handing it to her. "It won't fade, though. It'll stay in bloom for at least four or five years. More if I replace the enchantments on it later. Cliché, I know," he said somewhat sheepishly as Hermione took it all in- the room, the rose petals, the rose itself. "But I couldn't resist. Remus said-"

"I don't care what Remus said," Hermione retorted, winding her arms around his neck. "I love it. Thank you, love."

"You are welcome," Sirius said quietly. "But it pales in comparison to what you have given to me. I was dying inside that place."

"It hurts me to see you strangled in there," Hermione replied, just as seriously. "I went to Dumbledore once and I will do it again if I need to."

_January 8, 1996  
>Saren, England<br>Mary's Bed and Breakfast_

The two lovers lay on the bed, sipping champagne and eating chocolates, talking quietly. "Did you see her face when I said that Remus was a school friend of yours?"

"I did," Sirius said, stroking her arm. "Does it bother you?" He was concerned, but he kept his tone lighthearted. The girl in his arms shook her head.

"No, but that was mainly because I don't know her. I'm worried about how my parents will react." Hermione had thought about this and come to a rather fitting conclusion.

Sirius choked on his champagne, coughing heavily. "And we going to give your parents a reason to react any time soon?" he asked, panic clear in his face as Hermione laughed.

"No, love," she said. "As far as my parents know, I'm sixteen. I was planning on telling them after the war is over. It would be too complicated to explain how we met otherwise. And I would rather my dad not go after you with a gun."

_January 9, 1996  
>Saren, England<br>Mary's Bed and Breakfast_

As Mary was coming up the stairs, Tonks' alarm spell alerted her, and the clumsy Auror tumbled out of her room and half way down the staircase. The kind innkeeper caught her, setting the Metamorphmagus back on her feet.

"You're up early," she remarked. "I was just about to wake up the other couple who is staying here. You were with them, weren't you?"

Tonks nodded, dusting herself off with the exasperation that comes with familiarity and slight embarrassment. "Yep. Sirius and Hermione need to head back to London today, though."

Mary hesitated, then put a small hand on Tonks' arm. "Now, dear, if you could tell me something. How old exactly, is, Hermione you said her name was?" when Tonks nodded, she took another breath. "Yes, how old is she? She looks rather young to be in a relationship with such an older man…" She paused, then spoke again. "I know it is none of my business, but I was worried."

"Don't worry," Tonks said kindly. "Hermione's old enough to know what she's doing. Merlin, I'd say that Sirius is the immature one in that relationship. He's my cousin, you see," Tonks informed her, walking with Mary up the stairs. "They've been together for a while. Nothing to worry about. I'll wake them up, if you'd like," she offered.

Mary looked surprised at the offer, then she nodded gratefully. "Thank you. I actually need to go check on the biscuits now…"

_January 9, 1996  
>Saren, England<br>Mary's Bed and Breakfast_

Tonks knocked softly on the door to Sirius and Hermione's room, opening it when she didn't hear them stir. She peeked her head into the gap, a small smile curling on her face when she saw the couple sleeping together. There was evidence of rose petals on the floor and the empty champagne flutes were both on one table.

Hermione was using Sirius as a pillow, her head resting on his chest while both his arms cradled her protectively. Their faces were peaceful, Sirius especially looking far younger than he did awake.

Sighing at their cuteness (did they have to be so adorable? It could be pretty darn annoying when her own darn crush refused to even look her way- although he had asked her to help with Hermione and Sirius... mayhaps a possibility to talk to him there?) Tonks shook her head and half shouted, "Oi! Wake up you two!"

Sirius drew Hermione closer to himself as he groaned, and Hermione blinked sleepily. "Tonks?" she asked. "What on earth-"

"Wotcher, Hermione. I'm supposed to be waking you lumps up," Tonks interrupted. "So wake up, you lumps. Brekkie's downstairs."

"Actually," Sirius said, quite annoyed. "I arraigned for us to be woken up, and then have breakfast delivered to the room. So, if you would kindly allow Mary to bring up the breakfast tray, Hermione and I would appreciate it."

Hermione looked from the girl at the door the man in her bed. "Sirius, be nice," she said, yawning. "Thank you for waking us up, Tonks. We'll be ready to go at quarter to nine so we can get back to London on time." She yawned again, pulling up the blankets.

Sheepishly, Sirius gave Tonks a charming grin. His cousin flapped a hand at him, and exited the room, closing the door. "See ya later," she called behind her.

_January 9, 1996  
>Saren, England<br>Mary's Bed and Breakfast_

"Breakfast in bed," Hermione mused, opening up mouth to accept the piece of fruit Sirius was offering her.

"Naked breakfast in bed," Sirius corrected. "Much more fun." He leaned over and kissed her. "Please be a very messy eater today, Hermione, love."

"Not a chance, Sirius," she said, laughing. "We only have two hours. And poor Tonks is waiting for us all alone."

Sirius shrugged, taking a sip of tea. "Two hours is plenty of time, love."

_January 9, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Front Stoop_

Reluctantly, Sirius and Hermione dropped each other's hands, landing neatly on the stoop of the hidden headquarters. Tonks appeared next to them, almost falling off the stair she landed on until Hermione right her again.

"Here we are," Tonks sighed. "How was it to be out in the fresh air, Sirius?" The Metamorphmagus' hair was darkening from its normal bubble gum pink to a darker, more melancholy wine color.

Sirius closed his eyes and inhaled, tilting his head back. "Smells like London smog," he said, a forced smile on his face. "Let's go inside before we die of pollution." Even so, Hermione noticed that he was the last one in, and he looked longingly at the street outside before stepping back into his childhood home.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Sirius. Next chapter should have the confrontation between him and (le gasp!) Severus (faints) and then back to school for Hermione! Then things will start moving faster to the Department of Mysteries. <strong>

**I am siriusly (excuse my pun- like Sirius, I couldn't resist) considering having Sirius die in this story. I like the tragic feel of a lost Hermione without Sirius. (if you haven't yet, read **_**The Language of Flowers.**_**) I could definitely make that work. Tell me what you think.**

**Also, go check out my newest story on Fiction Press. I'm under the same author's name- ausland. I wrote the entire thing without using the word "is" but it is only about 1k+ long. I hope you will read it- I really love it.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Another lovely chapter. So soon, too! It took me about two days to write this- yesterday and today. I'm going to update this right after I write this A/N. **

**News: Thursday I have my last final (business) and then I am free for the summer. Except I have an internship and a part-time job (sorta. I'm going to be a sort of nanny). But I will have time to write, I am almost sure of it.**

**We are approaching the Battle in the Department of Mysteries quickly. The next chapter will probably end with them leaving for the Ministry. Or with the last battle scene in the Death Chamber.**

**But this chapter marks the end of the Winter Vacation. I apologize for the lack of Severus. I couldn't write him in without it sounding oddly worshipful, and that tone is wrong for this story.**

* * *

><p><em>January 9, 1996<br>Number 12, Grimmauld Place  
>Hermione and Ginny's Room<em>

Ginny was waiting for Hermione when the young woman stepped into the room, smiling contentedly from the warmth of the old house. Compared to the chilly January day outside the walls of the London home, it was a furnace.

"So?" questioned the redhead, bouncing impatiently on the creaky old bed. "How was your date? Was it amazing? Did it go perfectly? Where did you go? Was it fun?"

Hermione took off her jacket, taking out her wand and drying it discreetly. "Hold on a minute, Gin," she said amused. "Yes, it was great. We went for dinner, it was good. We stayed the night a great little Bed and Breakfast."

Ginny paused in her bouncing, and crinkled her nose at Hermione. "That does sound very romantic," she said, sounding disappointed.

"It was very romantic," Sirius said indignantly from the doorway. "I'm a very romantic man." He frowned, looking at Hermione, who was sitting on the bed, laughing. "I am!" he insisted.

Hermione rose from the bed to go to him, winding her arms around his neck. "It was very romantic," she assured him, kissing his lips quickly. "But now I need to go-"

"No, you don't," Sirius said, looking her straight in the eye. "Ginny told Molly you weren't feeling well- can't you be sick for a little longer?" The unspoken, _we only have three days left_ hung in the air.

In the corner of her eye, Hermione could see Ginny watching them avidly. She hesitated for a moment, then took her arms from around his neck and hugged him. "I suppose so," she said. "But I should recover later and we can spend some time with the boys. Harry misses you, too, Sirius."

The marauder nodded, then whispered in her ear, "I know. But you miss me more." _I need you and I don't want to admit it right now. _Hermione understood.

_January 9, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Room_

"Look what I got," Sirius said casually, reaching into the pocket of his jeans as he pulled them off. "Well, Tonks got for me, but still."

He held up a length of black wood, obviously old and worn but still beautiful. "A wand," Hermione observed, pausing in brushing out her long hair. "When did that happen?"

"Sirius Black's old wand just went missing from the Ministry's evidence locker," Sirius said proudly, flourishing his wand with a look of easy familiarity. "It was replaced with one of the trick wands the twins are so fond of making."

"That's brilliant, Sirius!" Hermione exclaimed, setting down her brush and reaching on her tiptoes to kiss him soundly. "Brilliant!"

"I know," said the man smugly. "And there are some spells I've been waiting to try. Like this one." With a moment of concentration, all of Hermione's clothes were off her body and folded over the back of a chair.

She shook her head, crossing her arms over herself. "You are just an over grown fourteen-year-old," she informed him, smacking his chest lightly. "Honestly, Sirius." But when he kissed her, she sighed and kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm.

_January 9, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sitting Room_

"They're weird together," Ron whispered, nudging Harry to point and Sirius and Hermione. "They've been like that all break. And yesterday- when Mum had us make dinner."

The couple in question were laughing together, Sirius lounging on the couch, a book held over his head with magic as he read. Hermione was leaning against the couch, playing a game of chess with the twins. Her head rested against the cushions of the couch, and Sirius' hip and hand. Occasionally, his hand would rest on her head, or his fingers would tangle in her hair, all without removing his gaze from the book hovering above his head.

Harry frowned. "No they're not," he whispered back. "They act normally. That's how Sirius and Hermione are."

Ron wasn't happy with his friend's answer- his frowning pout deepened and his stance grew tenser. "It's bloody creepy. He's old."

"Not that old, Ron," Harry said with a sigh. "You'd better concentrate or those cards are going to blow up in your face."

_January 9, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Bedroom_

They just lay on the bed, not moving. Looking into the other's face, memorizing it. Presentiment, that long shadow on the grass. Hermione knew the sun was setting on their little bubble of love, and they only had two more days. Two more.

"I love you," Sirius said finally, reaching out a hand to caress the curve of her check, the line of her jaw.

She felt her eyes burning with tears, clutching his warm palm to her face. "I love you. So much." The time together had been perfection, or close to it.

"The school year is half over," Sirius said quietly, trying to reassure her as much as himself. "Almost done. Then we have the summer."

"And then I turn seventeen officially," Hermione whispered. "And then the winter break of sixth year, we can be together as much as we want. Shock the world."

He leaned over, kissing her softly, then deeply. "Two days," he said, rolling on top of her. "We might as well make the best of it until we are back to mirrors."

_January 10, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Kitchen_

"Where is Sirius?" asked Mrs. Weasley, brushing back an unruly red curl from her forehead. "That man needs to eat."

Sirius stuck his head in the kitchen, grinning rakishly. "You called, Molly?"

"I did," the round woman said, pointing her wand at the stove. "Here's your plate. Where is Hermione?" The plate floated over, laden with sausages and eggs, two pieces of toast perfectly arranged on the edge.

Sirius glanced at Ginny, who got the hint. "She's still sleeping, Mum," Ginny said quickly, rising from the table. "I should prolly go wake her up now, or her breakfast will be cold." She winked at Sirius as she left the room. He gave her a grateful smile.

_January 10, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Living Room_

"Wotcher, Remus," Tonks said, greeting the werewolf cheerfully. He was standing in the corner of the room, watching the people inside.

He turned his sad amber eyes on her. "Nymphadora," he said with a cordial nod. He noticed her little grimace of distaste. "Sorry. Tonks. I shouldn't keep forgetting like this."

"No problem," Tonks said with a little grin. "What are you doing?"

He gave her a sad half smile. "Watching them." He didn't need to say which them- Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting together, sprawled over each other really. They were quiet, watching the fire. Hermione's head was resting on Ron's shoulder, and her arms were linked with both boys. Other adults and Weasley children wandered quietly through the room. The three were talking together, undisturbed by the other occupants of the sitting room. They understood that the trio needed some time.

"They are too young," Tonks said suddenly, fiercely. "Look at Harry. Ronald Weasley. Hermione. They look so- so serious. When I was that age I was freaking out about having my first boyfriend." She blushed suddenly, then pushed it away with her skills.

Remus nodded wistfully. "Harry has a large burden to bear. But his friends make it easier for him, I think."

"But who makes it easier for them?" Tonks asked, meeting his amber eyes with wide hazel ones. She stopped changing her features for once- her hair had darkened to a navy blue, but she kept her normal face.

Leaning against the wall, he shrugged. "Sirius makes it easier for Hermione," he said, and the two watched as Hermione's face determined face melted into a smile when the Marauder walked toward her. She whispered something to Harry and Ron, then stood to meet him. The lovers sat on the couch, Hermione curling up at one end. They shared a secret smile, noticed only by Tonks and Remus.

"How does anyone not see that they are totally crazy for each other?" Tonks said wryly, shaking her head and lengthening her hair. It returned to a jaunty magenta. "I hope someday someone will love me like Sirius loves Hermione."

"Me too," Remus said quietly, the painful longing in his eyes lingering as he gazed at his best friend as Sirius reached out to playfully tug one of Hermione's curls. "Me too."

_January 10, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Bedroom_

"Why are you still shy when you undress in front of me, poppet?" Sirius asked curiously, propping himself up on his elbows to look at Hermione. "Not that I don't mind seeing your backside, but…"

She blushed, predictably. He winked at her, patting the mattress at his side. "I dunno," she said, shrugging. "Does it bother you?"

"It makes me think of… innocence," he said, pulling her to him. "But it doesn't really bother me. Like I said. You have a lovely backside." She giggled, kissing her way up his jawline.

"Better look your fill now," she said, staring into his clear grey eyes. "I'm back with Hogwarts and Umbridge day after tomorrow."

She gasped as he clutched her to his chest. "You are mine," he whispered brokenly. "I don't want you to leave."

"I am yours," she whispered back, stroking his back and his powerful shoulders. "For as long as you'll have me."

_January 11, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Bedroom_

He jerked awake, startling the sleeping girl on him into full wakefulness. He was panting heavily in the darkness of the room, and the heat from the fireplace seemed unable to reach his chill skin. The warmth of the other body in the bed was paltry, and he was unable to stop his shivers.

"Sirius?" she asked sleepily, putting one small hand on his arm. "Love? Are you alright?"

His head snapped toward her, his eyes drinking her in. "Hermione," he breathed with a sigh, pulling her body to him and burying his face in her neck. "I need you."

"I'm yours," she replied, tangling her hands in his hair. "I love you."

_January 11, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Hallway_

She shut the door carefully behind her, creeping out of the room with a tired grace. She was trying so hard to be quiet, she completely missed Harry's shadow and promptly ran right into her friend.

"Harry," she said, a sharp exhalation of air. "Sorry."

The pajama clad boy looked at her, all wild dark curls and bruised shadows under her eyes. "Are you alright, Hermione?"

The look she gave him was so full of pain he couldn't help but enfold her in his arms. "Shh, shh. It's okay, Mione. Hermione." He looked around for somewhere they could sit, somewhere he could use to hold her as she cried. Instead, he just sank to the floor with her sobbing on his shoulder.

"He's so hurt," Hermione was frantically saying through her tears. "They took so much from him. Years of his life, his mind, his friends, his family-"

"Sirius?" asked Harry, still blinking sleep from his eyes. "Of course, Sirius. What happened, Mione? Is everything alright?" The shaking girl in his arms shook her head a few times. "So, no. What happened? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, no," she said, wiping her face with her trembling hands. "I'm going to hurt him. He needs me so much and I-" She started crying again. "We go back to Hogwarts tomorrow."

With a flash, Harry understood. "You're worried about how Sirius will cope when you go back to Hogwarts?" She nodded meekly against his shirt.

Harry considered this for a moment. His godfather had seemed… restless and worried before Hermione came. Not snappish, or grumpy, but reckless. As soon as Hermione had arrived, he seemed like a new person. Cheerful, calmer. A man in love.

"We'll be back in six months," was all he could think to say. "Six months."

_January 11, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Bedroom_

It was just getting light outside when Hermione crept back into Sirius' bedroom, padding over to the connecting bath. She shivered slightly at the cool tiles under her bare feet. The heavy taps turned easily to her touch, cold water rushing into the basin. She splashed some on her cheeks, washing away the tear stains.

In the mirror, her face was pale, drawn. The mane of curls, close to blonde in her first year were now a rich, dark sable. Her eyes were clear and dark, set deep in her face and bordered by long eyelashes. Her nose was straight enough, with a sprinkling of freckles. Her lips were red and tender from a bite Sirius probably would never have given her if he hadn't been so… caught up. Objectively, Hermione knew that Sirius considered her pretty- he called her beautiful often enough. But looking at herself in the mirror, a hickey on one side of her neck and another on her collarbone, Hermione did not feel pretty. She felt hurt. Worried.

"I woke up and you weren't in the bed," Sirius said, voice roughened from sleep. He came to stand next to her, looking at the two of them in the mirror. He hadn't bothered to slip on a pair of boxers and she trembled at his body.

She had to turn away, to look at his face and not his reflection. "I know," she said simply. "I'm sorry." Hesitantly, she reached up a hand, touching the side of his cheek. There was the faintest hint of stubble there, scraping against her palm. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes," he said, pulling her closer and resting his head on hers. "Much better." He released her to look at her, then pulled her overlong shirt over her head, lowering his head to kiss her. She pulled back, raising a hand to her mouth.

"Ow," she said quietly. "Sorry- it's-" She stopped trying to speak, looking up at him with guilty eyes.

"My fault," Sirius finished for her. "Sorry, my love. I shouldn't have bitten you that hard." He let his eye run down her body, the heat in them growing until they met hers again. "You are so beautiful."

He turned her around, pulling her against him so they were facing the mirror. "You have the power, the grace of youth, Hermione," he said in her ear. "Your delicate nose, your intelligent eyes, your wild hair. You have no idea how much you affect me."

And when their eyes met in the mirror, she felt beautiful. _Cherished._ Loved.

_January 11, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sitting Room_

Ginny had taken Harry's place in the chess game against Ron, as Harry left the room to see what Snape wanted. Hermione listened desperately, hearing the silky timber of Snape's voice and the lower octave that was her love's.

"What do you think is going on in there?" Ron wondered aloud, as a loud crash echoed from the kitchen. Raised voices were soon heard- then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrive and they finally had a valid excuse to burst into the kitchen.

They were just in time to see Snape sweeping out the door, calling, "Six o'clock, Monday evening," over his shoulder. Sirius' shoulders were heaving, and he was glaring at the retreating Potions Master with more hatred on his face than Hermione had ever seen before.

She went to him, laying a hand on his arm. "Sirius," she said forcefully. "Sirius!"

"Hermione," he said, exhaling sharply and turning to face her. "Sorry." Slowly, the rage faded from his face and he pocketed his wand.

"What's been going on?" Arthur said again, leaning against the doorframe. The patriarch of the Weasley Family still looked pale, but definitely much healthier than he was when Hermione had last seen him.

Sirius looked at Hermione again, taking strength from her. "Nothing Arthur." He forced a smile. "Just a friendly little chat between two old school friends.' With what looked like an enormous effort, he smiled. 'So . . . you're cured? That's great news, really great."

As he continued to talk with the Weasleys, he threw a grateful look Hermione's way. She smiled gently at him, then followed Harry out of the room.

_January 11, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Kitchen_

With Mr. Weasley back, that night's dinner should have been much cheerier. But school loomed on the edge of everybody's mind, and every joke and smile had a false sheen to it.

Sirius, in particular, was more despondent than ever and trying the hardest to cover it up. He laughed the loudest and longest at the twin's jokes, and offered everyone more food with a jovial smile that didn't quite match his eyes.

"I can see what you were talking about earlier," Harry whispered to Hermione. "Even now, before we leave."

Hermione's jaw clenched, and she turned her worried eyes on her best friend. "I will talk with him every night," she said quickly. "Every night. Hopefully that will be enough, until we get back."

"I hope so," Harry replied, glancing up the table to look at his godfather. "I hope so." He looked back at Hermione, then frowned. "What happened to your lip?"

She touched the spot carefully. "Nothing you'd want to hear about," she retorted, picking up her knife again and wrinkling her nose at Harry. "Eat your dinner."

_January 11, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sitting Room_

"I'm going to bed now, I think," Hermione said to the room in general, rising from her spot, curled in the armchair near the fire. "My things are already packed, and all, but I want to be well rested for tomorrow."

She hugged Harry and Ron, waving to the rest of the room. "G'night." A chorus of 'goodnights' followed.

The stairs creaked as she made her way up to Sirius' room, pausing in the room she should have been sharing with Ginny to slip off her shoes and change into her pajamas. Hermione brushed her teeth, and braided her hair, then slipped under the covers.

_January 11, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Room_

She was dozing lightly when Sirius opened the door, a sliver of light sliding through the crack between the door and the frame. She stayed where she was as Sirius undressed, then joined her under the covers.

"Sorry, poppet," he said, kissing her cheek. "I just wanted to spend as much time with Harry as I could before he returns to school."

She yawned, snuggling into his chest. "Of course," she said, yawning again. "I'll make sure I share the mirror with him sometimes."

He smiled at her through the darkness, and she couldn't resist kissing the base of his neck. "I healed my lip," she said grinning against his chest. "It's all better now."

"So I don't need to kiss it better?" Sirius asked, smirking at her as he brought a hand up to cup her face. "Are you sure?"

She laughed. "Maybe one little kiss just to be sure," she said, nuzzling his face. "It never hurts to be through."

_January 12, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Hallway_

"This is not goodbye," Hermione said fiercely as she stared into Sirius' eyes. "I will talk with you later tonight."

He didn't respond. Sirius was holding her tightly, clutching her to his body desperately. His eyes were trying to memorize her face. He breathed deeply, taking in her smell, the steady beating of her heart, the smoothness of her skin.

"I love you," she said, choking up. "So, so much, Sirius. No matter what happens, I love you." She kissed him deeply, tangling her fingers in his hair and molding herself to his shape. He kissed her back with as much passion, as much fire.

Even when the broke the kiss, breathing hard, his eyes never left hers. "I don't know what I will do without you here," he said brokenly. "Hermione, I-"

"You will be fine," Hermione interrupted, breaking eye contact and laying her head on his chest. "We will talk every day. And then in June I'll come back here. Okay?"

"Okay," he said with a sigh. "I love you." He kissed her again, lips moving against hers until he pulled away with a groan. "Go," he said, stroking her chair once before kissing her forehead and stepping back. "Tonks and Remus are getting ready to leave with the rest."

_January 12, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Common Room_

Hermione stared into the fire, fighting the tears forming in her eyes. _I cannot cry,_ she reminded herself, over and over again. _I cannot be seen crying for no apparent reason._

Harry was sitting next to her, a solid warmth and body that reminded her that she was not as horribly, awfully alone as she felt. She leaned against him gratefully. He was the wrong size and the wrong build, but he was a person. She had grown so used to having a person, a man, a lover.

In a sudden rush of feeling, she turned and hugged Harry tightly, ignoring the curious looks of Ron and Dean, who were talking with Harry. Ginny just looked sympathetic.

Harry, surprised, hugged her back anyway. "It's alright, Mione," he said under his breath, so only she could hear. "Do you want to go for a walk? Maybe to the Library?"

_January 12, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Drawing Room_

"Sirius?" Remus entered the drawing room, never used by members of the Order and only rarely used by Sirius himself. The fact that it held the liquor was the main reason Sirius made use of the faded room, its glory bygone and remembered only by few.

Sirius was facing away from the door. "Go away, Remus," he called.

"Are you drunk?" Remus asked warily, coming into the room anyway. Sirius was holding a glass full of whiskey, the Muggle kind that was very unforgiving.

"No," Sirius snapped. "Hermione is going to call me later, and I don't want to be drunk when she does." Remus heard the unspoken, _as soon as she hangs up I am drinking a large amount of liquor very fast._

Remus took a seat next to his best friend, and poured himself a finger or two of whisky. "She wouldn't want you to do this to yourself," he said quietly.

"I know," Sirius said, not looking at his fellow Marauder. "I'm going to go upstairs later," he said after a moment. "And go to bed. And my bed is going to be empty, and it will smell like her. I don't want to be sober for that, Moony."

The werewolf was silent, swirling the amber liquid around in the glass tumbler. "We can drink after she calls."

_January 21, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Fifth Year Girl's Dorm _

"Harry is not taking Occlumency seriously, though," Hermione explained to Sirius, one hand propping up her chin as she looked down at her mirror. "It's frustrating! I've done some research, and I think Dumbledore is right to have him learn it. Harry needs to be able to defend his mind from You-Know-Who."

Sirius' eyes grew clouded. "I'll mention it in my next letter or something," he muttered. "Least I can do, and all."

"Sirius!" Hermione said sharply, glaring at the face in the round mirror. "Don't get so… glum. I know you don't like being cooped up, but with all those escaped Death Eaters on the loose, you can't be seen! Security's been tightened everywhere!"

The Marauder sighed and ran a hand through his hair, a gesture of extreme annoyance that rarely made an appearance. "I know. Sorry, poppet. The Order is getting nothing done. We argue, we form half-baked plans… And in the end, zip. Nothing happens!" He sighed again. "I miss you, Hermione. I love you."

_February 13, 1996  
>Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Fifth Year Girl's Dorm_

"I have a plan for tomorrow," Hermione said confidently. "We are going to let the world know what happened in that graveyard last year." Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

Sirius smiled just to see her. "And how are you going to do that, my lovely?" he asked, the perspective of the mirror changing as he leaned back in his bed.

A cold smile appeared on Hermione's face. "Rita Skeeter," she said. "I'm blackmailing her into writing an article for the Quibbler. Harry, Luna, and I are going to meet her at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow."

He wrinkled his forehead in a frown. "I thought Harry had a date with the Chinese girl tomorrow? You know, Valentine's day and all?" Sirius had been almost bursting with pride when Harry had blushingly informed his godfather of the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend he was planning to spend with Cho Chang.

"He does," Hermione said quickly to reassure him. "I told him he was more than welcome to invite her. Hopefully, if she's serious about it, she can get a taste of how life near Harry is really like."

"You sound doubtful," Sirius observed. "You don't think they'll work out?"

Hermione shook her head, then brushed back her heavy tresses from her shoulders. "He's been infatuated with her since fourth year, and she's just lost her boyfriend. Incidentally, Harry was there when he died and they both think that they have a connection because of that. And she believes that he's almost a replacement Cedric, and-" she stopped and sighed. "I have plenty of reasons. But maybe I'm just a jaded pessimist."

"But you're my jaded pessimist," Sirius reminded her with a cheeky grin. "And on this type of thing, you're usually correct. I'm not going to bother to remember her name then."

"This summer, you should probably try to talk to Harry about girls," Hermione mused, tapping a finger against her lips. "He's hopeless. I actually thought he might be gay for a minute when all he could use to describe Cho's kiss was 'wet.'"

The look of shock of Sirius' face made Hermione burst into laughter. "It was his first kiss, Sirius," she said, still giggling. "It was only a passing thought of mine, too."

"But still!" Sirius protested. "Merlin, Hermione. The kind of prejudice for that sort of thing in the Wizarding World is not something I ever want Harry to experience. Even Dumbledore keeps it extremely under wraps." They were quiet for a moment, before Sirius winked at her. "I don't want to discuss Dumbledore's sex life right now," he announced. "Let's talk about something more pleasant."

_February 14, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Great Hall_

Breakfast in the Great Hall on Valentine's Day was sight to behold. Couples were being sickeningly romantic, girls were crying on their friend's shoulders, boys were shyly giving chocolates, and the younger students and teachers were watching the entire mess with similar expressions of distaste.

At the end of the Gryffindor Table, the customary place for Harry, Hermione, Ron, and their assorted friends, the air was tense. Harry was understandably worried about his date with Cho, Ron was grumpy because he was alone for Valentine's Day, and Hermione couldn't stop herself from glancing at the sky every so often, waiting for the post.

When the mail did come, a majestic tawny owl swooped down to their end of the table, landing neatly on a space near Hermione's plate. It hooted softly, holding out it's leg. Attached was a letter and a package.

"It's Hermione's secret boyfriend," Lavender gushed excitedly. "What did he send you this time, Hermione?" Parvati leaned around her friend, waiting expectantly.

"Let me open the letter first," Hermione said, blushing.

_Hermione, my love,_

_Happy Valentine's Day, poppet. You can't believe how much I hate your school right now, keeping you from me. Or maybe you can- the strength of your love for me is humbling. I've sent you the customary gift- chocolate. Truffles, to be exact. I know that you care for your teeth, love, but this is the good stuff. Swiss, you know. And I wanted to get you more jewelry, but our furry friend refused to set foot in yet another jewelry shop, so I needed to get creative. So, today, when you go to Flourish and Blott's, choose as many books as you want and tell them you are Hermione Granger. Everything will be charged to one of my secret accounts. Get as many as you like- no limit. So choose which ones you want, and then get a few you aren't sure about. My treat._

_Hermione Granger, I won't say you have no idea how much I love you because I am sure you love me just as much. No matter what happens in the coming days, you have my heart. Summer is always in the forefront of my mind now. I long for you. I miss the taste of you on my tongue. I miss the feel of you in my arms. I sleep badly because my bed is so empty. _

_Yours, forever._

_S._

"Me too," Hermione whispered, fighting the urge to cry.

Lavender looked at her strangely. "What did you say?" she asked, fiddling with her hair ribbons. "Or rather, what does the letter say?"

"He gave me unlimited books from Flourish and Blotts," Hermione said, grinning. "And these are Swiss truffles, apparently."

However, when opened, the package revealed more than just a box of chocolates. The chocolate box was inside a book bag, which was wrapped in a bluish-grey cloak. Another note tumbled out.

_And I just realized that you are going to need a way to carry all those books home. This book bag is far larger in the inside than on the outside, with a Feather-Light charm. My work, this time. And Hogsmeade is cold in the winter. _

_All my love,_

_S_

"He got carried away, didn't he?" Harry asked, shaking his head. "Books, chocolate, and even practical items."

Hermione smacked him lightly. "He knows what I want," she said, feeling the luxuriously soft material of the cloak. "I hope he likes what I sent him."

_February 14, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Room_

The tapping of the owl on his window woke Sirius from his uneasy slumber. He hadn't been elaborating when he had written he didn't sleep well in an empty bed- he would shudder awake in the early hours of the morning and reach for her, only to find her gone.

The owl was a grumpy one, snapping at Sirius' fingers before flying off to the small bowls of water and owl treats Sirius kept for that purpose.

He tore open the letter eagerly, smiling unconsciously at her neat handwriting.

_My love,_

_Happy Valentine's Day! I'm sorry you have to spend it all alone. Know that if I could be with you, I would. My days seem darker without you in them. _

_Enclosed are the product of several failed attempts and some amazingly successful ones. Hold them, and close your eyes. Only one at a time, though, or it would get too confusing. _

_I never noticed how much I love your smell until I was without it. I slept in that shirt of yours, the grey one with the Gryffindor lion on it, until it lost your scent. I hope you haven't been looking for it- I meant to tell you sooner but forgot. I miss you, is what I am trying to say. Never forget that. _

_I love you. More than anything. _

_Hermione_

The small package was a carved wooden box, carefully segmented off into sixteen compartments. Inside each was a small, clear glass ball. Curious, he picked on up and closed his eyes.

He was assaulted by the feel of her in his arms, her curly hair tickling his nose. He could feel her arm around him, her warmth. With a gasp, he let go of the ball, dropping it on the covers.

"What on earth," he said chokingly, replacing the ball, which was slightly bigger than a marble. He picked up another, shutting his eyes. Immediately, he felt her lips on his, pressed in a chaste kiss. Arms were around his neck, and she was pressed against him.

He replaced that one too, and picked up another. This time, he could feel warm water sluicing around his body, and a slippery girl leaning back into him.

He couldn't hold back any longer, releasing the memory ball and holding his head in his hands. It was like she was there with him… until she wasn't.

"I need you, Hermione," he whispered. "I love you so much."

* * *

><p><strong>And so another chapter ends. Tell me your thoughts. <strong>

**I have a question: are the segmented 'excerpts' style of writing okay? I originally did them because I meant for this story to be oneshot. And then two chapters. And then maybe five. But now… it might be more than ten. Do you like this style, or should I begin to slowly elongate the segments? What do you think?**

**Second question: would you all read a Severus/ Hermione story? I am writing one for myself and am wondering if I should publish it on here. (not a time turner fic exactly. More like this one- Hermione' use of the time turner means she is old enough to have an adult relationship.)**

**Remember, by reviewing you influence the writing process. Tell me things you want to see, if I can imagine it and I like it, I'll write it. :) **

**Okay. Enough talk. Review to cheer me up- I bombed my Algebra 2 final (if anyone was wondering: 88%). I have my English one tomorrow- wish me luck!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright people. This is the last chapter before all hell breaks loose in the Department of Mysteries. This goes from February to June. **

**I thank you for your reviews. As always, they warm my heart and make me smile. Actually, one or two of them gave me a few ideas for this chapter. If you recognize something you said… well, as I said, you can prolly recognize it. **

**Enjoy! I added some angst in here because a few people mentioned it was getting too fluffy and unrealistic. Sorry. They are kind of right, and it is _fun_ to write angst. **

* * *

><p><em>February 14, 1996<br>Number 12, Grimmauld Place  
>Sirius' Bedroom<em>

"Hello, poppet," Sirius said quietly, gripping the mirror with all his strength. All he could see in the sliver of glass was the shape of her nose and mouth, the curl of her hair, the delicate grace of her eyelashes. He couldn't feel the warmth of her body, couldn't taste her on his lips.

She smiled, and it was beautiful. "Hello, love," she replied. "It's good to hear your voice. Today did not go at all like I expected."

"How so?" Sirius asked, suddenly curious. "I thought you, Harry, and maybe his girlfriend would meet with Rita Skeeter."

Shrugging, Hermione tucked a curl behind her ear. Sirius wished he could have been the one to do it. "Well, it seems that Cho burst into tears on Harry and stormed out of their date. She…" Hermione shook her head. "She's a mess." But soon a smile crept on to Hermione's face. "But Rita's article will be published on the twenty-third according to Luna. The truth will come out."

"I must say I approve, darling," Sirius said with mock formality. "Well done. Umbridge should throw a hissy fit."

_February 21, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Fifth Year Girl's Dorm_

"So?" Sirius asked eagerly, an expression of almost boyish excitement on his face. "Who won?"

Hermione sighed, and flopped down on her bed. "Hufflepuff," she said, exasperated. "By ten points. Ginny caught the Snitch but they still won."

"Oh," Sirius said, pouting. "How's Harry doing?" He knew it was hard on his godson, being forced to watch as his team lost.

"He's upset," Hermione said with a frown. "Understandably, of course. But when Harry gets upset, he leaves his mind open. I'm worried…"

In that moment, Hermione wanted nothing more than to leap through the mirror like Alice did the looking glass, to fall right into Sirius' arms. But she pushed the thought away, trying her hardest to keep the tears from coming. "Anyway, Luna said that the Quibbler goes for final editing tonight, then they start printing tomorrow. The day after next, they are sent out!"

_February 23, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sitting Room_

"Hermione Granger," Sirius said into the mirror clearly, Remus looking over his shoulder.

The smooth glass just showed their reflections for a moment before something under the surface rippled and Hermione's face appeared in the mirror. "Sirius Black," she had just finished saying.

"Hello, poppet," Sirius said, giving her a wicked grin. "Guess what I have here with me."

She gave him an excited smile. "My favorite werewolf!" she teased. "Hello, Professor Lupin."

"Remus," Remus said, winking at her. "Merlin, Hermione. I knew you were brilliant but this was beyond devious. Congratulations."

"I agree with Moony," Sirius chimed in, ignoring the pang somewhere in his chest when he saw her face. "Abso-bloody-lutely brilliant, love. What did the Ministry toad do?"

Hermione gave them a little, satisfied smile. "Banned it. Which ensured every student in the entire school tried to get their hands on a copy. Luna said her dad is reprinting now to sell more copies." Her smile widened. "What did the Order think?"

_March 28, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Fifth Year Girl's Dorm_

"She fired Trelawney," Hermione said quietly, lying on her side to look in the mirror. "Dumbledore came back with a centaur to teach Divination, but she _fired_ a Hogwarts teacher."

Sirius frowned, running a hand through his silky black hair. "Damn. And you think Hagrid is next on her list?" He'd always liked the tall groundskeeper, and was loath to see him hurt by the Ministry.

"Right in one," Hermione said grimly. "I never liked Trelawney, but she was part of Hogwarts." She was quiet for a few moments. "The feeling is getting stronger."

"Nothing is going to happen," Sirius insisted. He wasn't going to acknowledge the growing feeling of unease in his gut. "How is the revision for your O.W.L.'s going?"

_March 18, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Fifth Year Girl's Dorm_

"I miss you so much," Hermione whispered to her mirror. "So much, Sirius." He was, apparently, mirroring her position on her side. It was as if they were lying in bed together, facing each other, but… he wasn't there. Her bed was small, cold, and empty.

A lock of black hair fell on his forehead. She moved to tuck it back, then remembered herself and made the motion seem as if she was just getting comfortable. "I miss you too, love," Sirius told her. "I love you."

"I love you," Hermione repeated. "Tell me. What are we going to do this summer?" She already knew the answer

He humored her anyway. "For the first part of the summer, it'll be like the summer before. Sneaking around, lying. But then for the second half, we will tell everybody. Ron, the twins, Dumbledore, even Mrs. Weasley."

"And how are we going to do that?" Hermione asked, skin aching with the need for his touch.

He gave her a roguish grin. "I haven't decided that yet, poppet. Maybe one day I'll come into the kitchen for breakfast. Late, so everyone else is already there. And then I'll kiss you right on the lips."

"Or I'll come to dinner and sit on your lap," Hermione suggested, curling up in a little ball.

Sirius laughed. "I'd like that," he said. "Or maybe Remus and I can arrange for everyone to go into the Library at the same time. They can catch us in flagrante delicto and we won't give a damn."

"Sirius!" Hermione whisper-yelled, half scandalized and half tempted. "Mrs. Weasley would have a heart attack." Even so, Hermione couldn't help laughing.

Sirius just shrugged. "Would serve the old bint right," he grumbled. "They've finally moved back to the Burrow, thank goodness. I couldn't have gone another day listening to her boss poor Arthur around." He snorted, the usually coarse gesture done with his customary aristocratic grace. Hermione was about to speak when he looked directly at her, grey eyes cautious. "Or I could propose to you in the sitting room after dinner," he said carefully, judging her reaction.

"No," Hermione said quickly, not missing the hurt in his eyes. "I would rather it be a private moment," she said, wishing she could be there with him, saying it in his ear. "Just you and me. Something sacred we could remember forever."

He smiled at her, not his normal easy grin, but a genuine expression of love and warmth. "Me too, love."

_April 21, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Fifth Year Girl's Dorm_

"Professor Snape stopped Harry's Occlumency lessons," Hermione said, almost frantically worried. "How is he supposed to stop Voldemort from entering his mind?"

Sirius shrugged, earning him a glare. "Well, Snape must have had a reason. And this might be a good thing- we have no idea what Snape was doing to Harry. Harry's glad the lessons are over, correct?"

"Well, yes," Hermione said, frowning. "But if Dumbledore wanted Harry to learn how to protect his mind, it is probably-"

"Dumbledore isn't there!" Sirius pointed out sharply. "What say does he have anymore?"

Hermione looked at him reproachfully. "He is the rightful Headmaster of Hogwarts, and he is with us in spirit."

"Dumbledore left Hogwarts, Hermione," Sirius snapped. "Because of your little Defense group. You let him take the blame for something that was your fault-"

"My fault?" Hermione seethed, holding the mirror so tightly it bit into her palm. "Dumbledore's Army was-"

"Your idea," Sirius countered. "And now only Snape and McGonagall are still at Hogwarts. Dumbledore may be a manipulative little bastard, but he was needed there. You don't understand what you've done, Hermione!"

Her eyes hardened. "We were snitched on. And she I made sure she got what she deserved."

"We heard about that," Sirius sneered, feeling all his suppressed rage rising out of the place he had been shoving it in and spilling out of his mouth. "Real good. Give a teenager horrible acne for the rest of her life because she was scared."

"Like you didn't do anything stupid when you were young," she said waspishly. "Harry saw Snape's worst memory. From what Harry's told me, you and James Potter were enormous prats when you were in fifth year. Apparently, you haven't changed much!"

Sirius sneered at her, an expression that was strange in the resemblance to Draco. "When you are in fifth year, you are a child, Hermione. When you live in Hogwarts, you don't change! You should understand, you are around fifteen year olds all day! You're one of them!"

"I'm an adult!" Hermione hissed at him. "And it better be true the way we've been carrying on!"

"Well, I'm not sure sometimes!" Sirius scoffed, grey eyes the same color of angry sea skies. "Hermione, whether you're seventeen or not, you act like a fifteen year old- you don't have the responsibilities of an adult. Your biggest worry is the O.W.L.'s!"

"Then why do you bother with me?" Hermione asked, gaining an almost eerie calm. "If I'm such a child. Do you _like_ taking advantage of _children_? Or am I _special_?" The sneer in her voice drove the words home, and Sirius visibly recoiled.

Sirius glared at her, fury alight in the lines of his face. "What makes you think you're so special? It's not like I have a lot of choices around this hell hole, do I? The only other woman here is Tonks, and she's panting after my best friend."

"So I'm the only one left, am I?" Hermione asked rhetorically. "Tonks won't fall for you, Mrs. Weasley is married, and who does that leave? Your godson's best friend should do, shouldn't it?" Her laughter was forced and harsh. "You know, sometimes I wondered if all those sweet nothings you whispered were real. Guess I should trust my gut feelings more." She pressed the button on the side the mirror to end the connection, buried her face in her hands, and started crying.

_April 22, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Drawing Room_

Remus knew something was wrong the minute he walked in the house, but it wasn't until he realized Sirius was in the Drawing Room that he knew how bad it was. As soon as he pushed open the doors, his sensitive nose was hit with the smell of expensive liquor and cigarette smoke.

"You know those things are going to rot your lungs," he said lightly, trying to mask his growing concern. "Sirius?"

"Shut up, Moony," Sirius drawled. "I'm trying to get blind, bloody drunk and I can't do that if you're going to stand there being all goody two shoes." He took a long drag from the cigarette, glaring at his friend through the smoky haze around his head.

Remus hesitated for a moment, but refused to waver. "No. Why are you trying to get drunk?" He considered pouring a glass of the amber liquid for himself, but decided a clear head would be more useful when dealing with a drunk Sirius.

"Why else?" Sirius asked, gesturing with the hand that held the slim white cigarette. "I'm realizing that my girlfriend is barely seventeen. She's a child, Remus. And she acts like it."

He had heard, along with the rest of the Order, about the circumstances of Dumbledore's flight from Hogwarts. "We are all stupid when we are teenagers."

"Speaking of," Sirius said, allowing his head to loll back in his chair. "Harry's seen Snape's worst memory, apparently. From what Hermione told me, he's seen what happened after O.W.L's when we showed the world Snape's underpants. He's torn up about it."

"We're all ashamed of that day," Remus said quietly. "But what is really bothering you?" He knew Sirius. Something else was going on.

Sirius glared at him, and drained the rest of his glass. "I'm sick of being cooped up in here, Moony! It's been months since I've left this- this cage! I can't stand it anymore!" He hurled the fine crystal tumbler at the wall, where it shattered, leaving a stain on the dark wallpaper. "She's seven bloody teen and she's doing more for the war effort than I am!"

He whirled around to face the seated man. "We got in a stupid fight and I think maybe we're over."

_April 23, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Gryffindor Common Room_

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked Ginny, glancing over at his best friend, who was currently staring into the fire with a look of pensive sadness on her face.

Ginny shook her head. "I dunno. But if I had to guess, I'd say it has something to do with Sirius."

Confused, Harry thought about it for a moment. "I don't get it."

"She's not eating well, she hasn't been sleeping well, and she alternates between depressing sadness and righteous anger. She isn't wearing any jewelry, either."

"Oh," Harry said, feeling rather stupid. "Should we do something?"

"No," Ginny said firmly. "Definitely not."

They sat quietly for a while, watching Hermione watch the flames. "I really need to talk to Sirius," Harry said quietly. "Soon. Do you think it would be a bad idea for me to ask Hermione to use the mirror?"

"A bit," Ginny said. "But don't worry. I think we can get you a Floo connection."

"How?" asked Harry incredulously. "The only place with a Floo is Umbridge's office!"

"The thing about growing up with Fred and George," said Ginny thoughtfully, "is that you sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve."

_April 25, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Owlry_

"Here," Hermione whispered to the owl she was strapping her letter on to. "Good birdie. Take this to Sirius Black. I can't tell you exactly where he is, but go to London."

The owl hooted at her. "Thanks," Hermione said, closing her eyes to the flurry of feathers as the owl flew off. "Sirius, please read my letter."

She had felt more than ridiculous pouring her heart and soul into a piece of paper. She had then enchanted said piece of paper rigorously, not trusting the owl to take it to Sirius without first passing the letter to Umbridge. But he would read it. He had to.

_April 30, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Great Hall_

The birds circling the ceiling of the Great Hall called out to each other and their owners, calling the attention of some of the more excitable first years. Spring was in the air, and the children were getting antsy.

Hermione, on the other hand, was listlessly picking at her food, steadily ignoring the worried glances Harry and Ron were directing her way. Instead, she had a Charms book propped up on the pumpkin juice jug and was reading it… or at least skimming it.

"Is she okay?" Ron whispered, nudging Harry with his elbow. "She doesn't look okay. Why- bloody bird, watch where you're going!" The owl had flown right in front of his nose, and landed with a flop in his oatmeal.

Hermione looked up suddenly, eyes zeroing in on the letter attached to his leg. The owl stuck out his leg toward her.

With trembling fingers, she took the letter from his leg, turning it over. It was the same one she had sent out five days before, unopened.

"Fuck you, Sirius," she whispered brokenly. She had to fight to keep the tears off her face as she stormed out of the Great Hall.

_May 4, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Professor Umbridge's Office_

Although the stones beneath his knees were growing harder by the second and he could hear someone coming, Harry asked one more question.

"Sirius! Wait- You and Hermione, you're-" Harry stopped at the look of deep sadness on his godfather's face. "Is everything okay?"

"You need to go, Harry," Sirius said with a sigh. "Tell Hermione I love her. I said some pretty nasty things last time we talked, and her letter, but- Harry, you need to go now!"

Harry pulled his head out of the fire, pulling on the Invisibility Cloak as Filch opened the door to the office.

_May 4, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Entrance Hall_

"Hey," Harry whispered, sliding into the crowd next to Hermione.

She gave him a quick hug. "It went alright then?" She had been worried about him; Harry knew her enough to know that she had been stressing out about it while he was in the office. She opened her mouth as if to say something, then shut it, hesitated, then opened it again.

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked with a little sigh. "Just ask already."

She put a hand on his arm, suddenly desperate. "How is he? Did he say anything?"

Harry nodded. "He said he loves you. He looked… like he's going crazy cooped up in there." Her face flickered, a strange emotion Harry couldn't place appearing then fading away.

"Oh," she whispered. "I- I need to go, Harry. I'll see you later."

_May 4, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Deserted Third Floor Corridor _

Hermione pulled out her mirror as soon as she was in the lonely hall. She sank to the ground under a window, using the mirror for its original purpose and making sure she looked alright.

"Sirius Black," she said clearly, taking a breath to hide the tremble in her voice.

The mirror was clear for a minute; then it turned opaque and showed Sirius' face. "Hermione Granger," he said.

They just looked at each other for a moment. She had missed the perfection of his face, the symmetrical features and the aristocratic good looks. But his hair was growing long again, and his face looked haggard. His eyes were studying her own face.

"Hi," he said after a beat of silence.

She opened her mouth, then closed it again. "Hi."

"How've you been?" he asked cautiously, grey eyes wary.

She shrugged, knowing he couldn't see the motion. "I've been better." She stayed silent for a moment longer. "You?"

"Same," he said, almost immediately. "So you talked to Harry?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, hugging herself with the arm not being used to hold up the mirror. "Yeah, I did. He said that you told him to tell me-"

"I love you," Sirius said, interrupting her. "I did."

"Why the past tense?" Hermione asked defensively, pulling on one of her curls.

Sirius gaped at her for a second. "No! I do love you. I told Harry earlier, that's all."

"Oh," she said. "Why didn't you open my letter?"

He looked sheepish. "I was still upset."

"And I need to get to class," Hermione said, standing up on unsteady feet. "Bye."

"Call me later tonight," Sirius said quickly, wishing she was near him so he could reach out and grab her wrist, make her talk to him.

She looked at him, staring into those deep grey pools. "Alright."

_May 5, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Bedroom_

"I'm sorry," Sirius said again, lying on his side and talking into his mirror. "I love you."

Hermione was quiet. "Do you? I'm sorry for what I said too, but I never cast my love for you into question. Sirius-"

"I was stupid," Sirius insisted, gripping the mirror tightly. "I love you so, so much. More than I can say. Please tell me you believe me."

Hermione closed her eyes, and he could tell she was fighting tears. "I feel stupid. I could hardly believe it was real at first, Sirius. You were too good to be true and I-"

"You are the one who is too good for me," Sirius said fiercely. "You are whole, perfect. I'm the half-crazy man who's been corrupting you."

"I love you," Hermione sobbed, turning her face away from the mirror. "So much. Too much. I didn't mean the things I said."

"I didn't mean them either," said the grey eyed man. He stroked the side the mirror, wishing it was her face. "Don't ever doubt my love for you. We were both upset. And the fight was my fault."

"Two months," whispered Hermione. "Two more months. That's all." Two months seemed like an eternity at that moment.

_May 6, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Gryffindor Common Room_

Harry paused in his pointless Defense Against the Dark Arts essay, looking up at Hermione. Her quill was dripping ink on her parchment, and she was staring at the fire with an inscrutable expression on her face. It was happier than the melancholy expressions of late, the soulfully sad alternating with the rage filled. He decided to take his chances.

"Hermione?" he asked in a low voice.

Her head whipped toward him. "Yes, Harry?" she replied, brown eyes wide. They widened even further, and she glanced down at her paper in horror. "Oh dear. I'm so darn forgetful sometimes. What was it, Harry?" With a sigh, she started siphoning the ink off her paper.

He lowered his voice even further. "How are things?" She stared at him, confused. "Between you and Padfoot, I mean," he clarified, blushing a bit.

Her eyes narrowed. "How do you…? Never mind." In an instant, her mood lightened. "They're… better. We talked until Lavender got up and started taking her shower."

"What happened, exactly?" Harry asked, suddenly curious. "I didn't think you two could get mad at each other."

She smiled sadly. "Just because two people are in love doesn't mean they don't fight," she said, half kind. She knew he had never had much of an example as far as love went. "If anything, they know what words will hurt the most."

"Did he hurt you, 'Mione?" It was sweet, the look of concern Harry had on his face.

Hermione shook her head. "No more than I hurt him." _Although I don't think he has all these thoughts swirling in his head. I desperately want to believe him when he says he loves me, but that look on his face…_

_May 7, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Drawing Room_

"Sirius?" Remus called out haltingly, poking his head in the Drawing Room. He was expecting to find his friend blind bloody drunk, but was presently surprised by the sober Sirius that awaited him. He had been expecting to follow the pattern of the last week or so and use magic to get his fellow Marauder up to bed and a potion to be sure he didn't die of alcohol poisoning. When Sirius wanted to get drunk, he got _drunk._

The aristocratic man leaned back in his chair, grinning at his friend. "Yes, Moony, my dear fellow?"

Cautiously, Remus smelled the air with his moon-enhanced senses. There was barely any smell of alcohol in the air. "What's in the glass?"

"Dry gin," Sirius said with a wink. "Not hitting the hard stuff this time, Remus."

"What changed?" asked the werewolf, taking a seat next to his friend and pouring himself a tumbler. "I thought you were determined to bring your blood alcohol to a record level?"

Sirius winced, pushing back his long silky hair. "About that. If I ever act that stupid, do something."

"Well, I was about to stage an intervention," Remus said sarcastically. "But I didn't know who to go to. How many people know that you are not only sleeping with your godson's best friend, but also having severe relationship issues with her?"

He winced again. "Point taken, Moony. And the relationship issues weren't that severe."

"They were severe enough to have you drinking yourself into liver disease and an early grave," Remus pointed out. "If Hermione knew… I have half a mind to tell her."

"It would make her hate herself," Sirius said gravely. "She would think it is her fault."

Remus snorted. "It is her fault."

"Don't say that," Sirius snapped. "I've always had a problem with drinking. From first year." _Because my family. I couldn't deal with them. And then I endured forced sobriety for my stay in Azkaban. I _like_ drinking. _

The two men were silent for a moment or two. "So you and Hermione kissed and made up," Remus said bitterly. "Sirius, you can't go on like this." He feared for his friend's life. He liked Hermione well enough- brilliant student, kind girl, fierce friend- but she had too much damn control over Sirius. And she didn't even realize it.

_May 12, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Defense Against the Dark Arts Office_

"Miss Granger," Dolores Umbridge simpered, pushing a cup of tea toward the girl. "Please, have some tea."

Hermione smiled politely, and picked up the tasteless porcelain. "Thank you, Headmistress."

"Now, my dear," the toad said with a smile as false as Hermione's. "I wanted to talk with you about this letter that arrived for you yesterday."

Hermione's heart clenched when she saw the envelope, the address written in Sirius' elegant scrawl. "What about it?" she asked as calmly as she could manage. She folded her hands tightly in her lap to stop their trembling. Thankfully, Umbridge did not notice.

Umbridge smiled at her toothily. "This letter is a piece of filth. Read it." She tossed the letter to the girl, who caught it and opened it with none of the haste she felt.

_My love,_

_Once again, I apologize for our fight. I was out of place._

_But still, I cannot help but wish for the comfort of your arms, the taste of your skin. I miss you. I miss all of you. Love, the day when a looking glass doesn't separate us will be a joyous day indeed. I intend to ravish you thoroughly the moment I have you alone. You have my promise. _

_Although I would like to continue to describe in careful detail every single little thing I will do to you when you arrive at my home, I remember that some birds fear the skies are not safe. That being as it is, I will see you later. You are beautiful. You are brilliant. You hold my heart in your hands._

_All my love,_

_S_

Hermione swallowed hard. "What do you mean?" she demanded. "This letter is beautiful. Whoever wrote this could be a poet." Silently, she thanked Sirius for never using her name specifically.

"You must know who wrote this!" Umbridge hissed. "It is addressed to you!"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't have time a boyfriend at Hogwarts, Headmistress. I'm focused on my studies, right now. And speaking of studies, I need to get back to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall-"

"Who cares about Professor McGonagall!" screeched the teacher. "I need to know who wrote you this letter, Miss Granger, because it is in clear violation of school policy-"

Hermione fixed Umbridge with an icy glare. "The school policy states that the only reason a student's mail can be searched is to find suspected contraband, evidence of illegal activity with a warrant, or in an attempt to further the safety of the other students. It is _not_ to read the contents of private love letters, or to demand to know the romantic affiliations of a student. It is _you_ who has violated the school policy."

As the woman sputtered, Hermione rose and swung her bag over her shoulder, still holding the letter. "I'll check the other Gryffindor girls and see if this belongs to one of them," Hermione said quickly, walking to the door. "If not, then I suspect it will end up in the Common Room fire. Good day."

She left, sagging against the wall in relief as soon as she hit a clear stretch of hallway. That had been a close one.

_May 19, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Fifth Year Girl's Dorm_

Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't know if she tracked it down. Just- no more letters for now, okay, Sirius?"

The tired man nodded. "Sorry, love. If I had known…"

"I know," Hermione reassured him. "It was a sweet letter. If only it hadn't been defiled by her grubby hands!" She shuddered. "I usually sleep with them under my pillow, but this one has been regulated to under the bed!"

They both laughed, and for a moment it was as if all was well in the world.

_May 30, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Fifth Year Girl's Dorm_

"Say that again," Sirius said incredulously. "I couldn't have heard you correctly."

Hermione laughed nervously. "You didn't hear me incorrectly. Hagrid brought his half-brother to Hogwarts. He's hiding out in the Forbidden Forest."

"Bloody hell," Sirius swore. "Hermione, he can't stay there. If he got out of the Forest, he could seriously hurt someone!"

"Umbridge is one step away from throwing Hagrid out of Hogwarts," Hermione said worriedly. "If she found out about this, not only would Hagrid be out of a job, but reporters like Skeeter that I don't have something over will be demanding his blood."

They looked at each other helplessly. "I promised him," said Hermione miserably. "I have to keep my promise." Sirus didn't say anything. Her reluctance to break promises was one of the reasons he loved her.

_June 1, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Bedroom_

"So we told Ron yesterday," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. "And he pouted because it took away from our admiration of his Quidditch prowess."

Sirius chuckled grimly. "Typical," he muttered. Ever since… well… ever, he hadn't like the red-head much. "Why didn't you call me yesterday?" He was worried that she was mad at him again for some reason. It had been an embarrassing relief to feel his mirror vibrating against his thigh.

Hermione looked at him guiltily from under her lashes. "Sorry. I feel asleep in the Library, studying. Madame Pince woke me up at about one or two. I didn't want to wake you."

"It's fine, love," Sirius said wryly. "Studying for your O.W.L.'s is a tad more important than talking to your boyfriend."

Hermione wrinkled her nose suddenly, and Sirius had a sudden urge to kiss it. "It's too strange to call you my… boyfriend. You're a _man_ not a boy. Ron is a boy. You and Remus are _men_."

"Glad you think so, poppet," Sirius said, winking at her. "I trust I have more than proven my manliness to you?" He grinned suddenly, then wiggled his eyebrows lasciviously. "All night long and over and over again…"

She laughed, and shook her head. "Yes, Sirius. But back to what I was saying before. There has to a word better than 'boyfriend.' The connotation of 'boyfriend' in my mind is sneaking around the castle after hours and holding hands in Hogsmeade. Juvenile."

"Lover?" Sirius suggested quietly. "We are lovers."

Her gaze turned heated. "Lovers… that sounds like something from the pages of a romance novel. But…"

He smirked at her. "We are something from the pages of a romance novel. An older man ravishing an innocent young woman, as they sneak around the dusty corners of his family mansion in England."

"I like it," Hermione said, a smile in her voice and on her face. "But sometimes it sounds like people who have sex without strings-"

"On the contrary, my dear," Sirius interrupted. "I have no idea where you get that from. Lovers are people who are in love, and make love. Frequently."

"But they aren't in a committed relationship," protested Hermione. "But at least it's better than boyfriend."

Sirius grinned at her. "What would you prefer? Soul mates? Star crossed? Sugar Daddy?" When she stopped laughing so hard she couldn't breathe, he continued. "Sweethearts? Significant others? Flame?"

"Gods, no," Hermione said with a shudder. "Those are horrible. We can stick with lovers. Who are in a committed relationship."

As their conversation continued, Sirius thought to the ones he wanted to say. _Fiancé. Husband. _

_June 3, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>West Side of the Lake_

Harry and Hermione sat together in the shade of a large water cypress, watching as, on the other side of the lake, the Gryffindor Quidditch team swooped and dived in formation, idle practice after the success of the Quidditch finals.

"You miss it desperately, don't you?" Hermione said quietly, not lifting her head from her book. "Flying?"

Harry nodded, then spoke. "Yeah. I do. I hate her for doing this to me."

Hermione smiled knowingly. "It was something freeing, something you loved, right? Something that let you push the boundaries and soar?"

"Yeah," Harry said wistfully.

"Then I feel your pain," Hermione said wryly. "Quiz me on Charms, will you?"

_June 8, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Fifth Year Girl's Dorm_

"It went brilliantly," Hermione said happily into her mirror, eyes bright and cheeks pink. Usually, I do better on the written than the practical, but this year was different. I think I feel more confident in my magic."

Sirius was grinning as widely as she was, happy for her sake. "That's great, poppet. So Charms is down, what's tomorrow?"

Hermione ticked them off on her fingers as she went down the list. "Transfiguration, Herbology, Defense, then Ancient Runes, for the rest of the week."

"And next week?" Sirius asked.

Hermione frowned. "Potions, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, and History of Magic."

"And then you're finished," said Sirius, satisfied. "And the week after, you are in my arms. After you visit your parents, of course."

"I'm sure I can make a midnight trip or two to visit," Hermione said with a wink. "And then I'll come stay at Headquarters."

_June 17, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Fifth Year Girl's Dorm_

"It was awful," Hermione whispered, curled on her side and holding the mirror to her face. "I can't believe it."

Sirius clenched his fists, a dim spark of rage in his eyes. "Neither can I. Five Stunners to the chest, and Minerva is not a young woman. She could have died."

"It's Umbridge," Hermione said bitterly. "One day, she will go too far and I will hurt her."

They were quiet for a moment. "The bad feeling is getting stronger," Hermione said finally. "I feel nauseated all the time. I can't eat."

Sirius chuckled nervously. "If I had been anywhere near you in the past few months, I would ask you if the birth control was still working."

"It's not funny, Sirius," Hermione snapped. "One of our own was badly injured tonight. The last member of the Order at Hogwarts is Professor Snape, and as much as Dumbledore trusts him, I cannot convince Harry to."

"You shouldn't trust him," pointed out Sirius. "If you haven't noticed, Hermione, Severus Snape is a Death Eater."

Hermione glared at her… lover… through the mirror. "And he's the best I've got. Wanna say you're not worried now?"

She looked away from the mirror, then after a heartbeat looked back. "Sorry. I need to sleep now. I've got History of Magic tomorrow, and that's always difficult. So many dates to remember…"

"Alright, love," Sirius said gently. "Good luck, tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you , too," Hermione said blowing out her candle. "Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you less dedicated HP fans, the History of Magic OWL is the one when Harry gets the dream that leads to the whole debacle at the Ministry. Just wanted to let you know…<strong>

**As always, let me know what you think. Next chapter should be the moment of truth- keep it to canon or change the story. I am pretty sure I've worked out a compromise that'll let Sirius live, but I need to see if I am skilled enough to write it. **

**PLEASE go read my new story- it would be the lonely one with no reviews under TWOT. Please, please, please, please. Pretty please. It's not that bad! It is a super short one shot. Creepy with fey. You know you want to…**

**Next chapter might be a while, but you never know with this particular author… I was supposed to write more for PNNYM but I slacked off and finished this first. Good for you lot, bad for them. Sorry, if you are waiting for that story. It'll come soon. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello!**

**I know everyone is very eager to get to the Department of Mysteries, but I have to step in first. I completely forgot to mention that I filched a line or two from Tamara Pierce in a previous chapter- she's a brilliant author, and the Immortals was the first series that introduced me to the concept of an older man (in a teaching position) with a **_**way**_** younger girl (his student- and y'all wonder why I'm in love with Severus and Hermione!). So… that part when they talk about waking up with an old man or a girl is completely hers. Totally. I just loved Realm of the Gods so much that I remembered it when I was trying to write that scene and it totally clicked. **

**Anyway. This is it. The one you've all been waiting for. The uber long chapter (wait… does anyone even say uber anymore?) that contains the MOM battle. (14 pages people) Enjoy. (Warning: I'm not good at writing battle scenes. I'm a romance person. I apologize in advance. Plenty was outright stolen from the lovely J. K. Rowling.)**

* * *

><p><em>June 18, 1996<br>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
>Fifth Year Girl's Dorms<em>

Hermione awoke early, not even two hours after the commotion in the Common Room had calmed down. The discussion and hate-party for Umbridge had gone to four o'clock, and when she had sunk down into the pillows all Hermione could think of was the _look_ on McGonagall's face when the Stunners hit her.

But, at barely ten minutes past six, Hermione wretched awake with a muffled gasp and a sheen of cold sweat. Her stomach was rolling fiercely, and her head ached. "Gods," Hermione breathed with a cough. "Augamenti." She gulped the water, then slumped against the pillows.

After a minute or two, she gave up on sleep and Summoned the History of Magic notes she had arranged for Harry. She might as well study them now- she had Arithmancy at eight, which would be a breeze, but History of Magic was always uncertain. She had a moment of uncharitable thought toward Binns, then turned her mind to the notes.

It took great force of will to thrust the nausea away and concentrate.

_June 18, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Room_

An animalistic shriek of pure pain startled Sirius awake, and he dimly noted he still held the mirror in his hand. The sound was coming from above him- his mother's old room.

Kreacher crept into the room, grinning nastily. "Master must come right away, yes he must," he mumbled, cackling. "The dreadful dirty beastie that has taken poor Mistress' room must be attended too, and Kreacher cannot go there, no he cannot." He turned and shuffled away, shaking his head. "Poor Mistress. If she could see what has happened in her own house, she would beat Kreacher, yes she would…"

He frowned, stretching with a groan. "Why?" he yelled back. "It's-" he checked the clock. "Seven in the bloody morning!" Nevertheless, he rolled out of bed, pulling on a pair of black pajama pants. If Buckbeak was hurt… well, Sirius wasn't cold hearted enough to leave the animal that had rescued him in pain.

He didn't realize he had left the mirror on the bed until he was halfway up the stairs, and then it was out of his mind as he stared, aghast, at the hippogriff screeching in pain on his mother's bed.

He made one move toward the beast, and Buckbeak snapped at him, pulling his injured limb closer to himself. _This is going to be one long morning..._

_June 18, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Anteroom of the Great Hall_

It was almost two o'clock, Hermione noted with a shiver of dread anticipation. It was the last one. The last exam. The hardest to prepare for, because it meant either staying awake through Professor Binn's drone, or researching it all later in the Library.

"Do you feel ready?" Hermione whispered frantically to Harry, clutching his arm tightly. "What if they ask about _why_ Liechtenstien was having problems with all those trolls- I couldn't find anything about it _Events in Europe before the International Confederation of Wizards_-"

"Hermione." Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Calm down. We'll be fine. As long as we don't fall asleep, at least." Harry yawned, as if to accentuate the statement.

Ron walked over, mumbling to himself. "Hermione, is it the Bodric the Bad-Smelling, or Balin the Bad-Smelling? I can never keep all these names straight!"

The question calmed her down. "Neither. It's Bodric the Boring, Balin the Balding, and Burin the Bad-Smelling."

_June 18, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Buckbeak's Room_

"Buckbeak!" Sirius shouted exasperatedly. "I need to get to that! Stop snapping at me!"

The hippogriff just looked at him with sullen, pain-filled eyes.

"Fine," Sirus grumbled. "Stay here in pain. I'm going to get some dead rats and see if that will distract you."

_**DIVERGES FROM ABSOLUTE CANON HERE**_

_June 18, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Abandoned First Floor Classroom_

"I need to tell you something, both of you," Harry said quickly, glancing at Hermione. _This is going to hurt her. So badly._ "But Ron, part of this involves Hermione directly and it is very private for her. Can-"

Hermione had paled drastically. "It doesn't matter, Harry," she whispered. "Is it-" she couldn't say his name. "Did Nagini get him or-"

Ron was looking between the two of them, obviously confused. But he watched it play out with a closed mouth. "It's him," Harry said, reaching out and grabbing her arm when she swayed precariously. "I saw it. Voldemort's got him, in the Department of Mysteries and he's torturing him. I don't know how long he can hold out- the Ministry is empty, and Voldemort said they had hours before anyone would come to hear him scream-" he winced and stopped when he saw the look on Hermione's face.

Hermione blanched further. "We don't know for sure," she said firmly, as if trying to convince herself it was true. "We have to check with him."

"Who's him?" Ron asked suddenly, tired of being an outsider to thon. "Is it that mystery guy you've been seeing, Mione?"

She ignored him, reaching into her robe pocket for the mirror. "Sirius Black," she said confidently, ignoring Ron's strangled expression of surprise. When nothing happened, a hint of panic spread on her features. "It takes a minute for him to answer, sometimes," Hermione said unsteadily, clutching the mirror. "Sirius Black! Sirius Black! Sirius, pick up, goddamnit!"

But the mirror remained resolutely clear, no dark haired Marauder appearing from within. "Hermione-" Harry started- heart beginning to pound again. "Maybe he's just-"

"Sirius Black!" she screamed at the mirror. "Please, Sirius, please!" Harry walked up to her, wrapping his arms around the sobbing girl. "He's going to answer, he is!"

Ron opened his mouth, but Harry shot him a warning look over Hermione's head. "I think Voldemort has him," Harry said, squeezing her tightly. "We need to get to the Ministry."

"No!" Hermione said, pulling herself out of Harry's grasp. "We can't be sure. How could Voldemort have gotten to Sirius? He hasn't left that damn house since January! And why would he want Sirius to retrieve the weapon? And how can Voldemort walk into the bloody Ministry when it is full of Aurors? How could Sirius for that matter? They're two of the most wanted men in Britain!"

"Sirius might've cracked and wanted some fresh air-" Ron said worriedly.

Hermione cut him off. "No, he would've told me," she snapped.

"Sirius' brother was a Death Eater!" Ron said in hushed voice. "Maybe he told Sirius the secret of how to get the weapon, and-"

"Neither of you are making any sense!" Hermione almost screamed. Her hair was coming lose from her braid, and her cheek were red from the exertion. "We have no proof!" _It cannot be true. Sirius cannot be in the hands of that- that- that monster!_

Harry approached her like he would a frightened animal. "I _saw_ it, Hermione. Sirius is in trouble and every moment we waste is another moment when he's in pain-"

"Don't use my emotions against me like that, Harry," said the girl, a dangerous light coming into her eyes. "Admit it, Harry, you have a- a saving people thing."

She defended her position, eyes flashing. She was prodding his temper, but to Harry's credit the most he did was snap at her.

"He's my godfather, Hermione!" he said, exasperated. "He's the closest thing I have to a father, and right now I'm arguing with you instead of going to save him!"

"I'm his lover," Hermione said brokenly. "And I'm doing everything in my power to stop from breaking down and to do that, I need to convince myself that we are not going to run into a trap because I am so in love I ignore the gaping holes in our reasoning."

Ron had been watching the entire argument with a closed mouth. But Hermione's last statement was too much for him- his face had been growing steadily redder, and the ginger was about to explode. "What is going on here?" he yelled, finally. Hermione winced away from him, almost walking into the opening door.

Ginny poked her head in the room, then walked in, followed by Luna. The blonde girl looked, as usual, as if she had just wandered in by accident.

"We recognized Ron's voice," Ginny said warily. "What's going on?"

Hermione glanced at Harry and Ron, then squared her shoulders. "We are going to use Umbridge's Floo connection to find out if Sirius has been captured by Voldemort."

_June 18, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Forbidden Forest_

"And these?" asked the grey, hard-faced centaur that was holding Hermione. Her pulse was pounding in her ears, heart beating faster than was healthy. Sirius was in danger, he was being tortured. _I am coming, my love. _

She could see a large centaur, obviously a leader by the way the others treated him, step behind the one that held Harry. "They are young," he said in a slow, doleful voice. "We do not attack foals."

"They brought her here, Ronan," said the one that held Harry. "And they are not so young. He is nearing manhood, this one."

"And this girl is no maiden," her centaur sneered. Harry blushed. "She has the carnal knowledge of male and female. And the stink of time magicks is upon her."

The situation slid from bad to worse, until Grawp intervened. Hermione felt the tears of desperation roll down her face; she wanted to scream in protest, rip her hair out from the roots, hurt the being, the force, the goddamned _chain of events _that was keeping her from Sirius.

_June 18, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Forbidden Forest_

"It's your choice," Harry snapped at Neville, Ginny, and Luna. The toll of knowing his godfather was being tortured was wearing on him. "But unless we find more thestrals you're not going to be able-"

"They're going to come," Ginny said confidently, staring at the trees with the plain impression that there was an invisible winged horse standing between her and the greenery. "If you haven't noticed, you and Hermione are covered in blood and Hagrid attracts them with raw meat." It was true- Hermione's robes were splattered with blood, blood that was being lapped up by the closest thestral.

"Okay, then," Harry said turning to Hermione. "Ron and I will take these two and go ahead, and Hermione can stay here with you three and she'll attract more thestrals-"

He was silenced by the look Hermione was giving him. "If you think that I will stay behind while two boys who are incapable of even staying awake in _History_ class go to find Sirius-"

Ginny winced and Neville's fear suddenly became more pronounced on his face. Ron looked embarrassed, but Harry looked furious.

"There's no need for anyone to stay behind," Luna said in her dreamy voice. "Here come more now… you two must really smell."

"Alright," Harry said angrily. "Pick one and get on, then."

_June 18, 1996  
>Somewhere in England<br>Sky_

It was the most disorienting sensation Hermione had ever felt- racing at breakneck speed through the rapidly darkening sky on a steed she couldn't even see. It was just a damp flank between her legs and a few coarse hairs from the beast's mane whipping her face.

As they drew near and nearer to the Ministry of Magic, Hermione's mind wandered along all the dangerous paths the adrenaline and terror had stopped it from going before. Sirius, lying in a pool of blood. Dying slowly. Face clenched in pain. She could imagine that face so well- the grimace of pleasure she loved so well twisted a step further into agony.

They had to make it in time.

_June 18, 1996  
>Ministry of Magic<br>Atrium _

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant evening," said the cool woman's voice, pleasantly distant. Hermione hardly paid any attention- the Ministry was deserted. The sense of unease that had been growing hit her empty stomach with a clenching cramp and she was glad she hadn't eaten anything since lunch.

The six of them tore passed the golden fountain, to the lifts. The jittery rattle of noise when the lift descended and when it moved made Hermione jumpy- surely, if there was someone else left in the building then the would have heard them! Why wasn't anyone coming to see why a lift was operating in the early hours of the night?

The lift stopped with a jarring suddenness that jolted Hermione out of her thoughts. The expression on Harry's face told her that this was familiar territory to him.

_June 18, 1996  
>Ministry of Magic<br>Department of Mysteries_

She was proven right by the way Harry moved effortlessly though the hall, almost confidently stepping into the center of the next room they entered. It was lit with an eerie blue glow, a circular room with numerous identical black doors lining the walls with nothing to tell them apart.

The room spun with a dizzying speed that made Hermione's head hurt. So much was wrong about this situation. Too much. She realized with a small, sharp spike of panic that they didn't know how to get out. Their escape route had disappeared in a whirl of blue light and black doors.

The first room they checked was an office, with a tank full of squirmy white things floating in deep green water. With a flood of disgust, Hermione recognized them as brains and pointed it out to the others. They left that room in a hurry, but Hermione stopped Luna from closing the door.

"Wait," she said quietly, laying a hand on the scared blonde girl. She had felt that fear many times, but she found that now it was draining away, replaced with a desperate need to find Sirius. "Flagrante!" With satisfaction, Hermione watched at a large X appeared in the door, still there when the moving walls slowed.

They opened another door, one that sent a deep ripple of dread down her spine. The room was empty, but she could feel the death and the evil that lingered in it. In the center of the room was a crumbling archway that appeared to be defying gravity by standing upright. A tattered curtain hung from the archway, black and fluttering in an unfelt breeze.

"Let's go," she called out suddenly, flight reflex triggering. "This isn't right, Harry, come on, let's go…" the terror was leaking through to her voice. The other teenagers were looking at her curiously. "Harry! Let's go!"

"Okay," Harry said, as if in a haze. "What are you saying?" he shouted suddenly, and Hermione winced. She had a feeling that somewhere, somebody had heard.

"Nobody's talking, Harry!" She had to grab him and pull him away when he and Luna started talking about people being trapped in there. They were wasting time!

"We're here for Sirius, Harry!" she pleaded finally. "Help me!" That brought him back to his senses, and they left the room. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she marked a cross on the door, closing it for good. There was too much bad there.

The next room they tried was locked; Harry ruined Sirius' very expensive and handy gift by trying to break through the powerful ward magicks on the door. She sighed, marking that one and stepping back to allow the room to spin again.

She snapped at Luna, then felt bad about it instantly. She opened her mouth to apologize, but Luna shook her head. "I know you didn't mean it, Hermione," she said in her floaty voice. "You're in love. The sun tides are high. It's understandable."

"_This is it!"_ Harry was staring at the room, illuminated by dancing lights.

_June 18, 1996  
>Department of Mysteries<br>Time Room_

Harry lead them through the Time Room, excitement and dread-filled anticipation growing. He snapped at Ginny for stopping by the hummingbird jar, hurrying them into the Hall of Prophecies. It was too quiet, Hermione realized. If a man was being tortured, they would have heard screams. Or laughter, or at least ragged breathing.

She had to contribute somehow, if only to shake off the presentiment that had settled over her shoulders.. "You said it was row ninety-seven," she whispered. "That's fifty-four."

"Keep your wands out," Harry said softly. They followed him down the long alleys of shelves, closer and closer to the ends, which were shrouded in total darkness. It was an eternity before they found the proper shelf.

They looked down the row, and Hermione felt a cold chill race down her back. It was a trap. "He's right down at the end," Harry insisted, a high trembling note of panic in his voice. "You can't see properly from here, that's all."

He led them forward between the towering rows of glass balls. Some glowed softly as they passed, and Hermione trembled. Sirius wasn't here. She would have known it if he was. By the time they reached the end of the row, she was resolute. She would fight her way out of whatever trap Voldemort had tricked them into and she would find Sirius and-

"Have you seen this?" Ron asked in a worried voice. "It's got your name on it."

Harry reached out his arm to grab the small blue glass sphere, but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Harry, I don't think you should touch it," Hermione said sharply.

He glared at her. "Why not?" he said. "It's something to do with me, isn't it?"

"Don't, Harry," said Neville suddenly. She didn't even notice- the hairs on the back of her neck had risen, and she thought that maybe she could hear slow breathing and see a ripple of Disillusionment in the air.

Harry looked at them, and with a flash of fear she identified the recklessness on his face. "It's got my name on," he said. It was almost anticlimactic, Hermione thought, as he stared at the little blue ball. She moved in closer, as did the others.

"Very good, Potter," said a cold, drawling voice from behind them. "Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."

_**DIVERGES COMPLETELY FROM CANON HERE**_

_June 18, 1996  
>Ministry of Magic<br>Department of Mysteries_

Hermione dived under the desk in the Time Room, heart pounding in her throat. Next to her, Harry and Neville were tucked away under another desk. Neville's eyes were round with fear, and his skin looked uncomfortably clammy. Still, his wand was drawn and his hand did not tremble. Harry, on the other hand, just looked resolute, determined to get them all out alive. Hermione could see the guilt warring in his eyes, and she felt a flood of anger. How could they have been duped into believing Sirius was actually here?

The door flew open, and two hulking Death Eaters entered the room. Hermione aimed carefully at the largest one, catching Harry's eye to let him know her plan. He nodded toward the other Death Eater, and they both shouted at the same time.

"Stupefy!"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

One of them had come in a second early- the tall, heavy Death Eater dodged Hermione's curse, whirling to face her. She couldn't see his face, but his eyes were filled with rage. Fighting the urge to cower, Hermione scrabbled from under the desk as his wand trained on her. One hand ripped his mask off, revealing a heavy-jawed man with a five o'clock stubble and a scar over his right eyebrow.

"Avada-" Hermione rolled out of the way and Harry tackled him. He wrestled with Harry for a moment, terrifying Hermione. Harry was so much smaller, so much weaker.

Neville stood shakily, raising his wand. "Expelliarmus!" He shouted weakly, wincing as his spell hit the two fighting wizards, sending both their wands flinging at his head. The Death Eater let out a growl, pushing Harry off his back and lunging for his wand.

Hermione pointed her wand at him, as calmly as she could. "Stupefy," she hissed, sending the Death Eater headfirst into the bell jar holding the egg. "Accio Harry's wand," she said, voice shaking. "Here, Harry. What the hell is happening to him?"

He was growing balder and balder, face losing its rough stubble and hard lines. "He's- he's turning into a baby," Neville whispered, completely shocked.

"We can't stay here-" Hermione said, just as the door to the time room burst open and two Death Eaters ran through. From the open door, Hermione could hear Ginny scream. "Run!" she said instead, grabbing the sleeve of Harry's robes and making for the door.

_June 18, 1996  
>Office<br>Department of Mysteries _

"OI! Over-" one of the Death Eaters shouted, turning Hermione's head. _He can't call for more, we barely can defeat two at a time-_ she thought panicked. "Silencio!" she shouted, quieting him. The other Death Eater turned to her for revenge, only to be Petrified by Harry.

Hermione sunk against the nearest wall. "Harry-" she started to say, before she was yanked down by Neville. A purple flame passed over her head, hitting the wall behind her and leaving a smoking line.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted, incapacitating the Silenced Death Eater. "You alright, Hermione?"

Was she? Hermione took stock of her body quickly, assessing it. "Yeah," she said, trembling. "I'm alright. Let's try and find Ginny and the others, shall we?" _That was the second time I've almost died. I've never seen that curse before- but from the damage it did to the wall, I was in serious danger. Oh, Sirius. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry._

_June 18, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Kitchen_

"What do you mean Harry's gone off to the Ministry?" Sirius yelled. "Why the hell would he do that?"

Severus glared at him balefully. "Because he was under the _mistaken_ assumption that you were being held captive there," he spat. "Him and his foolish friends-"

"Friend?" Sirius asked, feeling his stomach roll. "Who. Who's with him, tell me _who went with him?_"

The rest of the Order watched with bated breath as the two men faced off. Dumbledore was on his way, and had given orders to wait until he arrived before leaving for the Ministry. Tonks was there, as were Kingsley, Lupin, and Moody.

Severus gave an irritated mix between a snarl and a snort. "Lovegood, Weasley, other Weasley, Longbottom, and Granger."

To almost everyone's surprise, Sirius went white. "I'm leaving now," he said, striding toward the door. "They're just kids, they can't fight-"

"Sirius!" Lupin shouted. "Dumbledore told us to wait."

"SCREW DUMBLEDORE!" Sirius shouted. "Hermione is there and the only people she has to defend her is my fifteen year old godson and the Weasley idiot! Augusta can't go two seconds without commenting on Longbottoms lack of magical ability and the other two are _fourth years._ Either come with me or stay!"

Tonks followed him immediately. Lupin sighed, and rose from his seat. "We'd best go now," he said in a low voice to the two Aurors before him. "He was right. They are just kids and without help they'll have no chance."

_June 18, 1996  
>Center Room<br>Department of Mysteries_

Sealing and marking the door behind them, the three fifth years ran into a hallway, skidding to a stop at the sight of Luna, Ron, and Ginny. Ron was giggling strangely, holding his hand up to the light to examine it. Ginny limped along, holding on to Luna, who had lost her usual dreamy look. Instead, the fifteen year old looked grimly scared, blonde hair flying everywhere. The walls spun, making Hermione a bit dizzy.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed, giggling weakly, lurching forward to grab Harry's robes and pull him into a half bow. "There you are… Ha ha ha… You look funny, Harry… you're all messed up!" His face was very white, and dark blood was trickling down from the side of his mouth.

"Are you lot alright?" Hermione asked right away, hugging Ginny. "I heard you scream and I was so scared-"

Ginny leaned into the older girl. "My ankle," she said in a strained voice. "It's broken, or at least strained. Hermione- can you…?" Her face was pale as well, drawn from pain and exhausted from running.

"Of course," Hermione reassured her. "A quick healing spell should do the trick. Luna, what happened?" She got to work on Ginny's ankle, listening as Luna reported quickly.

"Four of them chased us into a dark room full of planets, it was a very odd place, some of the time we were just floating in the dark," whispered Luna.

Ron interrupted, letting go of Harry to sit on the floor and giggle. "We saw Uranus up close… get it, Harry? We saw Uranus!" A bubble of blood grew at the corner of Ron's mouth and burst.

Luna glanced at him fearfully. "Anyway, one of them grabbed Ginny's foot, I used the Reductor Curse and blew up Pluto in his face- I heard something crack- I think it was Gin's ankle. I don't know what they hit him with, but he's gone a bit funny, I could hardly get him along at all." Luna tugged on a lock of her pale hair worriedly. "Do you think he's alright?" She asked sadly. "Please- Hermione, can you do something to him?"

Hermione finished with Ginny's ankle, and turned her wand on Ron. "Ronald!" she snapped quickly. "Look at me." _What would work? I don't even know what they hit him with!_

"You're preeetttyy," Ron giggled, reaching out to touch her face. "Sirius is luuuckyyy."

"Stop that." Hermione batted his hand away. "Sensablilits." He didn't change. "Damn," Hermione muttered. "I thought that would work. It might wear off soon." Neville

They had a one-in-twelve chance of choosing the right door the first time. Hermione didn't like those odds. "We've got to get out of here," Harry whispered harshly. "Ginny, can you walk now?"

Ginny nodded. "Hermione's pretty much fixed it. Can you handle Ron? He seems to be responding to you best."

"Yeah," Harry said, heaving Ron to his feet and starting to drag him to a door. "We just have to choose one. Neville, can you hold-" They were only feet away when a door across the hall flew open, and three Death Eaters sped into the hall, led by Bellatrix Lestrange.

"_There they are!"_ she shrieked, throwing a Stunner across the room, followed by a Killing Curse aimed at Neville.

Harry smashed his way through the door ahead, flinging Ron unceremoniously from him and pushing Ginny and Hermione through. Luna dashed on her own grabbing Neville's hand to pull him away from the door. "Colloportus!" shouted Harry, and Hermione heard the thunk of three bodies slam into the door from the other side.

_June 18, 1996  
>Brain Room<br>Department of Mysteries_

Hermione spun around- they were back in the Brain Room, and, sure enough, there were doors all around the dark walls. Footsteps were echoing from the door behind them- more Death Eaters to attack them.

"We need to seal the doors-" Harry was gasping, tearing across the room to seal doors. "Colloportus! Colloportus!"

Hermione joined him, sealing three before Luna let out a cry and fell back, flying through the air as five Death Eaters burst through the door she was trying to seal. She hit a desk, sliding over its surface to crumple on the floor, still as death.

"Get Potter!" shrieked Bellatrix, running straight for Harry. Her heart was in her throat as Harry _just_ managed to dodge away from her claws, sprinting to the other side of the room.

Ron- Hermione wanted to scream as he got in between Harry and the Death Eaters, giggling and weaving drunkenly. "Hey! Harry! There are brains in here, ha ha ha, isn't that weird, Harry?"

"Get down, Ron!" Hermione shouted, echoing Harry. "Get out of the way, get down-" she dodged to the side, ducking a Bone-Breaker at the same time. "Ron!" Frantic, she cast a shield charm at him, rebounding a curse from one of the Death Eaters.

But Ron had already pointed his wand at the tank. "Honest, Harry, they're brains. Look- Accio Brain!"

The next moments seemed frozen in time, as everyone in the room turned to watch the brain burst from the green liquid like a leaping fish, soaring over their heads. For a second it seemed suspended in midair, and then it attacked room, spinning as it came and unraveling ribbons of moving images like a broken film. Ron reached up to catch it, ignoring the protests from Harry and Hermione and Ginny.

It started to wrap around him, squeezing him like an octopus- the tendrils pulling tighter and tighter as Ron screamed. "Diffindo!" yelled Harry, ineffectively.

"It'll strangle him, Harry!" Ginny screamed, running toward her brother. One of the Death Eaters snapped out of his haze, felling her with a single Stunner. It was her, Harry, and Neville. And Ron, but he was currently fighting the brain.

"Releashio!" Hermione shouted, sending the brain flying across the room. "Stupefy!" She hoped the Stunning Ron was the right thing to do- it seemed that the Death Eaters were ignoring the children already incapacitated and focusing on the fighting ones.

Neville sent two or three Stunners in the general direction of the Death Eaters- one nearly hit a tall masked one and Hermione could have cheered for the pudgy boy. Instead, she ducked a stream of silver arrows that left craters in the walls and ran after Harry and Neville. She knew where she was the instant they crossed the threshold- the Death Chamber.

_June 18, 1996  
>Death Chamber<br>Department of Mysteries_

Bellatrix had her wand trained on Neville. "No, no, no," she cooed, eyes alight with mad cruelty. "No, let's see how long Longbottom lasts before he cracks like his parents… Unless Potter wants to give us the prophecy-"

"DON'T GIVE IT TO THEM!" roared Neville, struggling desperately against the bear-like Death Eater who had him in a death grip. "DON'T YOU GIVE IT THEM, HARRY!"

Bellatrix raised her wand, a merciless smile etched on her face. "Cru-"

"Stop!" Hermione yelled, struggling against her own Death Eater. "Wait!" Her mind struggled for an option, staring right at Bellatrix, who looked outraged at being interrupted.

She swooped at Hermione, drawing her long dark wand up Hermione's throat to her chin. "And who are you to order me to stop?" Bellatrix asked smoothly, voice dangerously low. "Answer me!"

Hermione took a shaky breath. "Hermione Granger," she said clearly. "Muggleborn, if it pleases you." _I'm going to regret doing this. _She spat in Bellatrix's face.

Harry and Neville both gaped at her. "Hermione, are you nuts-" Harry started.

"Don't do that, Hermione!" Neville shouted. "No!"

"Crucio!" Bellatrix screamed, eyes burning with rage. "Mudblood bitch!" Hermione's screams echoed around the room.

_June 18, 1996  
>Department of Mysteries<br>Ministry of Magic_

"Which bloody door?" Sirius asked impatiently. "Remus-"

"Wait-" the werewolf said, raising his head quickly. "I hear screams. This door." He ran to a door on their right, pulling it open. Immediately, the others could hear high pitched screams of agony. They stopped suddenly.

Sirius didn't wait for anybody, running through the door, pausing at the sight of three crumpled bodies. "Ron, Ginny, and Lovegood!" he shouted back. "Unconscious, by the look of things." _There were three girls. Two of them are unconscious here, which means the one who screamed was-_

"They're fine!" he shouted, balking at the sight of the many, many doors in the room. "Remus! Which one?" He knew he must look like a mad man- he felt like one.

Remus cocked his head to the doors, turning around the room. "This one!" he said, blasting it open.

_June 18, 1996  
>Death Chamber<br>Department of Mysteries_

The pain. It ravaged her nerves, erasing every pleasurable sensation Sirius had ever drawn from her skin. Her brain was swelling- she could feel it pressing against her skull, about to pop, leaking blood from her ears. Her tongue was swallowing itself, her teeth were throbbing in her mouth, her eyes were pulling away from her head. It felt like her insides were erupting with needles and twisting around each other, like her bones were pulling free of her muscles and joints to crack into hundreds of pointy pieces, like her heart was going to give up and force its way through her ribcage and past her dying lungs.

And then it was over, and she was panting in the arms of the Death Eater holding her. Hermione's skin still prickled, and her entire body ached terribly. She hung limp, and would have fallen if the man behind her hadn't had such a grip on her.

"Did you like seeing your little Mudblood tortured, Potter?" Bellatrix purred. "Does widdle Potter think awall his dweams awre twue?" She straightened in a moment, pressing her wand against Hermione's throat. It burned for a moment, and Hermione could feel blood trickling down to stain her robes. "Give me the prophecy, Potter."

Hermione groaned, opening her eyes to stare at Harry. "In the grand scheme of things, Harry," she said harshly, "I am not important. You are. That prophecy is. Tell Sirius I love him." She closed her eyes, tilting her head back to glare at Bellatrix.

"Tell him yourself, love," Sirius yelled, running into the room. "Hello, cousin dearest. Get the hell away from my fiancée before I blow your head off." He rattled off a string of curses, sending spell after spell at his cousin.

Hermione slumped back in relief. It would be alright now. She flung her head back suddenly, catching the Death Eater in the chin and mouth. She gave a moment to thank her hair- it might have been more painful if the thick mat of curls hadn't been there.

In an instant, Neville and Harry were at her side, cursing her Death Eater and helping her up and away from the fighting. Tonks had taken over Bellatrix for Sirius, giving him leave to battle with a masked Death Eater. Kingsley was up against two Death Eaters at once, and next to him Remus was casually defeating another, clumsier man. Moody, on the other hand, was breathing hard, fighting furiously with Dolohov, who was maskless.

"Come on, Hermione," Harry was urging her, holding her up with the hand not holding the prophecy. "You stupid, selfless girl, come on!"

She stumbled after him, holding on to Neville. Sirius defeated his Death Eater with a triumphant yell, whirling to take Dolohov from a fallen Moody. Dolohov rammed into Neville from behind, sending the tall boy skittering against the smooth floor. "Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione shouted, feeling her magic soar through her wand to soundly impact on the solid man. "That's for trying to kill me," she muttered.

"Thanks, love," shouted Sirius across the chaos of the hall. "Appreciate it!" He winked at her, then turned to battle Bellatrix, who had just sent Tonks flying across the room.

She smiled after him. "You can let me go now, Harry," she said to the boy next to her. "I'm alright. You know how it is- it goes away."

"Right-" said Harry, flushing a bit. "You and Neville go back to the Brain Room and see if you can help Luna and Ron, I'll-" He ducked, then sent a spell in a masked Death Eater's direction. "Go!"

Hermione ran to the door, stopping to throw a few spells at the Death Eater approaching Tonks. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry and a head of white-blonde. She cursed, pivoting on one foot to run and help him.

"Give me the prophecy!" Lucius Malfoy hissed, blond hair askew. "The Dark Lord-"

Harry laughed at him. "You can't hurt me while I hold the prophecy." He tossed it in the air a few times, watching Malfoy's face. "If I dropped it…"

The blanching of the aristocrat's face was enough. Hermione spoke up. "He would kill you," she said quietly. "Why do you want a life like this?"

He reached for her but Harry held up a hand. "Not going to happen, Malfoy. If you touch a hair on her head, I drop this."

"I don't care anymore!" yelled Lucius, lunging for Harry. Harry tossed the dusty blue glass ball to Hermione, dodging Malfoy. She caught it neatly, smirking at Malfoy.

Then she heard Bellatrix shriek at the top of her lungs, "Avada-" and she dropped the prophecy.

Sirius looked over his shoulder, swearing when he saw the confrontation between Malfoy, Harry, and Hermione. Bellatrix bore down on him, grinning insanely. "Your standards have fallen, cousin," she said, real anger in her voice. "Playing around with a Mudblood girl!" Two quick slashes of her wand had him dodging flames.

"Watch your vocabulary, cousin," Sirius retaliated, glancing back at Hermione and Lucius. He _needed_ to be near her. He needed to protect her. The pull toward her was stronger than anything he had ever known. "I happen to be in love with her." He smirked, knowing it would enrage her even further. "And since dear Cissy's husband seems to be harassing her, I need to go. Stupefy!" The red jet of light flew under her arm, and the Stunner she had planned to send at him hit the ceiling. Another glance behind him revealed he was too close to the Execution Arch.

He ducked around to the other side, hoping Bellatrix wouldn't know what it was. "Come and get me, Bella!" he shouted, poised and ready. "I'm waiting!"

But she knew the properties of the Arch. "Nice try, blood traitor," she hissed. "Avada-"

"Stupefy," Hermione shouted from across the room, twisting half around to send the curse speeding to Bellatrix's back. "Sirius!"

He jumped out from behind the Arch. "I'm alright, love," he called back. He saw the remnants of the glass ball at her feet, glancing up to meet her eyes. He was bounding down the steps toward her when he saw Malfoy bring his wand down violently.

"Crucio!" screamed Malfoy violently, rage twisting his normally handsome features. Hermione screamed and writhed on the ground, blood leaking from the cut on her throat.

Sirius crossed the room in two leaps, cutting down the only other person in his way. With a satisfying twinge in his hand, he punched Malfoy as hard as he could in his perfect, aristocratic nose. Malfoy fell, aided by Harry's Stunner and Sirius bent to cradle Hermione.

The doors banged open, and Dumbledore appeared in a blaze of glory, stopping all the fighting with his presence. With a grand sweep of his arm, all the Death Eaters were roped into the center of the room, bound with a rope of pure magic. Behind him, unnoticed, Harry slipped into the Brain Room.

"Harry!" Sirius shouted, torn between the girl in his arms and his godson. "Harry-" he looked down at Hermione helplessly.

Hermione smiled up at him, lifting a hand to caress his cheek. "Go, Sirius," she whispered. "I'm okay."

* * *

><p><strong>So… Crisis averted. Canon has left us for good. I'll prolly do a one shot where Sirius dies and Hermione mourns, just to please my lone reviewer who asked me to kill Sirius to keep it in canon. That one will be dedicated to you. :) Also, thanks to paulaa90 for her consistent long reviews, and to ladygoddess8 for her supportive review.<strong>

**I know that this is unlikely, but if anyone has drawn anything cool for this story, and wouldn't mind having your artwork feature as the cover for the story, let me know. Leave a note in your review, and your email, and I'll contact you. **

**If you read French, go check out my (not as insane as Bellatrix) cousin's story, under my fav's or GwenSG. **

**Tell me what you think. I spent FOREVER rewriting this chapter. I'm not good at violence. And I felt my descriptions sucked, but I swear, the next chapter will be gooey. Scout's honor. **

**If anyone is interested in my life, I am facing a 40 hour road trip. In a tiny car. With my parents. And my little brother. I need reviews to keep me somewhat sane. I'm begging here. **

**And if I went and spared Sirius and none of you review, I'm going to be pissy. So review. Thank the author. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright- I lied. I said I'd update TWOT next, but I really needed to write this. **

**It's what you've all been waiting for- the big reveal. I hope I did it justice. And thank you for all the great reviews. (I loved the virtual fruitbasket, sorry about the sappiness, I apologize for the heart attacks- send me the hospital bill, um... I love you all?)**

**WARNING: Okay. I think I should say that if you are under twelve or so, please stop reading this. The last part (and pretty much chapters 3-9) are a bit much for kids. Sorry. **

**More in a while- school starts soon, and I really do need to update TWOT. I've got about 60 words of 42 written, so... yeah. Give me a week or two. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>June 18, 1996<br>Ministry of Magic  
>Atrium <em>

"Harry!" Sirius called out again, anger welling inside him. He wanted nothing more than to be with Hermione, comforting her, cradling her in his arms, breathing her sweet scent and tasting her sweet lips again at last. But no. His godson was traipsing through the Ministry single mindedly, the older man barely able to keep up with him.

And it was getting bloody scary too. "Blast it," Sirius swore. "Harry James Potter if you value your life at _all_ you will stop right this minute-" Sirius stopped, fighting the urge to drop his wand and run in the other direction. "Holy sweet Merlin."

Harry had stopped, finally. Not due to what Sirius was saying, but to the man-snake standing in front of both of them. Voldemort had not grown handsomer with the years, Sirius decided. He remembered the demon when he was still mostly human- back in the good old days when he was an Auror and him and James and Lily had escaped twice from the thrice-damned bastard.

The malicious red eyes gleamed down at him, peering out from lashless lids and a white face. They attempted to catch his eye, but he knew better than to get into a staring contest with the Dark Lord. It would prolly end with his mind in shreds and he couldn't have that.

"Sirius Black, if I'm not mistaken," the wizard hissed, drawing out the first and last letter of his given name. "Still fighting on the wrong side, I see. Hasn't Azkaban taught you anything about the state of the Wizarding World today?"

Sirius lifted his chin confidently. "I've spent my time well," he said, focusing on a point between where the man's eyebrows should have been. "You haven't. You look more like a snake than a human. What the fuck happened to your nose?"

He was starting to get worried about Harry. His godson hadn't moved, just standing straight and tall in front of Voldemort. His scar was leaking red, and his wand was held loosely in his right hand. However, he had a few more pressing problems, considering the fact he had just insulted the (arguably) most dangerous wizard in the world.

He tensed, waiting for the volley of curses he was sure Voldemort was about to inflict on him. Instead, he laughed. Chuckled, really. It was unsettling. "I wondered that too, for a while," Voldemort admitted, twirling his wand through his fingers, ignoring the red sparks it was emitting. "But I decided it was just a part of the immortalization process. Nothing to worry about. Your godson on the other hand…" his voice drifted off coldly. "He's been a thorn in my side for fifteen years."

"What's with Harry, anyway?" Sirius asked, desperate for more time. "He isn't normally like this in the presence of evil Dark Lords, I take it. I don't see how he's survived long enough as is."

Voldemort scowled darkly. "I've been rummaging around his pathetic little mind for months. I made sure as soon as the fighting was over, he'd come seek me out. I didn't count on his having company, however. As it seems you are mot partial to joining my cause, I suppose I really must kill you. I'd like Harry be awake for that, if you don't mind. It would do him good to see someone else die for him before I kill him." The cold cruelty in his rasping voice gave Sirius the willies.

_June 18, 1996  
>Department of Mysteries<br>Death Chamber_

Dumbledore had his moment, taking in the remaining Death Eaters and aiding those who needed his help. Tonks had a particularly bad concussion, and Kingsley was bleeding from four separate wounds. Moody needed his eye cleaned and popped back in, as well as a few good healing spells. It was a miracle no one was hurt worse, Hermione knew.

But still, when Harry and Sirius didn't return after a few minutes, she finally acknowledged the growing fear and the queasiness of the nausea in the pit of her stomach. She rose unsteadily on her feet, wobbling as she tried to make her way to where Dumbledore was talking calmly with Mad-Eye Moody.

Neville saw her falling right away, and was immediately at her side to help. She smiled gratefully at him. "You did wonderfully tonight, Neville," she croaked, then winced. Gods, her voice sounded as if she had been gargling battery acid and splinters. "Your parents would be proud."

He looked down at her with huge eyes. "Do you really think so, Hermione?" he asked a bit timidly. "You were amazing, you and Harry both. I was so scared…" He blushed.

"Yes, I do," she said firmly. "And I was just as scared as you were. I'm just used to it, by now. Ah. Here we are."

Dumbledore paused in the middle of his sentence, looking down his crooked nose at her and Neville. "Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom," he said pleasantly. "What can I do for the two of you?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Professor," Hermione said quietly. "Harry ran out of here as soon as you came. Sirius followed him to bring him back. And-"

Dumbledore turned in one swift motion. "And neither of them are in the room now," he intoned gravely. "Indeed, we have a problem, Miss Granger. Where were they heading?"

_June 18, 1996  
>Ministry of Magic<br>Atrium_

Harry's eyes were wide with horror. "Sirius! What's going on why-" he swallowed hard when he saw the smirk on Voldemort's face. "You."

"Such a polite way to great an old rival, Harry," the insane wizard scolded. "Tut tut. One would expect better from the one chosen by the prophecy. But to answer your question, you came here freely. And of course, your loving godfather followed you, right to me. How does it feel, knowing you've led yet another person to their death?"

Sirius straightened his back. "You're not going to be me this time, Voldie," he said as cheerfully as he could. "I have responsibilities."

"Oh?" Voldemort asked, raising one invisible eyebrow. "That young Mudblood of yours, perhaps? I've seen plenty of her in young Harry's mind, Black. I wonder how much she'll cry after your dead? Or how long she'll wait to find another man younger, stronger, better?" he laughed coldly. "I don't have time for this. Potter, decided. You, then Black, or Black, then you?"

Sirius decided for him. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted, pushing Harry to the side. "Run," he ordered in a harsh whisper. "Stupefy! Reducto!" He dodged a curse Voldemort sent his way, and threw up a shield for another one. Twisting under a jet of sickly green light, he retaliated with a few Bone-Breakers and an Entrail-Expeller. No kid gloves now.

Of course, that was the moment Dumbledore chose to barge in, robes sweeping behind him. "Let them go, Tom," he ordered in his deep, terrifying voice. "It is I you have a fight with."

The old wizard started the fight by enchanting the marble fountain, setting one to protect Harry and the others to hassle Voldemort. The two started exchanging spells rapidly, deflected curses exploding against walls and generally destroying the Ministry. And then he saw her, revealed from where she had been standing behind Dumbledore.

_June 18, 1996  
>Atrium<br>Ministry of Magic_

Hermione rushed over to Harry, who was standing unsteadily with a glazed expression on his face. "Come on," she urged him, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him to the side, away from the fighting. "Harry!" When he didn't do anything, she gave a short scream of frustration and hit him as hard as she could in the arm. "We need to move _away_ from the fighting, you prat!"

"Yeah," Harry said, shaking his head slightly. "It was all a trap, he planted the-"

Hermione stopped pulling him for a moment to stare. "Not. The. Time," growled the irate girl. "Right now, Volde-fucking-mort is in the room and trying to kill us. We talk it all out later, if we are still alive."

Somehow, in the midst of all the chaos, Harry managed to nod sheepishly. "Right. Let's find a good spot and interfere."

_June 18, 1996  
>Ministry of Magic<br>Atrium_

From behind the remnants of the wizard statue, Harry and Hermione heckled Voldemort, sending Stunners and Disarming spells at great wizard. Or rather, Harry threw Stunners and Disarmers and Hermione cast vicious Bone-Breakers and Severing curses. Occasionally, she would toss in a nasty Bleeding hex, or an Entrails-Expeller.

Sirius was fighting at Dumbledore's side, more concerned with making his way over to Harry and Hermione than for his own safety. It was something to see him in action- ducking Killing Curses and easily maneuvering his wand into complicated patterns for complicated spells. But while Voldemort was shrugging Hermione's attacks off as if they were from a particularly bothersome fly, he was more annoyed with the Transfigurations Sirius and Dumbledore were working.

A storm of birds was assaulting the Dark Lord, courtesy of Sirius, and while the animated statues had been reduced to dust long ago, Dumbledore's wand work was keeping Voldemort from retaliating against Sirius or Harry. Or Hermione, for that matter, but Hermione doubted he had even noticed her.

Sirius was desperately trying to banish a smoke-snake, while Dumbledore attempted to trap Voldemort in a cocoon of molten glass made from the water in the fountain. Hermione prayed it would hold, lips moving without sound. Her prayers were in vain- Voldemort struggled for less than a minute before it shattered into hundreds of pieces. But the snake was gone- and a streak of green light was flying straight for Sirius.

Hermione felt her heart break, her soul rip, her head float into the safety of unconsciousness until a red-gold shape flew through the air, swallowing the curse.

"Fawkes," Hermione breathed, clutching her wand in one hand and Harry's robes in the other. "Thank you, Fawkes." The phoenix croaked feebly on the marble floor, acknowledging her thanks. His magnificent plumage had disintegrated- ash dusted the ground around him and he was singed in a few places- but the magical bird had never been more beautiful to Hermione in her life. "Thank you," she whispered again.

Voldemort had decided to turn and flee- he wrested free of the chains Sirius had pulled from thin air, and disappeared in a flurry of black robes and unnatural white skin. Harry moved to follow Voldemort; Hermione pulled him down sharply and was about to hiss in his ear when he started twitching, pain etched onto his face.

_June 18, 1996  
>Ministry of Magic<br>Atrium _

Hermione was certain Cornelius Fudge almost had a heart attack.

For a year, the man had been repeatedly denying the existence and resurrection of Voldemort, had been loudly accusing Sirius Black of being the leader of the escaped Death Eaters, and publically mocking both Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter for daring to insist Voldemort had risen again. Now the Minister of Magic for Great Britain was standing with his mouth wide open, in his sleep clothes, heavy jowls flapping and bowler hat on the wrong way.

Of course, that was the moment that Sirius was shouting, "Not my godson, you god-damned motherfucking excuse for a Dark Lord! That one's for James! And for Lily!" as he pelted Voldemort's retreating back with every painful spell he could think of. Hermione was pretty sure the one that caused exploding boils had hit the Dark Lord's bony arse.

Harry had finally been released from the possession- the sight of his burning red eyes and hissing voice would haunt Hermione for years to come- and Sirius was poised defensively between her, Harry, and the fleeing evil wizard. So she had her arms half-full of sweaty boy, while trying to assess a situation full of Fudge. And what looked like half the active Auror force.

"What the bloody hell is going on here, Dumbledore?" Fudge howled obscenely, fleshy cheeks turning an unbecoming shade of puce. His small round eyes were open as wide as they could go, from fear or anger or disbelief.

Dumbledore had a tiny smile on his face, and his eyes were twinkling brightly. And yet, the wily old man managed to look completely serious. "Well, Cornelius, Lord Voldemort-" at this most of the people in the room gave various forms of a minor panic attack- "attacked the Ministry tonight. Twelve of his Death Eaters killed those who could not be bribed on the nightshift, and retreated to the Department of Mysteries to wait for Mr. Potter to arrive. A battle ensued."

Suddenly, a man in a red robe burst into the Atrium. "Mr. Fudge, sir!" he gasped, frantic. "It was You-Know-Who, sir, I swear it was! He killed Williamson and Jenkins and Disapparated!"

"I know that, Ashton," snapped Fudge. "Take half of this lot and get down to the Department of Mysteries!" Half of the Aurors split to join the red robed man, and they ran for the lift. Fudge frowned at Dumbledore. "And why shouldn't I have you arrested?" he asked, in a puffy sort of voice. He was trying to save face in front of his men, Hermione realized. She fought the urge to sneer at him.

Instantly Dumbledore's mood changed. "Because I will fight your men and win again." He was stupid, to have sent half his men away then challenge Dumbledore. Hermione winced- she would have to do something about the dismal political state of Magical Britain. Assuming she survived the war. For it was now very clear to Hermione that there would be a war and they were already in the midst of it.

Sirius reached out a hand to help Harry and Hermione to their feet. "Are you two alright?" he asked in a low voice. He turned his head to see if Fudge or Dumbledore were watching, then crushed the two of them in his strong arms. "If you ever do anything that stupid ever again, I'll kill you both," he whispered. "Gods, Hermione. Are you trying to kill me?"

Hermione felt her knees giving away. "I love you," she whispered back, kissing his chest then pulling away as he released Harry. She wanted to sink into Sirius' arms, to sleep, to curl up with him in their bed and cry.

Dumbledore was now ushering Fudge toward the lifts. "You'll find all the Death Eaters trapped in little spell of mine- I'll be with you in a moment."

The white-bearded wizard approached Sirius and the two fifth years, reaching out to grab a chunk of rubble. He tapped it once with his wand, saying "Portus," softly, almost under his breath. "This will take you to my office, Harry."

"What about Hermione?" Harry asked, giving the marble a suspicious glance. "How's she going to get back to Hogwarts?" Harry was stalling, Hermione knew. She wouldn't like Portkeys if one had almost taken her to her death either.

How sweet. Hermione put a hand on Harry's arm. "I think Dumbledore wants to talk with you privately, Harry," she said in her most understanding voice. "I'll find a way. Go." Harry took the piece of broken statue, and disappeared.

"Go back to Headquarters," Dumbledore ordered as soon as Harry had disappeared. "Hermione, as the only remaining member of the group who know of the Order, it is your duty to report to the Order. Leave out Voldemort possessing Harry."

_June 18, 1996  
>Department of Mysteries<br>Brain Room_

By the time Sirius and Hermione had reached the Brain Room, the Death Chamber was swarming with Aurors. Sirius kicked the door and cursed. "I'm Apparating back to Headquarters. Tonks or Remus will take you if Moody or Kingsley won't." He bent down and kissed her cheek before stalking out of the room.

Hermione felt so alone. Luna and Ron were being carried out by two Mediwizards, to be transported to Hogwarts. Neville was talking to a pair of Aurors, giving his statement. Kingsley looked a bit lost, running a large hand over his smooth bald head over and over. Tonks was insisting she was fine to Apparate, and Moody was growling at everyone in sight. Remus was nowhere to be found. Sighing, Hermione made her way over to Kingsley, judging he was her best bet.

"Are we returning to Grimmauld?" she asked quietly, keeping her face steady even as he jumped.

The wizard shook his head. "You are returning to Hogwarts, little girl," he said, the lilt of his accent removing some of the hurt of his words.

Hermione straightened her back and crossed her arms over her chest. "I came here on _thestral_ back. I then fought against twelve Death Eaters with five friends and am one of three left standing. Bellatrix Lestrange tortured me, Voldemort possessed my best friend and tried to kill me through him, and _now I want to go home._"

Kingsley was visibly taken aback. "But-"

"She can go back to Headquarters with us," Remus interrupted, appearing at Kingsley's side. "The Order will wait for Dumbledore there. Hermione should be with- with us."

Hermione wanted to hug the werewolf. "Do you think you could take Tonks?" she asked suddenly, remembering the concussion the Metamorphmagus had sustained. "Dumbledore fixed her up with a few spells, but…" letting her voice trail off, Hermione glanced worriedly at the friendly Auror. "We wouldn't want her to splinch herself."

Surprised, Remus nodded. "Of course. I'll see you two there."

_June 18, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Foyer_

The crack of Apparition in the foyer of Grimmauld Place startled many of the Order members milling around; Sirius counted four shrieks, two gasps, and at least six wands pointed in at Hermione and Kingsley.

Arthur Weasley took some form of control over the situation. "Hermione, what happened with Molly and the Easter Eggs last year?"

Cracking a wry smile, Hermione answered. "She made mine smaller than everyone else's because she thought I had broken Harry's heart."

He asked a similar question of Kingsley, and the wands were lowered and the two new arrivals were besieged for news.

"What happened?"

"Did You-Know-Who show up?"

"Is Potter safe?"

Kingsley held up his hands, trying to calm the crowd. "We can discuss this in the meeting room," commanded the man in his deep voice. The wizard was unusually intimidating- his skin color was one aspect, but his height and size was unmistakable and different.

The door to the kitchen burst open, and Sirius emerged, eyes desperately determined. In moments he had crossed the room to where Hermione stood, swaying slightly as the adrenaline left her system. He paid no mind to anyone else in the room, focused completely on her. The single-minded determination in his face and the swiftness of his gait made her freeze; Hermione had barely a second to breathe before Sirius fiercely attacked her mouth with his.

She registered two warm hands on either side of her face, large enough to cup the entire side of her head, long fingers digging into her thick curls. His tongue claimed her mouth, and she melted into him wholeheartedly, pressing her body to his. One of his hands left her cheek, twining around her waist to draw her even closer. She could feel the slight stubble on his face scratching hers, the warmth of his body, the bend of his neck under her arms.

The crack of Remus and Tonks Apparating into the room broke them apart. And then all hell broke loose.

Remus and Tonks were not met with the same reception Hermione and Kingsley had received; the jumpy Order was instead staring, some open-mouthed, at Hermione and Sirius. The loud noise startled the couple, Sirius lifting his head from Hermione's to see what had caused it.

Remus was starting at them in disbelief. "Sirius. What were you thinking?" There was quiet disappointment in his voice, accompanied by shock and resignation.

"How close we came to never seeing each other again," Sirius said softly, looking back down at Hermione.

By this time, the other members of the Order had regained their voices, Mrs. Weasley's screech rising above the rest. "GET AWAY FROM THAT GIRL, YOU-" Her face was red and well on its way to turning purple when Sirius Silenced her.

"You will watch both your vocabulary and your volume when you speak to me in my home," Sirius warned her, eyes flashing. "Do you understand, Molly?"

Arthur laid a hand on his wife's arm, normal calm obviously shaken. "Yes, Sirius. I think we all want answers-"

Still not releasing Hermione, Sirius shook his head in frustration. "I know you understand, Arthur. I was asking Molly."

Glaring at the Animagus through furious eyes, Molly nodded stiffly once. "Very well," Sirius said. "Let's go to the kitchen, shall we?" His voice was tight, and Hermione glanced up at him worriedly. He returned her gaze, and his face softened. "Hermione and I will follow you in a minute."

_June 19, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Foyer_

Tonks gave Hermione a quick sympathetic wince quickly, touching her arm before leaving the foyer. Remus hesitated a moment longer, amber eyes locked on Sirius'. "You made a serious mistake tonight," said the werewolf gravely. "I'll try and do a bit of damage control, but… can you tell people about the Time Turner, Hermione?"

"No," Hermione answered. "It would create too many questions. We were planning to reveal it when I was already legally seventeen, but-" she squeezed Sirius' hand gently. "We'll figure it out."

Remus sighed heavily, stretching with more than a few creaks. "Alright. Don't take too long to come and face the music."

They waited until they heard the kitchen door open, the noise level soar, and the door close again before either of them spoke.

"So…" Sirius said, grinning weakly. "If you don't want to kill me right now, we can elope."

Hermione surprised him by laughing quietly. "I could never hate you, love. Even if this wasn't the way we had planned it, it had to happen sooner or later and at least this way you had a really good reason."

She was being crushed to his body again, but his time his lips found her ear instead of her mouth. "I don't think I could survive losing you," he whispered to her, hot breath sending shivers down her back. "When I realized those were your screams…" He buried his head in her neck as she reached up to stroke his hair.

"I'm alright, now," she replied, holding him as tightly as she dared. Hermione loved him, loved him more than she could have ever believed was possible. She had seen him ducking under green jets of light, reflexes undulled by the forced house arrest. "The worst of it will be the aftershocks from the Cruciatus and you can help me with those."

Already, the painful tremors were beginning, sending uncomfortably prickles across her skin. But she forced her mind away, caressing Sirius' cheek briefly before pulling away. "We need to get in there and sort this mess out."

"Sorry about that, poppet," Sirius said again, rubbing his temple. "It was so easy, in so short a time, to wonder what could happen, if one of the Death Eaters managed to escape, how much of a selfish, cowardly fool I was for leaving you there just so I wouldn't be taken in by the Aurors-"

"Hush," demanded Hermione, kissing him soundly on the mouth. "You did the right thing, love. Imagine the wreck I would be now if you had been arrested?"

Sighing, Sirius nodded. "Right. Let's go and- how did Remus put it?"

"Let's go face the music," Hermione said, tucking her hair behind her ears, adopting a determined expression. "I messed with Time Magicks in third year, and as a result, I'm nearly eighteen."

"Sounds good to me," replied Sirius with a shrug. "And I was helpless to resist when you came on to me."

Hermione smacked him lightly, grinning. "Prat."

"You love me."

_June 19, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Kitchen_

The noise level in the kitchen dropped dramatically when Sirius and Hermione walked in. Sirius had his hand on the small of her back, guiding her through the door he had held open for her. Mrs. Weasley gave him a fierce glare, and he guiltily dropped his hand. Hermione responded by glaring right back at the Weasley matriarch and grabbing the offending member.

She squeezed his hand, and he returned it gratefully. With all of the eyes in the room on them, they made their way to the front of the room, where Dumbledore usually spoke.

Hermione took it all in- the surprised faces, the sideways glances, the nudges and whispers. Most or all of the Order was present- not just those who had rushed to their aid, but the hidden members of the community. Hermione didn't even know half the people there- although several were in Healers robes and others in Ministry dress.

She took a deep breath, and scanned the room again. "First off," she said loudly and clearly, thanking her voice for not shaking, "I would like to remind you all that any relationship between Sirius and I is none of your business." She hoped she looked more confident than she felt.

"You made it our business when you decided to parade your relationship around the halls of the Headquarters," Mrs. Weasley snapped. "What were you thinking, Sirius? She's just a girl!"

"We've been pretty damn discreet, Molly," Sirius shot back. "And considering 'Headquarters' is my bloody house, I'm well within my rights to kiss my-" stopping himself, and taking a calming breath, Sirius shook back his silky hair. "Hermione and I have done nothing wrong."

Bill Weasley, who had taken a desk job at Gringotts in order to be closer to the Order, stood and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "You've gotta admit, Sirius, it looks pretty bad. Hermione's the same age as Ron. Sixteen- which translates as illegal."

Just to knock everyone off balance, Hermione laughed. "No, Bill," she said, grinning. "I'm seventeen. I'll be eighteen in July."

More noise broke out, and even the highly offended look on Mrs. Weasley's face dimmed a bit. Finally, the group quieted down, allowing Hermione to explain. "My birthday was in September, so normally I would have turned sixteen. But I got mixed up in some Time Magicks when I was fourteen, and added nearly a year to my age."

Remus nodded, adding his support. "I remember it- it was when I was teaching at Hogwarts. Dumbledore asked us to keep it hushed up. When Minerva McGonagall gets back, she can vouch for it as well."

"But-" Molly shook her head, limp red curls flying. "Sirius. Harry is her best friend. How did you even know she was seventeen? And legal or not, you're still more than twice her age!"

"You think I don't know that?" Sirius half-shouted. "Gods, you don't know how many times I beat myself up over her age when this whole thing began. But I fell in love with her and she fell in love with me!"

"Hermione's too young to know what love is!" Molly shouted back. "She's just completed her O.W.L.'s for Merlin's sake!"

Hermione cleared her throat loudly. "And she's getting annoyed," she said, her tone making it clear that was exactly how she felt. "My schooling and my knowledge of my own feelings are mutually exclusive, Mrs. Weasley. I know I'm in love with Sirius. The only reason I went to the Ministry tonight was because I thought the Dark Lord had him and I wasn't about to let him take the man I love without a fight."

"But what would Harry think?" protested Mrs. Weasley. "And Ron? Or Ginny?"

Hermione pulled on a springy curl and answered, trying to keep the smugness from her voice. "They're all fine with it. Yes, they knew. No, they didn't run away screaming. Harry was more upset that I had kept it from him for as long as I did than that I was dating his dad's best friend. And frankly, Ginny was glad to have the room to herself. Now, is that all, or can we discuss what happened…" Hermione checked her watch. "Yesterday night and early this morning?"

_June 19, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Kitchen_

Hermione's throat was dry, and her tongue heavy. She could feel her eyelids begging to shut, and the tremors already beginning to creep through her body. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and curl up with Sirius, and then sleep for several days.

"And then Sirius and Remus and everyone burst in and rescued us," recited Hermione dully, yawning. "They came just in time."

Diggle raised his hand timidly. "How did they find you?" he asked in his squeaking, high pitched voice. "I've been in the Department of Mysteries before- it is impossible to find the room you want if you don't have an Unspeakable with you."

"I was wondering about that too," Hermione admitted, casting a curious glance Sirius' way. "How did you find us?"

To her surprise, Sirius' face darkened, and his grey eyes hardened. "We followed the sound of your screams," he said quietly. "It's close enough to the full moon that Remus had extraordinarily good hearing. And after we got close enough, we all could hear it."

The room filled with gasps, and Hermione bit her lip, suddenly ashamed. "Oh," was all she said, reaching out to touch Sirius' arm gently. "I- Bellatrix was going to torture Neville and I couldn't let that happen-"

"So you provoked her?" Remus asked incredulously. "Hermione, that was beyond unwise. Neville's a pureblood- she wouldn't have dared to hurt him too badly-"

"So Frank and Alice Longbottom weren't purebloods?" asked Hermione sardonically, lifting an eyebrow. "Remus, Bellatrix Lestrange is insane. Crazy. Nuttier than squirrel poo. However else you want to say it. And I owed Neville one or two small favors."

Sirius shook his head. "That's my Hermione," he said wryly. "If you ever do that again, poppet, we're moving to Brazil and I'll never let you out of sight again." It was obviously supposed to be a joke; even so, most everyone in the room could see he meant it.

She smiled fondly at him. "Alright, love." Her demeanor became sterner again as she faced the rest of the Order. "We all fought for a while, and then Dumbledore came and the entire thing was just about done. But Harry rushed off, to confront Voldemort and Sirius followed him-" she swallowed hard as another surge of pain wracked her body. Sirius frowned, eyes asking her what was wrong. "I fetched Dumbledore and we got there in time for Harry and I to hide and Sirius and Dumbledore to fight him. He fled, and the Minister came."

This time, the pain was so strong she let out a small groan. Sirius heard it, and was at her side immediately. "Hermione. What's wrong?"

"Cruciatus," she hissed. "The aftershocks are getting stronger." The light of sudden realization lit his eyes, and he swore softly.

Decision made, Sirius helped her stand. "I think that's all," he said, stony visage daring anyone to challenge him. "Dumbledore will call the next meeting. Go home, and get some sleep before work. It'll be a busy day tomorrow."

With that said, he ended the meeting, leaving the kitchen with Hermione.

_June 19, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Hallway_

Hermione's knees buckled halfway to the stair case, and she let out a high keen of pain. "Sirius-"

Without a word, he scooped her up in his arms, holding her close. "It'll be okay, love," he murmured, long strides taking them away from the buzz of post-meeting discussion and to the stairs. "How long were you under for?"

"I dunno," she answered, tensing again. "Ah- I didn't lose consciousness, but I couldn't keep track of time." His chest was warm and hard and she could feel his heartbeat. She loved that heartbeat. He smelled of sweat and dust and faintly of whiskey. The five o'clock stubble on his face was visible in clear detail, shadowing his jaw. She pressed a kiss to the skin above the base of his neck, flicking her tongue to taste him.

He looked down at her, face unreadable. "Be careful, poppet," he warned. "You're in no shape for sex and I already want you more than what's reasonable."

She just looked up at him innocently. "You know what the best remedy for the Cruciatus is, right, love?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me," Sirius said with a sigh. "But let me guess. Skin to skin contact?"

Hermione winked at him. "Right in one, darling."

_June 19, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Bedroom_

"Here we are," announced Sirius, frowning at the door until it opened with a click. "I would love to just hop into bed, but we need a bit of a bath."

Hermione groaned, burying her head in his neck. "They have spells for that you know."

Ignoring her, Sirius set her down on the counter and started the bath. "You caught me," he told her, the tired grin on his face belying his true intent. "I just want to see you starkers."

"You're a monster," Hermione sighed, shrugging off her robes. "Help me with all these buttons. My fingers seem to have decided to quit."

Slowly, tenderly, he undressed her, taking in the changes to the skin he had loved so well months ago. She was thinner- from stress he surmised. He would have to talk with Harry about cajoling her into eating when he wasn't around. Her breasts seemed a bit larger than they had been six months ago, and he wondered about pregnancy for a second before dismissing the notion and reminding himself that she was still a growing teenager. Her skin was still as smooth, milky white, marred only by a burn on her wrist. Her hair was longer, and her freckles had faded a bit over a rainy spring stuck in a castle.

But she smelled the same, tasted the same, felt the same. Her curls were still thick and coarse when he buried his face in her neck, her hips still the perfect fit against his, her eyes the same shade of honey and wood. And the sounds she made, soft and sweet and the way her head fell back and she sighed so happily as he bit her collar bone were half-remembered and yet so familiar…

"I love you."

"You are my life."

"I missed you so much."

"You are perfect."

"I thought you were being tortured."

"Don't think about that, love."

"I didn't want to live if you weren't there."

"Your screams terrified me."

"I- Sirius- please-"

"My heart stopped beating when your screams stopped."

"I love you."

"Marry me."

"Of course."

_June 19, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Kitchen_

Remus put a hand on Molly's shoulder, giving her a knowing look. The matron had been glancing up, as if she was trying to see through the ceiling. "Don't think about it."

She looked at him guiltily. "I- I wasn't-"

"Go to Hogwarts, Molly," said Remus kindly. "Ginny was only Stunned, but Ron was attacked by one of those brains."

"What about Hermione?" Her gaze flickered back up to the ceiling, then down again as she flushed. "I can't just leave her here- who knows what-"

Remus silenced her with a look. "I'll make sure Hermione gets to Hogwarts in the morning," he said. "Go watch over your son."

_June 19, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Bedroom_

Once the bathwater cooled, Sirius lifted them both out and wrapped Hermione in a fluffy towel, drying her off reverently. He toweled himself off vigorously, shaking his head to rid it of water like a big dog, making Hermione laugh.

"Now can we go to bed?" she asked, yawning. "I think you did a pretty good job of making the tremors go away, but you never know… they could start up again." When she saw the look in his eye, she laughed again. "Cuddling, Sirius. I'm so tired I don't know how I'm still standing."

In response to that, he picked her up again, flinging to towel to the tiled floor of the bathroom. "Me too. Warn me, next time you plan to race off and face Voldemort- I'll sleep in."

He dropped her on the bed, crawling in after her- until his hand brushed a cold object. Heart sinking, he picked up the mirror. So that was what she had meant when she said she had tried everything to contact him. When he lifted his head, he saw Hermione looking at him with a hint of anger in her eyes.

"You have no idea how terrified I was when you didn't answer," she told him quietly. "I truly thought Voldemort had you."

He leaned over, kissing her full on the lips, an apology without words. "I'm sorry, love," he whispered. "I fell asleep with it- I left it in the bed when Kreacher came in and told me about Buckbeak."

"It's alright," Hermione said, yawning widely. "I forgive you. I'm also considering a Permanent Sticking Charm in the future."

They wiggled under the blankets, getting comfortable. Hermione ended up with her back pressed against Sirius' front, using his bicep as a pillow.

She was half asleep when Sirius kissed the back of her neck, brushing her hair out of the way. "I'm sorry for kissing you in front of everyone."

"I'm not," Hermione said bluntly, turning around to face him. "Yes, I doubt you thought that through, but we can deal with that in the morning. I love you."

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" he asked in a whisper. "Are you really going to marry me?" Hermione thought she could hear the slight fear in his voice, and she kissed him gently and turned around again, snuggling into his warm chest.

Hermione smiled into the darkness. "Yes. Now go to sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>So... tell me what you think. <strong>

**They will deal with it all in the morning, I think. Give me all your lovely reviews, please. I feel so loved every time you do! **

**I hope you enjoyed this. Now the only question is where to end this story... Ugh. What started out as a one shot... no. Fail. **

**Oh! Speaking of oneshots, I would like it if you all went to my new oneshot, _Life on the Closed Ward_ and left a review. It's about Hermione and Harry, and how she's crazy and still in love and he's... well, Harry's not too sure about anything. If you can read in French, the lovely has some great stories in French. Check my authors. **

**Thanks, lots of love. I'll be working on TWOT and my SS/HG story. (Does anyone know a really good beta? I've got about 100 pages, and I don't want to do much more without having someone read it. Leave a review.)**

**Leave a review, vote in my poll (!), and... hmm... tell me a good fanfiction to read! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright- I had some concerns for the last chapter. I was wondering if I should bump up the rating to M, but my friend/occasional beta said it was a fine T. Do you agree?**

**On the other hand, here is Chapter 12! A little angst, but not much. Count yourselves lucky- I was prepared to create a dramatic conflict spanning several chapters, but I restrained myself. **

**Enjoy, and review!**

* * *

><p><em>June 19, 1996<br>Number 12, Grimmauld Place  
>Sirius' Bedroom<em>

Sirius knew it was morning- he could feel the warmth of sunlight on his naked back. It was too early. He snuggled closer to the warmth pressed to his front. His face was tickled by a cloud of curls, smelling of his soap and her own scent, and faint impression of smoke and spell fire. Without opening his eyes, he assessed his position. Legs intertwined with Hermione's, Both arms holding her very naked body.

He yawned, stroking the soft skin of her stomach, and letting his hand drift up her ribcage. He could feel a small dip between every rib- she really did need to eat more. He opened his eyes, finally, blinking slowly as he tried to breathe without getting a mouthful of hair.

"Good morning, love," he whispered, kissing the skin of her neck and sucking lightly. "Are you awake?"

She rolled over, pressing their chests together as she stretched and yawned. He groaned quietly. "I am now," she said sleepily, yawning again. "Morning, Sirius."

Her large brown eyes gazed up at him, and he couldn't resist kissing her. He meant for it to be a peck; instead, she surged up to meet his lips, twining her arms around his neck and holding him to her hungrily. He tried to pull away after a moment longer, but she deepened the kiss.

_June 19, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Kitchen_

"Nice to see that you're alright, Hermione," Remus said quietly, looking up from his paper. "We were a bit concerned after last night." The assuaged worry in his face made Hermione smile softly.

"Thank you, Remus," she said, sitting down slowly. "How exactly am I going to get back to Hogwarts now?" She schooled her face to hide her wince.

With a jerk of his head, Remus indicated a wooden spoon. "Dumbledore dropped this off about an hour ago. It'll activate when you touch it. He says you must be back by ten, and to go to the Hospital Wing."

"It's only nine, love," Sirius said, checking the clock above the stove. "You have time to eat." He sat protectively close to her, one arm around her waist while the other was used to shovel food in his mouth. Hermione smiled gently, shaking her head. Even when eating like a pig, Sirius used his manners- there was a napkin on his lap and his one hand was holding his fork perfectly.

Remus hesitated for a moment, then held out the paper for Sirius to look at. When the other Marauder moved to take it, the werewolf held up a hand. "Wait a moment," he said. "I'm going to warn you. This is going to be a shock. Swallow before you read, Sirius."

He did as ordered, swallowing his eggs before taking the paper. Hermione felt him shudder, then bury his face in her shoulder. The headline read: "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Returns! Sirius Black Innocent!"

_June 19, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Kitchen_

At quarter to ten, Hermione, Remus, and Sirius all stood in the kitchen. Sirius glanced at the Portkey, then at Hermione. "Do you think I could come with you, poppet? I do want to see Harry."

Hermione shrugged. Sirius had yet to let go of her hand, and she wanted it to stay that way. "I'm fine with it. Remus, did Dumbledore say anything to the contrary?"

The former Marauder smirked. "Nope," he said, popping the 'p.' "Not one word."

"And you're Harry's legal guardian," Hermione pointed out. "Which means that if he's in the Hospital Wing, you have a right to see him."

"That settles it then," Sirius said happily, pulling Hermione after him as they approached the Portkey. "See ya later, Remus!"

With that, the two of them reached out to the Portkey with their intertwined hands, jerking at the magical hook in their navels as they spun out of the kitchen.

_June 19, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Hospital Wing_

The occupants of the infirmary were already awake, and being subjected to the brusque, yet caring, expertise of a worried Madam Pomfrey. Harry was swallowing his potions meekly, quite familiar with the routine of patient and practitioner from his various escapades over the years. Ginny looked tired, but fine, and Luna was sitting cross legged on her bed swirling her potion around in her cup dreamily. Ron, on the other hand, was sitting up precariously, arms firmly across his chest as he refused the vial Madam Pomfrey was ordering him to take.

"Tell me where Hermione is!" Ron was insisting, pale face set in his mulish glare.

Madam Pomfrey had her hands set on her hips, glaring right back. "Mr. Weasley, you will take your potions or I will give them to you through a tube!"

When Sirius and Hermione walked calmly into the Infirmary, hand in hand, quiet fell on the ward. Poppy was the first person to speak, thrusting the pale blue liquid at Ron. "There she is, Mr. Weasley. Drink up." She promptly crossed the Infirmary to Hermione, patting the girl's arm. "You had all of us dreadfully worried, Miss Granger. The Headmaster instructed me to do my check-up when you returned."

Sirius pouted at the Matron. "What about me, Poppy? Don't I get a hello?"

"You are a wanted fugitive," Madam Pomfrey retorted, frowning at him. "I thought you were on the run?"

Grinning widely, Sirius offered her the rolled up paper he had taken with him. "As of today, I'm pardoned. I expect Minister Fudge will be inviting me to the Ministry shortly to shake my hand, give me a certificate, and pose for plenty of pictures."

The medi-witch smiled at him gently. "That's wonderful, Sirius."

"Thanks," the tall man said, lifting his free hand to brush the hair back from his face. "How's my godson?"

"Fine," Harry called from his bed. "Did I hear you correctly, Sirius?" The joy leaked out of the teenaged wizard, lighting his face with hope and happiness. Hermione narrowed her eyes- something was off with Harry. It seemed as if he had aged a few years, as if he had gained some kind of important and terrible knowledge that meant nothing would ever be the same ever again."

Sirius and Hermione made their way to Harry's bedside, hands still linked. Neville was staring at them with wide eyes, hands darting between Hermione's face and the hand within Sirius'. "Yep," said Sirius happily. "Which means if I have a say, the only reason you'll stop at Petunia's house will be collect anything you might want to keep."

Harry grinned back at his godfather, then frowned slightly. "Dumbledore told me that I need to stay at my aunt and uncle's to recharge the blood protections or something like that." Poppy patted Sirius on the back, then disappeared into her office- presumably to look for more potions.

"We'll deal with that when it comes," Sirius reassured him, a dark look flashing across his face. His gaze flickered to Luna and then to Neville, who he stared at for a moment.

Neville returned the gaze somewhat timidly, but with much better heart than he would have done even a weak ago. "You're Sirius Black," Neville said warily.

"I am," Sirius agreed. "I knew your parents. Alice and Lily were best friends and Frank-" Sirius stopped for a moment. "He helped me study for my Auror exams. Very bright, your father. Very brave. I saw you fighting- he would have been proud."

Shocked, Neville nodded slowly. "How well did you know them?" he asked suddenly, looking Sirius in the eye for the first time, confidence growing.

Considering the question, Sirius smirked. "Your mother and I dated for about two weeks," he said, sending the boy a roguish grin when he blushed. "To make your father jealous, of course. It worked. He punched me in the jaw. After that we were friends of course- I might still have some of the old letters they sent me. I'll see if I can dig them up for you."

"Thanks," Neville replied automatically, still red.

Luna turned her unfocused gaze on Sirius. "You're much nicer than I thought you would be, Stubby," she said lazily, playing with a lock of her hair. "And I thought you would have a potbelly."

Taken aback, Sirius looked down at Hermione. "She's always like that, love," Hermione whispered. "No, Luna," she said louder. "I'm afraid your father was slightly off on this one. This is Sirius Black- almost everything was true."

Ginny caught Luna's eye. "I'll explain it later, Luna," the redheaded witch promised.

"Okay," Luna said, yawning. "Congratulations, Hermione."

Ron had been waiting quietly, growing redder and redder as the conversation progressed. When Sirius sat down on the end of Harry's bed, pulling Hermione on to his lap, he finally spoke. "Anyone want to explain what, exactly, is going on here?"

Hermione leaned into her fiancée, fighting the urge to wince. "What do you want me to explain, Ron?" She kept her voice calm- fooling everyone but Sirius who could feel how hard she was squeezing his hand.

"Well, I don't know," Ron said sarcastically. "Let's start out when you freaked out when Harry told us that Sirius was being tortured and started screaming about him being your lover."

Sirius glanced down at Hermione, who flushed slightly. "I would have liked to see that," he teased, poking her in the side. "Lover." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Neville blanch a bit. The Marauder's grin widened.

"Shut up," she hissed, pinching him through his robes. He yelped, and fell silent. "Ron- Sirius and I-" She stopped, unsure of how to continue. "We-"

Remembering how the boy had tried to ask Hermione out after treating her so badly, Sirius decided to be harsh about it. "We're together. A couple. We're going to get married." He couldn't help the ecstatic grin that spread across his face. Saying it out loud made it more real.

Ginny squealed, clapping her hands. "Hermione! Show me your hand! What kind of ring did he get you?" The fourth year was almost bouncing in her bed with excitement; however, her face fell when she saw Hermione's unadorned left hand.

"Sorry, Ginny," Sirius said, the smile turning apologetic. "It was kind of spur of the moment. No ring on me."

"Nothing on you," Hermione murmured under her breath, for Sirius' ears only. He bit down a laugh.

Ron's head was turning from his sister to Sirius. "You knew about this, Ginny?" he exclaimed, eyebrows just about disappearing into his fringe. "What?"

"Calm down, Ron," Ginny ordered. "Remus knows too. Hermione's seventeen, so it doesn't matter. She's an adult, she can make her own choices."

Luna smiled dreamily. "That makes sense, Hermione. I saw you in three different places one day. The nargles told me it had something to do with time."

"Then they were right, Luna," answered Hermione, trying not to either burst into laughter or correct the girl. "But anyway, Sirius and I are together now. And we're planning on staying that way for a long, long time." The last comment was directed Rom's way.

Apparently, Ron was still trying to work out the timeline in his head. "So that's why you wouldn't go to Hogsmeade with me!" he half-shouted, drawing Madam Pomfrey from the storeroom.

"Mr. Weasley, you will keep your voice _down!_" the matron shouted back, poking her head out to glare at him. "Sirius Black, I don't care if you're marrying Morgana herself, there is no need to explain it in my Hospital Wing!" She emerged fully, toting an array of potions. "And you need to release Miss Granger- I need to check her over."

Ron, looking quite weak, fell onto his pillows with a huff. Sirius nodded at the nurse. "Yes, Poppy," he called back. "I need to go speak with the Headmaster anyway." He lifted his hand to the curve of Hermione's jaw, turning her face and tilting it up gently to kiss her quickly. "I'll be back in a while, poppet," he told her quietly.

"No problem," Hermione reassured him, standing up. "I'll leave it to you to break the news to our esteemed Headmaster."

Sirius shrugged. "Fine by me. If I'm not back in two hours, come after me."

"Of course, love," Hermione told him, letting go of his hand. "Go."

He obeyed her, stopping only to ask Poppy for the copy of the Prophet. He morphed into his Animagus form, the large black dog holding the newspaper gingerly in his jaws as he loped from the room.

_June 19, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Hospital Wing_

"Right over here, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey instructed, holding aside the curtain so Hermione could step into the small, partitioned off area. It was the normal 'room' for the Hospital Wing- a white bed, and a thick curtain for privacy.

Hermione sat on the bed, yawning. "How exactly does this happen?" she asked, yawning again.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "I've forgotten. You've been unconscious every other time this has happened. Just take off your robe, dear. You can leave the uniform.

The woman did as asked, unbuttoning her robe swiftly and folding it quickly before laying it on the bed. "Now what?"

"Just a regular health scan," said the matron comfortingly. She smiled absentmindedly as she waved her wand in a sweeping motion over Hermione's body. Various colors sprang up, a fascinating array that was intriguing to the curious young witch.

Hermione stared down in amazement. "What do all these mean?" she asked, voice holding more than a bit of awe.

The formidable nurse looked at Hermione, a hint of a grin on her face. "This is a complete medical history- everything injury, medication, and the status of every organ in your body. For example, the broken wrist of about… I'd say nine years ago?"

"I fell off my bike," Hermione confirmed with a nod. "What else?"

Poppy poked at a ugly yellow-green haze with her wand, a slight frown appearing on her face. "Cruciatus curse. Last night, if I'm guessing correctly."

The sickly light pulsed. "Yes," Hermione said simply. "Bellatrix Lestrange."

"And you didn't come to the Hospital Wing right away?" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed. "I could have given you a Dreamless Sleep potion to put you to sleep while the tremors were still in effect."

Hermione hesitated, then flushed slightly. "There are better cures for the Cruciatus," replied Hermione, facing the matron's eyes firmly. "I couldn't have had those in the Hospital Wing."

It took Poppy Pomfrey a few moments to grasp what she meant. When she did, the nurse nodded sharply. "Ah. That raises another set of questions. Are you on any contraceptives?"

"Sirius suspects he's sterile," Hermione answered quietly. "But every week we were together I did the spell. Every sixth day, just in case."

Madam Pomfrey poked at a pink blotch of light around Hermione's midsection. "As I can see. No worries there, Miss Granger. If you like I can provide you with the potion for the summer."

"That would be lovely," Hermione agreed, smiling gratefully. "I'll stop by before the break and pick it up. It is good for six months, correct?"

"Correct. Other than the few bumps and bruises, you're fine, Miss Granger. However, you do need to eat more. Exams are no reason to worry yourself half to death." She clucked her tongue once sharply. "Alright- you are free to go join your friends again. Take these two potions- one is a slight muscle relaxant that will relieve some of the worse after affects, and the other is general health- vitamins and such."

Hermione accepted both, downing them with a shudder. "Anything else?"

Poppy shook her head. "No. Now I'm sure Mr. Weasley wants to talk with you- he's been badgering me all morning."

_June 19, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Headmaster's Office_

"He's my godson, Dumbledore!" Sirius roared, hands firmly planted on the Headmaster's desk. "And those goddamned Muggles treat him little better than a servant! Hermione told me how they fed him through a _cat flap._ Weasley and his brothers had to pull _bars_ off his window to rescue him."

Dumbledore regarded the furious man calmly, if a tad wearily. "Sirius. It is for the good of-"

"No." Sirius interrupted. "He'll be safe in Grimmauld Place. And I was planning on buying another house now that I'm a free man, but we can put that on hold until after the war if the Black Family protections are that valuable."

The Headmaster steepled his fingers, then sighed tiredly. "We cannot make this decision now, Sirius. The events of last night are far reaching. The general populace is panicking, and the Ministry is in complete chaos. We can discuss this later." The Headmaster's tone was final, and the look he shot the Marauder made it clear that avenue of conversation was closed.

Sirius sighed as well, slumping into a chair. "When do you think I can go out and get my official pardon?"

"I'd wait until the end of the week," Dumbledore replied, glancing at his watch. "But why hurry?"

_Because I want to be able to prove to the world that I'm not who everyone thinks I am. _"I need to go shopping." He smirked openly- that was sure to blindside the old bastard.

Dumbledore looked at him incredulously. "For?"

Sirius got up and stalked to the door. "An engagement ring," he informed the Headmaster. "I proposed to Hermione Granger last night."

He exited the Headmaster's Office, leaving behind a thoroughly befuddled Headmaster.

_June 19, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Hospital Wing_

When Hermione rejoined her classmates, Ginny was explaining the truth of Sirius Black's arrest and subsequent escape from Azkaban to Luna and Neville, as Ron and Harry argued furiously in heated whispers. With a sinking feeling, Hermione made for Harry's bed to join in their conversation.

"She has every right to be with Sirius!"

"He's ancient!"

"So?"

"That's wrong!"

"Why? He loves her, she loves him."

"He's using her!"

"He head over heels in love with her!"

"He's a perverted old man!"

"He is _not._ I love Sirius more than I have ever loved anyone. At this point, I don't care whether or not he loves me. I just want to be with him for the rest of my life." Hermione fixed Ron in her hard gaze, daring him to interrupt her. "But he does love me. He tells me every day, and when we are together he shows me in the most incredible ways. I _love _him. I'm going to marry him, provided we get out of this war alive."

From where she was sprawled across Luna's bed, Ginny beamed at Hermione. "That was the most romantic thing I've ever heard you say!"

Ginny's comment broke the tension. Laughing, Hermione shook her head. "Well, I've had to repeat myself pretty often. Sirius kissed me in front of what looked like the entire Order last night."

The redheaded girl's jaw dropped. "In front of my mum too?"

Hermione winced. "Yes."

"I'm sorry," apologized Ginny. "Really. She wasn't…"

Hermione shrugged. "She'll have to either get over it, or find out she's not welcome at Headquarters." The matter-of-fact way she said it and the fierce gleam in her eye reassured her fellow Gryffindors that what she said was true. (Yes, Luna was a Ravenclaw. But Hermione was pretty sure she wasn't even paying attention to the conversation- the blonde girl was currently staring up at the ceiling with a small frown on her face as her lips moved silently.)

"I didn't think Sirius would take a slight to you casually," Harry remarked to break the sudden silence. "You've seen them together, Ron- he loves her. And he knows that if he hurt Hermione, I wouldn't stand for it."

_June 19, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Hospital Wing_

Sirius stopped at the closed curtain in time to hear what Harry said. The thought shocked him- and pleased him. That his godson would put anyone over him was a sad, ego-deflating thought- and yet, the idea that it was Hermione made all the difference. He would choose Hermione over himself- the thought of putting his body between hers and a Killing Curse wasn't a question of if- it was a question of how.

His heart filled with warm and fuzzy feelings, he continued to where the six teenagers were debating the issue of whether or not he loved Hermione.

"Well put, Harry," he said to announce himself, immediately making his way to Hermione. She was in contrast to the rest of the pajama clad school children- she was dressed in clothes she had scavenged from his room- a pair of loose jeans and an old, faded tee-shirt featuring a Muggle band. Remus had bought him that tee-shirt for his twentieth birthday- and had, apparently, packed it away in a box when he was going through Sirius' belongings after the Marauder had been sent to Azkaban. He liked seeing Hermione wear his clothes- she had neglected to put her robe back on after her exam, so he could see exactly how good it looked on her.

Her hair was a mess- they had gone straight from the bath to the bed (with a brief detour at the wall before he had noticed how badly Hermione was shivering) without a stop to comb it out. It was a riotous mess around her small face- a riotous mess that smelled like his shampoo. He liked that too, he mused, as he drew her to his side.

"How were things with the Headmaster, Sirius?" she asked him, raw hope in her eyes.

He shook his head, a flare of anger rising again. "He danced around the issue, as usual. Said he was too tired and we'd talk about it later."

Out of the corner of her eyes, Hermione saw Harry flinch slightly. That was when she knew- something had happened in the Headmaster's Office the night before, when Dumbledore had given Harry a Portkey and sent him away with something a bit more than casual.

"So no new on whether or not I have to go to the Dursleys?" Harry asked, a hint of resignation in his voice.

Sirius shook his head, going to sit at the foot of Harry's bed. "Sorry, kiddo. I'll try, though."

Hermione edged closer to the bed, standing close to Sirius. "What have I told you about referring to Harry and Ron as kids?" she asked sternly under her breath.

"Sorry, love," he replied, cringing a bit. "Right. They cannot be considered children because you're in the same year as them and they're your best friends and that would be weird and creepy."

She leaned down to kiss the top of his head. "Correct, darling." It felt so strange to be so openly affectionate around other people- so deliciously wrong. Romantic affection had been taboo for so long, it was something akin to therapeutic relief.

It seemed the Sirius was feeling the same way too- he gave her a disarming grin and pulled her down into his lap. She squeaked, then laughed, leaning her head against the curve of his neck and shoulder. "Give me some warning, love. Next time you surprise me like that I might just hit you in the nose or something."

"I thought you liked my nose," Sirius exclaimed, mock upset. "It's very aristocratic, you know. It's that pureblooded Black nose." He lifted it up in the air, drawing another laugh from Hermione and amused giggles from Ginny.

Hermione reached up to kiss his nose. "It's a very fine nose," she said solemnly. "So don't surprise me. I would hate to see anything happen to it." That elicited more giggles from the girls, and a laugh from Harry.

"Stop!" Ron yelled suddenly, glaring at the both of them. Hermione paused mid-smile, face frozen. Sirius wrapped his arms around her, subconsciously trying to shield her from the redhead's wrath. "Just stop!" He looked at all of them. "Don't you see how weird this is? It's as if Luna started dating Lupin! Snape went to school with Harry's dad- how would you feel if Hermione started seeing him?"

"Uncalled for, Weasley," Sirius growled, feeling Hermione turn her face into his chest. "That's-"

"Wrong," Ron finished for him, sitting up triumphantly in his bed. "It's wrong. He's too old and too creepy for her. See my point? It makes my skin _crawl_ to see her climbing all over you and flirting with you."

The full impact of the boy's speech hit Sirius full in the face. The thought of Snape with Hermione made his skin crawl too- revulsion was the main theme to all his thoughts in that moment. The girl sitting on his lap suddenly seemed terribly, terribly young- too young. But more importantly, he felt old. Too old.

Still in a daze, he nudged Hermione off his lap, rising to his feet in a smooth, fluid motion. He shot the boy in the bed a look of pure hatred- Sirius Black was not a man used to doubting himself. Hermione looked up at him questioningly, and he wanted nothing more than to reassure her.

"I need to get back to Grimmauld Place," he muttered. He was unable to resist bending down to press a kiss to the top her head, before stalking out of the back of the Hospital Wing.

_June 19, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Hospital Wing_

Hermione watched Sirius leave, confused and a little hurt. The line of his back was harsh and angry- she was worried about him when he got in a mood as black as his current one.

The slam of the door the Hospital Wing made her wince, caught by Ginny and Harry if not by Ron. Conflicting emotions warred within her- the happiness of know she was engaged to the man she loved more than the world, the fear of even eventually getting married, furious anger directed toward Ron, worry for Sirius, and the overwhelming self-hatred that accompanies bring old insecurities to light.

That look Sirius had on his face when Ron had spat out those hateful words- Hermione knew what it was. The dawning realization that he was old and she was young and they could never be together. She had felt it before- when he and Remus were laughing over some seventies joke that she didn't get, or when she could hear his joints pop when he stretched in their bed those precious winter mornings. But she usually got over it quickly- when he sent her a heated glance across the room that made her stomach flutter and her cheeks turn red, or when he sleepily nuzzled at her neck and threw a heavy arm across her body to stop her from leaving their warm sanctuary.

She was hardly thinking when she brought her hand down on Ron's face with as much force as she could muster. The sharp crack of hand hitting flesh and the flush of heat in her palm made her subconscious decision real.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, staring at her and cowering away from her and into his pillows. "What was that for?"

Hermione leaned in close, baring her teeth, fury lighting her face. "I. Love. Him. At this point, Ron, I don't care whether I've known you longer or how many times you've made me cry or anything like that. I love him more and I will choose him over you any day. You just insulted my fiancée, and right now he is probably second guessing _proposing_ to me-" Hermione pulled away, not even sparing the boy a disgusted glance. "I need to go after him."

She turned and sprinted out of the Hospital Wing, the door shutting with another slam on her way out.

_June 19, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>First Floor Corridor_

"Sirius!" Hermione told her mirror firmly, heart stopping for a moment before he answered it. After the night before, Sirius knew that if he didn't pick up right away without a good reason, he would be in more trouble than he could imagine.

Troubled grey eyes appeared in the mirror, before he pulled it back to reveal his entire face. "Yes?" he asked, looking down at the mirror sullenly.

"Where are you?" Her tone was indicative of her resolve- unwilling to take any refusal for an answer.

Surprise flashed in his eyes, but he answered. "The corridor that the Gryffindors use to get to Great Hall."

She nodded sharply. "Good. Stay there."

_June 19, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Hospital Wing_

"You absolute prat!" Ginny was whisper-shouting at her brother, brown eyes promising death and destruction. "Tell me something, brother dear. How has Hermione's general mood been over the past few months?"

Ron, cringing away from the onslaught, answered hesitantly. "She's been stressed because of exams."

"Not that you dolt!" hissed Ginny, smacking him over the head. "That spell from yesterday must still be in effect." Neville had his head buried firmly in his book, the two ears that peaked above the covers bright red. Luna was dozing quietly in her bed, curled up in a ball. Neither of them seemed likely to join the conversation anytime soon.

Turning his emerald gaze on Ron, Harry answered Ginny for his best friend. "She's been miserable," he told Ron, voice quiet. "She misses him terribly."

"Exactly, Harry," Ginny said, her angry glare emphasizing her words. "So now she's happy. Do you care to guess why, Ron?"

Slowly, Ron formulated his answer. "Because… of Sirius?"

Ginny clapped twice sarcastically. "Finally. You got it. So if you were stupid enough to fuck up the one thing that matters more to her than just about anything else, I will kill you myself."

_June 19, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Corridor leading to the Great Hall_

Hermione stalked toward Sirius, mind firmly made up. What was a surer way to prove that she didn't care what anyone thought?

"What-" was all he got out before she was pushing him against the wall.

"I love you, Sirius Black," she said fiercely, tilting her head up to look him right in the eye. "I don't _care_ that you're thirty-six, because quite frankly, you act seventeen more often than I do. So it's really a question of if you are going to care about what people are going to say."

His grey eyes darkened, and he leaned against the wall. "The idea of you and Snape-"

"Codswallop," Hermione interrupted, taking another step so that their bodies were pressed together. "_You_ are the only older man in my life that I would want to be with." With that, she reached up as far as she was able to kiss him, winding her fingers in his hair to pull his head down to hers.

She took control of the kiss, invading his mouth and attacking it ruthlessly. Understandably, Sirius was completely shocked- usually, he was the one who acted randy and started attacking her mouth. Pleased beyond all belief, he enthusiastically returned the kiss, arms slipping around her waist and dropping down to cup her bum.

When it became too much, Hermione pulled away, breathing hard. "Do you get it now?" she asked, hanging on to his neck. He was so tall, she was straining on her tip-toes, with only her arms hooked around his neck keeping him bent down. To him, she looked unbelievably sexy, lips red and slightly open.

"Hell yeah," he answered with a wide grin. He dove right back in, taking her mouth harshly before turning them around, so she was the one pressed against the wall. She bit his lip in retaliation, and he bit her back. She pulled away, kissing down his jaw, nipping at his throat.

He started to bend down to do the same for her, then pulled away abruptly, scowling. "Screw that," he grunted, lifting her from the ground to gain better access to her mouth and throat.

"Not in the corridor, dear," Hermione quipped, wrapping her legs around him. "Although- oh gods, Sirius!"

_June 19, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Corridor_

"It was all over the papers this morning," Lavender Brown was saying in a very serious voice to her best friend, Parvati Patil. "Harry Potter and five friends." They had a free period before lunch, and were going to the Great Hall early so they could count who wasn't there.

Parvati nodded, eyes darting about the corridor. "So that obviously includes Ron and Hermione. But who are the others?"

Lavender had ticked two people down on her fingers. "Ginny Weasley wasn't in her dorm this morning. And then Dean said that it was only him and Seamus last night-"

"Gay?" Parvati asked, smirking slightly. "What do you think?"

"Totally," Lavender agreed. "Anyway, so Neville and maybe Ginny. But no other Gryffindors were gone."

Parvati raised a hand. "Wait- my sister said a fourth year was missing from the dorms at the bed check last night- she went to Professor Flitwick and he said there was a slight emergency but he would take care of it."

"Fourth year Ravenclaw…" Lavender mused, tapping a finger against her pointy chin. "Looney Lovegood, maybe?"

The two girls turned the corner, only to stop in their tracks. It wasn't often you saw couples blatantly snogging in the corridors- however, the rarity increased exponentially when one half of the couple was Hermione Granger. It was especially shocking to see that Hermione was pressed up against the wall by a very tall male body, with her jean-clad legs wrapped around his waist.

The couple didn't seem to notice the two girls- Lavender and Parvati looked at each other wide-eyed, then back at the lovers. They made a strangely erotic scene- Hermione with her head tilted back, eyes half shut as the unknown man sucked at her neck.

Lavender raised both eyebrows at her friend, then cleared her throat. Moments later, two wands were pointed her direction. She squeaked, both at the wands and at the identity of the man. Sirius Black- the wanted convict of their third year, and the reason they had been allotted Dementors to patrol the school.

Hermione was turning a bright shade of red as she unhooked her legs from around Sirius' hips and slid to the floor, unconsciously trying to half-hide behind her fiancée. "Sorry, Lavender. I'm still a bit jumpy after-" She glanced up at Sirius guiltily.

"We heard about everything this morning in the paper," Parvati assured her. "How Harry and five other friends broke into the Department of Mysteries-"

Sirius smirked at Hermione. "Shut up," she muttered. "Yeah- it was us. Did you read the part about Sirius' pardon?"

Lavender nodded weakly. "Uh… yeah. So he- uh, you- never did any of the things they told us you did?" It was unusual for the blonde girl to stammer, but faced with Sirius Black, it seemed a better option than fainted. _Merlin this man is hot,_ was pretty much all that was going through her head.

"Depends what they were talking about, darling," Sirius teased with a roguish wink.

Hermione sighed, glancing up at Sirius exasperatedly. "No, Sirius isn't a criminal. He's innocent. And um-"

"Your mystery boyfriend?" Parvati finished, pretty Indian face acquiring a devious smirk. "Rich, hot, bad boy. And he's an older man. Lucky girl."

Hermione's blush deepened. "Depends what you call lucky," she muttered. "What time is it?"

"Got a little carried away there, did we, Hermione," teased Lavender. "Just before lunch." She winked at her dorm mate, tugging a ribbon. "Parvati and I actually need to get to the Great Hall. You might want to find somewhere else to-"

"We were just going," Parvati interrupted. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Black." With that, she dragged Parvati away.

Leaning against the wall, Sirius watched them leave. "I need to go, poppet," he said regretfully, trying to pat his hair down into some semblance of order. Hermione was doing the same with her clothes- she had given up on her hair.

"I know," Hermione answered with a sigh. "Reassured? Not angry anymore?"

"Not angry anymore," he agreed, standing properly and sauntering over to her, pulling her to him with a grasp low on her hips. "I need to go home, take a cold shower, and sleep for a while more."

He leaned down and kissed her gently. "What about you?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted, eyes closing of their own accord. "But lunch seems like a good idea. Call me tonight on the mirrors?"

He kissed her again. "Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think, as always. And whether you think the rating is appropriate. I don't want to be corrupting anyone's children. <strong>

**Other news: New story! Two chapters, already finished and published. **_**Melancholy**_** is a Draco/Hermione fanfic, with a little bit of snogging at the end- but nothing smutty and no romance. Please read and review- it was a birthday present for the lovely . My dear francophones, please go read her stories. Other new story! One-shot- someone referred to it as tragic Harmony, and I like that therm. **_**Life on the Closed Ward**_** is the title.**

**Should be at least a few more chapters- I'm not sure to carry it through the end of the books or just cut it off at sixth year. **

**School has started again, so I'm going to be crazy busy with the IB DP programme. Wish me luck! And I'm learning how to drive. Which is wreaking havoc on my nerves and peace of mind.**

**Please review- I love this story. I want to know if you love it too. Every review is very appreciated. (I'm kind of sad that my H/Hr story has the same number of chapters and more reviews.) **


	13. Chapter 13

**New chapter, all. Enjoy.**

**This took me a while, but in my defense, I stay after school until 5 :00 or later four days a week, and I have around three to four hours of homework when I get home. And I was studying for the PSAT and organizing the campout I'm going on in… half an hour.**

**To Marine76- I would love it if you would translate this story. I'll get you a way to contact me when I get back- I'm going camping this weekend.**

**To Terrence Rouge- thank you. Really. I like your taste in stories, so I'm constantly on your page trying to find something good to read. You saying that you like my story is… well… big. Thanks. **

**Enjoy, all.**

* * *

><p><em>June 19, 1996<br>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
>Great Hall<em>

As soon as she and Sirius had parted ways, Hermione could feel the exhaustion and pain from the other night sinking in. Thanks to Sirius, the tremors had never developed past muscle spasms. The ache still hadn't faded- as Hermione walked into the Great Hall, her legs protested loudly. A snog session up against a wall probably hadn't been the best idea, she reckoned.

Thankfully, the Great Hall was still mostly empty. A group of chattering Hufflepuffs had their heads bent over an open newspaper- they all stopped talking as she walked past. She didn't have the strength to smile at them- Hermione restrained herself to a tight mouthed stare.

Parvati and Lavender had taken up their customary positions three-fourths of the way down the Gryffindor table, obviously discussing Hermione and Sirius if the lascivious grin on Lavender's face was any indication. Or the faint flush on Parvati's.

"Hermione," Lavender called, waving her over and glancing around conspiratorially. "Is he gone?"

Hermione nodded once, a bit sharply. "Yeah. He has a lot of things to take care of with the Ministry, and as much as he would like to stay with Harry and me right now, he can't."

To her surprise, Parvati looked sympathetic. "Sorry, Hermione. Do you want to eat with us?"

"No thanks," Hermione said, heart warming toward the two girls. "I'm going to grab some food and take it up with me to the Hospital Wing. But- thank you. And please don't tell anyone about us."

Lavender pulled a plate of sandwiches over. "Of course not, Hermione. Honestly- it'll be funny to see everyone's reaction when you pull the big reveal. Here you go. Ham and cheese or liverwurst?"

_June 19, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Hospital Wing_

When she walked into the Hospital Wing, Harry and Ginny were still in the midst of explaining things to Luna and Neville, while Ron was still pouting. Madam Pomfrey had, apparently, decided not to heal the red hand mark on his face.

"Hello, everyone," Hermione said quietly, to announce herself. Ginny broke off in the middle of her sentence, looking worriedly up at Hermione.

The redheaded girl's large brown eyes were open wide, and her mouth was pinched. "Is everything alright, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled wearily, hand rising unconsciously to her mouth. "Yeah. He was upset but we sorted it out. Everything- it's good now."

"I can see," Luna said dreamily, blinking at Hermione before closing her eyes and lying down. "You forgot the spell to cover up the Nargle bites on your neck."

Damn. The hickeys. Hermione felt her cheeks flame as her hand automatically moved to cover her neck, fingers probing at the tender skin.

Neville was probably as red as she was, or redder. Harry looked torn between wanting to duck his head and grin, but Ron just looked mad.

"You and Sirius shagging in the corridors?" he asked snarkily. "Didn't get caught by any of the firsties, did you?"

Hermione felt her cooled anger rising up again, and she glared at Ron. "We weren't, and even if we were, it would be none of your business. Sirius went home- he has a lot to deal with there."

Suddenly, she didn't feel like eating with them. "Actually, I just came to drop these off. I'm going to go to the Library."

_June 19, 1998  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Room_

He lay with this arms folded behind his head, staring resolutely at the ceiling. He didn't feel like drinking. Scratch that- he definitely felt like drinking. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that Hermione would disapprove and right now he wanted to think of her warm and lithe beneath him, brown eyes hot and needy or warm and loving as she repeated his name over and over again as if it was all she had to hold on to.

That terrible yearning was in his chest again, stronger than ever, like another little heart beating in his chest, crying for her.

He exhaled slowly, controlling the flow of breath with fierce concentration. _Liquor is not the answer to all of life's problems,_ Remus' voice in his mind whispered. _Fuck that,_ James replied. _Liquor is not only the answer to all of life's problems, half the time it's the cause too. And how fun would life be it there weren't a few liquor-induced problems, right, Pads? _

He missed James. He missed Hermione. For Merlin's sake, he even missed Peter sometimes. The days when the Marauders were gods on earth, four best friends who owned Hogwarts and had their entire lives in front of them. Then, he had known he had three friends who would die for him (or so he thought) and three friends for whom he would die, a different girl every night, and a full moon to look forward to.

A quick rapping at the door jolted him out of his thoughts. "Yes?" he called out, voice cracking huskily.

"It's Moony," Remus called out. "Do you have a minute?"

_No. I have places to go and people to see, _Sirius thought bitterly. "Of course, my furry friend," he replied, flinging open the door with a flick of his hand a single concentrated thought. "What can I do for you?"

Remus entered cautiously, looking around the room. He could probably smell the evidence of what had occurred the night before; Sirius considered being embarrassed and figured Remus had caught him in many more embarrassing situations before so it wouldn't be worth the effort.

"How are you doing?" the werewolf asked, amber eyes serious. "I mean it, Padfoot. Last night- he's officially back. We've seen him, you've fought him, and we all could have died."

Sirius didn't look at his friend, choosing instead to continue studying the ceiling. "I was scared out of my mind, Moony. I thought she was going to die. If we hadn't gotten there in time, if Bellatrix had gotten bored-" he pushed himself up to look Remus in the eye. "I'm fucking serious, Moony. I don't know what I would do without her. If _anyone_ ever tries to hurt her again, I will kill them."

_June 19, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Fifth Year Girls' Dorm_

Hermione sank into her bed, feeling her limbs give feeble protest. She was torn between getting up and taking a shower, or staying where she was.

Where she was seemed just fine from her perspective, she decided. When she turned her head, she could smell Sirius' soap and his cologne in her hair, and she was too tired to do more than spell her clothes away with a weary flick of her wrist. At least Sirius had taught her some useful nonverbal spells.

After just one night she felt so alone. Her lips were a bit tender, and there was slight ache at her center. Hermione could feel the soreness of the bite on her collarbone, and she was faintly certain there finger-shaped bruises on her hips. It had taken Sirius a while to get used to those- eventually, he'd just had to accept that she bruised easily.

She wanted to cry, but for some reason it seemed wrong. Nothing bad had happened, really. They had all escaped with their lives and Harry and Dumbledore had been validated, and Sirius' innocence had finally been acknowledged. And the tears wouldn't come anyway.

She wiggled under the covers, grabbing a pillow from under her head and holding it tightly. If only Sirius was there with her…

_June 21, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Great Hall_

Three days later, and the whispers and stares were still there. She, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Neville ate together in silence at one end of the Gryffindor table, resolutely ignoring the gossip and rumors and glances all directed at them. Hermione pitied Luna- the poor girl was just as stared at sitting with the Ravenclaws, with all the added dislike from her housemates. At least her things had reappeared.

The owls swooped in, one large barn owl carrying the morning edition of the _Daily Prophet_ to her. She held her breath- Sirius had warned her about this copy.

It was true- Sirius was on the front cover, grinning widely and posing with a copy of his official pardon. The article heaped praise on him, saying:

_Looking surprisingly good for having spent more than ten years in Azkaban, Sirius Black has come out of hiding after more than two years on the run to accept his pardon. At the Department of Mysteries last week, we all know that You-Know-Who returned. But how? The exclusive interview with Harry Potter earlier in the year explained how You-Know-Who's servant, Peter Pettigrew, supposedly helped him achieve a solid form. Sirius Black, never given a trial for his part in the War, could hardly have been guilty if Pettigrew was still alive. _

_So it is with that, readers, that we at the _Daily Prophet_ base our prediction that Sirius Black will wholeheartedly join in the fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. A former Auror and one of the richest wizards in Great Britain, Sirius Black is definitely a candidate for this year's Witch Weekly's Most Eligible Bachelor Award._

There was more, but Hermione didn't feel like reading it. She tossed the paper down on the table with a scowl. Ginny picked it up, flipped through it quickly, then did the same thing. "Rubbish," the outspoken girl proclaimed. "Skeeter needs to get her stories straight. Are you two planning on making this public?"

Hermione shrugged, feeling the beginnings of a foul headache coming on. "I dunno. We haven't had the chance to talk much since the Ministry."

_June 21, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Room_

The smell had gradually faded from his bed, and he was forced to use his last resort. He didn't like to use them often- the little glass balls imbued with his Hermione made letting go more painful than before. But Hermione would be home and in his arms in only one week. June 29. Seven days.

Carefully he withdrew the wooden box from under the bed, where he had stashed it after the first few days filled with nothing but holding a small glass sphere in his hand with his eyes tightly clenched.

He chose one that he knew contained the feel of her smile against his chest and her arms wrapped around him. He had just closed his eyes when his mirror vibrated, a small, strong voice saying his name firmly.

"Hermione Granger," he replied, picking up the mirror and holding it at face level. "Hello, poppet. How are you doing?"

She smiled at him, the strained smile he had been seeing often. "Fine. Better then fine, actually. I saw this morning's paper."

He couldn't help but grin at the thought. "I'm a free man. No Dementors with a Capture-or-Kiss order hanging over my head. We can finally go out on a proper date."

"I liked our date," Hermione protested, pouting a bit. "And I thought the picnic in your room was rather ingenious."

Sirius laughed, wishing she was there so that he could kiss that little mouth. "Ingenious as it is, my darling, I'm looking forward to taking you out to the pub with Moony or dinner, just the two of us."

"Are we going to make this rel- what we have- public?" Hermione asked quietly, raising a hand to brush back a few heavy curls from her face. She looked pale and serious in the light she was in- Sirius thought it might be the library. "You know. Before I turn seventeen."

"I want to marry you as soon as possible," Sirius told her, voice determined. "I don't care what people are going to stay."

Hermione smiled shyly at him. "What do you want to do after this war is over? If we both make it. If we- it everything works out. What would you want to do? Be an Auror again, work at the Ministry, buy your own Quidditch team?"

Sirius sucked in a breath, actually considering the question for a while. "I don't know," he finally responded, the ring of truth and not a little confusion in his voice. "Why?"

"Because you're going to need your reputation to be almost spotless to do just about anything," Hermione told him. "You've been exonerated- the last thing you need is a scandal involving a wife under seventeen officially. We can wait a while. You can announce our relationship after I turn seventeen, or next summer. We can get married when I'm done with school. I know you love me, Sirius."

"I miss you," Sirius told her, voice cracking a little. "I love you so much, Hermione. We can talk more about this after the school year is out."

She smiled at him, then yawned widely. "Sounds good to me, love. I'll talk with you tomorrow?"

"Of course," Sirius told her. "Sleep well. Pretend I'm with you."

_June 22, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Gryffindor Common Room_

"Hey, Hermione." When Hermione looked up from her book, she saw Neville in front of her. A sheepish, slightly embarrassed Neville who, nevertheless, looked much more confident than he had only a week or two ago.

She smiled at him, marking her page and patting the seat on the sofa next to her. "Hello, Neville. Did you need something?"

The large teenager took the proffered seat, face reddening a bit. "Yeah, actually. I wanted to ask you about Sirius."

Hermione bit her lip and looked around. "What did you want to know?"

"What's going on?" Neville asked, his confusion showing plainly. "Obviously, you and him are in a relationship. And he called you his fiancé. And then Harry and Ginny knew about it and Ron didn't. I'm just a bit- you know. I didn't know you were dating anyone. And I know you said it didn't really matter, but you're only sixteen and-" Neville shrugged helplessly. "And now you and Ron aren't talking and Harry's mad at Ron and I have no clue what's going on, really."

Hermione couldn't keep the light laugh in. "Sorry, Neville. It would be a bit confusing. Um…" she trailed off. "I'm kind of already seventeen. A few months away from eighteen, to be honest. And Sirius and I have been together for almost a year. He asked me to marry him after everything that happened. We're happy. Ginny knows because she knew something was up and she caught us together more than once. Harry knows because he's my best friend and I don't like keep secrets from him. We didn't tell Ron because…"

"Because Ron would react the way he did," Neville finished with a nod. "Make sense. So when's the wedding?" He was giving her the kind of goofy grin she had come to completely associate with Neville- a mix to shyness and happiness, the kind of smile that told you he was completely happy for her.

She couldn't help but smile back. "I have no idea," she told him, laughing a bit. "No idea." She drew some curious glances from the other Gryffindors in the Common Room, but ignored them. It appeared that after having such a sudden change from the Ministry had rattled their brains, and they weren't sure if it was safe to approach Harry, and therefore his friends were off limits too.

Neville shrugged laughing with her. "I'll have to keep my schedule open, then," he told her mock-seriously. Suddenly turning a bit nervous again, he looked away, then back at her. "Do you think you could ask him about those letters he mentioned?"

"Of course," Hermione assured him. "Would you mind looking at this Herbology question? It was the only one I wasn't sure of for the exams and I can't seem to find the answer anywhere."

It was clear Neville was surprised that Hermione was asking for help- usually, she was the one ceaselessly tutoring him. "Sure," he answered, giving her a broad grin. "Which one?"

_June 22, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Fifth Year Girl's Dorm _

Ginny was waiting for Hermione when the older girl arrived- sprawled out across Hermione's coverlet reading one of the gossip rags that Lavender kept around. As tired and stressed as she was, Hermione grinned at the red head, dropping her heavy book bag on the floor as she flopped down next to her friend.

"Why all the books, Hermione?" Ginny asked curiously. "O.W.L.'s are over, no more studying. We don't even have serious classes anymore."

Hermione shrugged somewhat self-consciously. "I like reading, Gin. And- well, I've been doing a lot of reading lately. Did you know about all the ridiculous inheritance customs that dictate a marriage to a pureblood? Not to mention pureblood customs? It's as if they've never moved past the late 19th century!"

"Thanks," Ginny said wryly. "That's why my family's so poor. No, 'it all goes to the oldest son' shite. Anyway. I came here for a different reason. You said that Sirius proposed, and yet I still don't see a ring on your finger."

Shrugging, Hermione looked down at her hand and back up at Ginny. "He wasn't really in a position to have a ring handy." She hurried on to explain, hoping Ginny wouldn't press further. "He wouldn't have been able to get out of that damned house to get a ring, or anything. And it was spur of the moment, really."

She couldn't help the blush the spread across her cheeks, just thinking about Sirius and his… proposal. Ginny, being Ginny, caught on right away.

"Spill, Hermione," Ginny ordered, pulling the curtains of Hermione's four poster around them, and spelling them quickly for privacy. "How, exactly, did he propose?"

Damn. She was screwed unless she got imaginative fast. "You heard him," Hermione lied. "In the middle of me being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "But that wouldn't make you blush, Hermione. What happened after? You said my mom found out, so that means you had to go to Headquarters. Which meant that you were there with Sirius."

"Yes, I was," Hermione finally admitted. "He was being so sweet. He drew me a bath, he was ready to just wash my hair and tuck me into bed. But-" she paused, then blushed again. "You know what the best remedy for Cruciatus is, Gin."

The redhead snorted. "Don't tell me he proposed in the middle of sex. That is so unromantic." She huffed a sigh when she saw Hermione's face. "Gods. I'm going to have to have a talk with Sirius on proper times to propose. No wonder he didn't have a ring on him."

Hermione shook her head. "It- it was really romantic, Ginny. I knew he loved me and I loved him. He had just inadvertently told the entire Order- we were together. Open about it. I'd almost died, he'd almost died. It was the first time we were together in months…"

Ginny sighed heavily and flapped her hand. "Fine. Spare me the gory details. I expect to see a ring on that lovely hand of your before I take my O.W.L.'s."

_June 23, 1996  
>Gringotts<br>Black Family Vault_

"We're lucky that my accounts were frozen," Sirius remarked, casting a distasteful eye about the vault. "Or Bella and Cissy would have taken all the jewels." He looked casually bored, but there was a certain relief that Remus could see in his face. Remus knew that his old friend had harbored fears of being without money to support himself and Hermione.

The goblin next to them nodded creakily. "They tried, Mr. Black. They tried. But the ancient laws are firm- much like the Americans, you are innocent until proven guilty and you were never given a trial. I assure you that the managers at Gringotts have managed your accounts wisely in your absence. The returns have been most profitable."

Sirius nodded thankfully at the goblin. "Can you show me where the family jewels are? Last time I was here, I was probably thirteen."

The goblin led Sirius and Remus to a section near the back, where two neatly kept jeweler's cases were carefully arraigned, necklaces and bracelets in one, rings and broaches in the other. Sirius hurried toward that one, examining all the available rings with an unforgiving eye.

Remus sighed, and leaned against the other case, letting his eye roam among the other pieces. He and Sirius had already been to four jewelers that day; however, none of their wares had even given Sirius pause. None of the many, many sparkling rings was the right one for Hermione, apparently.

In the Black family jewels, most of the pieces were done in silver with either diamonds or emeralds- not his taste, nor Hermione's, and definitely not Sirius'.

Therefore, Remus was extremely surprised when he heard Sirius suck in a breath, and say in a low voice, "I found it, Moony."

Sirius slid back the door the case, withdrawing one tray with almost reverent hands. "The one in the corner," Sirius pointed out. Compared to the other rings in the tray, the one Sirius had selected was relatively modest. The slim silver band seemed muted next to the sparkle, and while the diamond shone, the two black opals that flanked it did not.

In other words, it was exactly what Hermione would want- simple, understated, yet beautiful. "Good choice, Padfoot," Remus said in a low voice, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "Hermione's going to love it."

_June 24, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Gryffindor Common Room_

If it was strange not to see Hermione working on something, it was stranger to see her without a book in hand or nearby. For once, the witch was simply lying on one of the many comfortable couches spread about the room, her head in Harry's lap as he and Ginny talked quietly and she just rested with her eyes closed.

Every once in a while, Ginny's eyes flickered to where Hermione's head met Harry's lap, but she told herself firmly that it was just a platonic friendship- she knew how much Hermione loved Sirius. And the poor girl needed comfort- she was pining again and it would be another two days before she saw her man again.

Hermione cracked open one eye to glare at Ginny. "I'm tired. And Harry's legs are actually pretty comfortable for the skinny twerp that he is."

"I take offense to that," Harry remarked, poking Hermione in the shoulder. She retaliated by sticking her tongue out at him.

"I never said anything," Ginny replied, amused. "I'm just surprised you haven't fallen asleep already. What are you thinking about?"

Suddenly, Hermione's face adopted a dreamy smile, both eyes opening. "What's better than planning a dream wedding in your head?"

Ginny grinned at her friend, missing the glance Harry sent her. "Nothing. What kind of dress?"

"Lace," Hermione replied definitively. "Lots of lace. Mostly fitted I think. I won't have the figure of a teenager forever, you know."

Ginny nodded her agreement empathetically. "Look at my mum. You'd never know that she used to actually have a waist." The redhead pouted for a moment. "And that is why I'm having two kids, max."

Yawning, Hermione sat up properly and stretched. "I want at least one. Think of a little Sirius running around? How cute that would be?"

Harry eyed her warily. "You're not thinking of having kids right now, are you?" he asked, looking at her with a slightly worried expression.

"Of course not," Hermione said sharply. "I've still got two years of school. Little Sirius can wait three or four years."

She waved at Ginny and kissed the top of Harry's head. "G'night all," said the woman, yawning again. "Sirius should call any minute and I want to be in bed because I know I'll fall asleep as soon as he hangs up."

Ginny shook her head as soon as Hermione disappeared up the stairs. "What is she going to do next year?"

"I'd assume that Sirius would get an apartment in Hogsmeade or something," Harry replied with a shrug. "And she'd visit him on Hogsmeade weekends, or he'd sneak into the castle. It's only two more years."

In the firelight, Harry noticed, Ginny's hair seemed to illuminate her face, creating a bit a halo around her pale, freckled cheeks. "So says you," Ginny said, brown eyes narrowing. "She is going to be extremely mopey next year."

_June 28, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Kitchen_

"So what's the plan for the summer, Dumbledore?" Sirius asked after the Order meeting let out. He had waited patiently until everyone who had needed a word with the great Albus Dumbledore had said what they had needed to say, and now it was his turn.

The white-bearded wizard turned, surprised. "Sirius. Congratulations again on your pardon."

"Thanks," Sirius said, a bit dourly. "Where is Harry going to be?"

Dumbledore's eyes widened in nearly comical surprise. "To his aunt and uncle's, of course. The protections there need recharging. After that, I was thinking he could come here, or to the Burrow-"

"Here," Sirius insisted, a dangerous tone in his voice. "Harry is my godson, Dumbledore. I have the full legal rights, now. And if you say that wards need to be recharged, then they need to be recharged. But as soon as they are fully juiced up, my godson is coming here. And I am going to be spending some time in France, as well this summer."

He could see that Dumbledore was ready to protest, and Sirius held up a hand. "I was telling you, not asking you, Dumbledore. Hermione and her parents usually vacation there, and I need to at least introduce myself before telling them I'm marrying their daughter."

Sirius smirked at the thought, to hid the nervousness he felt. Dear Lord. Hermione's parents. Meeting him. Sirius knew he looked good for his age, but there was no way he could pass for seventeen. "You can continue to use my house while I'm gone," he continued. "And I think I'll be looking for an apartment in Hogsmeade for the school year, so we'll need to work out an arraignment for the Order meetings over the summer."

"Of course, of course, my good boy," said the Headmaster, seemingly slightly dazed. "Certainly. Wish Miss. Granger well for me, and her parents. Good day."

For some reason, the victory didn't seem complete to Sirius. Perhaps the Headmaster was getting as senile as the Daily Prophet thought.

_June 28, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Gryffindor Common Room_

"Are you all packed, Harry?" Hermione asked impatiently, unable to keep her foot still as it beat out a static rhythm against the table leg of a small desk. "You won't have time to do it in the morning."

Harry shook his head slowly, teasing her. "You know, I think I will have time tomorrow morning. I mean, the train wouldn't leave without me, and what's a delay of only the half an hour it'll take for me to get ready?"

Predictably, she scowled at him. "Not funny, Harry. I'm just trying to make sure everything will go as smoothly as possible."

"It will," Harry said, heaving a great dramatic sigh. "And then you can run into Sirius' arms and snog passionately while the rest of us look the other way and hum for a few minutes."

Hermione's face darkened for a moment. "Not exactly," she said, voice clipped. "Sirius and I have agreed to keep our relationship relatively hidden until I'm officially seventeen. So no snogging in train stations."

"Then you can snog when you get home," Harry said, nudging her side as he sat down on the next she was using as a drum. "But the Order already knows about it so you can parade it around the house as much as you'd like."

Hermione tangled her fingers in her hair, tugging it gently. "I can't come to Headquarters for at least three weeks. My parents and I are taking a vacation in France. I can see Sirius in the station, and then I'm home sweet home for a few days before we leave for Normandy."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Harry said, nudging her shoulder. "Hermione. C'mon. You know Sirius. He'll prolly follow you to France and charm the pants of your parents."

_June 29, 1996  
>Somewhere in England<br>Hogwarts Express_

The picturesque countryside could not pass fast enough for Hermione's taste. And if Ron made one more comment about Quidditch, she might strangle him.

The occasionally idiotic boy had finally come to his senses, it seemed, and had tentatively rejoined the group. To say that he had been welcomed with open arms would be wrong- Harry and, surprisingly, Neville, had drawn him aside and warned him not to open his mouth again, and his sister had smiled sweetly and informed him that she had full ability to use the Bat Boogey hex on him until they arrived at the station.

Needless to say, the show of support had made Hermione smile gently at the boys and smirk alongside Ginny. Luna just sat across from Hermione, reading her magazine (the Quibbler) and humming what sounded like 'Hark the Herald Angels Sing.'

Ron had glanced at her with a strange look on his face. "You do know it's June, right?" he asked doubtfully. "Right, Luna?"

Instead of responding, Luna had just shrugged, and continued humming. Hermione turned her thoughts to Christmas, remembering the cold days and gentle mornings with Sirius.

"Nothing's wrong with liking Christmas, Ron," she had said, a slight reprimand in her tone. "It's one of the best times of the year." She was unable to help the smile that spread across her face.

Ron opened his mouth, flushed, closed it, then opened his mouth again. "So was that when it started, Hermione?" he asked quietly. "You and Sirius."

Taken aback at the question, Hermione's gaze narrowed. "No, actually. It was over the summer."

Still red, Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Oh," he said. "So it's really serious then. No pun intended."

Hermione smiled at him. "Yeah. It is."

Ron nodded once quickly. "'Kay. What do you think about the Cannon's chances for the Cup, Harry/"

_June 29, 1996  
>King's Cross Station<br>Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_

Sirius checked his watch again, causing Remus to smirk at him. "What?" growled Sirius, his irritation showing plainly.

"You look more anxious than half the parents here," Remus informed him smugly, smirk growing. "And speaking of parents, do you see the Grangers anywhere? The Weasleys are always late, but I think if Hermione's parents are anything like their daughter, they'll be here early."

The platform was crowded with parents and older siblings, Wizarding and Muggle alike. There were nervous couples in jeans and tee-shirts or nice sundresses glancing around at the colorfully dressed witches and wizards nervously. There was a damper in the crowd- but the parents were obviously eager to see their children again regardless of the sudden danger looming on the horizon. Sirius spotted Narcissa Malfoy, who sent him a death glare before lifting her nose up in the air again. He winked at his cousin, then hid a chuckle as she strode to the other end of the platform.

"Over there," Remus said in a low voice, nudging his best friend. "Look. She has Hermione's crazy hair." Sirius sucked in his breath- a tall balding man with wire-rim glasses and a slight woman with a head of curls and an excited smile on her face were a few feet away. The woman was talking excitedly, gesturing with her hands in the way Hermione did. Her husband had the same intelligent eyes as Hermione, differing from the blue of his wife's.

Sirus swallowed thickly. "Dr. and Dr. Granger. No doubt." He was torn- should he introduce himself, should he let Hermione handle it, should he avoid them?

He was saved by the first excited murmurs from the front of the platform, the first sighting of the bright scarlet engine. The children were home from Hogwarts- and the parents were eager to hold their little darling again with the new threat in their world.

"She's almost here, Moony," he said, grinning at his friend. "She can introduce us now or later."

* * *

><p><strong>Not quite a cliffie, right? Review, please. I have to camp this weekend- last time, I came home with more than 30 mosquito bites ON MY FACE. So no, I'm not looking forward to it. Give me something (other than a shower and a bed) to look forward to when I get home. <strong>

**This story is either reaching an end, or starting to progress even further. I can take it either way really- the only thing is that I'm afraid the style it has right now, the little snippets, is too headache inducing for a long story. And if I end this, I really don't want to do a sequel. Tell me what you think. **

**To any of you actually interested in my personal life, driving is not going so well. I drove from the parking lot to my house yesterday and had about five hundred mini heart attacks. And my family might be moving soon, so I'd have to start at a new school in the middle of the year for the… 9****th**** time? Sucks, right? Give me something to cheer me up, I need it right now. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright people, the big reveal! Hermione talks to her parents. **

**This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but I wanted to end on a happy note. Last chapter made several people sad and the reviews were low so I wanted a little angst with a happish ending. **

**Are any of you Tamora Pierce fans? I dug up my Immortals books and Alanna and next I'm planning on rereading Circle. So if anyone wants someone to hear their fangirling or if anyone has a good fanfic recommendation let me know!**

**Some information in the AN at the end of the chapter, you might want to read it.**

* * *

><p><em>June 29, 1996<br>King's Cross Station  
>Platform Nine and Three-Quarters<em>

The train jolted beneath Hermione's feet, and she looked up, catching her reflection in the window. She frowned, but left her hair alone. Sirius professed to love her hair- he had seen it worse than this before. Her frown deepened, but she looked away resolutely, pulling her robes over her head and shaking out her hair. Earlier she had spent several moments, teeth working frantically at her lip, choosing what to wear.

Now she bit her tender lip again, reaching up to touch the delicate necklace she was wearing. She had ended up wearing a black skirt and a red top with the necklace and earrings Sirius had given her for their anniversary.

"We're coming in now!" Ron called through the door. "The train's pulled up. You girls better be done changing!"

Ginny shook her head and rolled her eyes. "My brother," she muttered. "Yes, we're done changing." She was wearing a light blue dress and Luna was in some silvery robes that looked comfortable.

The boys came back in, helping to pull down the luggage from the racks above their heads. Hermione gripped the handle of hers tightly- Sirius. Sirius was waiting out there for her.

Sirius, and her parents.

_June 29, 1995  
>King's Cross Station<br>Platform Nine and Three Quarters_

Neville descended from the train first, offering Ginny and Hermione a hand down. Luna looked down at the hand that was offered, accepted, then didn't let go. The look of surprise on Neville's face was so priceless, Hermione couldn't hold back a small giggle.

"I'm going to find my father now," Luna told Neville, tone calm. "I'll see you later." She stretched up and kissed his cheek then drifted away.

Harry and Ron jumped out, then looked at each other. "What happened?" Harry asked warily. "Where did Luna go?"

"To find her father," Ginny said smugly. "I knew that was going to happen," she said, just loud enough for Hermione to hear. "Neville, your grandmother's over there. Owl us over the summer, will you?"

He nodded, looking vaguely dazed. "Yeah. Sure. Bye."

"Is Neville okay?" Ron asked, peering after his friend. "He's a little…"

Hermione shook her head impatiently. "He's fine, Ron. Let's go find everyone."

_June 29, 1996  
>King's Cross Station<br>Platform Nine and Three Quarters_

The Weasleys had found Sirius and Remus- they were predictably late, arriving just as the train pulled in. Molly was out of breath, and Arthur was just tagging along behind, smiling bemusedly.

"Hello, Sirius," he said jovially. "Remus. Have the kids gotten off the train yet?"

Molly stretched up, using her husband's shoulder for support. "Look, dear. I think I can see Ron. Oh! There's Hermione!"

She said it loud enough that the surrounding people could hear them- which, Sirius realized with a sinking stomach, meant the Grangers. At the sound of their daughter's name, their heads turned as one.

Helen Granger approached the Weasleys confidently- much like her daughter. "I think we've met before," she said politely. "You're Ronald Weasley's parents? The people Hermione's been staying with?"

Arthur's face brightened. "Yes. Yes! The Grangers, correct?" He extended a hand to both dentists. "Arthur Weasley. The kids are heading our way now, I think."

Sirius was so busy watching the Grangers that he didn't see Molly coming until she elbowed him in the ribs. "I'm assuming her parents know nothing?" the matron asked frostily.

"You would be assuming correctly," Sirius muttered. "We were going to tell them after the war." Now though, he wasn't too sure. He wanted Hermione near him all the time. He wanted to marry her as soon as he could. But- at the same time, he also wanted a bit of normalcy. He wanted to go to his fiancée's parent's house every Sunday for supper. Or something.

Ron was the first to emerge from the crowd of parents and students sharing frightened reunions. Immediately he was swept into a hug from his mother. His godson came next, and practically tackled Sirius.

And finally, Hermione. She had a slightly worried look on her face, a crinkle of her brow that denoted anxiety. But when she saw Sirius, she smiled- it lit up her whole face and he couldn't help but smile back. After days of depravation, of only seeing her face in a small mirror, this was heavenly. She was an angel, and all he wanted to do was capture her in his arms and keep her on earth with him forever.

"Hermione!" her mother exclaimed, pulling her surprised daughter into her arms. "There you are, dear." Sirius stretched out one hand, then pulled it back quickly as he realized what he was doing.

"Say goodbye to your friends, Hermione," her dad was telling her, hefting her trunk onto a luggage cart. "We need to get going- I have a patient arriving at the practice in an hour."

Her eyes never leaving his the entire time, Hermione hugged Harry and Ron, then Ginny. As she pulled away from the redhead, Hermione brushed his hand with hers, both of their eyes closing briefly at the contact.

And before he knew what was happening, Hermione was being pulled away, looking over her shoulder at him with one desperate, sorrowful glance.

_June 29, 1996  
>Somewhere in London<br>Dr. Granger's Car_

Hermione leaned against the window of the car as they rolled through the streets of London, barely paying attention to her parent's chatter. There weren't many times, recently, that she had felt like a teenager. This, however, was one of them.

"You haven't said a word, Hermione," Helen Granger said, frowning slightly. "Are you alright, dear?"

Hermione resisted the urge to glare and point out the obvious. "Yes, mum. I'm just- I have a lot to tell you. When we get home. I'll wait for Dad to get done with his patients. It was a long year."

Her parents exchanged glances, then her mother turned around her seat to look directly at Hermione. "Is it important?"

"Yes, Mum," Hermione said wearily, fighting not to snap. "Very. Which is why I want to tell the both of you at the same time."

Her parents fell silent, and she resumed staring out the window.

_June 29, 1996  
>King's Cross Station<br>Between Platforms Nine and Ten_

With one hand resting firmly on Harry's shoulder, Sirius and some of the other Order members stalked toward the Dursleys. Petunia caught sight of them first, her horsey face paling unflatteringly. Vernon, in a stunning contrast to his wife, turned an ugly shad of puce when a sharp elbow and jaw pointed them out.

"Petunia," Sirius greeted, nodding coolly. He remembered her from a few days before Lily and James' wedding- she had gone to their door to personally return the wedding invitation and inform Lily exactly what she thought of the whole business. A nasty piece of work in any circumstance, and he was handing his godson into her care.

Her eyes narrowed. "Sirius Black." Vernon's mouth opened but Moody shot him a threatening look and he closed it again.

Sirius rocked back on his heels, gaze sharpening. "I see you remember my name, Petunia. Against my will, I'm going to be leaving my godson with you for the next several weeks. And we will be checking up on him."

"I don't know about that-" Vernon tried to bluster, before Moody lifted his had to show his eye.

"I'll be personally keeping an eye on him," he growled. "Guaranteed. Potter, don't cause any trouble. As fond as the Ministry is of you right now, we don't want any mess. Tonks and I will be by to pick you up in July."

Harry looked loath to leave his godfather- he had that same look James had when he had to do something he really didn't want to do. "Alright. See you later this summer, Sirius."

Quickly, Sirius hugged Harry again. "I'll be in France with Hermione part of the time," he whispered. "When we leave, I'll stop by to drop off my mirror."

Harry grinned at him. "I'll look forward to it, Padfoot. Don't have too much fun."

_June 29, 1996  
>318 Hawethorne Ave<br>Hermione's Bedroom_

The first thing she did in the safety and sanctity of her bedroom was pull out her wand, and ward her door. Then she flopped on her bed and called Sirius on the mirror.

"Sirius Black," she said clearly. It took less than a minute for his face to appear, but in that time her heart started to pound faster and a worried crease appeared on her brow.

And then there he was, grim face splitting into a handsome smile. "Hello, beautiful," he said gently, easing her heart and mind. "How are you?"

"Better," Hermione replied, reaching up a self-conscious hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. "I'm going to have to talk with my parents, soon, though." She hugged a pillow, wishing it was him.

In the small mirror, she could barely see the worried look on his face. "Are you sure you want to tell them about me?"

"I have absolutely no desire to spend nearly the entire summer without you," Hermione told him sternly. "And my parents do need to know, I suppose. It's just not going to be fun to sit down with them and tell them everything."

The sound of his voice, tinny and distant through the mirror, made her close her eyes. "If you need me, just call. I love you."

"I love you too."

_June 29, 1996  
>318 Hawethorne Ave<br>Living Room_

It was late by the time her father returned home- the sun had already set and Hermione could feel the faint stirrings of hunger in her stomach, despite all the treats on the train. She had stayed in her room all day, unpacking, writing lists, and going through the mail that had accumulated for her during her absence. She could hear her mother talking on the phone downstairs- it bothered her a bit.

When she finally heard the door slam, signaling the return of her father, Hermione squared her shoulders and prepared herself. This was the moment that she could finally reveal all to her parents, let them in a little bit to the world she was part of.

And now she was sitting in the living room, facing her parents across the coffee table with her mouth dry.

"Mum. Dad," she started, then stopped. "I have a lot to tell you. I've- I've been keeping a lot of things from you. Big things. And- before I start I want to tell you I'm sorry."

They were looking worried. "Hermione," her mother said carefully. "It's nothing awful, right? You're not sick, or pregnant, or dying."

"No, Mom," Hermione said wryly, humor coming back for a moment before the seriousness returned. "Nothing fatal or too life altering."

"Then what?" her father asked. Even if he looked calm, his brown eyes, so similar to hers, betrayed his worry. "Start from the beginning, Hermione."

She took a deep breath. "In my third year, I wanted to take all the electives Hogwarts offered. Remember?" She waited until her parents nodded to continue. "And it wasn't possible, theoretically. But Professor McGonagall got permission for me to use a magical device. It's called a Time Turner. They allow you to back up to six hours in time."

The incredulous look on her parents' faces said it all. "So I basically repeated each day of my third year. When I got home from school, I was closer to sixteen than fifteen. I actually turned sixteen that July. I couldn't say anything- but you noticed, I know it. You kept saying I looked older."

"So how- how old are you now?" her mother asked, looking slightly dazed. "Hermione?"

That tone made her heart break a little inside. "I'm almost eighteen, Mum," she said quietly. "I've been seventeen since last July. I'm an adult in the Wizarding World. I can vote for the next Minister of Magic, I can practice magic outside of school, and in all matters I am an adult. I can get a job, live on my own, and pay taxes, things like that."

Helen Granger paled, her white hand clenching at her husband's knee. "And?" Her father was staying silent.

"That's not all that happened third year," Hermione said, voice dropping. "Harry, Ron, and I had a run in with a werewolf. Our professor. And Harry and I rescued Sirius Black from some Dementors- um- they're like big creatures in cloaks that suck souls from people's mouths. Really awful. And he was innocent after all. So we saved him."

Now her father was the one looking more confused. "Wasn't he the one on the telly that year? The mass murderer?"

Hermione winced. "Yes- but he never killed anyone." She took a few moments to explain Peter Pettigrew and the events the night Harry's parents were killed.

"Anything else?" her father asked, a bit of his anger showing now. "Anything else you didn't tell us?"

She flinched again. "A lot, actually," she admitted. "Just hear me through. I'll go through it fast and if you have any questions you can ask me after. Lord Voldemort- the man who killed Harry's parents- kidnapped Harry at the end of last year. Pettigrew helped him. The awful tournament I told you about was a ruse to get to Harry. He and Pettigrew killed Cedric Diggory, then used Harry's blood to resurrect Voldemort. Now he has a corporal form and he's hell bent on killing Harry and ridding the world of Muggleborns. I'm a Muggleborn. He wants to kill me." It was the first time she had said it so plainly, and the sound of her own voice saying the words in the silence of her home was almost surreal.

"There's an organization fighting him," she continued. "Called the Order of the Phoenix. It's headed by my Headmaster. Voldemort has followers- hundreds, at least. They're called Death Eaters and they rape and kill and torture and maim Muggles and Muggleborns for fun. People have been dying all year, but up until last week the Ministry of Magic has been denying the fact that Voldemort has risen again."

"What happened last week?" Daniel Granger asked, closing his eyes. "Let me guess. Something that had to do with Harry Potter."

She tried to smile, but she didn't think it came out right. "Yeah, actually. Voldemort gave him a scar- it's not normal, it's a curse scar. Anyway, it lets Voldemort into his head sometimes. He made him dream that Sirius was being kept in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry and Harry, me, and four others went to go save him." She hesitated for a second. "When we got there, it was a trap. There were Death Eaters there, waiting for us. We fought. And- we all survived. I think we all were hurt- but no one died."

"Were you hurt?" her mother demanded, looking as if she wanted to rise from her chair and check Hermione over herself.

After another brief hesitation, Hermione nodded. "Yes, actually. One of them grabbed me and used a very nasty curse on me. It's one of the Unforgivables- the Torture Curse. Unbelievable pain until you give in or go mad. But- Sirius saved me. I was only under for a short while."

Now Hermione's mother did rise and cross to her couch, wrapping smooth white arms around her daughter. "My poor child," her mother murmured. "What were you thinking, following that boy into a situation as dangerous as that?"

"There's more I haven't told you," Hermione said, hugging her mother back. "A big thing, really." She fought the urge to start crying on her mother's shirt. "I-I'm an adult now. I have been. And I- Mum- I-"

She sniffled, then laughed. "Why am I crying?" she asked herself rhetorically. "This is a good thing. I fell in love. I am in love. And he asked me to marry him, when I'm done with school."

It was obvious both her parents were completely blown away. "I don't see a ring," her dad said slowly. "Are you-"

"Not pregnant, Dad," Hermione said with a sigh, and a small sign. "And it was a bit of a- a spur of the moment proposal. He didn't have a ring on him." _Or anything at all, actually._

Hermione's mother drew back to look her daughter in the eye. "You said, 'when _I'm_ done with school,' Hermione."

The moment of truth. "He's a bit older than I am," Hermione told them. "But that doesn't really matter. With witches and wizards, an age difference of thirty years doesn't make much of a dent. Thirty-five years, even." She was quite aware she was stammering. "And even if it was that much- it isn't- but I love him. And he loves me. I'm sure. And he's the kindest, most loving, gentle man I've ever known, and-"

"Thanks, love," Daniel said, trying to interject humor. He was leaning forward, pinching the top of his nose. "Who is he?"

"Sirius Black," Hermione said quietly. "He didn't touch me until I was an adult. You saw him at the station."

Her mother's eyes narrowed. "Hermione Jane Granger. That man looks at least fifteen years older than you. I- I can't believe this."

"He's only seventeen years older than me," Hermione said, reaching up a hand to wipe her eyes. "But that doesn't matter to us."

Helen and Daniel looked at each other, the same kind of despair in their eyes. "Only seventeen years," Daniel repeated. "Hermione. I- how long has this been going on? Did he take advantage of you or-"

"How dare you even suggest a thing," Hermione said, voice deadly. "Sirius has been nothing but a gentleman. He didn't do anything worse than kiss me on the forehead before I turned seventeen. It's been 'going on' since last July."

"Sure didn't waste any time, did he," her father said sarcastically. "Didn't follow proper conventions, did he? Never even told us you were in a relationship. And now you want to get married?"

Hermione pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them to glare at her father. "Yes. Not sure when, though. I'd like it if you were there."

"Sirius Black," her mother repeated. "You were at his house all summer and at Christmas." She shook her head. "Aren't there- aren't there love spells or potions, in your world, Hermione? Could it be anything like that?"

"No," Hermione snapped. "He didn't even have his wand until January. He's been trapped in the house since last year."

"But-" her mother protested. "Hermione-"

"I don't have to listen to this," Hermione said, with a laugh that was almost a sob. "I'm going up to my room now. I'm angry. I don't want to make this sound like a threat- but- it kind of is. I'm an adult in the eyes of the Wizarding World. If I want to leave this house and change my residence, I can, as simple as that. Please don't let it come to that. I'm going to my room to calm down. I- I think you two need to talk."

_June 29, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Room_

Sirius hated feeling useless. And he felt the most useless when he was in his bedroom and his fiancée was crying in her bedroom an Apparition away.

The sounds of Hermione's sobs were tearing at his heart.

"It's okay, love," he said again, trying and failing to keep his worry out of his voice. "Everything will be fine, Hermione. They're your parents, they love you. They're just shocked. You did just spring tons of information on them all of a sudden."

She just cried harder, saying something unintelligible.

"I love you," he tried. "No matter what. If you want to take a break for a while, to focus on them, I'll understand. I won't come to France to see you, if you don't want that. You can spend the entire summer-"

"No," she said, voice sounding strange. "Sirius. You are the most important person in my life and I'll be damned if I'm going to give you up."

Suddenly, Sirius felt brash and empowered and impulsive. "I want to come over," he said suddenly. "If they're going to make you cry, then I'm going to make you feel better."

He could see how much she wanted to say yes in her eyes, the hesitation and desire mingling with her despair. Sirius could also see the resolve when she made her decision. "Later. After they're asleep. But no- you know. Just sleeping. I want to sleep next to you."

At least her tears were going away now. "Are you sure that's all you want?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Forced celibacy is neither of our strong suits, as thoroughly demonstrated in both December and last week."

"Not with my parents in the other room," Hermione hissed, although some amusement lit her eyes. She glanced over to another part of the room, and sighed loudly. "I look like shit," she murmured, twirling her wand between her fingers. "Why didn't you say something?"

He couldn't help smiling at her. "Because you always look beautiful to me, poppet," he said sincerely. "Even when you're sad. Your tears just remind me of how much I love you- I would do anything to stop them and I've only felt that way about a few other people in my life." He knew his voice was low and husky and when she shivered slightly he just wanted her more.

"Silver-tongued aristocrat," she muttered, looking away, then pointing her wand at her face and murmuring the spell to make all evidence of tears to vanish. "I knew there was a reason I keep you around." She looked as if she was about to say something else, head tilted to the side. "I think my mom is coming up the stairs. I'll talk to you later."

"Goodbye, my love," he said mournfully. "I'll let you know when I'm coming."

_June 29, 1996  
>318 Hawethorne Ave<br>Hermione's Room_

She had been right- her mother timidly knocked on the door. "Come in," Hermione called, waiting for a moment before she realized she had put sound wards up. She stood and opened the door, willing her heart to calm. It was beating far too fast and she was sure it wasn't healthy.

Silently, Hermione opened the door and walked back to her bed, grabbing a pillow to hug while she and her mother talked. Helen Granger closed the door behind her, just as quiet as her daughter as she took a seat at the foot of Hermione's bed.

The two women regarded each other for a moment. Hermione was patient, waiting for her mom to make the first move.

"Time was, you would have talking a mile a minute about what you really meant," her mother said wryly after another moment. "You've changed."

Hermione shrugged uncomfortably. "Don't we all?"

"You've must have grown an inch since I saw you properly," she continued. "And you filled out a bit more. We need to go shopping, young lady." At her daughter's unresponsiveness, she sighed. "Just because you're an adult in your world, Hermione, doesn't mean you aren't my daughter. We're not going to let this come between us."

The pain in her heart eased a little, as Hermione leaned over and hugged her mother tightly. As frustrating as the woman was sometimes, as many times as she had put appointments and conventions first, and as far apart as they were growing, Hermione loved her mother deeply. "Thank you," Hermione mumbled against her mother's shoulder. "I was so worried."

They separated after a moment. "And what about Sirius?" Hermione asked warily.

"It is a bit to wrap a head around, Hermione," Helen said, raising an eyebrow. "My little girl came home and I thought she would be telling me how well she did on her big tests. Instead, she tells me she's at the center of a war, legally an adult, and getting married. I haven't even given you a sex talk yet!"

Hermione smirked without thinking. "Too late, Mum," she said, then froze. "Um-"

To her surprise, her mother was laughing. "That's what I told my mother," Helen informed her, still smiling. "A full circle, I suppose."

Even she had to crack a smile at that. "Funny. But- can you give me a chance to let you get to know Sirius? Maybe we could have him over for dinner a few times?"

"It'd have to be before we leave for France," her mother said, frowning slightly. "I don't know it we have enough time. We're leaving in a week."

Oh. About that. "Um…" Hermione said, steeling herself. "Sirius kind of planned on joining us there. In France. He started making arraignments as soon as he was given his public apology. He'll cancel everything if I ask him too, but-"

Her mother held up a hand for a moment, eyes thoughtful. "That's- that might actually not be a bad idea. It'd give your father and I a chance to talk to him and see exactly what made our normally levelheaded daughter agree to marry a man in six months." The last barb made Hermione blush.

"That's good then," she said, still a bit red. "I was looking forward to Paris with Sirius. I'm pretty sure he's fluent in French and I know he's been there before."

Her mother gave her a knowing glance. "About that. Tell me a bit more about your relationship with this man. How did it start?"

"We started talking," Hermione said, voice taking on a distant tone. "And talking and talking. He was quirky and sarcastic and just plain _funny_ sometimes. It was strange to see him laughing when I did- he had been in that awful place for so long. But after a while he would do just anything to make me smile. And Ron made me cry one day and he was so mad and I realized I had a bit of a crush on him. But he was Harry's godfather and he could never like me and he used to be a-" Hermione paused for a second. "He was a bit of a womanizer in his teenage years. Anyway. He's matured, now. But one day we were talking and we stopped, and there was just a _moment_ between us and he- he touched my face."

Unconsciously, Hermione lifted a hand to the side of her face. "And then he avoided me for days, until I told him I was nearly seventeen. And then he was sweet and normal but there was something- he was just waiting. Waiting until my seventeenth birthday. And that day he kissed me."

"How old is he, exactly?" her mother asked, brow wrinkling. "Sirius. You said he was Harry's godfather?"

Hermione nodded. "He's going to be turning thirty-six near the end of August. He's thirty-five now. But like I said before. I'm a witch. If Voldemort doesn't interfere, with luck I'll live until one hundred and twenty. We'll have close to a hundred years together, with sixty at the very least."

"And you're happy?" her mother asked, reaching out a hand to smooth down Hermione's hair. "He's going to make sure you'll never want for anything and you'll have a roof over your head and your children will be happy?"

"I would be happy if I was with him," Hermione answered. "But we'll never have to worry about money. Sirius used to be an Auror- his parents disowned him when he refused to join with Voldemort. His younger brother did though- and he died. When his mother died, Sirius inherited the Black fortune. If he doesn't want to work, he'll never have to. No one would have to work in our family for several generations, if they so choose. And his fortunes and investments had time to grow and collect interest while he was away. He's one of the richest men in Britain."

At the look on her mother's face, Hermione sighed. "Mom, I fell in love with him when he was a wanted criminal with no access to a wand, let alone a bank account."

Her mother relaxed a little, thin hands un twisting on her lap. She opened her mouth, looked to the door, then closed it, hesitating for another moment. "Do you want to invite him to tea and supper tomorrow?" she asked, glancing at the door again. "I'm sure your father wouldn't mind."

"That'd be great," said Hermione, grinning. "Knowing him, he'll show up in either a motorcycle jacket or a full on suit."

_June 30, 1996  
>318 Hawethorne Ave<br>Kitchen_

Shivering slightly, Hermione crept around her kitchen, the tile cold against her feet. She pulled her dressing gown tighter around herself, the thin blue fabric higher on her legs now than it had been the last time she had worn it. Under her robe she wore the shirt she had borrowed from Sirius the day after the battle at the Ministry. It hung to the tops of her thighs, put she knew she wouldn't be wearing it for long. Although she had decided to be insistent on her 'no sex in my old bedroom while my parents are sleeping' rule.

Her mirror buzzed, jolting her from the place she had gone in her mind. "Sirius Black," she whispered. Her lover's face appeared in the mirror, and in the background she could see the brick wall not too far from her house. "Hello, love. I'm here. I'm going to put away the mirror and transform. Crack open the kitchen door, will you, poppet?"

"Of course," Hermione whispered. "The gate shouldn't be latched."

It wasn't long before a sleek black dog nudged open the door a bit further, squeezing inside to twine around Hermione's legs like a cat. Hermione closed the kitchen door, locking it before bending down to pet Sirius.

"Let's go up to my room," she whispered. "Follow me."

He gave a small huff of agreement, following her as she padded up the stairs.

_June 30, 1996  
>318 Hawethorne Ave<br>Hermione's Bedroom_

As soon as the door closed behind Sirius' wagging tail, Hermione was facing a tall man instead of just a giant dog. In no time at all she was in his arms, his lips pressing instantly on hers as he backed her against the door and snogged her senseless.

In the haze of sensation, Hermione eagerly returned the kiss, a thrill running through her as his hand made its way under her curls to cushion her head, then to pull it back as he started to trail kisses down her neck.

"Sirius," she gasped, hands flying up to tangle in his silky hair. "Sirius-"

He cut her off with a short growl, resuming his attack on her lips as his body held her firmly to the door. "This is how you should have greeted me at King's Cross," he whispered harshly in her ear before he gently sucked the skin right under it, leaving a red mark. "You are mine."

"Always," she whispered back, kissing along his jaw until she got to his mouth. "I love you." The kiss relaxed, his mouth moving lazily over hers as his hands drifted down to her hips.

Slowly, he pulled away. "I love you, too," he said huskily. "More than you could ever know, Hermione. It drove me crazy to see you at the station and I wanted to just touch you so badly-" he groaned as she nuzzled against his chest.

"I wanted to touch you too," Hermione whispered to him. "I wanted to kiss you in front of everyone we knew and be proud of it. But I also wanted to explain to my parents first."

He pulled away to, kissing her nose. "One day, my love. Soon, I hope." He looked at her with obvious hunger in his eyes, but sighed. "Ready for bed, Hermione?"

She nodded, going to sit on her small bed. "It's a twin," she admitted sheepishly. "We'll have to squeeze a bit."

Sirius winked at her. "Makes it all the more fun, don't you think?"

_June 30, 1996  
>318 Hawethorne Ave<br>Hermione's Bedroom_

For once, Hermione woke before Sirius did. She was tempted to wake him up, but paused- he was so peaceful in sleep. His brow had smoothed in sleep and his hair was mussed and his chest was rising and falling with a little snore. The jaw that she had spent so much time adoring was covered in rough stubble.

She was warm and she was comfortable and Sirius smelled good. But it was growing light outside and her parents were probably already awake.

If she had to wake him up, she might as well have fun with it.

_June 30, 1996  
>318 Hawethorne Ave<br>Hermione's Bedroom_

"It's almost nine," Hermione said lazily, tracing unseen patterns on the skin of Sirius' chest. "And my parents are definitely up by now. They'll be wondering why I'm not."

Sirius chuckled, pulling her closer. "Why is it that we can make out in your bed, but not have sex?"

She shrugged, tucking her head into the hollow between his shoulder and his collarbone. "I dunno. I just think it would be a little strange. This is where I slept when I was five."

"I slept in my room when I was five," Sirius said wryly. "I don't think it's strange at all."

She smacked him lightly on the arm. "Shut up."

He propped himself up on one elbow. "Make me."

"Fine," she grumbled, sliding up so she could whisper in his ear. "You're coming over for dinner tonight."

That got his attention- and hers. Sirius was very cute when he pouted. "You've succeeded, love. What time?"

"Six," she told him, kissing him lightly. "So you'd better be on time. And don't wear anything ridiculous. I love you."

With a groan he got out of bed, smirking when he saw Hermione staring. "Like what you see, love?" he teased, tweaking her nose. "Say the word and it's yours."

From her position in the small bed, Hermione pouted as well. "Shoo, you troublesome man. I warded the door- you can Apparate from here."

With a shrug and a smirk, Sirius set about the business of gathering his clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. Happy ending, right? Everyone loves a naked Sirius, even if he does have blue balls. <strong>

**News: I'm moving over the Christmas break, so if you were hoping I'd have time to write then, sorry. I'm moving cross country, starting at a new school, and my computer is close to dead or dying. Which sucks. All of it. I'm bad at making friends- I have an amazing circle where I am and I'm not looking forward to the transfer. Plus I'm in IB which means all my IAs have to transfer which is a pain in the ass and if ANY of you have gone through this (IB in particular) can you try and reassure me? **

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter. Cheer me up, because I'm miserable. :( But on the bright side for you all, if you get me to 210 reviews, I will write chapter fifteen next instead of 45 for TWOT. (I really want to write the next chapter of this one)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, all. I'll warn you, I'm in a horrible mood. This chapter seems too happy to me.**

**Well, to those who care, I did move. I'm newly settled in a new town. The town is beautiful, the school a disaster. I dislike pretty much everything but a few aspects of the school. And I'm sick. And a whole bunch of other stuff. I feel like sitting in bed and crying for a few days. **

**But, my lovelies, I have written you a new chapter, so you at least will be happy. Give some of the love back and leave me a review. **

**Disclaimer: I always forget to do these. It's all JK's, except for the secret relationship between Hermione and Sirius. I will say I have started to majorly deviate from canon (ie, Sirius is ALIVE) but that's all.**

* * *

><p><em>June 30, 1996<br>Number 12, Grimmauld Place  
>Entry Hall<em>

"Morning, Sirius," Remus said cheerfully. "Have a good night?" The look he gave Sirius was decidedly lewd.

Sirius glared good-naturedly. "Ha. Ha. Ha. I have _dinner_ with her parents tonight. Her father is prolly going to dissect me. Or offer to do a dental exam complete with three root canals. On the day they're out of laughing gas."

He couldn't help it- Remus burst out in laughter. "Padfoot, my dear friend, I can only say that you brought this upon yourself."

This time, the scowl that graced Sirius' face was real. "What do you wear to dinner with your girlfriend's parents?" he asked morosely. "I've never done this before. What do you even wear? Hermione said not to wear anything weird. And-"

"No," Remus said firmly. "You may be the closest thing I have to a brother, Pads, but I am not helping you get your outfit ready before your date. Best of luck, mate." And with a two-fingered salute, Remus ducked out of the room.

_June 30, 1996  
>318 Hawethorne Ave<br>Kitchen_

"Morning, Mum, Dad," Hermione said, a hint of reservation in her voice.

Her mother smiled at her from over her coffee. "Morning, Hermione. Your father made waffles." It had become something like a tradition when Hermione returned home from her Hogwarts terms- Daniel Granger made waffles for breakfast and then Hermione and Helen would go shopping after a late lunch.

Hermione took her seat at the table, accepting a greeting and a plate of waffles from her father. "Thanks, Dad. I talked to Sirius last night. He'll be here for dinner at six."

Helen and Daniel exchanged looks. "That's fine," her father finally said. "What should we cook? He isn't allergic to anything, is he? Do you know?"

The last question made Hermione bristle. "Yes, I know his food allergies," she snapped, more than a slight warning in her tone. "As long as we don't have Ashwinder eggs in anything, we should be fine. And seeing as how Ashwinder eggs are rare and only really used in Grade Three love potions, we have nothing to worry about."

Hermione's mother raised an eyebrow. "Alright then," she said lightly. "No love potions. Should a nice piece of salmon do? With some oven potatoes and greens?"

"That'll be fine, Mum," Hermione said, tension easing. "And I can make a mousse or something for dessert."

Her mother clapped her hands together. "Perfect. After lunch we can shop for some new clothes and then we can stop at the market."

_June 30, 1996  
>318 Hawethorne Ave<br>Living Room_

Hermione flipped a page in her book disinterestedly, nibbling on her lip and concentrating more on the sounds coming from the open window than the words on the page. Worries swirled around her mind like a sudden storm- cold and unsettling. _Are they going to like him? Will he like them? What if seeing me with my parents reminds him of how old I am? What if they spook him and he doesn't want to marry me after all?_

Somewhere in the distance, she heard a sharp popping noise, like a car backfiring. At the sound her head jerked up, and she set aside the book immediately. "He's here," she called, standing quickly and smoothing her dress with suddenly wooden fingers.

"The salmon should be done in about fifteen minutes," her mother replied from the kitchen. "That should be enough time for introductions and such with the appetizers while letting it cool."

"No worries, Mum," Hermione said at a softer volume, ducking into the kitchen. "I can put a stasis charm on it so it won't get cold. How do I look?"

Helen dried her hands on a dish towel and smiled softly at her daughter. "Lovely, dear." Hermione wore a dark blue sun dress that she had bought that afternoon, one that showed off the creamy paleness of her neck (love bites hidden under carefully placed Glamours) and the trimness of her waist. She had decided against bothering with her hair, leaving it down the way Sirius liked it. She wore the rose necklace and earrings, both of which had earned approval from her mother.

"Good," Hermione replied, eyes dancing. "He'll be at the door any minute."

On cue, the doorbell rang.

_June 30, 1996  
>Somewhere in the British Isles<br>Hawethorne Ave_

Sirius ran a hand through his newly cut hair (just above his shoulders) in an attempt to calm his nerves. He had never met his girlfriend's parents before, let alone his fiancée's. In one hand he had a bouquet of flowers, under his other arm, two bottles of wine.

The neighborhood looked different in the day- nice houses, a few children playing some of the nearly trimmed yards, an odd cat prowling or dog relaxing in the heat of the day- not chilly, but still too cold for summer. Not too far from the houses was the park that he had used to Apparate.

"Three-fourteen, three-sixteen, three… eighteen," he was saying to himself, voice brightening when he reached Hermione's address. From the open window in the living room his enhanced nose could smell various delicious food-smells- some kind of fish and potatoes.

Taking a steadying breath on her front step, he rang the doorbell once in a rapid movement, ruffling his hair again anxiously. He turned his head, catching sight of his reflection in the glass window- and some of his insecurity melted away. He looked _good_ when he decided to dress up. Very good. Hot, even.

Suddenly, he could hear someone fumbling with the lock on the door. Pasting his most charming smile on his face, Sirius waited.

Hermione opened the door, her eyes brightening when she saw his face. He loved that he could cause that sort of reaction in her- just because he was there her smile was bigger and her eyes were happier.

"Come in," Hermione said, somewhat breathlessly. "Hey." Her breath caught when his eyes roamed over her body with no small amount of approval.

"Hello, love," he murmured, sliding against her and into the house. He took a moment to be sure the coast was clear, then ducked down to press a chaste kiss to her lips.

He pulled away after a short moment, lips sliding into a smile against hers when she stretched up on her tip-toes to prolong the kiss. "Nice to see you too, Sirius," she drawled, sinking back to the floor.

His smirk changed into an honest smile as he kissed her forehead. "You look beautiful, my love." The way the dark blue contrasted with her skin was doing strange things to his stomach.

The blonde woman he had seen at the station came into the entrance hall, smile bright but strained. "Hello." She sent a glance at her daughter, who stepped in immediately.

"Sirius, this is my mum, Helen Granger. Mum, this Sirius Black-" she hesitated, then continued with his title. "Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black."

Her father had come down in time to hear Sirius' title. "Dan Granger," he said gruffly. "I'd shake your hand but it seems like you need to put down some stuff first."

Sirius nodded, giving them a charming smile. "Flowers for the lady," he said, presenting the bouquet to Helen with a small bow. "And elf-made wine for the dinner. I wasn't sure if we needed red or white, so I got both." He offered the two bottles of wine to Dan.

Helen accepted the flowers with a more sincere smile. "These are lovely, Sirius. Thank you."

"It was no problem," Sirius said gallantly. "The Longbottoms have the best private greenhouses in England, and Hermione and I are lucky enough to be close to the family."

"Neville fought beside Sirius and I at the Ministry," Hermione said quietly, entwining her fingers with Sirius'. Her eyes dared her parents to say something. "He's in my year- he's the best at Herbology."

Her parents were quiet for a moment, then Helen cleared her throat. "Let me go get a vase for these," said the woman. "Hermione, take the wine and we can put it in the freezer to chill."

"No need," Hermione said, accepting the two bottles with a smile. "Cooling charm, Mum." She stopped at the doorway. "Do you want to show Sirius the living room, Dad?"

_June 30, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Kitchen_

"Sirius?" Tonks poked her head inside the kitchen, stopping short when she saw Remus alone at the stove. The wireless radio was on, and Remus had a frilly yellow apron tied around his waist, shaggy hair in his eyes as he sang along.

She entered, then leaned against the door way until he noticed her. His expression was comical- Remus' eyes widened, he froze, and a blush started to spread across his cheeks. "Uh… hi."

"Hi," said Tonks, a wicked grin on her face. "I was looking for Sirius. Do you know where he is?"

"No," Remus replied. "Wait. Never mind. Yes. He's at Hermione's for dinner. Is it important?" He flushed deeper. "No one's here but me."

She chuckled. "I would think not- who else has been treated to your dancing?"

Remus winced. "Sorry." He glanced down- noting the apron- and groaned. "This is what my life has come to. Frilly yellow aprons and Celestina Warbeck."

They laughed together, then Tonks took a seat at the table (knocking down on the stools on the way) and smirked at him. "If you cook me dinner, I might be tempted not to tell everyone about this."

"Dinner for silence? It's a deal," Remus said reverently. "Sirius would have made me cook for a week." He turned back to the stove, then looked over his shoulder at her. "Pasta and meatballs or pasta and meatsauce?"

_June 30, 1996  
>318 Hawethorne Ave<br>Living Room_

Dan showed Sirius into the living room quickly, turning his head toward the kitchen. "Sirius," he said uncomfortably. "I don't like doing this, but I need to say it. What are your intentions toward my daughter?"

_Damn. Here I am, in my thirties, facing my first angry father. Damn. Damn. What do I do? Tell the truth. Hermione said that that always works. _

"I love her," Sirius said, looking the man in the eye. "More than I could have ever believed was possible. I was a broken man with not much hope and a lot of problems. I was frustrated, recovering from a long imprisonment, and living in my childhood home where my best memory was the day that I left. Hermione gave me hope. She set me free. She gave me new memories in that place. She gives and gives and gives of herself but there is always something else she is willing to do. She is intelligent and quick and brave and beautiful- and I'm lucky that I'm the one she wants. So I'm going to marry her before anything can happen to change her mind."

The man closed his eyes for a moment. "She was my baby girl one minute, and the next she's telling me she's engaged and threatening to move out on us."

Sirius smiled softly. "That's Hermione. And I haven't formally proposed yet- I'd been planning it for a while and I didn't even have the ring yet but instead of waiting I sort of blurted it out," he admitted, running a hand through his hair.

"She's my only daughter," said Dan, straightening from his slouch against the wall. "But I know that she's smart and she knows what she wants. So I'm going to trust her on this one. She says you're a nice guy and you're going to treat her right. So-" He shrugged. "We'll see. But if you hurt her, I don't care how much magic you have on your side I'll hurt you back."

"You'll be behind everyone else who knows her," Sirius grumbled. "I've received more death threats in the past few weeks than when I was fighting in the first war. I think Harry called first dibs, then Ginny. And Remus, Minerva McGonagall, the twins, Molly Weasley, Tonks-" He stopped. "You get the picture. And I would never do anything to hurt her."

"Alright then," Dan said, holding out his hand. "Let's give you a try."

_June 30, 1996  
>318 Hawethorne Ave<br>Dining Room_

"How do you open this wine, Sirius?" Helen asked, handing the bottle to him apologetically. "It doesn't seem to have any of the usual ways of opening and the corkscrew isn't going through."

Sirius took the bottle, pressing his thumb to a gold leaf that was embossed at the top. "There you go. Just put your thumb on the top to open or close. Guaranteed freshness for two weeks." He poured a small amount in a glass and gave it to her to try. "Is it to your liking?"

"Delicious," declared Helen. "Dan, try this."

Quickly, Sirius poured for himself, Helen, Dan, and Hermione. "Try it, love," he urged her. "It's from my father's old collection- the same place I pulled the champagne we had for the New Year from."

"Lovely," Hermione said, a small smile spreading across her lips from the memory. "Orion had good taste."

"If you hadn't noticed," Sirius said to Hermione's parents wryly, "My family has a bad habit of naming first borns after celestial bodies. Sirius, Orion, Draco, Andromeda- and those are a few of the tamer ones."

Dan frowned at his daughter. "Pardon me for interrupting, Sirius, but isn't Hermione a little young to be drinking?"

"I'm seventeen, nearly eighteen," Hermione said with a sigh. "For wizards, kids over eleven can have butterbeer and after sixteen or seventeen, everything from firewhiskey to malted mead is fine." She glanced at Sirius, then at her father. "And I know not to overdo it. One or two glasses will be it for me."

Helen and Dan exchanged glances again. "Alright then, dear," said Helen, still clearly uncomfortable. "Do you want to help me bring in the fish and the veggies?"

_June 30, 1996  
>318 Hawethorne Ave<br>Dining Room_

The conversation at the dinner table was a carefully disguised interrogation under the guise of casual getting-to-know-you talk. Helen and Dan had questioned Sirius on everything from his politics (non-existent for the Muggle world) to his job (didn't have or need one) and his finances (never bothered- the goblins took care of everything).

But, against all the odds, Sirius was charming them.

He was demonstrating all the manners and poise that had been pounded into him by Walburga Black- excellent table manners, tasteful conversation, easy and genuine complements.

Earlier in the day, Hermione had shrunk the large dining room table to fit four people comfortably, her parents at either end of the table and her and Sirius across from each other. The entire night, Sirius was talking easily with Helen and Dan, commenting on the quality of the food, asking questions about the dental practice, and telling stories from his Hogwarts days.

"James and Remus distracted Professor McGonagall while Peter and I set everything up. We ended up with a week's worth of detentions each- as funny as Dumbledore found it, Minnie could always play the old sourpuss," he explained, laughing quietly with everyone. "I think there wasn't three weeks in a row that two of us weren't in detention."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It was all James and Sirius. Remus would've been happy reading in the library and Wormtail wouldn't have had the guts to play any pranks without their protection."

"So you were a troublemaker, then, Sirius?" Helen asked, eyes narrowing slightly. "A bad boy?"

Sirius nodded, wary all of a sudden. "Complete with a flying motorcycle."

"But," Hermione interrupted, fighting the urge to wince, "Sirius also had a job at the Ministry as an Auror and was already fighting Yo- Lord Voldemort."

Dan intervened. "So you fought them with magic, right? How do wizards fight?"

_June 30, 1996  
>318 Hawethorne Ave<br>Dining Room_

"And Hermione made a lovely mousse," Helen announced, carrying the bowl into the dining room carefully. "Do you like mousse, Sirius?"

Sirius smiled warmly at Hermione. "One of my favorites. Thanks, love." Their eyes met, and they shared a moment, to the slight discomfort of Hermione's parents.

It was rather sinful, Sirius thought, the way Hermione ate mouse. After not being able to _see_ her for so long- just the curve of her face in the mirror and the tinny sound of her voice. And now he was in her house, sitting across the table from her, in a delicious sort of torment. She closed her eyes, savoring the taste, the expression similar to the one on her face when he was-

"Sirius," Hermione's father said, a bit sharply. "I hear you'll be joining us in France."

"I would certainly like to do so," Sirius admitted. "I was a bit- er- forward, I suppose, when I started making arraignments. But with the current atmosphere and all, I didn't want Hermione traveling by herself. It would be safer if another witch or wizard was with her." He chuckled a bit, glancing at Hermione. "Not that she can't handle herself. Merlin, I would have liked to see her fighting at the Ministry. From what Harry told me, she was something." He met Hermione's eyes, and the sudden heat in both of them went mostly unnoticed by Hermione's parents.

Helen laughed, a bit weakly. "So where in France were you planning on staying, Sirius? We were thinking about staying in Paris for a few days, and then traveling around the countryside for the next week or so. A stop in Marseilles and then back to London."

"Sounds great," Sirius said with a boyish grin. "I love Paris. I can show you the magical parts of the city."

_June 30, 1996  
>318 Hawethorne Ave<br>Entry Hall_

"Thanks for coming, Sirius," Hermione murmured, looking up at him. "I'm sorry. That was terribly awkward."

Tenderly he tucked a curl behind her ear. "Anything for you, poppet. It wasn't that bad. I think your mum might like me. And your dad never threatened me outright."

Hermione groaned and buried her head in his chest. "Again. Sorry, my love." It felt to good be completely enfolded in his arms.

He loosened his hold enough to bend down and kiss her. "I'll see you tonight?" he asked quietly. "I know what your room looks like now, so I can Apparate there. Just keep a silencing charm up."

"Of course," Hermione replied, kissing him again. "Come soon."

_July 1, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Entry Way_

Hermione knew she had a silly grin on her face as she slowly opened the door to Grimmauld Place and slipped inside. No one knew she was coming- in fact, she hadn't known she was coming either. It was a decision made on a whim, on an impulse. She didn't make those kinds of decisions often.

The house was quiet, and sounded almost empty. However, she could hear someone rustling around upstairs and the Wizarding Wireless was playing in some distant room. "Hello? Sirius?" she called out, feeling slightly foolish.

Upstairs a door banged, and Hermione could envision Sirius stumbling out of his room and looking around. "Hermione?" He sounded confused, which made her laugh.

"Down here, love," she called up, shrugging off her light jacket- England was strangely cold this summer. She could feel that nothing good was coming of it.

His feet pounded on the stairs as he ran down, face splitting into a huge grin when he saw her. "Hermione!" he shouted, running at her and picking her up to spin her around. As soon as he set her down, he buried his face in her neck, nipping and sucking.

"Sirius," she said breathlessly, letting out a little, embarrassing, moan. "Oh- Sirius- stop for a second- mhm- lovely to see you too, my love-"

He paused for a second to kiss her lips, then he went back to her neck. "You look delicious," he told her, kissing her lips again. "Can I please take you upstairs and eat you?" He said in a low, seductive voice that sent shivers up her spine.

A cough startled them, and Hermione turned around to see a Remus who was blushing bright red. "Um. Uh- hi, Hermione. I was going to go get a snack, but I think I'm going to go out. As in not in this house. Have fun. Safety first. Use protection spells." He grabbed his coat, waved, and left.

That broke the couple out of the haze they had been in before. Sirius burst into laughter, and Hermione let her head fall on to his chest. "That. Was. Embarrassing," she groaned, smacking Sirius lightly. "You seem to forget that Remus used to be my teacher."

"I do," Sirius conceded, still laughing. "But to me, he's Moony. The little twerp that used to wander around with a book and was quieter than a mouse." His expression changed suddenly, from light hearted to serious. "And speaking of mice, I think they're the only ones here besides us."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. When he got that look in his eye, well- remembering was enough to make her blush. "And?" she asked, drawing out the word and managing to inject some of the anticipation she was feeling into it.

"And I've been wanting to take you in the kitchen since the winter hols," he whispered hotly in her ear. "Love?"

She kissed him hard, hands already working on her buttons.

_July 1, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Front Steps_

Remus was looking so firmly ahead when he left Grimmauld Place that he didn't see Tonks- he bumped right into her, and knocked her down.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, giving her a hand up. "I wasn't paying attention."

Tonks laughed. "Wotcher, Remus. It's alright- I was just going to go in and see you. I wanted to take you out for lunch to thank you for dinner."

He shot a glance at the door and made a moue of distaste. "You don't want to go in there right now," he informed her. "But I'd be perfectly happy to go out to lunch."

Tonks grinned happily at him, her hair changing rapidly from a sky blue to deep pink. "Great! Do you know where the Lucky Leprechaun is?"

_July 1, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Kitchen_

While Hermione sat on the counter, sipping a glass of cranberry juice, she watched a half-dressed Sirius saunter around the kitchen and cook.

It was nice, she reflected, to just sit and do nothing but watch Sirius make food. He had thrown mushrooms, onions, bell peppers, meat, and a few other veggies into a large pan and was stir-frying them. The sizzling was the only sound in the kitchen, as the couple enjoyed the silence.

Hermione stretched languorously, then hopped off the counter to wrap her arms around Sirius. "It smells lovely. I'm starving."

He laughed quietly. "Me too, poppet. Want to get some plates out?"

She did as he asked, humming lightly as she stretched up to reach the high cabinet.

_Gods, she's beautiful_, Sirius though, openly staring at her. He loved the line of her back, how her waist ducked in and then her hips flared gently. Her legs wouldn't normally be considered long, but on her frame they were. The light from the gas laps made lines of reddish gold in her curly mane, and made her skin glow. When she turned around and smiled at him, he couldn't help kissing her quickly.

"What was that for?" she asked, lips still spread in an easy smile.

He kissed her again. "For being you," he said light heartedly, but there was something heavier hidden. "For being Hermione Granger."

_July 1, 1996  
>318 Hawethorne Ave<br>Living Room_

Hermione didn't Apparate directly to her house, preferring the wander down the street she had lived on all her life. She was mildly aware of the grin on her face (the I've-just-been-shagged-and-shagged-well grin), but was ignoring it. The slowly setting sun was warm on her face and shoulders, and her limbs were loose and fluid.

When she stepped into the living room, her mother immediately jumped up.

"Where were you, Hermione?" she asked, voice a combination of frosty and worried. "Your note only said that you were going shopping for a bit."

Hermione winced. "Sorry, mum," she apologized. "I stopped at Headquarters to see Sirius."

Helen's expression changed. "Oh," was all she said. "I saved your dinner."

Ouch. She had eaten a great meal with Sirius, full of laughter and teasing and love. "I already ate, Mum," she said, feeling horribly guilty.

"Alright," said Helen, face calm. But Hermione could see her eyes, and there was hurt there.

_July 2, 1996  
>Little Whinging<br>4 Privet Drive_

Sirius and Hermione walked hand in hand down the street, free of fear. When the Ministry of Magic pardoned Sirius, the Muggle Ministry had publicly pardoned him as well. They had blamed the explosion on a broken gas main, and the gas company was 'fined.'

"This neighborhood is so creepy," Hermione said in a mutter. "Like that town in _A Wrinkle in Time_. When Meg sees all those children outside either skipping rope or bouncing a ball in time and all the lawns and children are exactly the same."

Sirius squeezed her hand. "My lovely little bookworm," he said affectionately. "I can't say I've read that one. There wasn't exactly a library in Azkaban."

Oh. Hermione winced. "Sorry," she said. "It wasn't totally relevant anyway, and-"

"Stop it," Sirius ordered, halting and pulling her to a stop as well. "Don't do that."

She frowned. "Do what?" she asked.

"Apologize for something that you have no control over. You made a reference to a book, I didn't get it," Sirius said, rubbing his thumb against her hand. "That's not a problem. It just means I need to read more. Don't apologize for being more brilliant than everyone else."

Hermione felt a sudden rush of love for Sirius, and stepped forward to hug him tightly. "Okay."

He kissed the top of her head. "Thank you, love. Now let's go see Harry."

Number four was just like all the other houses on the street- green grass in a perfectly trimmed lawn and an impeccably clean front step. Hermione stepped up and rang the doorbell, gripping Sirius' hand tightly.

A horse-faced woman with a long neck opened the door, a woman who Hermione presumed was the Aunt Petunia Harry seldom mentioned. When she saw Sirius, she squeaked.

"I told you I'd be checking up on you, Petunia," Sirius said cheerfully, a smile on his face despite the warning in his tone. "Where is Harry?"

Hermione gave an insincere smile as well. "You might want to invite us in," she added. "Your neighbors are watching." Harry had told her how much his aunt loved gossip- as long as it wasn't her under attack.

_July 2, 1996  
>Little Whinging<br>4 Privet Drive_

Harry was overjoyed to see them- Hermione had received a tight hug, as had Sirius. Dudley had waddled in, taken in the situation, then waddled right back out. Petunia watched with crossed arms, pursed lips, and a total air of dissatisfaction.

"How are you, Harry?" Hermione asked, hugging him again. "Are they treating you right?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, grinning happily. "Yeah. No soup through the cat flap this year. Decent meals and they leave me alone."

Sirius shot a look a Petunia that clearly said, _Cat flap? We'll be talking about this later._ "Good," Sirius said. "We wanted to stop by before we leave for Paris. Moody will be coming next week."

Harry's grin grew wider. "Brilliant," he said, voice full of appreciation. "Bring me back a souvenir, will you, Sirius? We'll all have to go to Paris later. Maybe after you're married?"

This was, apparently, too much for Petunia. "You and your hussy will leave my house this instant!" she screeched. "I will not have this example here for my Diddikins!"

All three wizards stared at her. Hermione was the first one who moved. Within a few seconds she had her wand in her hand and was advancing on Petunia. "You will apologize or I'll let my fiancé deal with you," she threatened, wand pointed at Petunia's thin neck.

"You see," Hermione continued, anger in her eyes. "I've been wanting to curse you to within an inch of your life since I found out about the cupboard," she explained. "Harry has always been adamant about us not hurting you on his behalf- Dumbledore too. But neither of them can say anything about my defending of my reputation. So give me one more good reason and you'll end up in a rather nasty situation."

Petunia had backed into the wall, judging the slip of a girl with a stick threatening enough to warrant an attempt at escape. Now her eyes darted to Harry, who looked concerned, then Sirius, who appeared to be enjoying the moment. "You can't mean-"

"Oh, I mean alright," Hermione said. "If you don't believe me, ask your nephew. A reporter wrote a nasty article about me, I kept her as a beetle in a jar for months. Now, she writes what I tell her." Hermione knew she was scaring the other woman, and she was enjoying it.

"It's true," Harry said, crossing his arms. "Hermione's ruthless. Especially when she feels her friends have been threatened."

Sirius chuckled. "I'm not going to stop her, Tunie," he said with a wicked grin. "I feel you deserve it."

"Su-Sorry," Petunia finally spat out. "Now will you _leave_?"

Hermione eyed her for a moment longer, then lowered her wand. "Are you ready to go, Sirius, love?" she asked, crossing the room back to his side, where she took his hand. "Harry, is that alright?"

"That's fine," Harry told her, hugging her again. "I've always wanted to see someone do that," he whispered in her ear. "Thanks, Hermione."

She squeezed him tighter. "It's no problem, Harry," she replied. "I'm not done with her. I'm merely biding my time."

Goodbyes were exchanged with Sirius, and the couple left Number Four, Privet Drive.

_July 3, 1996  
>318 Hawethorne Ave<br>Hermione's Bedroom_

In the early hours of the morning, Sirius was on his side, Hermione curled up against him as he held her protectively. He had startled awake for some reason, and now he didn't want to go back to sleep.

Her face was in shadow, but she was so present and around him and near him that it didn't matter- it was all he could think about. The warmth of her body was a balm, the smell of her hair, the smoothness of her skin and the softness of the flesh in his hand, her quiet breathing and the way her neck met her shoulder.

Gods, he loved her.

He had never thought he could have someone like her. She was young and beautiful and brilliant- and he was an old man who had lived in the most hellish place on earth for twelve years. She was everything, full of potential and he had had nothing left.

But she loved him and that had made his entire world worth something. She had become his goddess and his muse, his love and his religion. But most importantly, she was his.

When all else had failed, Hermione would be the one who would be there. When he dared to think of the future, she was there.

Their future. What would it be like? Voldemort needed to be taken care of first. Once he was vanquished, they could live, truly live without fear. He wouldn't want to bring a child into a world where Voldemort still lived.

Children. He and Hermione had talked about it before- they both wanted children. One or two- not a Quidditch team. He had pictured a little boy and a little girl. A little girl with his eyes and Hermione's curls. A little boy that would look like him, except with curly hair.

Hermione would make a wonderful mother, he thought. He could see them, sometime in the future, a family. A wonderful family.

He pressed his lips to her curve where her neck met her shoulder, a tender kiss. Then he snuggled closer to her in the tiny bed and closed his eyes, drifting back into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well…tell me what you thought. I'm miserable, but you don't have to be. <strong>

**If you are one of the people who reviewed and wished me luck at my new school and with the move, and gave me oodles of encouragement, thank you. You made me recognize that there are people out there who do care and hope I'm alright and happy. Thanks so much. Love you all. It really, really helped. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed. And to my awesome cousin Gwen, hope everything is going good for you. Yes, Helen and Hermione is supposed to be a reference to Helen of Troy.**

**Also, thanks for getting me past 200 reviews, but you didn't make the 210 mark. Sigh. Oh well. **

**Happy New Year!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here you are, my lovelies. **

**Fair warning- this gets a bit steamy at some points. Maybe pushing the T rating. Sorry. Like I said, I don't feel comfortable with anyone that far under thirteen reading this. **

**I also wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed with words of kindness and advice. I've been in my new state for exactly a month now- I'm adjusting. It's incredibly hard, but I'm adjusting. I think this time is worse because I'm a teenager, but this isn't my first move. (It's my 9****th**** school, actually.) **

**I really have no idea where to end this story. I really love this one- it's just comforting to write for it. **

**BTW: I've been watching oodles upon oodles of Criminal Minds. I'm in love with all the men except Rossi and that's because Rossi is too fatherly. BUT- picture Hotch with long hair and smiling. Boom. Insta Sirius. Or Severus. Either way, Hotch is incredibly hot. But then there are Morgan and Spencer, so watching that show is just… sigh. **

**Read! Sorry for the long AN.**

* * *

><p><em>July 5, 1996<br>London, England  
>Heathrow Airport<em>

"I'll be fine, love," Hermione assured Sirius, hand resting on his cheek comfortingly. "It's a plane. They are safe."

Sirius looked down at her, tightening his hands where they held her hips. "Portkeys are safer."

She stretched up and kissed his lips gently. "I know. But my parents couldn't take a Portkey, and it's better if the Death Eaters don't know Harry Potter's Muggleborn best friend is in France." She glanced around the crowded waiting area to insure no one had heard her.

He winced at the reminder. "I know, poppet. Call me when you arrive in France. I'll be there in two hours when the Portkey lands."

"Meet me at the hotel," she instructed, brown eyes filled with happiness. "I'll see in a few hours." A tall blonde woman passing by shot Hermione a look- apparently, she didn't approve of the embrace. "Merlin. That couple over there is playing tonsil hockey and she glares at us because we're hugging."

"If that's the case, let's give her something to glare about," Sirius murmured in her ear, and then bent to kiss her deeply. Her fingers tangled in his hair on their own, and she sighed happily into the kiss.

When he pulled away, Hermione grinned up at him. "Do you remember the days we had to hide every kiss?"

"And now we're snogging in a public airport," Sirius said, grinning back. "Your parents are waiting, love. I'll see you in Paris."

With one more kiss, he left.

_July 5, 1996  
>London, England<br>Heathrow Airport_

Hermione made her way through the crowded area to where her parents were waiting. But when she got near, she realized with a sinking heart that they were both watching her with distinctly unsettled expressions.

Fighting the blush rising in her cheeks, she took a seat next to her mother, then dug through her bag for a book. It was a Muggle one- she didn't want to attract any attention in the airport. But as soon as she opened the page, her mother leaned over and cleared her throat.

"Yes, mum?" Hermione asked, keeping her tone even, as much as she would have loved to snap.

Her mother gave her that _don't play with me _look. "What was that about?" she asked, nodding in the direction that Hermione just came from.

Heat rose to her cheeks as she turned to look at her mother. "Can you clarify 'that' exactly?" Hermione asked, with more than a hint of trepidation.

Helen raised an eyebrow. "By 'that' I mean you and your- um- boyfriend." By the way her mother stumbled over the word, Hermione could see that she was feeling just as awkward as Hermione was. Therefore, Hermione didn't bother to correct her mother- she knew that her parents were infinitely more comfortable with 'boyfriend' than with 'lover.'

"That was Sirius wishing me a good journey," Hermione answered. "He has no confidence in planes."

That caught her father's attention. "How's he getting there, then?" he asked. "That popping thing you can do?"

"Apparation, Dad," Hermione clarified. "But no. That's too far a distance. He's going to take a Portkey to Spain, then Apparate to France. He'll meet us at the hotel."

"But back to point," Helen said, glancing at her husband, "I think that was a bit inappropriate, Hermione."

Although she severely wanted to, Hermione managed to curb her temper and not snap at her parents. _They've been very understanding so far,_ she reminded herself. "I disagree. Sirius is my fiancé, and if he's worried about my safety and wants to kiss me goodbye, then I don't see a problem with it. It is something that happens in airports all the time, and we didn't go overboard. Five seconds, tops."

Helen bit her lip, but settled back in her seat. "How much longer until we can board, Daniel?" she asked her husband.

Hermione had to hide her smile as she returned to her novel.

_July 5, 1996  
>Paris, France<br>L'elephant Blanc _

When the taxi dropped the Granger family off at the hotel, Helen paid the man while Dan and Hermione went to the trunk of the car to grab their bags. The outside of the hotel presented an establishment that was nice, if a bit small.

"The White Elephant," Hermione translated with a small smile. She liked this one- they had used it the last time they were in Paris. "Once we get the rooms I'll call Sirius and see if he's here yet." She had already used the mirror to contact him when they were getting their bags, and he had told her that he was preparing to Apparate to France.

It was draining, Apparating distances of more than an everyday trip. The witch or wizard needed to be rested, eat a simple meal, and stay hydrated. It wasn't too far, so Sirius would be making several trips.

So when she stepped into the hotel, laden with bags, she almost screamed when two strong hands took her bags. "Sirius! You scared me, you prat." Even so, she reached up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Did you have a good trip?"

"It was fine, love," he told her, grey eyes boring into hers. "And your plane ride?" He looked tired, but not overly so. His expensive slacks and sport's jacket were a bit rumpled. Hermione had warned him about wearing nice clothes for a trip, but Sirius, ever vain, dressed well anyway. It was one of the things about him that both irritated her, and endeared him to her.

"Flight," she corrected. "Sorry. Yes, it was fine. I didn't know you were here yet." Her eyes narrowed. "You have a surprise." It was there in his face, that he was excited about something.

He just grinned at her. "Maybe," he said playfully. "Should I wake you up at midnight to tell you, like you did to me?"

"Midnight?" asked Helen, entering the lobby with a heavy bag. "Oh- thank you, Sirius, but that isn't necessary at all-"

"It isn't a problem, Helen," Sirius said smoothly, shouldering her bag as well as Hermione's. "Is Dan here?" He smiled charmingly at her, and she smiled back slightly.

Hermione wanted to shake her head- when he wasn't there, her mother disapproved, but one smile and she was putty. "He's getting the rest of the bags, love," Hermione told her fiancé. "Did you already get your room?"

Sirius looked at Helen a bit sheepishly. "Um. I took care of all the rooms. I was here first, and it looked like they might kick me out of the lobby if I was just hanging around here, so to clear things over I just got the best two rooms they had."

Dan walked in with the other bags, clearly intending to deposit them at the feet of Helen and Hermione, so he could go get a room. Helen put a hand on his arm. "Sirius already got the rooms," she said, voice a hint sharp. "How many rooms did you say you got, Sirius?"

Hermione could feel the tension leaking off him, and a sense of determination. "Two," he said clearly, looking her in the eye. "One for you and Dan, and the one across the hall for Hermione and me."

_I don't know whether to be happy I'll get to spend the next two nights in his arms or mad at him for springing this on me,_ Hermione thought with a mental sigh. She was half afraid her parents would storm off, mad as hell at both her and Sirius.

"We should go up now," Sirius continued after a moment of silence. "The concierge is giving me a nasty look again." He handed Dan Helen's bag, and Hermione took the her suitcase from her father.

Dan stayed quiet, accepting the bag from Sirius. "Do you think it would be possible to get another-" Helen started, but Hermione put a hand on her mother's arm.

"Don't, Mom," she said in a low voice. "Please." The louder, "We'll come down once we've freshened up and we can go somewhere for dinner?"

Dan nodded once roughly. "Sure, honey. We can do that. Where's the room key, Sirius?"

_July 5, 1996  
>L'elephant Blanc<br>Chambre 532_

"I cannot believe you did that," Hermione said, as soon as the door closed behind her. In an instant she had her wand out and was putting up wards and silencers around the room. "Sirius-"

He set the bags down near the bed, and crossed to her, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her to him. "I'm sorry I didn't discuss it with you first, love," he apologized right away, sounding a little hurt. That tone of voice made her want to pull his head down and hug him, to kiss him until he felt better. "I wasn't planning on it."

Hermione sighed, and let her head fall back onto Sirius' chest so she could look up at him. "Then why?"

He picked her up, catching the bend of her knees in his arm and carrying bridal style to the bed. "Your parents are going to have to get used to us sooner or later," he pointed out, lying next to her. "And I know this is really, really soon, but when I thought about it, I figured it was better to make them see us as a couple now, and set a precedent for the trip."

"So they can't really protest at the next hotel because we were together at this one?" Hermione said dryly. "Good heavens, Sirius, you sound like a Slytherin."

He grinned and winked. "I knew you'd see my point, darling. And as purely a secondary benefit, I can get a good night of… sleep… with you in my arms."

"Oh," Hermione said, smirking. "I'm sure this sleeping will be very restful, will it?"

His eyes promised her anything but rest. "Of course," he whispered, then leaned over and kissed her gently. "We can be as slow… and tender… and gentle… as you want," he told her, punctuating each proposal with a sucking kiss on her neck. Hermione couldn't help but shiver under his ministrations, and as she felt the familiar pooling deep in her belly, she sighed.

"We have to go meet my parents," she said, sitting up and kissing his forehead. "Later. I'm going to take a quick shower, if you don't mind. A lonely shower."

He pouted, but her understood. "Of course, poppet. Do you want a fresh set of clothes from your bag?"

She was already halfway to the bathroom. "Leave them on the bed," she called. "And if you want to show my parents good faith, leave before me."

"As you wish, Hermione," he replied with a sigh, bending down to rummage in her bags. It was chilly in Paris, less so than in London but still colder than normal, so he just chose a pair of slacks and a sweater she normally wore over a tank top that he liked.

He left it on the bed, and knocked on the bathroom door. "I'm heading out now," he told her. "I'll see you downstairs."

_July 5, 1996  
>L'elephant Blanc<br>Lobby_

Sirius walked into the Lobby authoritatively, winking at the concierge, who scowled. The man had really been annoyed with him for sitting in the lobby and waiting for the Grangers, instead of going to his room. Although, it may have just been that Sirius was English. The sneer had started as soon as he had started speaking, although his French wasn't bad at all.

Dan and Helen were already there, conversing in hushed tones. Helen looked desperately worried, if her frequent glances toward the elevators were any inclination. That was why she missed Sirius- he preferred the stairs. More escape routes than a metal box that only had one opening.

"Hello," he said, announcing his presence. Helen jumped, a slightly guilty expression on her face. Sirius wanted to smile- that was the same expression Hermione made

Dan nodded. "Hey. Where's Hermione?"

"In the shower," Sirius replied easily. "She only got in five minutes ago, though. She'll prolly be another ten minutes."

Dan and Helen exchanged glances. "Alright, then," said Helen. "Did you have any plans for dinner?" There was an edge on her voice, a hidden, _like you did for the hotel?_ trailing after.

Ugh. "No," said Sirius, shrugging. "I'm fine with anything, really. Is there somewhere you usually go?"

"A little place a few blocks away," answered Dan. "It's nice. A bit like a good old tavern. Hermione loves the mussels."

The silence as they sat was slightly awkward- and Sirius wasn't good with awkward.

"I apologize if I overstepped with the hotel rooms," he said suddenly, feeling the urge to explain himself. "I didn't realize it was going to be a problem."

Helen smiled tightly. "It's fine, Sirius," she said, but Sirius held up a hand.

"I can see it isn't," he said bluntly. "And I don't want to cause any tension between you and Hermione. This was all me. I didn't fully realize how uncomfortable it would make you to have us sharing a room."

"We still haven't fully grasped that she isn't really fifteen," Dan said after a moment. "To be honest, we didn't expect her to show up with a boyfriend for at least a few years, and even then we thought it would be either Ron or Harry. Viktor Krum was a big surprise- he was three years older than her and he had us worried."

Sirius couldn't help but scowl. "I didn't like Krum," he muttered. "Git tried to kill my godson. And speaking of my godson- he's a good kid. But he is a kid. As is Ron. You know how brilliant Hermione is- she would never be satisfied with someone like them. She mothers them so much they're more like little brothers than potential love interests." He conveniently forgot to mention that Hermione had been seriously crushing on Harry before she fell in love with him.

"I'm incredibly serious about her," he said, then smirked. "Pun not entirely intended. But I love Hermione more than my own life- when I heard she was in danger, I literally couldn't think straight. My own cousin was the one hurting her and I was ready to blast her into pieces."

He hesitated, then removed a small box from his pocket and flicked it open to show them the ring before putting it away again. "I didn't have the ring when I asked her," he explained. "I figured Paris would be a nice place to formally propose."

Helen's hand went to her neck, another habit of Hermione's. "That's lovely," she said, her tone more accepting. "The Eiffel Tower?"

"No," Sirius said, shaking his head. "I'm not sure yet. I'll see."

"See what?" Hermione asked, coming up behind him, tilting her head up questioningly.

Sirius bent down and kissed her forehead. "A surprise, my love," he said, smirking. "Are you ready to go for dinner?"

_July 5, 1996  
>L'elephant Blanc<br>Chambre 532_

"Dinner was lovely," Hermione said, a tired smile on her lips. "What did you think, my love?"

Sirius ginned at her, kicking off his shoes and collapsing on the bed. "Delicious." The look he was giving her suggested he was considering something other than dinner.

She turned her back and undressed quickly, unable to stop the blush that still rose to her cheeks, knowing he was watching her intently. "Oh?"

"Definitely," he said, in a low rumble. "Come here, Hermione." The commanding tone made a shiver run through her. She tugged her nightdress- one of Sirius' long shirts- over her head and walked to the bed.

He beckoned, and she came. Kneeling on the bed, she looked down at how he was propped up on one elbow, grey eyes dark with lust. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you, too," she replied, still looking down at him.

He smirked suddenly. "Well that's good," he drawled. "Considering we are in the city of love."

It didn't take long for her to cotton on. "Oh?" she queried, stretching then laying down next to him. "If that's the case… what are you supposed to do in the city of love?"

A hot palm on her breast and a hungry mouth on hers answered her question.

_July 6, 1996  
>L'elephant Blanc<br>Breakfast Area_

Hermione and Sirius walked into the breakfast room hand in hand. Hermione had a smile on her face, happiness in her expression and movements. Sirius was delighted, mainly because Hermione was happy. Dan and Helen eyed them both when they walked in.

"Morning Mum, Dad," Hermione said, bending in to kiss them both on the cheek. "I'm going to go get some pastries." She dropped Sirius' hand, and made a beeline to the pain-au-chocolat.

Sirius nodded politely at Hermione's parents. "Good morning."

Dan nodded back, hands wrapped tightly around his coffee. "Morning. Did you want some coffee or tea? The station's over by Hermione."

"Sounds good," Sirius agreed, voice a bit tight. "I'll go get some drinks for Hermione and me."

He passed her on the way and winked- she predictably blushed. "I got you a Danish," she told him. "Is that alright?"

"Perfect, love," he replied, smirking. "Coffee?"

"Please," she said with a smile. "Are Mum and Dad being awful?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, love. I'll be right there." He quickly made the drinks, then returned to the table. Hermione accepted her coffee gratefully, taking a sip with a beatific smile.

"Don't you want any cream or sugar, Hermione?" her mother asked, pushing the small tray toward her daughter.

Hermione glanced guiltily at Sirius. "Uh- no. Sirius already put it in. Thanks, though."

The silence was a bit awkward, before Dan spoke up. "What are we going to do today?" he asked the group. "We can go around to all the sites, the Eiffel Tower, Notre Dame, the works. Or we can just wander around. Unless you had something specific planned?"

"I wanted to see Magical Paris again," Hermione said quietly, more subdued. "It was brilliant last time, but now I can finally do magic here. I wouldn't mind looking at the bookstore either."

"Of course you wouldn't," Sirius said, shaking his head fondly. "Only if we stop at the Quidditch store as well."

Hermione grinned at him. "You would stop at the bookstore with me even if we didn't go to the Quidditch store."

"Probably," Sirius agreed, tweaking her nose. "Minx."

"Prat," she responded. "We can stop at the Quidditch store."

She just laughed. "Do you want to stop at a tailors?" she asked him. "You've been talking about finally getting some robes and suits of a proper quality."

"Today would be best," said Sirius thoughtfully. "If I get measured today, they should be ready by next week so I can pop over and pick them up on the way home."

Helen coughed suddenly. "Sorry. I'm fine. I just wanted to know- is it safe for Dan and I to come with you into the Magical part of Paris?"

Sirius and Hermione exchanged glances. "Probably not," Hermione admitted after a moment. "What if we meet you at lunch? We can go to that little café where we ate last time. The Italian one with the pizzas."

"That works for me," Dan said, shrugging. "And at lunch we can discuss what we want to do later."

_July 6, 1996  
>Paris, France<br>Rue de L'Enchantment_

Hermione was in heaven- walking down a street full of wonders and magic without fear and with Sirius. It wasn't quite like Diagon Alley- for the most part, she could only understand snippets of what people were saying. And the vendors weren't shouting, and in Diagon Alley, the smells in the air were more strange than delicious.

At one small pastry shop, Sirius bought two flaky pastries, both golden brown with steam slowly rising off their crusts. They were eating them now- Sirius being the gallant one and eating with his left hand so Hermione could eat with her right.

"Are you having fun, love?" Sirius asked her eventually, grinning widely. In his pocket were fifteen shrunken books, most of them for Hermione. They had enjoyed a morning of a new environment and each other- no strange looks because Sirius was a fugitive or Hermione looked young.

She smiled back at him. "Yes," she answered truthfully. "This is- this is wonderful. Paris, you, chocolate.." she gave him a wicked grin. "This is only one combination." An image of drizzling Sirius with chocolate then licking him clean flashed through her mind.

Apparently, he had the same idea. "You would taste so sweet, your skin with caramel and chocolate," he whispered harshly in her ear. "Kinky girl."

"Only for you," she replied, giving him a saucy look. "Can we stop in that sweet shop?"

He chuckled and change direction. "Who would have thought a dentist's daughter would have such a sweet tooth?" he wondered aloud. She just laughed.

_July 7, 1996  
>Paris, France<br>Somewhere_

"Dinner was lovely, Sirius," Hermione said with a contented sigh. Sirius had truly wined and dined her- they went out to a beautiful hidden restaurant with excellent gourmet cuisine. They had dressed up- Sirius was looked perfectly dapper and Hermione felt dangerously enticing in her elegant dress. There was something about a pair of heels and expensive jewelry and an updo that made her feel beautiful and alive.

There was a dark, hungry look on his face when he tilted it down so she could look at him. "I'm glad," he said softly. "I've dreamed about doing that for so long. Taking you to dinner in Paris. Taking you to Paris. Hell, even taking you dinner outside my dratted house."

She stopped, then stretched up to kiss him gently. "I love you," she told him, smiling. "Paris is great, but if it was a choice between you at your house and my parents in Paris, I would leave as soon as I could for London."

That made him grin broadly- he bent down and kissed her enthusiastically. "Did I mention how much I love it when you wear heels?" he said offhand. "I don't have to bend down as far to kiss you."

"You've mentioned it," Hermione said wryly. "Where are we now?"

Sirius had stopped, and stood in front of her nervously. "We're at the Palais de Justice. But inside it is La Sainte-Chappelle."

Hermione glanced up at him curiously. "And why are we here?"

He was feeling unbearably nervous. "Because I've donated an extremely large sum to have it myself for the next few hours. With enough money, anything is possible. And the guy I spoke to really liked my plan." He was infinitely happy this had worked- Remus had a werewolf buddy who worked as a tour guide. That guy was married to the woman who managed it all, and with a charming smile and by explaining what he was planning, she had quickly agreed to keep it under the table.

"Oh," Hermione said, feeling quite dumbfounded. "Are we going to go in?"

He regained some of his former composure. "Yes," he replied, lifting her hand to his lips to kiss it quickly. "Yes we are, my dear."

_July 7, 1996  
>Paris, France<br>La Sainte-Chappelle_

"This is beautiful," Hermione breathed. They had spent the better part of the last hour wandering around the wonder of architecture. They had started with the lower chapel, which Hermione had adored straight away. Sirius was fascinated as well- after the Revolution, the rebuilding had restored the church to its former glory.

He tugged at her hand. "We still have the upper chapel," he reminded her. "The one for the King and higher nobles only."

The staircase was small and dark and wound up steeply- there was a lovely sense of age and wisdom in the dark. Their wands left dark shadows, but as soon as they ascended to the upper chapel, Sirius sent little globes of light throughout the room.

Hermione was in awe of the enormous stained glass windows. "There is so much detail," she said, almost under her breath. "All for a king. And then the carvings are exquisite."

He allowed her the time to go over the room roaming all over. He loved the way her eyes lit up, the way her fingertips barely trailed over the details in the wood, the way she would be examining something and then turn her head quickly because something else caught her attention.

Finally, she paused. "Sirius, thank you," she told him, pulling him close in a hug. "How did you even know I'd like something like this?"

He shrugged. "I had no idea, actually," he told her, shaking his head with a smile. "I just wanted to take you somewhere special for something."

"Well, I loved it," she declared. "For what, exactly?"

Sirius took a deep breath, then kissed her deeply. He pulled away, then lowered himself to the floor, so he was on one knee.

"Hermione," he began, voice wavering. "Hermione. This entire last year is so impossible. So, so impossible. I never thought I'd fall in love. I never thought I would find someone or something to live for. I never thought anyone could love me. You- you are impossible. I wonder and worry and obsess about the day when you realize that you can do so much better than an old man who was stuck in Azkaban for years."

Hermione was looking down at him, tears in her eyes. "I would never," she whispered.

"I know," he said, then laughed shakily. "I know. That's what makes you so special. You love me. You have changed me- or made me the better person I used to be. You make me smile and laugh and when I look at you I feel the most amazing kind of pure love just well up inside of me. I love how intelligent you are, how compassionate you are, how beautiful you are. I love that you don't snore exactly but a make these little sighs when you sleep. I love that you expect me to open doors for you now- you pause and let me do that for you even though you probably think it's chauvinistic or something. I love the way you say my name when we're making love and I love that I'm the only one who has ever touched you."

She was choking up now, one hand over her mouth as she smiled.

He kept on going. "I love the dimples in your back and the way your skin looks in candlelight and the way you tilt your neck because when you wear your hair up it's too heavy to keep your head straight. I love the way you are intensely focused on whatever you read. I love that when I kiss you in the morning you taste like coffee and when I kiss you at night you taste like toothpaste. I love your eyes because they always look at me with love and I love your hands because one touch and I'm calm and happy. I love your lips because they say the best things and they can kiss all my worries away. I love all the things that make you Hermione Granger.

"I never want to let you go, Hermione. I'm a selfish bastard and I want you all for myself. I want to marry you so you will be mine forever and I'll be yours. You've already said yes once, but I don't want to hold you to that if you've changed your mind. I want you, Hermione. I've been saying your name with mine in my head for weeks- Hermione Black. It sounds too good to be true. I know we have to wait a while, but I'm begging you now to say that you'll marry me."

While he talked, he fished in his pocket for the small ring box he was using to keep the ring he had discovered in his vault. Now he flicked the box open and showed it to her.

"I will do anything to make you happy," he said quietly. "I can provide for you, I can keep you safe. I know you can take care of yourself, but I want to do it anyway because I couldn't live if anything happened to you. Let me be your other half. Marry me, Hermione Granger."

She held out her left hand to him. "There was never any question, Sirius," she said, voice wavering. "Some days I feel like I love you so much that it's impossible to move because if the moment is broken you are going to be taken from me. I worry about you falling for another older woman and that tears my heart to pieces. And even though it's a bit chauvinistic, I want to be 'yours' because that means you'll be mine too."

He slid the ring onto her finger and stood, sweeping her into the most intense kiss she had ever experienced. And yet, charged as it was, she could feel how much he loved her in the way he cradled her in his arms and masterfully took possession of her mouth.

"As much as I love you, poppet," he said, panting, "I think it would be bad taste to take in one of France's national historic monuments."

Hermione giggled. "Definitely. Apparate us back to the hotel room, lover boy."

"Why couldn't you do it?" he asked. "Just curious. I'm fine with Apparating."

"Good, because I'm not," Hermione said, leaning against him. "I'm pretty sure my head is in la-la land. Or Sirius land. I'm not in any shape to concentrate on anything but you."

That fired his ardor- he growled and bit her neck. "Your wish is my command," he answered, then concentrated briefly, twisting them into nothingness.

_July 8, 1996  
>L'elephant Blanc<br>Chambre 532_

In the early hours of the morning, he stared at her, marveling.

_She's mine. She's is all mine. Forever._

On her hand was the ring- dark stones a contrast to her pale skin. No one could remove it but him or her- it had tightened to resize to her slender finger. Just looking at the ring gave him a kind of proud, fuzzy feeling. It was a visible mark of him on her. Always.

And it was more socially acceptable than a hickey. Although she had a few of those as well.

He knew she was tired from the night before, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted- needed- to wake her up. To love her.

He pressed a kiss to the end of one of her collarbones, moving down. One at the finish of her rib cage, on one her flat belly. She was starting to stir now, but he wanted to wake her up his way. He was rewarded when her hand flew down to his hair and she arched her back.

She was most definitely awake now.

_July 8, 1996  
>L'elephant Blanc<br>Breakfast Room_

"It's beautiful, darling," Helen said warmly, examining the ring. "Lovely."

Hermione beamed. "I know," she said excitedly. "And the black stones are opals- I can store some extra magic in there in case I'm in a pinch and need some energy."

Her dad nodded gruffly. "That's good," he said. "Useful, too."

"The diamond isn't big but the craftsmanship is extraordinarily fine," mused Helen, tilting Hermione's hand to see the stones better.

"That'll be the Goblin silversmiths," Sirius said, pulling out a chair and kissing Hermione quickly on the lips. "Morning, poppet. I see your ring is approved of?"

Hermione smiled warmly at him. "It's beautiful, Sirius. I never got a chance to ask you- where did you get it?"

Sirius shifted uneasily. "It's prolly been in my family for centuries," he admitted. "I visited my Gringott's vault before you left school. I was just waiting for the right time to give it to you."

The couple shared a tender smile, and linked hands under the table.

"Are you two packed?" Dan asked after giving them a moment. "We should probably leave in about two hours."

Hermione and Sirius exchanged another set of glances- no, they hadn't packed. "Where's the next stop?" Sirius asked, squeezing Hermione's hand. They both knew they could pack in a matter of minutes with their wands.

"Marseille," Helen said with a happy grin. "Warm sunny beaches galore. Did you bring a bathing suit, Sirius?"

_July 7, 1996  
>L'elephant Blanc<br>Chambre 532_

Sirius had been right- the packing was done within five minutes.

"This should be fun," he remarked casually, lounging on the bed. "I haven't been to the beaches there."

Hermione smirked at him. "Sirius," she began. "I've just realize something."

He loved the wicked grin that was emerging on her face. "And what is that something, poppet?"

"You've never seen me in a bikini," Hermione answered, bouncing on the bed.

Hermione could tell he like whatever he was picturing by the way he inhaled sharply and his eyes darkened with lust. "Tell me why this is better than seeing you naked."

"It'll be torture," Hermione whispered in his ear. "Because my parents are going to be there. And it'll be on the beach."

He leaned back and groaned. "Why?" he asked the world.

She giggled. "Why, indeed. But it shouldn't be that bad. We don't normally frequent the topless beaches." Deciding to tease him further, she tapped her wand against her lips. "Although…"

The teasing was abandoned when he pounced on her, tickling her just to hear her giggle. "Stop. Teasing. Me," he said, punctuating each word with a searing kiss on her neck. "Or I might just tease back."

"Promise?" she said, feeling incredibly naughty and totally in love.

His eyes were nearly black. "Promise," he growled, kissing he deeply.

* * *

><p><strong>J'adore la France! Sorry if I messed up on anything- I haven't stayed in an hotel in Paris for several years. Normally I just stay with my lovely cousin and my auntgodmother. And I wanted somewhere unique for Sirius to propose formally- not the Eiffel Tower or anything too clichéd **

**Tell me what you thought. I really do love to hear from you. And I was completely overwhelmed by the support and advice and sympathy I got from all of my lovely reviewers. And the number of people telling me how much they like this story- it makes me squeal. **

**Do you want more Remus/Tonks moments? Some people said they did. I personally love that pairing so I was considering it. And ideas for things to do in France? **

**And speaking of France and French- if you read in French, my cousin has several stories in French. And this story is being translated by Marine76 as well. So… enjoy! **

**Okay. Enough of my rambling. Go read another of my stories or something. And don't forget to review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, my lovelies. **

**This chapter was a long time coming, but I like it well enough. I have a dilemma, which your reviews will resolve for me at the end. :)**

**On the other hand, I just realized that I made a major mistake. My dates are all wrong at the beginning of the story. There, the Trio are out of school in June, and have been at Grimmauld for weeks come July, but here they just got out- ugh. I'm going to go bang my head on something. Forgive me. :(**

**Alas, but hopefully it's overlookable. Ugh. Sorry.**

**We've made it to 100k+ words. Thank you. I would never have done this without you. Whee! I'm so excited. **

**Thanks to all my amazing and dedicated readers and reviewers- even though some of you just lurk behind your computer screens, I love you anyway for reading this story. And putting up with my madness. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>July 8, 1996<br>Marseille, France  
>Hotel Montgrand<em>

"This is nice," Hermione said, smiling happily. The salty breeze coming off the Mediterranean wasjust strong enough to muss her curls and leave a fresh feeling on her face. She tilted her head toward the sea and inhaled slowly, savoring the smell of the sea.

Sirius' eyes were more focused on expanse of pale throat that was revealed. "Do you want to go swimming before your parents get here?" he asked, moving his eyes up to hers. "I'd rather not see you in a bikini for the first time in front of your father."

She giggled and nodded. "Alright," she agreed. "Let's go up to the room and change. You head down first- I'd like to take a quick shower first. And put my hair up." They had eaten with Hermione's parents in Paris, and then Apparated twice to get to Marseille. Hermione's parents, who greatly disliked Apparation, had decided to make the eight hour drive.

It didn't take Sirius long to strip and pull on a pair of swim trunks- he wasn't going for the speedos. He was very proud of his legs, but he was fine with Hermione being the only one to see that much. "I'll go down to the beach," he called, grabbing a towel.

"See you in a few," Hermione replied, voice muffled by the bathroom door. "Find a nice spot for sunbathing. And take the sunscreen." He could hear the wicked grin in her voice and couldn't help but do the same.

"As you wish, poppet. Accio sunscreen." He caught the bottle as it zoomed toward him, and left.

_July 8, 1996  
>Marseille, France<br>Beach_

Hermione walked down to the beach, noticing Sirius' footprints in the sand and following his path. Even though it was the middle of the tourism season for Marseille, the beach was almost empty. There was a family with two small children to her right, and a group of twenty-somethings shouting in what sounded like German- they were obviously enjoying the sun and water.

On her left was another group of teenagers, and then behind them, Sirius. His skin was pale, as was hers, but Hermione knew they would be picking up tans in no time. She had browned quite finely when she had visited with her parents before third year, and she was looking forward to gaining a bit of color.

She was wearing a short, sheer, white beach dress over her bathing suit- as much as Sirius told her he loved her body, she was still uncomfortable walking the distance from the hotel to the beach in just a bikini.

"Hey, Sirius," she said casually, smiling gently at him. "Good spot."

He turned around and grinned at her, obviously glad to be near the waves. "Hello, love,' he said jovially, leaning down to kiss her quickly.

Hermione reached for her side to untie the dress, pulling it off quickly and stashing it in the bag, avoiding looking at Sirius' face. When she did, her mouth went dry.

It wasn't uncommon for Sirius to stare at her with want or lust in his eyes, no more than it was for him to look at her with love. She was familiar with the way his eyes went darker and his face and body shifted- and she was familiar with her own reaction to it. She swallowed suddenly, glad that her parents weren't there.

"I'd ask if you like what you see, but…" Hermione let her voice trail off. "It appears you do."

Sirius barked a short laugh. "How is wearing that even legal?" he wondered aloud. "I passed those girls over there and tried to picture you in something like what they were wearing but this is… good. Merlin, Hermione. You are perfect."

She laughed self-consciously. "Race you to the water?" she suggested, glancing around. "Go!" She took off, taking advantage of his dazed state.

With a shout he ran after her, longer legs catching up with her just as she reached the water. He scooped her up and ran into the water, laughing with her.

"You. Look. Unbelievably. Hot." Sirius said, punctuating each word with a kiss. "I think that shade of blue is my new favorite color."

Hermione grinned at him. "I'm glad you like it. Can you put me down now?"

He obliged, and she squirmed at them temperature of the water. "It's chillier than I thought it would be," she admitted at his look. "But this is nice. It's hot out today."

It was slightly dizzying to be presented with a wet, bare-chested Sirius. Contrary to popular belief, he did not have any tattoos, so his chest was just muscle and light smattering of hair. She pressed a kiss to the skin over his heart.

"I love you," she said. "And you look pretty hot yourself."

_July 8, 1996  
>Marseille, France<br>Beach_

The sun was searing against her skin, suffusing Hermione with luxurious warmth seldom found in the dreary grey days of Scotland. Her eyes were closed to the glare of the sun, making patterns of brightest yellows and reds dance behind her eyelids. She was feeling deliciously relaxed- Sirius had taken his time with the sunscreen, massaging rather than simply applying it to her skin.

Now was the time to simply forget and enjoy the sun. Voldemort and the worry that surrounded the wizard were pushed to the recesses of Hermione's mind. Harry and Ron and the trials and joys the two caused were ignored. She focused on nothing but the sharp smell of brine and the calling of sea birds.

And the cool weight of the ring on her finger.

Gods. She was marrying Sirius. Sirius Black, her fiancée. She had known it objectively before- she had agreed to marry him in a heartbeat because she had already decided it was what she wanted.

_I am going to spend the rest of my life with this man._

Hermione had expected to feel… well, not as calm and happy as she felt. She was giving up her independence, her chance to experience other men. For some reason, it felt as if she was betraying the little girl who had turned her nose up at boys in exchange for books. The side of her that was a staunch feminist, believing that girls could do anything boys could- they just didn't do the stupid or silly things because they had more sense.

Here that girl was, head over heels in love with a man, fluttering her eyelashes and falling at his feet. It was a bit frightening to consider that she knew that she would do anything that Sirius asked of her. It prickled at her sense of pride and self uncomfortably, a cloud on otherwise sunny day.

She shivered involuntarily, then reprimanded herself for her silliness. _Sirius loves you. You love him. This is logical._

Truth be told, it was really she who had rescued Sirius. She was the white knight, if that story was where it was all beginning. And she didn't have to worry about Sirius asking her to do something she didn't agree with because he wouldn't do that to her. If he had power over her, she had just as much over him.

Even that didn't seem to be the right way to think about it- their relationship wasn't power and manipulation. She wasn't going to end up cooking and cleaning and popping out children. That wasn't what either of them wanted.

It was just two people who liked talking, and then kissing, and then touching. They shared similar opinions, they loved the same people, they understood each other. There was something in Hermione that called to Sirius and there was something in Sirius that called to Hermione.

"What are you thinking about, love?" asked Sirius, stretching out beside her. She opened her eyes slowly, squinting at the sun, and blinked at him. "You have the most adorable frown on your face."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Given your track record," she said wryly, "You'd think I was adorable covered in purple polka dots." She rolled to her side and propped her head up on her hand.

Sirius leaned over and kissed her, salty from the sea. "Undeniably," said Sirius with a nod. "But you are avoiding the question."

As if on cue, she looked away from his grey eyes. "I am," she allowed, keeping her tone guarded. "Is that alright?"

Apparently he heard the warning in her tone. With a soft hand he caressed the side of her face, taking her chin and turning her head until she met his eyes. She didn't fight him. "What is this about, Hermione?" To his credit, he didn't sound overly worried or concerned.

"I'm not exactly sure," Hermione replied, sighing. "I think I've just been overanalyzing what marriage means."

Now there was a slight fear in his face and eyes, although only she would have recognized it. "If you are reconsidering- if you don't think you are ready I won't hold you to anything." Her heart ached when she heard the quiet sincerity in his voice. If it was what she wanted, then she was free.

"Not like that," Hermione rushed to assure him. "I love you, Sirius. Just- just promise me that you won't try and change me."

Sirius leaned over and kissed her deeply. "Change you? Love, we are going to change each other. It's inevitable."

"I know," Hermione said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "But I meant- I'm sorry. It's silly. I just want to be reminded that my marrying you is not going to turn me into a- a-"

"A Molly Weasley?" Sirius provided, quirking an eyebrow. "I promise. If you want to have seven kids and cook and clean, then we can talk. But I rather like my Hermione. The one who reads and knows twenty spells for keeping dust away and wants to do something to change the world."

She buried her head in his shoulder, taking calm from the beating of his heart. "I was just wondering how I went from a girl who hardly thought about marriage and boys to one who was daydreaming about wedding dresses."

He chuckled. "I thought you had a crush on Harry?"

That made her blush. "I did," she admitted. "But I wasn't thinking much beyond hand holding and kissing. I never expected I'd get married- I wanted to but I just didn't see that happening to me."

"I love you," said Sirius simply. "And I want to marry you. And vows aren't going to make you change into someone you are not. Just like I'm not going to get a nine to five job and all those other stereotypical things I couldn't really care less about."

He stood, muttering a quick spell to shed the sand from his body. "Come on. Let's swim. You've sunned yourself enough, poppet." She took the offered hand and he pulled her up.

_July 8, 1996  
>Marseille, France<br>Hotel Montgrand_

"My parents should be arriving in about four hours," Hermione said, fishing in her purse for the key. "Why?"

Sirius just grinned at her. "I wanted to know how much time we'd have." They had stopped back at the hotel, showered, and gone to wander along the shops in town. But he had a surprise for her.

Hermione frowned. "Time for what?" She found the key and unlocked the door.

Instead of answering, he simply held open the door for her. She looked at him quizzically, then stepped inside the room. At first, she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, but following a small hunch she opened the door to their bedroom.

"Sirius," she breathed, turning to find him right behind her. "What is this?"

He bent down and kissed her, taking his time. His first kiss was a simple brush against her lips. He pulled away, still silent, then with a sudden savagery slanted his mouth over hers. His fingers wound in her hair and he pressed his body flush to hers.

Finally he pulled away, panting slightly. "One year," he said, kissing her again. "You're eighteen. The first time I kissed you was your seventeenth birthday."

He watched as realization dawned on her. "I'm a horrible romantic," she moaned, leaning against a wall with her eyes closed. "I'm so sorry, Sirius."

She peeked open one eye, expecting him to be at least a little upset. He chuckled. "Let it be said that you were the one who forgot the first anniversary, and not me," he said, laughing. "Did you really think I'd expect you to remember with all that's been going on?"

"Yes?" she squeaked, sighing as he joined her at the wall, covering her body with his own. "I'm supposed to remember these things."

He kissed her gently. "You probably considered something different the start of our relationship," he murmured. "I know you. You probably thought about it, then dismissed it as sentimental."

"The day you caressed my face in the Drawing Room," Hermione whispered. "I was still at Hogwarts. I think Ginny categorized me as 'mopey.' I figured that it wasn't official."

Sirius rubbed her smooth cheek with his as he moved closer (if possible) to whisper in her ear. "It can whenever you want it to be. I would like to add, however, that I would prefer today for the simple reason as it was no longer illegal."

"Today is perfect," Hermione assured him, winding her arms around his neck. "And I'm guessing you didn't do all this to ravage me in the hallway."

"Indeed," Sirius said, scooping her up. "I had to do a fancy piece of magic to get all these candles in here, lit, and floating with a time delay."

"It's lovely," Hermione said, grinning happily. "You spoil me, love." He deposited her on the bed, assisting her in the removal of his shirt.

He kicked off his shoes and removed hers gently, running his fingers over her toes and smiling when she giggled. "We have four hours that I can use to spoil you," he informed her. "I intend to use all of them."

_July 8, 1996  
>Marseille, France<br>Hotel Montgrand _

"I think they struck the nail right on the head when they named it post-coital bliss," Hermione drawled, stretching along Sirius. "I'm feeling pretty damn blissful."

"Me too," Sirius replied, running a large hand from her hip along the side of her waist until he could palm a breast. "Bliss seems pretty accurate."

He couldn't believe his own eyes sometimes, seeing her like this. Nude and gloriously unconcerned by it, still drunk on the passion and pleasure. It was in the way she moved, sinuous and tantalizing, in the way she tilted her head. She was alive and in full bloom and she knew it. His hands dropped back to her waist as she straddled him.

Her mouth descended on his, pulling and sucking and drawing his tongue into her mouth. "We still have an hour," she whispered, moving from his lips to his neck, nipping gently. "At least."

The days where she had been shy and restrained around him had never seemed so far away.

"And what are you suggesting, darling?" he asked suggestively, voice dipping lower than it normally did as her hands began to wander.

She looked him right in the eye with a wonderful little smirk on her face. "How do you feel about a game of chess?"

Apparently, the look on his face was enough to warrant a few peals of laughter. "I'm kidding, my love. I'm planning on ravishing you until my parents get here."

_July 8, 1996  
>Marseille, France<br>Hotel Montgrand_

"How was the car ride, Mum?" Hermione asked, helping her mother with the bags. "Not too much traffic?"

Helen shook her head, stretching now that she was free from the confines of the small car. "No, no, dear. How was the water? Did you already go swimming?"

Sirius watched his fiancée as she chatted happily with her parents, smirking slightly when he caught the glimmer of a spell hiding a mark on his neck. That was his mark. He was glad that there was some proof of it, even if it was covered by something.

That night they ate at the hotel, enjoying the tastes of finely made warm bread and freshly caught seafood. Sirius wasn't disappointed they were spending what he thought of as their anniversary with her parents- they had 'celebrated' enough earlier. Now it was time for relaxation and family.

Although- with a prickle of embarrassment, he could see that they knew. It was obvious in the languorous way Hermione moved and the way she was absentmindedly stroking the skin of his arm as she talked. Dan gave him one sharp glance and left it at that, and Helen pretended not to notice.

After they had finished, they remained at the table, just talking. Sirius was pleasantly surprised that he greatly enjoyed Dan's wry humor and Helen's easy wit. It was clear where Hermione got her sometimes difficult to follow sense of humor from- they were full of references to things he had never read. When he did recognize something, he found his sense of pride was plumped by Hermione's own delight. He silently promised himself he would read more when Hermione was back at school.

"Do you want to take a walk with me?" Hermione asked as they rose to leave the small hotel restaurant. "It's a full moon tonight."

Her words made him think of Moony, and she recognized his sudden preoccupation. "Snape should have made the potion," he muttered under his breath. "Sure. It'll be nice out on the beach."

Hermione nodded. "He'll be fine, love," she said, resting a hand on his arm. "What about you? Do you want to transform and run around?"

"Transform?" Helen asked. "Didn't you mention something about Sirius being able to turn into an animal, Hermione?"

The pride on her face when she told her mother made him smile. "Yeah, he is. A big dog. It takes an immense amount of time and effort, not to mention magical power, to try the transformation. He did it when he was fifteen."

"So a big deal then, Hermione?" Dan asked, putting an arm around Helen's waist.

Hermione beamed at him. "A very big deal," she assured her father. "Do you want to come with us?"

"You two go ahead," Helen said, making a shooing motion with her fingers. "Go. Enjoy yourselves."

_July 9, 1996  
>Marseille, France<br>Shops_

Helen held up a purple dress to Hermione, tilting her head critically. Hermione smiled gently- lately she had been noticing the little ticks and habits she had picked up from her mother. "No… I don't think so," Helen finally remarked. "The color's a little off."

"Blue, maybe?" Hermione suggested. "Or maybe the red for you, with your hair." She smirked deviously. "It'll help with some of the reddish tints." It was an old joke between mother and daughter.

Helen laughed and playfully swatted at Hermione. "How many times do I have to remind you that I'm not a ginger?"

"When you say it with soul," Hermione quipped, laughing as well. "So? Red or blue?"

"Blue for me, red for you," Helen decided, taking the dress out of Hermione's hands. "What's Sirius' favorite color?"

Hermione shook her head, smile still on her lips. "He loves red and gold, Gryffindor colors. Although lately, he has shown an appreciation for blue." Images of blue swimsuits and pale yellow sand flashed in her mind.

"Do you want to get him a few shirts, while we're out?" Helen asked, a hint of trepidation in her voice. "As much as he likes vibrant colors, I do want to see that man in a nice grey shirt." The wink her mother shot her, as well as the acceptance of Sirius, made Hermione's heart soar.

"That sounds lovely," Hermione agreed, hugging her mother quickly. "Let's."

_July 9, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Remus' Bedroom_

The afternoon sun was in Remus' eyes, waking him from his previously peaceful slumber. With a groan of annoyance, Remus heaved himself out of bed and wrenched the curtains shut.

"Wotcher, Remus," said a groggy voice from the chair next to the bed. "You could have asked, you know."

The comfort of the bed reached him suddenly, with the fact that he was in his bedroom and not the special room in the basement that he normally used. "Tonks?" he croaked, opening one tawny eye. "What?" That was he had meant to say anyway- it came out as more of a long vowel sound.

"Morning sleepyhead," Tonks said, altogether too cheerful for the time. Well, his time. From the clock he judged it was around two in the afternoon.

Remus opened both eyes full, sitting up blearily. "How?"

Tonks' hair flicked from pink to a happy yellow. "Well, I couldn't just leave you in the basement all night. As soon as you transformed back I moved you upstairs. Correct me if I'm wrong, but beds are more comfortable than basement floors." She winked at him.

With a sudden fear, Remus looked down, shifted, then groaned and flopped back on the pillows. "Naked?" he asked, flinging one arm over his face.

"Yep," Tonks said, glad he wasn't able to see the little grin on her face. "Very nice view, if I do say so myself."

Another muffled groan emerged from his throat. "Can you get me some pants?" He didn't want to look at her.

"Course," said Tonks, already rummaging in his drawers. "Want some tea too?"

_July 9, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Kitchen_

"Blimey you were hungry," Tonks said, casting an appreciative eye over the table. "This happen every time?"

Remus colored, the red cheeks contrasting oddly with his prematurely grey sandy hair and tawny eyes. "Um… yeah. Pretty much." He waited for her reaction, but she just shrugged.

They sat in silence for a moment unsettling Remus. "Why did you do that?" he asked suddenly, looking over her (pink and spiky) head. "The only person who would do something like that for me is Sirius."

"I wanted to," Tonks said quietly, locks growing in length and turning a more somber brown. "Remus- I like you. Really. I do. I think you are a wonderful, brave, and strong man who deserves love from those around him. So when I thought about you in pain after your transformation, sleeping on a cold hard floor, I couldn't let you stay there."

Swallowing hard, Remus looked down at the table. Gruffly he cleared his throat. "Thank you," he said, looking up he met her eyes. "I- I like you too." He wouldn't say how much it pained him that someone had seen him so vulnerable. So bare and exposed to the world, at his most shameful and his weakest.

She smiled sadly at him. "My shift starts in a half hour."

It was apparent she was waiting for something, but Remus just nodded. "I'll walk you out."

_July 9, 1996  
>Marseille, France<br>Hotel Montgrand_

"That was awkward," Sirius said emphatically, opening the door for Hermione and putting a hand on her (deliciously bare) lower back. Even the little shiver she gave couldn't cheer him up entirely- although it did make a shadow of a smirk grace his face.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, a chagrined look crossing her face. "Sorry, love," she said, unable to help her small smile. "That was partially my fault."

Sirius eyed her incredulously. "Partially?" he protested. "I'd say it was pretty much all your fault."

"You forgot to cover them up with magic," Hermione said with a shrug, grin growing them wider. "And it's your own fault you got them in the first place." She took her wand and spelled away the sand from her body- she loved magic sometimes.

What Hermione was referring to were the two sets of long scratches on Sirius' back, that were, indeed, her fault. When her parents had decided to go swimming with them earlier in the afternoon, Sirius had forgotten to either heal them or use a spell to hide them.

"You are unbelievable," he told her tartly, not a hint of anger in his voice.

"I healed them as soon as I realized," Hermione pointed out, stretching up to kiss him gently on the lips. "Don't I get a thank you?"

Slowly and sweetly he returned the kiss, one hand stroking the damp skin of her back that her swim suit didn't cover. "Hmm… Thank you, Hermione." He purposefully made his voice as low and alluring as possible, gratified when she shivered involuntarily.

His lips tasted of salt and Sirius, but reluctantly she broke this kiss. "We need to shower," she said, regret tingeing her voice. "And then go to dinner."

"That's going to be even more awkward," groaned Sirius, resting his cheek on the top of Hermione's head. "I doubt your mother is going to be able to look at me."

"She will look at you, and she will treat you as she always has," Hermione said, kissing his chest and backing away. "My mum is great at compartmentalizing."

Sirius leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "And your dad?"

Hermione winced. "Not so much. But he'll get over it."

Fair enough, Sirius decided. "Want company for your shower, poppet?" he asked, grinning at her roguishly. "I'll wash your hair."

"Tempting," Hermione mused, glancing at the clock. "Sure. Why not?"

_July 10, 1996  
>Marseille, France<br>Beach_

"I like this place," said Sirius. "This was fun."

The beach where they were was quiet at night; the sound of waves gently lapping at the shore was pretty much the only sound around them. He and Hermione were walking hand in hand down the beach, relaxing under a speckled night sky and bright moon.

Hermione laughed low in her throat. "Very fun. We should get a house in France when all this is over. Chill out here for a year after You-Know-Who is gone."

"I think I already have a house near here," Sirius said, wracking his brain to remember where the various Black properties were. "Eighty percent sure."

"Um… wow," Hermione said, slightly uncomfortable. "Other than Headquarters, what other houses do you have?"

Sirius shrugged. "I'll have to go over all that with the goblins when we get back to England," he told her. "You can come with me, if you like. I wanted to add you to the vaults anyway. And I need to edit my will."

He hesitated for a moment, then stopped walking to turn and look at her. "Hermione- I love you. If anything were to happen to me, I'd want to make sure that you and Harry would get everything and not a Knut would go to any of my… less savory relatives."

"Would the Malfoys or Lestranges be able to get your inheritance?" Hermione asked, brow furrowing. "That wouldn't be good."

"That's an understatement," Sirius said wryly. "If they became the new owners of Headquarters that would be a very bad day."

Hermione fixed him in a steely look, then hugged him. "But we don't really need to worry about that because nothing is going to happen to you," she said firmly. "We are going to get out of this alive, Sirius."

Sirius put his arms around her, holding her close. "We are going to get out of this alive," he repeated, inhaling the scent of her hair.

_July 11, 1996  
>Marseille, France<br>Hotel Montgrand_

His skin had acquired a beautiful light tan, Hermione realized as she watched her husband-to-be sleep. Usually he woke before she did, but the continual exposure to fresh air, sun, and sea was wearing him out each day. He looked so much happier than he did at Number 12.

Hermione had carefully extracted herself from his arms to use the bathroom, and was now just standing by the bed admiring his incredible physique. Sirius was sprawled on his stomach, the sheets low on his back. The sunlight played on his muscles and the tan skin, still slightly marred from her fingernails.

Even Azkaban couldn't rip his beauty from him.

He looked a thousand times better than he had in her third year. He had regained his health, his strength, and even most of his good looks. Azkaban had ravaged his face, starvation and Dementors and filth aging him beyond his years.

And if he looked like this now, what a god he must have been when he was twenty and in his prime.

_There must be something to all the nonsense the Death Eaters spout_, Hermione mused. Sirius was an example of the pureblood lord: powerful, rich, and handsome beyond belief. As much as she hated to admit it, both Lucius and Draco Malfoy were handsome and charming- Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini were other Slytherins that were widely considered handsome. Of course, their attitudes and general behavior made Hermione so disgusted that it felt more than slightly weird to think of them that way.

Shaking those thoughts from her head, Hermione slid back into bed, smiling softly and Sirius immediately pulled her back into his arms. He was hers, and that was all that mattered.

_July 11, 1996  
>Marseille, France<br>Shops_

"J'aime la glace," Hermione said dreamily, taking a long lick of the coffee flavored ice cream cone that Sirius had bought her at a small stand.

Sirius licked at his own cone. "I love ice cream, too," he replied, bending to kiss her. Her mouth was cold and sweet, and he flicked his tongue against her lips to taste the ice cream.

"Delectable," he drawled, pulling away. She just grinned and ate more ice cream.

"You seem happier here," commented Hermione, tilting her head up to look at his face. "What are you thinking about?"

The taste of the ice cream was sweet and heavy on his tongue, the chocolate that he had chosen mixing in with the coffee from Hermione's. The sun was warm on his back, he could smell the salt from the sea, and the sounds of humanity and nature were mixing comfortingly in the back of his mind.

"Nothing," he said, grinning broadly. "Nothing at all."

_July 11, 1996  
>Marseille, France<br>Hotel Montgrand_

"What do you want to do when the summer's over?" Hermione asked suddenly, looking up from the book she was reading to regard Sirius with solemn eyes. "How is this going to work?"

"Having doubts?" said Sirius quickly, almost self-consciously. He had been similarly occupied, but put down his own reading material to give her his full attention.

Hermione frowned at him. "Not about us. I'm just wondering about semantics."

"Oh," Sirius said, felling a bit foolish. "Um. I dunno. Maybe I can get an apartment in Hogsmeade. You can come visit me on the Hogsmeade weekends."

Hermione nodded carefully, the beginnings of a plan on her face. "You could," she hedged. "Maybe I have an idea."

"What kind of idea?" Sirius asked curiously, marking his place in the book and placing it to the side.

The mischievous light in her eyes made him want her. "Hogwarts is, once again, without a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," she said slowly. "Now, there are plenty of problems with that. You'd have to get the job, first of all-"

"Hermione," Sirius said firmly, cutting her off. "I would be your teacher. And as much as I love the combined thoughts of you, detention, and spanking, that would be a bit squicky. And there are probably rules against teachers and students having relationships."

Hermione bit her lip, looking away from him. "It was just an idea," she said quietly. "Sorry." She turned back to her book, tense.

After a few minutes had passed, Hermione set her book down and stood from the bed to stretch. "I think I'm going to go down to the pool for a bit," she said, nearly nonchalant.

It was glaringly obvious to Sirius that she hadn't invited him, hadn't asked if he wanted to come. He knew Hermione, and he knew that when she was angry or embarrassed she wanted space. At Hogwarts, she retreated to the library, here- well, there wasn't really any legitimate reasons to be alone.

He felt awful. "Alright, love," he said. The look he gave her told her that he understood and the relief in her eyes made him feel slightly better. "I'll stay up here if that's alright with you."

"Of course," she replied, swim suit in hand as she ducked into the bathroom. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't feel too mad at Hermione. For one thing, she is a teenager. And for another, we all wish we could crawl away and hide when we feel embarrassed. <strong>

**But what do you all think? I've been considering having Sirius fill in the DADA position, but there are plenty of people who would feel squicked by that. Are you for or against it? Let me know- I would hate to offend half my readers. I have other options, but this is something I feel might work if I explore it. Lemme know. **

**I also wanted to say thanks to those who were offering advice and sympathy for my move- it's getting easier. (Lol- so many of you think I'm in college. Nope. Just your average high schooler) I'm still not thrilled, but c'est la vie, no? **

**IMPORTANT: If you read in French, this story is being translated by the lovely Marine76. She's great- go read it in French! I think there are three chapters done so far! Story is in my favorites. :) And if you can read in French, my cousin has some really great stories too. They're on my profile. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Well. I just wrote about 5/6 of that chapter in three hours. See what I can do when I set my mind to it?**

**Fanfiction's been a bit difficult lately. I've finished my first long Fanfiction! It's done. Over. It's strange, knowing that TWOT is done. It was something to work through. And I've had tons of school work, plus a STEM expo (science fair type thing for math and science- I got fourth in maths and first in science!) and Prom is next weekend which meant dress shopping, shoe shopping, jewelry shopping. Lots of shopping. **

**Thanks, as always, to those who reviewed. And to Marine.76 who is translating, and to my lovely cousine for being great. I've been miserable (gee- can't you tell from this chapter?) and she's been a comfort. **

**I've taken all of your considerations into account, and with the help of Terrance Rouge I have found a lovely middle ground for the whole Sirius-DADA teacher thing. I hope you are happy. :) And some people have been complaining about the fluff/angst ratio, so I've implemented an idea I've been toying with for a while. And set the stage for some more. **

**Enjoy! Not as much romance, but I added some good friendship parts. :)**

**NOTE the time jumps. There is one rather large one.**

* * *

><p><em>July 12, 1996<br>Marseille, France  
>Hotel Montgrand<em>

Hermione returned at a quarter past midnight, damp and smelling of chlorine. Sirius, who had been dozing lightly, rolled over with a grunt and flicked on the light.

"Was your swim nice, love?" he asked, blinking at the illumination.

Hermione looked calmer, although she glanced guiltily at him. "Yeah. The manager just told me that the pool closes at midnight, so… I'm going to go take a shower."

She hesitated, but walked to the bed to kiss him quickly. "Warm up my side of the bed, will you?" she whispered. "I'm cold."

"I'll warm up much more," Sirius promised. "As soon as you are done with your shower." His nose wrinkled. "I hate the smell of chlorine."

"I know," Hermione said wryly. "Alright. Pomegranate body wash and…" she picked up the shampoo bottle. "Hm. The shampoo is rosemary and mint. That should be a strange combination."

Sirius propped himself up on his elbows. "Just as long as it isn't chlorine. I'll sweeten the pot- I'll even comb out your hair."

The way he was looking at her, eyes soft and warm, made her shiver even more in the cold air of the hotel room. "Deal," she said in a low voice. "Give me twenty minutes."

"I'll give you forever," he said, smiling slowly. It was corny, romantic, and completely perfect. Hermione felt like a fool in love, and like that everything was forgiven.

_July 12, 1996  
>Marseille, France<br>Hotel Montgrand_

Sirius was fascinated by Hermione's hair.

As often as she threatened to chop the whole lot off, or pulled at it with increasing levels of exasperation or frustration, he loved it. It was heavy, curly, thick, and it smelled good. It went up his nose in the mornings when he was spooning behind her, it got everywhere, and it broke hairbands. Still, it was Hermione's, and that made it wonderful.

Now she was making little purring sounds of contentment and pleasure as he slowly and gently worked a comb through the damp curls. Those noises were getting to him- it reminded him of those she would make as he stroked her skin with his fingers and worshiped her breasts. Quiet sighs, low-pitched exhalations that were almost moans, a light hum in the back of her throat.

It was hard work, pulling a comb through every curl without hurting her. It was a puzzle, a challenge, and one he thoroughly enjoyed. A woman's hair was sensual, it fell down in waves or was held up by little pins. He loved feeling it against his hands, or the tickle of it against the skin of his abdomen as she kissed her way down his stomach, or the rich fullness as he held her head steady for his kiss.

"This feels glorious, Sirius," Hermione said, eyes closed and a contented smile on her face. "Hmm. Lovely."

Sirius wound a springy curl around his finger. "All done," he announced gladly. "Do you want me to use a spell to dry it?"

In response Hermione stretched the side and grabbed his wand. "Here," she offered. In a moment her hair was dry and she was leaning back against Sirius' firm chest.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she said suddenly. "The thought just popped into my head and it just seemed like the perfect solution."

Sirius brushed her hair out of the way and kissed the side of her neck. "There is no reason for you to feel bad," he said, voice a rumble in his chest. "It actually is a pretty good idea. It's just that plenty of people would be uncomfortable with it."

To forestall more talk and apologies, he kissed her neck again, wet and open mouthed to suck at her skin, gently biting down before laving his tongue over the mark. "Are you ready for bed, darling?" he purred in her ear.

Hermione's breath hitched. "I think I am…ah- Sirius-" she let out a breathy sound and turned to face him. "What exactly do you have in mind to tire us out?"

_July 13, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Doorway_

"Just a minute," Remus grumbled under his breath. "I'm bloody coming." With a glare at the portrait of Walburga Black, he firmly wrenched the curtains shut. "The next time someone forgets and rings the damn bell, I'm making them deal with you," he growled.

Still glaring, he opened the door, only to find a purple haired Tonks waiting outside it. "Took you long enough," she said cheekily, ducking under the arm he was using to open the door. "Sorry about the bell- I remembered at the last minute."

Mutely, Remus followed her to the kitchen.

Tonks was still talking- something about the Ministry- but she stopped when she saw Remus' face. "What's wrong?" she asked suddenly.

"I-" Remus stopped. He had been waiting for this for what felt like an age and a half. "You- uh- you saw me. Like that." He couldn't look her in the eye. "Why are you here?"

Cool fingers were gently moving his head until he looked at her. "Because I saw you 'like that' and I like you anyway, Remus. It doesn't matter to me that you're a werewolf, it matters that you have big hands and shaggy hair and a pleasant voice and a kind heart. I. Like. You. A lot. And I'm trying to figure out if you like me too before I make too big a fool of myself."

That did it- the self-deprecation in her tone at the last part. He flicked his eyes to hers. "I like you," he said in a low voice. "More than I prolly should, considering that you're more than a decade younger than I am, and Sirius' cousin and-"

Her lips were on his in a sweet kiss, lasting a brief moment before she pulled away. "Good," she said, a wicked smirk on her face. "And that stuff doesn't matter. If Sirius and Hermione can do it, we can do it too."

_July 13, 1996  
>Paris, France<br>L'elephant Blanc_

"I'm going to go back to that shop to pick up my clothes," Sirius said, yawning. "Anything you want me to stop and pick up for you, love?"

Hermione shook her head, smiling at him fondly. "No, I'm fine," she responded. She sipped the tea she had slowly, thinking. "Anything else you want to see before we go back home?"

"Nothing in particular," Sirius said with a shrug. "Helen? Anything else you'd like to see?"

Hermione's mother copied her daughter, shaking her head. "No, no. I think our plane leaves in three hours. We need to get the airport with enough time to get through all the security checkpoints. Unless we did that thing you lot do- um… the abber- apper-"

"Apparition, Mum," said Hermione with a sigh, her 'annoyance' belied by the little smile on her face.

Helen looked at her daughter just as fondly. "Apparition. Unless we –Apparated? That's it?" With a nod from Hermione she continued. "We wouldn't be able to get anywhere in time. And Dan and I hate it- it's like being squeezed in a little tube. Awful."

"Go get your clothes," Hermione ordered Sirius, flushing slightly as he bent to kiss her cheek. "I'll pack our things."

_July 13, 1996  
>London, England<br>Heathrow Airport_

Sirius was waiting for the Grangers when they arrived at the airport. Immediately he enveloped Hermione in a strong hug, ducking his head to breathe in the scent of her hair.

"I am not comfortable with you flying in those infernal contraptions," he whispered harshly in her ear. "I was watching them take off- it was bloody scary. And the landings were worse."

The laugh that Hermione let escape made him smile, although he quickly schooled his expression into one of a wounded puppy. "You mock me, he said tragically, pouting at her.

She nodded solemnly at him, the corners of her eyes crinkled up in suppressed mirth. "Yes. Yes, I do," she told him.

He kissed her quickly. "And I love you anyway. What does that make me?"

The sound of her giggles made him finally smile. "A masochist," she said sternly, tapping him once on the nose. "A glutton for punishment."

Sirius let loose his bark of a laugh. "And speaking of gluttons and therefore gluttony, would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow night? And your parents, of course." He released Hermione front his embrace, holding her hand instead.

Hermione tilted her head toward her parents. "Mum? Dad? Do you want to go to Sirius' house for dinner tomorrow?"

Helen and Dan glanced at each other and shrugged simultaneously. "Sure," Dan said. "But we'll have to Apparate with Hermione, won't we?"

Hermione glanced at her parents guiltily. "Maybe we could try to Floo... but they don't know the secret. Dumbledore would have to let them in." The realization dawned on her face, and she sighed.

The realization hit Sirius at the same time. "Damn," he swore. "I forgot. My own house and I can't invite anyone in." He scowled for a moment.

"I have an idea," Hermione said, squeezing Sirius' hand. "If you want to cook for us, why don't you cook at my house? You can come over and make whatever you want. That way you don't have to deal with the Headmaster, or Kreacher."

Sirius grinned at her. "Perfect. If you're alright with it, of course," he added, nodding at Dan and Helen.

"Sounds good to me," Dan said. "What time do you want to come?"

_July 14, 1996  
>318 Hawethorne Ave<br>Kitchen_

"Try it," Sirius insisted, holding out a spoon to Hermione. His hand was cupped under it to prevent drips, and his face was as adorably earnest as his apron. "I need to know if there is anything missing. And you have impeccable taste."

Hermione opened her mouth, accepting the soup. "Mhm," she mumbled. "It's wonderful, Sirius." She leaned down and kissed him gently. She was perched on the counter, watching him cook. It was lovely- she was fully allowing herself to daydream about after the war, when they were married.

"That good?" Sirius asked huskily, rubbing his nose against hers.

"Delicious," purred Hermione, kissing him with an open mouth. She curled one hand in his hair, the other drifting down his back to grip the back of his button down shirt. The feel of his mouth leaving hers and pressing kisses to the sensitive places under her ear made her sigh and tilt her head back for better access. "Your food is going to burn," she said after a few moments."

Sirius nipped at her throat. "It'll be your fault, not mine," he murmured. "Miss Distraction."

"Shoo, Mr. Chef," she said, swatting his arm playfully. "I'm serious. I can smell something burning."

With a muttered oath, Sirius kissed her nose and went to check on the food.

_July 14, 1996  
>318 Hawethorne Ave<br>Hermione's Bedroom_

"Dinner was perfect," Hermione sighed, stretching sensuously on her bed. "You are definitely cooking for me more."

Sirius leaned over and kissed the skin exposed by her shirt riding up. "As the lady commands," he teased. "Anything else?"

Hermione laughed and nodded. "Yes," she said, tone mock-serious. "Lots and lots of sex. And foot rubs." She leaned back against her headboard to observe Sirius undress. His fingers flitted quickly and confidently on the buttons of his shirt, and she enjoyed the play of his muscles as he shrugged it off. His pants and underwear were disposed of quickly, and he slipped into the bed.

"Your turn," he said, lips quirking up in an amused smile.

With a shake of her head, Hermione pulled off her shirt and shimmied out of her skirt. She unclasped her bra, wincing as she pulled it away. "Ow," she said under her breath.

"What's the matter?" Sirius asked, a concerned frown on his face.

Hermione blushed a bit. "Nothing important- my breasts hurt before I get my period, that's all."

He reached out a hand and ran it down her side. "You know what would be fun?" he asked, a bit of a smirk growing on his face. "Lingerie shopping."

"Really?" Hermione asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Because I can think of something a lot more fun than underwear shopping that we could be doing right now." She paused. "Like sleeping. I barely got any last night."

Sirius winced. "Sorry about that. Moony needed some time. I didn't want to neglect him."

"If your oldest and best friend needs you, it's never a problem," Hermione said gently. "But I'm tired and you make a very comfortable pillow. Let's sleep." She kissed him on the lips gently, then curled into his side under the covers. "Goodnight."

_July 23, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Kitchen_

"Sirius," Remus called out, not taking his eyes from the morning paper. "Owl for you."

The wizard at the other end of the table yawned and waved his hand at the bird. "Come here you little bugger," he said with a yawn. "I'm not getting up anytime soon."

With an angry hoot the owl flew over, landing squarely in Sirius' plate. He scowled at the bird, untying the letter that was now stained with bits of scrambled egg. "Prat," he said, examining the envelope. "Ah. That explains why the bird is such a blood wanker. This is from the Ministry of Bloody Wankers itself."

Remus snorted into his coffee. "What does it say?" His eyes darted up, meeting his best friend's in a silent laugh.

"Nothing important- oh wait. Yeah. Something important. As a show of gratitude for my acceptance of my pardon, and, no doubt, my Gringott's vault, I am being invited to a Fundraising Ball. All the proceeds will be used to fund the expansion of the Auror Department and fight You-Know-Who."

"Sounds like a load of rubbish," Remus remarked, flipping a page in _The Daily Prophet._ "Oh- look, here it is. Tickets are forty Galleons, and the rich and shiny part of Wizarding society is expected to attend. And according to the gossip columns, your public appearance is being desperately awaited."

Sirius groaned. "I hate these things," he grumbled. "You have to wear itchy dress robes, every unwed witch over the age of seventeen is husband hunting, and there are too many boring speeches and not enough booze."

"Are you going to go?" asked Remus, setting down the paper. "It might be a good idea."

With a jerk of his head toward the window, Sirius answered. "I'm sure Dumbledore will have something to say on the matter at least," Sirius commented. "I'll bet you five Galleons that the owl heading toward our window is from him."

Remus shook his head. "I'm wise enough not to take that bet, Padfoot," he said wryly. "I think he's going to tell you to go."

Opening the window by flicking his wand at hit, Sirius let in the owl, beckoning it over and removing the letter. "I was right," he said glumly. "It is from Dumbledore. He wants me to stop by Hogwarts for a chat."

_July 23, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Headmaster Dumbledore's Office_

"Ah, Sirius, my boy," Dumbledore called happily from his office, just as Sirius reached the landing. "Come in, come in."

It always annoyed Sirius how Dumbledore knew he was there before he knocked- but he shoved down his emotions and raised his Occlumency barriers and entered the office with a calm face. "Albus," he said, nodding.

"Sit down, sit down," urged Dumbledore. "I have several things I wanted to discuss with you. Lemon drop?"

"No, thank you. What did you want to talk about?" Sirius took a seat, mind unwillingly darting back to the many, many times he and James had been offered seats in the same manner Dumbledore was offering him a seat now. It had been nearly fifteen years, and it still hurt terribly.

Somehow, Dumbledore had realized what he was thinking. "Our dearest friends never really leave us," said the old man gently. "For death is not the end of life, but merely the next great adventure."

Their eyes met, and Sirius recalled with a bit of guilt that Dumbledore had probably seen just as many or even more friends and loved ones fall to the Dark as he had. "I wonder what James would think of all this," he admitted. "The fate of the entire Wizarding world resting on the shoulders of his only son."

"That was something I wanted to talk to you about," the Headmaster said, blue eyes glinting brightly. "Harry will need additional protection this year. The Minister had graciously offered me the use of several Aurors to guard the school. I would feel even more secure in the safety of the students and Harry if you would agree to patrol as well." He adjusted his glasses. "You mentioned getting an apartment in Hogsmeade. During the day you patrol the school, make sure nothing untoward is going on, perhaps help with a few lessons. The presence of Aurors and Order members will act as a deterrent to Death Eater acts. We get the extra security, and you get to spend time with your godson, and- ah… fiancée, Miss Granger."

Sirius wanted to break out in a grin and leap up, but figured it wouldn't be the best show of appreciation. Instead he nodded. "That would be great," he said honestly. "Hermione and I were trying to work out how we were going to work out the logistics of a serious relationship with her still being in school. Neither of us were one hundred percent fine with only seeing each other on Hogsmeade weekends. And this lets me do something for the Order and not need to put up with the incompetent nincompoops at the Ministry."

"That was the other topic we needed to discuss," Dumbledore said cagily. "The gathering being held at the Ministry in five days."

"What about it?" asked Sirius, suddenly wary again. "I wasn't planning on attending."

Dumbledore sighed, leaning back in his throne-like chair. "The Ministry, and the new Minister, need all the help they can get right now," he said bluntly. "The Wizarding public does not trust them fully after the debacle last year with them hiding the return of Voldemort. They need to be reassured that the Ministry is taking steps to keep them safe, and a show of support from a known Order member and Harry Potter's godfather would go a long way into keeping the people calm."

"What has the Ministry been doing?" Sirius asked, a trace of rebellion in his voice. "Handing out pamphlets on how to identify Inferi? They aren't doing much more than being useless."

"Sirius, please," Dumbledore pleaded, looking wearier than he normally did. "We need to work with the Ministry if we want to have any hope of winning this war. It's one Saturday night. A dinner, a few speeches, and some dancing. That's all I'm asking you to do."

A throbbing in Sirius' temples alerted him the headache that was forming. "Alright," he said brusquely. "I'll go. But I can't exactly bring Hermione as my date, can I?"

"I'm afraid that would be unwise, my boy," Dumbledore said with a cough. "As far as the general public is aware, until September, Miss Granger is not yet seventeen and therefore illegal. I ensured the Order members would not speak of your- display- after the events at the Ministry. As I'm sure you know, it might prove detrimental to both of your reputations and careers if the news of your engagement was released before her birthday."

"Of course," Sirius muttered. "One night. And then I'll be too busy working at Hogwarts to attend any other such events, right, Albus?"

The headmaster smiled serenely and twinkled at him. "Of course, my dear boy, of course. I'll see you on Saturday."

Sirius stood to leave, feeling like he had been tricked into doing something he absolutely should not be doing. "Goodbye, Albus," he said.

"Oh- wait one moment, Sirius," the headmaster called. "Do you have the reports I asked you to compile on the vampires? The ones with the information we got from Wimple?"

Sirius frowned. "I thought you wanted those by next week?"

"Things are gearing up, Sirius," Dumbledore said sternly. "I'd like to have them by tomorrow, but it that's too much trouble…"

Sirius sighed. "No," he said. "I'll have them for you tomorrow."

_July 23, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Kitchen_

"Sirius?" Remus could hear Hermione entering the house and calling out for her fiancé.

"He's not here," he called back from the kitchen.

Soon after, she entered, a slight look of disappointment on her face. "Hello, Remus," she said, smiling at him. "Where's he gone?" She set her bag on the table, leaning against it and watching the werewolf with a curious expression.

"Hogwarts," Remus replied, prodding at a leg of lamb with his wand. "Dumbledore wanted to speak with him. How exactly are you supposed to cook lamb?"

Hermione laughed. "The only way I know how to cook lamb is to bake it," she said, amusement coloring her voice. "What were you planning? _Incendio_?"

A red blush filled Remus' cheeks. "I have no bloody idea what I'm doing," he grumbled.

"Why are you even trying to make lamb?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

The blush grew deeper. "Andromeda told me it's Tonks' favorite," he said in a rush under his breath. "She coming over tonight and I wanted to make something nice and I saw the lamb at the store. So of course-"

"Remus," Hermione said firmly. "Calm down. Here- I'll help you. Go get some butter, salt, garlic, and herbs from the cupboard."

"You are a lifesaver, Hermione," Remus breathed, the relief visible in his eyes. "Got it. Butter, salt, garlic, herbs."

They were just getting started when they heard the door bang and Walburga Black start screaming. "Shut up, you nasty old hag!" Sirius shouted back, presumably wrenching the curtains shut over her portrait.

Remus and Hermione glanced at each other- they knew the signs of Sirius in a bad mood when they saw (heard) them. True enough, when Sirius entered the kitchen a moment later, there was a scowl on his face.

"And what are you two doing?" he asked irritably, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

Hermione put her hands on her hips and turned to look at him. "I'm teaching Remus how to cook a lamb. Problem?"

Sirius frowned, but wisely didn't say anything, shaking his head. "Good," Hermione said. "You can add more butter, Remus. No- that's a bit much for the salt, but the glory of magic is that you can just Vanish some of it."

A few minutes later, a grateful Remus was putting his lamb in the oven, and Hermione was washing her hands at the sink. Sirius looked as if he was sinking into a ridiculously foul mood, which was making her a bit nervous.

She wiped her hands on a towel, then crossed the room to her lover. "Is everything alright, Sirius?"

"Yes," he snapped.

"Okay, then," she said warily. "Do you want to talk about what happened at the Hogwarts?"

Sirius looked down at her, nostrils flaring. "Not really," he said grumpily.

"Alright," Hermione said, standing on her tip toes and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Then I'm going to go visit Harry. Do you want-"

"No," Sirius said with a huff. "I'm not in the mood to deal with those-"

"Fine," snapped Hermione, grabbing her purse from the table. "Then I'll go alone. I'll see you later." With a huff of her own, she stalked out the door.

_July 23, 1996  
>Little Whinging<br>Number 4 Privet Drive_

Hermione knocked politely on the door of Number 4, taking slow breaths through her nose to calm her temper. It wasn't often that Sirius got into a really foul mood, but when he did there was no breaking him out of it until he was good and ready to let whatever had happened go.

Petunia Dursley cracked open the door. "What do you want?" she asked, bony knuckles white with the strength with which she was gripping the door.

"To see Harry," Hermione said, her tone making it clear that her purpose should have been obvious. "Either he can come out with me, or I can come inside."

"I'll get him," Petunia said, starting to close the door.

Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously. "Aren't you going to invite me inside to wait?" she said sweetly.

"Of course," Petunia spat from between clenched teeth. "Make sure you aren't tracking mud on my carpets."

Hermione stepped inside, brushing hack her curls from her face with one hand. "Thank you."

It didn't take long for Petunia to get Harry. He practically flew down the stairs, a wide grin on his face. "Hermione!"

"Hullo, Harry," she said, hugging him tightly. "How are you doing?"

"Alright, alright," Harry said, mussing her hair with one hand. "Is Sirius with you?"

Hermione bit her lip. "No," she said quietly. "Didn't you tell me once that there was a park near here? Do you want to go out that way?"

She cut her eyes toward his watching aunt, Harry following her gaze and cottoning on quickly. "Sure. I'll be back by dark, Aunt Petunia."

_July 23, 1996  
>Surrey<br>Little Whinging_

Harry and Hermione talked with the ease of long-time friends as they wandered down to the park. Hermione linked her arm through her best friend's relaxing in the quiet Muggle neighborhood.

"It's peaceful here," she said, a hint of wistfulness in her voice. "Yes, it's suburbia and completely conformist and exactly what I don't want to become, but you get a sense of pride and life. These people are as happy as they can be with their lot in life. You'd never suspect that somewhere out there, a mass murderer is trying to recruit the giants and send out his followers to kill and torture people like them, just because they don't know a thing about magic."

"Yeah," Harry said, glancing at a street not too far away. "You'd never guess that two Dementors would just show up, out of the blue."

They looked at each other, and started laughing for some reason. "Or that the greatest piece of ward-work in Great Britain next to Hogwarts is on that house over there," Hermione said, giggling uncontrollably.

"Or that the crazy cat lady a few doors down in a Squib," added Harry, grin practically splitting his face.

"Or that the neighborhood oddball is going to save the world," Hermione offered, poking him in the side.

Harry's face sobered. "Am I?" he asked, looking away. "Can I?"

"Oh, Harry," Hermione sighed, stopping so he'd look at her. "Of course you can. You will. You won't be doing it alone, you know. Ron and I will always stand with you. Sirius and Remus, too. Dumbledore. The entire Order. Even Snape. You have something You-Know-Who doesn't."

The expression on Harry's face was hard to read in the growing dusk, but the sarcastic tone of his voice wasn't. "The power he knows not?"

"That," Hermione said briskly, nodding, "But, Harry, you also have friends. All he has is followers. A decent friend will do a thousand times more than one lackey will."

They had reached the little park. There were no children there at that hour, so Harry and Hermione wandered down to the little swing set, sitting down on the swings.

"Harry," Hermione said in a grave voice. "I want you to know that there is nothing I will not do to make sure you get out of this war alive and victorious."

"Dumbledore can say that too," Harry said, green eyes meeting hers. "But I'm not sure that he's telling me everything."

Hermione was silent for a moment, considering her words very carefully. "Dumbledore has to see the larger picture," she said slowly. "While I'm sure he has your best interests at heart, he can't act on them all the time. He has to put the needs of many over the needs of the few. Do you get what I'm saying?"

She had been worried he would react angrily, but he didn't. "You're saying that while Dumbledore wants to put me first, sometimes he can't."

"Right," Hermione said with an inner sigh of relief. "But what I'm telling you is that there are people who will put you first all the time. I'll give you my word that when it comes down to it, you are the one I will put first."

Harry stood, and Hermione was vaguely shocked at how tall he was. "Even over Sirius?" he asked, voice cracking.

Hermione stood as well, making sure that he was making eye contact with her. "I love Sirius with all my heart," she said deliberately. "And the world I want to live in with him, the future I want with him, cannot happen in a world with Voldemort. You told Ron and me the prophecy- you are only one who can end this. And while I'm not sure how much stock I place in Trelawney's predictions, I do know that you are five for five with that bastard. Right now, you are our best shot. I would put you over Sirius, and over myself, for Sirius. Because I want to be able to live with him and have children with him and know that Voldemort cannot do anything to hurt us."

Hermione reached out and hugged him tightly. "And also because I love you and because you're my best friend," she whispered, tearing up. "You are the best person I know in this world, Harry. The most innocent, the purest, the one with the best soul. You're the best of all of us. You've seen the darkest sides of humanity and you haven't broken, you haven't stopped loving."

She couldn't help crying into his shoulder, and Harry just held her while her shoulders shook, until she calmed down. They just stood there, taking comfort from the embrace of a friend. Hermione knew that Harry didn't receive enough love and care from his relatives, and she didn't mind showing him that she loved him dearly. He was the little brother she would protect to her last breath.

"What's this? Has _Potter_ got a girlfriend?" a voice jeered from behind them, causing Harry and Hermione to whirl apart. Their hands were on their wands before they realized it was just a group of Muggles.

Hermione recognized one as Dudley Dursley, assuming correctly that it the group of five boys was Dudley's little gang.

Harry was glaring furiously. "Fuck off, Piers," he said, voice full of suppressed anger.

"I should be going now anyway, Harry," Hermione said, glancing at her watch. "Why don't we head back to your aunt and uncle's?"

"Who's your little girlfriend, Potter?" another boy asked, pudgy face scrunching as he laughed. "You should come with us, luv. This one isn't-"

"A nitwit without half his brain?" Hermione suggested, eyes hard. "Unlike you, of course. I have some advice. Run along to your mummy and leave. Me. Alone."

Another one of them said something rather rude concerning both Hermione's looks and her parentage, and Hermione had to put a hand on Harry's arm to restrain him. "Talk about her again that way and I-"

"Enough," Hermione snapped. "Dudley Dursley, end this now or I will set your mother on you. And your father. And perhaps you remember Hagrid?"

Harry grinned evilly. "I'm sure he does, Hermione. Sure bakes a mean cake, doesn't he Dudders? Makes you want to pig out."

Dudley paled a bit. "They're both freaks," he scoffed, punching one of the guys in the arm. "C'mon. Not worth our time."

They left, and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "I would not like to hear that one getting back to Sirius," she said under her breath.

"Me either," Harry said, grinning at her. "Where is he, by the way? I was wondering why you didn't come together."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "He's upset about something," she said with a sigh. "He went to visit the Headmaster and came back in a snit. Hopefully he'll cheer up before we go to bed. A grumpy Sirius is not a cuddly Sirius."

That caused Harry to sputter unattractively, resulting in Hermione's laughter as they walked back to Harry's house. "More than I needed to know," he said, once he could breathe properly again. "Honestly, Hermione."

She giggled. "I forgot, and then I remembered, and then I just wanted to see a reaction like that," she admitted. "We need to get you a girlfriend. All Moldieshorts will need to do is talk about sex and you'll get so flustered you'll duel worse than Lockhart."

Predictably, Harry sputtered again. "I dunno," he said, laughing. "Who'd want to date me?"

"Plenty of girls," Hermione said wryly. "Last year you were persona non grata, but I'll bet you fifty quid that this year they will be all over you."

_June 23, 1996  
>318 Hawethrone Ave<br>Hermione's Bedroom_

Hermione yawned widely, checking her watch. It was past eleven, and Sirius had yet to show up. She frowned, then reached for the mirror.

"Sirius Black," she said firmly.

He waited long enough to answer that a pit of worry started to grow in her stomach. "Hermione Granger."

"Are you going to come tonight?" Hermione asked, biting her lip. "It's getting a bite late-"

"It's eleven thirty, Hermione," Sirius said, an irritated note in his voice. "A bit old for a bed time, aren't you?"

That stung. "You're still in a bad mood, then," Hermione deduced. "What exactly are you upset about?"

"Nothing," Sirius answered. "Really. I don't think I can come tonight. Dumbledore gave me a ton of reports to go through for the Order that I need to finish. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Hermione said, bewildered and a bit hurt. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," he said, then closed the connection.

Hermione set the mirror on her bedside table, then got under the covers. The bed felt empty without another body, a feeling that she had gotten unused to since school let out. She frowned, then Summoned a teddy bear and transfigured it into a large pillow. Hugging it was better than nothing, but not better than Sirius.

_I'm not going to cry,_ she told herself firmly. _It's not my fault that Sirius is in such a bad mood._ She ignored the tears that did fall, sinking into an uneasy and restless sleep.

_June 23, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Study_

At least in the study Sirius couldn't hear Remus and Tonks constantly laughing and talking. Their… joy was grating on his nerves.

He felt more than slightly guilty about the hurt look on Hermione's face, both earlier in the day and later when she had called him on the mirrors.

It wasn't her fault that a great storm of fury was building inside his stomach, a smashing of resentment and anger the feeling of being used. Really, a Ministry event wasn't such a big thing, but it had been enough to put him in a bad mood.

And then Dumbledore had dumped the reports on his lap last minute- he would probably be up all night working on them.

The morning culminated in stopping by the Ministry and purchasing his ticket to the event, where he had run into several politicians whom he had no desire to stop and chat with, but had anyway. Then he had gotten up to the study, looked at the reports, and realized that half the information was missing, which had required tracking down Wimple, waiting while the dunderhead searched his mess of an office for the papers, then ended up just explaining everything to Sirius again because he couldn't find them.

Lunch had been eaten at Wimples, a few small tea sandwiches which had done little to lessen his had worsened his mood, and his headache, and that annoyance had built up when he say Hermione and Remus working earnestly in the kitchen.

That had resulted in him being rude to Hermione, who had been rightfully upset. That made him feel worse, in addition to the look Remus had given him. It wasn't as if he _wanted_ to be angry, or take it out on his girlfriend, or not go see his godson.

And now he had been short with her again. He had been embarrassed, and snapped at her, and then felt awful. Now he was in a terrible funk, had a brutal headache, and at least four hours' worth of reports to go through and analyze. And a fiancée to apologize to.

"I'm a stupid bastard," he muttered rubbing his eyes. He glanced at his watch, wondering if it was too late to go and apologize. _She's probably already sleeping, and she'll be more upset if I woke her up. Tomorrow._

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think, as always. <strong>

**More shall come soon, but come June there should be a bit of a break. I'm going to Iraq! There is a refugee camp near Syria, and my dad is taking my brother and I to help out. I'm so excited- this will be a great experience. I will get to really help people who need it, which I always find emotional satisfying, and I'll get some experience in international aid which is an future career area I've been considering. **

**For those who've been reading my AN's, things are getting better. I've been invited to join the Quiz Bowl team, and I'm getting used to the people. I still miss my friends terribly and sometimes I feel so lonely I could cry, but I'm going back to my old town for PROM! this weekend so I'll get to see everyone! Thanks for your support. **

**(Are there any Sherlock fans who read my things? I've been considering writing a Sherlock oneshot and I'm wondering if I'd have any takers my usual readers.) **


	19. Chapter 19

**I know I've been terribly absent… but… guys… I discovered a new fandom. Really. And I was super excited and motivated and **_**writing like crazy for Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler.**_** And it was beautiful. And I wrote my first M-rated fiction! Two of them! And this chapter was SO LATE because my computer did this weird thing where it just died with now warning and 80% battery and deleted half my files. And it does this twice or three times every day. So I'm working off a little flash drive. **

**But I was also slowly trudging away at this chapter while doing IB and AP tests and finals. But school is done now, and I have more time for things like breathing and eating and writing. Not necessarily in that order. :) I'm so glad to be done with school- although now I need to start worrying about how and where to apply for college. **

**(If anyone cares, because I know some of you were rooting for me- I got my SAT scores! 800-720-710 for a total of 2230!)**

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>July 24, 1996<br>Number 12, Grimmauld Place  
>Study<em>

With a groan, Sirius eased himself up from where he had fallen asleep, slumped over his desk. The reports had kept him awake until half past three. He vaguely remembered tying them to the leg of a barn owl and sending them to Dumbledore; he assumed he had returned to the desk to rest for a moment and fell asleep there.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, then covered his eyes and rubbed his temples. He felt old- his back hurt from how he had been sleeping, and the sand sleep around his dry eyes irritated him. The old silver clock on the wall across him showed the hour to be a quarter after nine- Sirius stood and stretched.

The niggling feeling that something was wrong became stronger when he remembered why, exactly, he was sleeping at his desk and not with his lovely fiancée. She was probably angry with him- the way he had spoken to her had not done him any favors.

And yet, already the list of things he had to do with his day was already a kilometer long. He had to order dress robes for the Ministry event, find and apologize to Hermione, and there was an Order meeting scheduled for that evening that he had to prepare a report for. He needed to meet with the goblins because of problems with his property in Kent and talk to them about removing Draco and Bellatrix from the line of Black inheritance. And he had to see with Dumbledore about getting Harry- although the old man did want Harry to spend some time at the Burrow, first.

"Fuck," he muttered, rubbing his head again.

_July 24, 1996  
>318 Hawethorne Ave<br>Kitchen_

Hermione leaned against the counter, sipping from a large mug of tea. Her mother sat at the table, clipping coupons. An minor dental emergency (something to do with a bagel and braces) had called her father to the practice, leaving the two Granger women alone in the house.

"You have something to tell me, Hermione, dear," Helen said, glancing up at her daughter. "You've been here for five minutes and normally you take your tea and go to your room and read. What's bothering you?"

In years before, it would have been the invitation Hermione had been waiting for. She would have slid into a seat next to her mother and talked or cried as much as she needed to.

"Nothing," Hermione said, smiling as well as she was able to. "I just don't have any new books."

_July 24, 1996  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Library_

Hermione settled herself into her favorite chair, a heavy book in her lap. The familiarity of the library comforted her- the scent of old books, the ever-present dust floating in the bronze light of the lamps, and the sense of protection granted by the towering shelves and comfy chairs all added to the easing of her heart.

Despite all the memories of Sirius echoing throughout the room (well, it was his house) she managed to put aside her worries and read on.

It was Sirius who jolted her from her reading. "Hermione!" he exclaimed, half jogging toward her. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Hermione frowned. "You could have called on the mirror," she said, not quite able to keep the reproach out of her tone.

"Sorry," said Sirius quickly, dismissing it. "I just wanted to say hi. And sorry for not being able to come last night- I was terribly busy. In fact I still am-" he bent down and pecked her on the cheek swiftly.

He straightened and checked his watch. "Damn," he muttered. "I've gotta go." Hermione had set her book down, standing up.

"Alright," Hermione said, uneasily. "I'll see you tonight?"

"I'd expect so," Sirius said, slanting his mouth over hers in a kiss that was hardly a kiss. "See you later, love!"

And he was gone and Hermione was left feeling worse than she had before he had arrived.

_July 24, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Study_

For Hermione, it had been the sort of long, unproductive day where nothing appealed to or amused her. For lack of something to do, she had gone through all her summer homework, rewriting and editing and adding on information.

It was dark outside when she wandered into the study, where Sirius was hard at work. "Sirius?"

He scrawled something hurriedly, and looked up. "Hello, love."

Hermione smiled at him, but inside she was still hurt. "Do you have more work to do?"

"Yes," he said regretfully, glancing at a pile of papers off to one side. "Not all of it's for the Order- as a result of suddenly being Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, I have fifteen years or so of paperwork that needs to be taken care of. And most of it needs to be taken care of. And taxes are due to the Ministry at the beginning of August so I need to work some things out with them and the goblins for the years I was incarcerated."

Swallowing heavily, Hermione nodded. "Of course. I'm going back to my house, now. Goodnight." She crossed the room, kissed him lightly on the lips, and left.

"Goodnight," Sirius called after her.

_July 25, 1996  
>318 Hawthorne Ave<br>Hermione's Bedroom_

Sirius pulled of his clothes carefully, as silently as he could. Hermione was already asleep, curled around some dark shape under the covers.

To his slight disappointment, she wasn't nearly nude as she normally was when they slept together- she was wearing a large shirt. He kept his boxers, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

Slowly, he eased the covers up and slipped into the small bed beside her, trying not to wake his fiancée. As careful as he was, she jerked awake with a strangled gasp, reaching for her wand under the pillow.

"It's me! Hermione-" Sirius grabbed her wrist, half-afraid of whatever spell she might mumble not quite awake.

Hermione gasped again, blinking quickly. "Oh- Sirius- sorry, you scared me." She sighed and collapsed on the bed. _He's never done that before. Scared me, coming into bed._

Sirius wanted to make light of it, but was too tired. "S'alright," he said, pulling the covers up around them. "What's that?'

For some reason, Hermione blushed and shoved it out of the bed. "The bed felt too big," she admitted, lying on her side, facing away from him. It was how they normally slept, but it still made him a bit unsure.

"I don't see how, it's so tiny," he grumbled instead, curling his body around hers. "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight," she whispered, closing her eyes again.

_July 25, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Kitchen_

Hermione bustled around the kitchen, making lunch. She had not slept well- even with Sirius in the bed. She got the sense that they were fighting/not fighting. She wasn't angry at him, exactly, but she wasn't exactly happy with him either. There was no word to describe it other than 'uncomfortable.'

"Smells good, Hermione," Remus said, smiling in the wonderfully gentle way of his. "What are you making, exactly?"

Hermione grinned at him, pushing aside her unease. "Nothing complicated. Grilled cheese and tomato soup." She stirred the red soup in a brisk motion, and gestured to the bowls and plates she had stacked on the counter. "Grab another bowl. I'm sure there's enough for three." Carefully she ladled the soup into three bowls, and set a sandwich on each plate.

"Hermione, you are a goddess among women," Remus said gratefully, grabbing a spoon and beginning to inhale the soup.

She playfully shook the spoon at him. "Don't let Tonks hear you say that," she teased. "And speaking of Tonks, what's going on?"

"We're... together…" Remus said between mouthfuls of soup. "Yum. Um. Yes. Tonks. Wonderful."

Hermione ate her lunch with more delicacy, choosing to lean against the counter like Remus over sitting at the large and empty table. "That's great."

"And Sirius? How are things on that front?" Remus had finished the soup, and started on his sandwich. "Yum."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again. "I- he' s busy. And I know it's not forever. And I also know that we need to talk and we don't have the time."

Remus had finished with his food, and moved to the sink to rinse his dishes. "That's life, Hermione. Don't worry about it. Next week when the Ministry Benefit thing is done, Sirius will have time."

"What Ministry Benefit thing?" Hermione asked, pausing with her food halfway to her mouth.

With a sigh, the sandy-haired werewolf explained. "I'm surprised he didn't mention it," Remus said, a small frown appearing on his prematurely aged face. "He was upset that Dumbledore was making him go."

How much it bothered Hermione was shown only in the small furrow between her brows. "Oh. I'm going to bring Sirius up a tray- give me a moment and I'll be back."

_July 25, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Study_

"I brought you some food," Hermione said, keeping the tray afloat with her wand. "Soup and grilled cheese."

Sirius gestured to an empty spot on his desk. "There's fine," he said offhandedly. "Thanks, love."

Hermione let the trap drop, and crossed her arms. "Now what's this that Remus is telling me about a Ministry benefit?"

When he met her eyes, his own were half-guilty. "Oh. Dumbledore wants me to go. It's some kind of thing to raise money for the war effort. You pay so many Galleons for a ticket, and you have to put up with speeches and dinner and dancing, that sort of thing."

"Why didn't you tell me about it earlier?" Hermione asked, feeling a sharp thrill of something that might of have been a mix of fear and jealousy run through her at the thought of Sirius dancing with another woman. "It isn't a big deal, right?"

"Of course not," reassured Sirius. "It's just something Dumbledore wants me to do. You know- the Ministry gathers the 'cream of pureblood society' to get their money and political support."

_Dinner and dancing with the rich pureblood ladies… of course he didn't want to tell me. _"Alright, then," Hermione said, angry and uncomfortable again, and more than ready to storm out of the room. Without looking at him, she left.

_July 27, 1996  
>The Burrow<br>Ginny's Room_

Harry had safely arrived at the Burrow, but Hermione wasn't there to see him. It was Ginny who she needed to talk to, and it seemed impossible to get the redheaded girl alone. Ron needed her to answer a question about the summer homework, then Mrs. Weasley wanted Ginny to help with the laundry- it was never ending. Finally, Hermione pulled Ginny aside and marched her up to the girl's small pink room.

"I need to talk to you," she said, collapsing on her friend's bed. "About Sirius."

Ginny landed on the bed too, not far from Hermione's face. "Okay. What about Sirius?"

"He's going to a Ministry Benefit tomorrow night," explained Hermione, turning her head so she could see the younger girl. "And there is going to be dinner and dancing and proper pureblood ladies. Old friends of his."

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "More like relatives, Hermione. Everyone's connected. And you know that Sirius doesn't care about things like that."

"I _know_ theoretically," Hermione sighed, twisting her ring around her finger. "But lately he's been distant and busy and I-"

The high pitched squeal coming from Ginny made Hermione jump. "Hermione! You never showed me your ring!"

Dutifully, Hermione stuck her hand out for observation. "But Sirius and I haven't properly talked in _days_ and every time I think about the benefit I hear Remus in my head warning me about how much of a ladies' man Sirius used to be."

"This is beautiful," exclaimed Ginny. "Womanizer or not, he has great taste. But Hermione, you know he won't stray. Sirius is a good man."

"I know, I know," Hermione insisted, biting her lip. "But all those other girls think he's available. And I know I'm just being insecure, but I can't really help it. And talking to Sirius would make me feel better, but lately Sirius is too busy to talk."

She sat up, leaning against the wall next to Ginny's bed. The bed had been shoved to one side to make space- with a cluttered desk and a dresser, there wasn't very much space in the tiny pink room. When Hermione had stayed at the Burrow, there was just enough floor space to set up a cot.

Ginny put her arms around Hermione, resting her head on the other girl's shoulder. "Why don't you come over here tomorrow night, Hermione? It'll be fun. Mum would love to have you over for dinner, and after you, me, Ron, and Harry can play board games or something. We can have the twins over, and even with Bill and Phlegm here it won't be that bad."

"Phlegm?" Hermione asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Ginny shuddered. "I forgot- you haven't seen her here. The Wonderful, the Beautiful, Fleur Delacour, also known as my stupid brother's fiancée."

"Phlegm or no Phlegm," Hermione said with a giggle, "I'll come over tomorrow night. Can I sleep over too?"

Ginny laughed and nodded. "Yeah, no problem."

_July 28, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Bedroom_

"I'm just stopping to say hi before I go to the Weasley's," Hermione said, leaning in the doorway of Sirius' room.

He looked dashingly handsome, rather debonair in charcoal grey dress robes. They empathized the broadness of his shoulders, the shining darkness of his hair, and his height. The Black Family crest was over his heart, but other than that the robes were unadorned. It was simple, yet a display of wealth.

"The Weasley's?" asked Sirius, frowning.

Hermione shuffled nervously. "Yeah- I'm staying for dinner and then I'm going to hang out with Harry and the rest of the family. I'll probably sleep over with Ginny, too."

Sirius suddenly crossed the room to her, hesitating a hands length away. "Hermione? Is everything alright, love?"

She met his eyes and looked away. "I dunno. I feel like we're fighting but- not." She turned her head up to look at him again. "Are you late?"

"A bit, but it doesn't matter," Sirius said, brushing it off. "I- Hermione. How does dinner, just the two of us, sound for tomorrow?"

He reached out a hand, caressing her face gently. She leaned into the touch, nuzzling his hand. "It sounds lovely," she agreed, smiling up at him.

"Good," he replied, grinning as he bent to kiss her lightly. "We can talk. And I'm really sorry for- well, for being absent and grumpy the past few days or so."

Hermione stroked his arm, admiring the fabric of the dress robes in some far corner of her mind. "You'll have some making u p to do, my love," she informed him smartly. "But you know that I'll forgive you. As long as you don't flirt with any ladies, tonight."

He hugged her to him, resting his cheek on the top of her head. "You're my one and only, Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

_July 28, 1996  
>The Burrow<br>Kitchen_

Hermione was feeling much lighter and happier as she sat down at the table, Ron on one side and Harry to the other. Ginny sat across and diagonal, in front of Harry. At the head of the table was Mr. Weasley, and on his right, Molly. To the left of Mr. Weasley was Bill, who was sitting next to Fleur, who was next to Harry.

Fleur made Hermione stare as unobtrusively as she could. Hermione felt more than slightly guilty for being thankful that Sirius had been nowhere near the Burrow recently. The quarter-Veela was unbelievably beautiful, with a curtain of straight, silky, silvery hair that fell in sheets down her graceful back. Her skin was clear and shone softly in the light, and her laughter and smile were enchanting.

Mrs. Weasley had made a delicious roast, with mashed potatoes, gravy, and fresh rolls- it smelled lovely and homey and made Hermione smile brightly at Ginny when she sat down.

"Everything alright with Sirius, then?" Ginny asked, grinning back at her friend.

"Just about," Hermione replied, accepting a plate of rolls. "These smell lovely. Whenever I make my rolls, they come out too flat."

Molly laughed, not unkindly. "Come over one day and I'll give you my recipe. You'll need it before you get married, dear."

Hermione flushed slightly, and the table quieted. The twins looked at each other, and then back at Hermione. "You aren't planning on getting married anytime soon, Hermione?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, because we had first dibs," joked George, trying to lighten the mood.

_Well, shit,_ Hermione thought. "Yes, actually," she mumbled. "Uh- no one told Fred and George?"

Molly and Arthur exchanged looks. "I guess it slipped my mind," admitted Molly. "And they weren't at the Order meeting." She gave her boys a little glare. "If you two were home more, you would have known earlier."

"Still a bit confused, though, Mum," Fred said, waving of her admonishment. "What's going on, Hermione?"

Hermione held up her left hand, showing them the ring. "Uh- Sirius. He proposed."

Across from her, Ginny rolled her eyes. "You're leaving out the months of courting, Hermione. This didn't happen overnight, so don't worry. And Hermione messed with Time in her third year so she's old enough."

"Now this-"

"-makes total sense-"

"- all the romantic glances-"

"-and laughing and quiet talks-"

"-we always though the mangy mutt just had a crush-"

"-on our lovely bookworm but-"

"Now it all makes sense!" they chorused.

Hermione groaned. "You two will give me a headache."

"My empty stomach is giving _me _ a headache," Ron interjected. "Hermione, pass the gravy, please. Can we eat now?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Eat up, all of you. Boys, you have free reign to interrogate Hermione after dinner."

_July 28, 1996  
>Ministry of Magic<br>Ballroom_

Sirius fought the urge to yawn and instead made polite conversation with Lord Hardburry in front of him and Mrs. Longbottom on his right. _At least the old buzzard has something interesting to say,_ he thought.

"My Neville was one of the ones with Harry Potter that night- although you probably knew that already, Black," the fierce old matriarch was saying. "Broke his nose, he did, but he made his father proud."

Sirius nodded dutifully. "I saw him fighting, too," he added. "Strong bloke, Neville is. That reminds me- I found some old letters from Frank and Alice I've been meaning to give him."

Augusta eyed him. "Are you sure that is the kindest thing for the boy?"

"He has to learn about his parents sooner or later," Sirius reasoned. "And he truly had wonderful people for parents. Your son was the most upstanding man I ever met- and Alice was Lily Potter's best friend for a reason."

He had more to say, and was prepared to say it, when the Master of Ceremonies, a flaccid old man by the name of Fergus Belicmore, stood and tapped on the microphone. "Lords and Ladies, the dancing is about to begin. If you could vacate your seats?"

Everyone stood, the sounds of chairs scraping back and skirts rustling echoing through the room. As soon as everyone was standing, the tables and chairs shimmered and shrunk, redistributing themselves to the edges of the room to reveal the dance floor. From an unobtrusive door in the corner, several instruments were floating to a platform near the front of the room.

"May I have the first dance?" Sirius murmured, giving Augusta Longbottom his most charming smile as he offered his arm.

She sniffed, and took it. "I suppose, young man."

_July 28, 1996  
>The Burrow<br>Living Room_

Hermione scowled, conscious of her red cheeks. "There is no need to interrogate me, Fred."

The twins she was talking to shook his head sadly, letting his bright red hair flop into his eyes. "You wound me with your indifference, Hermione. I'm George."

"Oh, hush," Hermione said irritably. "You were Fred three minutes ago Okay- fine. Questions. And then we can play Exploding Snap or something."

Ginny laughed, and took a seat behind Hermione. "I'm going to do your hair while you do this," she told her friend.

"As you wish," Hermione said with a shrug. "Alright. Accepting all questions now, with the understanding that when my turn is done, you will be quizzed equally badly on your own bloody love lives."

Fred and George looked at each other and grinned. "Right-o, Hermione," one of them said. (She was pretty sure it was Fred, but with the twins…) "So. What happened?"

"Sirius and I are getting married," Hermione said, resigned to the questioning now. "We started- I dunno if it can really be called dating, but we acknowledged that there was mutual attraction last summer. When I was already seventeen."

George (or maybe Fred) held up a hand, eyes widening comically. "How long have you been seventeen for?"

"More than a year," Hermione told him, grinning. "Why?"

The other twin groaned. "Merlin's saggy left nut. Fred, can you imagine a drunk Hermione? We've had this option for more than a _year_ and never did anything with it."

"Have you ever been drunk, Hermione?" asked George.

Harry chuckled. "I can answer that one," he said, giving Hermione an evil smirk. "She came down for breakfast on New Year's Day with one hell of a hangover."

Hermione groaned, burying her face in her hands, only straightening when Ginny admonished her. "Sirius. He thought it would be funny… I suppose it was. But. Any way. Moving on."

"I would have paid hard-earned money to see that," Fred said, pouting. "Alright. When did you get engaged?"

That one was easy. "After the Battle at the Ministry," Hermione answered promptly. "We kept in communication during the term. Sirius proposed kind of… suddenly after the Battle." Turning her head as much as she could with Ginny braiding sections of her hair, Hermione looked at her friend. "He actually did the proper proposal thingy in Paris."

Ginny sighed. "So romantic," she murmured. "Take notes, boys. When he has half a mind to, Sirius does the romantic thing _very_ well."

The twins- and Ron and Harry, occasionally- continued to quiz her. After a few innocuous questions, Hermione got into it, laughing and teasing the boys as much as they teased her. Ginny finished with her hair and brought everyone butterbeers from the fridge, and ten minutes later they were all talking and laughing together.

"So… Hermione…" Fred drawled. "Tell us. Is good old Sirius any good in the sack?"

Hermione flushed and choked on her drink. "Fred! I couldn't-"

"That's a yes," Ginny interrupted wickedly. "You should hear her go on and on about him- 'oh Gin, you should see his _muscles_' and-"

Hermione tackled her friend, tickling her to shut her up. "Gin! That's girl talk!"

"I surrender!" gasped Ginny, curled up and laughing. "Got it, got it!"

_July 28, 1996  
>Ministry of Magic<br>Ballroom_

Sirius sipped from his delicate champagne flute, scanning the room. He only recognized three fourths of the people in the ballroom- some from his old school days, and even a sprinkling from the Order. Some were former Death Eaters, and others were from stout old families like the Longbottoms.

"If it isn't the newly pardoned Sirius Black," a semi-familiar voice drawled from behind him.

He turned, narrowing his eyes as he tried to identify her. "Lucy… Edgecombe?"

She laughed, low and thrilling. "Lucille Pontmercy, now."

Sirius remembered her- she had been a pert young blonde thing in his Hogwarts days. Good for a nice snog and grope, and nothing more. Hufflepuff, if he recalled correctly.

"I get out of prison and find all my charming young ladies are married," he said, half-joking, with a shake of his head. "Lucy, the years have treated you well." If her figure wasn't as pert as it was when she was sixteen, it was still a nice eyeful. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a graceful twist, and her blue dress robes were fashionable even if they were a smidge too tight.

"How are you ever going to get married and pass down that enormous fortune?" Lucy wondered aloud, smiling at Sirius. "I'd offer, but I'm quite sure Charles would protest."

Sirius grinned back weakly. "I'm sure I'll figure something out," he said with a shrug. "I can always give it to my godson."

She laughed again. "He isn't a pureblood though, Sirius. But. Come, dance with me. Charles won't mind, he's half drunk already."

"My pleasure," Sirius acquiesced, offering her his arm. _I'm actually a bit glad Hermione isn't here. _

_July 28, 1996  
>The Burrow<br>Living Room_

"And this is why I never play Gobstones," Hermione groused, wiping sap from her eyes. "Thanks, Harry." She grabbed her wand, vanishing the smelly sap.

Harry just laughed, green eyes alight with joy. "And that means I'm King of Gobstones!" he crowed.

"Not yet," Ginny said as flirtatiously as she could get away with under the watchful eyes of three of her brothers. "You haven' t beaten me yet."

"You're welcome to it," Hermione said, pushing away from the table with a disgusted look still on her face. "Ugh. I hate Gobstones."

Harry stuck his tongue out at her. "You just don't like losing," he taunted.

She responded with her own tongue, and a rude suggestion that sounded more like something Ron would have said. "Ach. Some got in my mouth."

"Woah! Easy Hermione!" George exclaimed, slinging an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Here. Drink this."

Hermione eyed it carefully. "What's in it?" she asked. Everyone knew better than to talk food or drink from the Twins.

George laid a hand over his heart. "I swear on me mum's grave that I put nothing in that drink," he said cheerfully. "I got it for you out of the goodness of me own heart."

Hermione eyed him for a moment more, then handed the cup back. "No thanks," she said. "You said you didn't put anything in it, but I think I trust you brother even less than I trust you."

_July 28, 1996  
>The Burrow<br>Kitchen_

Hermione walked into the kitchen, still laughing at some comment Ron had made. She walked right into Fleur, who nearly fell.

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione gasped, steadying the French girl. "Are- are you alright, Fleur?"

The blonde beauty looked as if she was struggling between anger and crying. "Uh- yes, I'm okay-"

"No, you don't look like it," Hermione said gently. "Come on- sit down for a minute. Do you want a glass of water?" She felt a twang of sympathy for Fleur- Hermione hated seeing anyone cry.

Evidently, the quarter-Veela was very surprised. "That would be nice," she said, in a heavy accent. Hermione got them both tall glasses of water, and sat down next to the older woman.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked, sipping from the glass. "If it's a problem with Bill- you know, I'm engaged too." She smiled half-heartedly. "And it definitely isn't easy."

Fleur laughed, a tinkling sound that made Hermione think of bells or fairies. "I suppose you are. Bill told me… Sirius Black, who would have thought?"

"Who would have thought indeed…" Hermione agreed. "But. You looked upset. I don't suppose you have very many people to talk to here." With a twinge of guilt, Hermione remembered Ginny calling Fleur Phlegm a few days before.

This time when Fleur laughed, there was a derisive note. "No, I do not. My mother-in-law hates me, as does my future husband's little sister."

Hermione frowned. "I doubt they hate you," she told Fleur. "They probably don't know you very well- and I don't remember Molly Weasley being very fond of Veela's during the World Cup." She shrugged, and met Fleur's eyes. "Not everyone deals with different races well."

"Molly thinks I am too flighty," Fleur bit out angrily. "She thinks I will leave Bill. And Ginny- I don't know anything with that girl!"

Hermione frowned. "I think what Ginny's upset about might be the fact that Bill has a woman in his life other than her," Hermione told Fleur. "They've always been close." Hermione debated with telling Fleur about Ginny's crush on Harry, then figured it was better for Fleur to know if only to avoid angering Ginny further. "And you might want to not be as… affectionate with Harry."

Fleur's eyes widened. "A lot more make sense, now," Fleur admitted.

"You can always talk to me if you need to talk to someone," Hermione said, standing up. "Molly wasn't too thrilled about my relationship with Sirius, either."

Fleur stood as well, smiling at Hermione. "What made her come around?"

"Ginny, I think," Hermione answered truthfully. "And Ron, and Harry. They all argued my case when Sirius and I were in France." She hesitated, then hugged Fleur. "It might take a while, but Molly really is an affectionate and caring person. She just defends her children like a lioness. As soon as she realizes how much you love Bill, she'll be warmer toward you."

Fleur returned the hug gratefully. "Thank you, Hermione Granger."

"It's no problem," Hermione replied. "Gods I would have killed for someone to talk to when Sirius and I were just starting our relationship."

There was an understanding between the girls- one that both were grateful for. "Your friends are probably waiting for you," Fleur said, regret in her voice.

"Then I'll rejoin them," Hermione said simply. "And like I said, anytime you want to talk."

She made to leave, then turned- she had remembered something. "Oh- and just so you know, just about every girl at Hogwarts was rooting just as much for you as they were for Cedric or Harry. We needed someone to show all these misogynistic wizards that witches can kick butt too."

_July 28, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Room_

It was close to midnight when Sirius entered his dark rooms and unbuttoned his dress robes with a sigh of relief. After dancing with Lucy, she had taken him around and introduced (or reintroduced) him to all of her unwed friends, from the fifty year old and thrice widowed Annette Coulter to the seventeen year old Dione Rosegarten.

"Finally," he groaned, sinking down on the coverlet.

With tired grin, he went through the motions of dressing for bed, taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth while already half-asleep.

One more visit to Gringotts in the morning, he would be _done _with all the crap that had been piling up lately. He was planning on celebrating with Hermione- not only dinner, he was thinking, but perhaps they could take a nice long bath.

_July 29, 1996  
>The Burrow<br>Ginny's Bedroom_

It was the early hours of the morning, and Hermione and Ginny were doing what girls normally did at sleepovers- talking until they fell asleep.

"I'm just saying give her a chance, Gin," Hermione said, with a small huff. "Fleur is _nice_ once you actually talk to her."

Ginny rolled her eyes at the ceiling- Hermione couldn't see it, but she knew it happened. "Mione, she's a pretty piece of empty headed fluff."

"Could an empty headed fluff be selected as a Triwizard Champion?" asked Hermione. "She's got to have some brains."

"Well, she could have chosen someone else to ensnare than my brother," snapped Ginny half-heartedly. "And honestly- don't you see the way she's always so happy to see Harry? 'Ooo! Eet ees ze grreet 'Arry Pottaire!' and she practically flings herself on him."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "He did save her sister. She's grateful. And he's the only person other than Bill that she knew before- well, before even meeting Bill. He's a familiar face in a somewhat hostile environment."

"Hostile environment?" Ginny asked wryly. "Hermione, you make it sound like Mum and I are poisoning her coffee or something."

"Well, you not exactly being welcoming, are you?" pointed out Hermione. "You could try talking with her. Or being nice. Or not getting huffy every time Harry looks at her."

Ginny propped herself up on an elbow so she could see the dim shape of Hermione in the dark. "Mione! Imagine if she kissed Sirius every time she saw him!"

"Sirius is my fiancé," Hermione hedged. "Harry is technically single." She held up a hand to stifle Ginny's protest. "Yes, you like him, but really, Gin. Your practically dating Michael Corner, right now. And Fleur is engaged, so it doesn't even matter."

"Still doesn't make me happy," Ginny grumbled, flopping back down. "And I don't _have_ to like her."

Hermione huffed again. "She is going to be your sister-in-law, Gin," she said, trying to reason with her friend again. "And she's going to be a permanent part of Bill's life. Deny it all you want, but he is your favorite brother and he adores his little sister. If you want to keep that bond, you're going to need to accept his wife."

Ginny sighed, fling a pale arm over her head. "Fine. I'll try being nicer to her. Geez, Hermione. Why do you always have to be so… reasonable?"

_July 29, 1996  
>The Burrow<br>Kitchen_

Fred and George had chosen to sleep in their old room rather than return to their flat in Diagon Alley. They had two reasons- weariness, and the promise of a good, home cooked breakfast when they awoke.

Therefore, when Sirius ducked through the door of the Burrow and followed his nose to the kitchen, there was already a full table. The sight of Hermione wedged between her two boys made him smile- as did the looks the youngest Weasley was giving his godson.

"Hello, Molly!" Sirius called in greeting. "Arthur. How is everyone?" To his surprise, everyone greeted him happily except for Molly. She huffed and very reluctantly set about making him a plate.

Sirius shrugged it off, however- the opinion of Molly Weasley had never mattered much to him, and he was much more interested in his fiancée and his godson. "Budge over, mate," he told Harry jovially, sliding into a seat between Harry and Hermione.

"Good morning, love," he whispered to her, brushing a kiss across her temple.

She smiled up at him, a hint of shyness in her gaze. "Good morning, Sirius," she responded, taking his hand under the table.

"Oi! Black!" one of the twins called out. "We heard last night that you've gone and snatched up Hermione!"

"Yeah, no fair!" the other added. "You can't be getting married so suddenly."

Sirius laughed. "Hermione did tell you the wedding isn't for another two years, or so?"

The twins shrugged in unison. "Yeah, she did. Congratulations anyway, mate."

Breakfast progressed smoothly enough- until Bill and Fleur descended. Sirius felt Hermione grip his hand suddenly in apprehension, and he squeezed it back gently.

It took a man with a lot of will to resist a full-blooded Veela- and while it wasn't difficult for Sirius to resist Fleur's allure, he did have eyes and could see she was beautiful. When she directed a radiant smile their way (meant for Hermione, not Sirius) he felt briefly dizzy.

To her credit, Hermione grinned back. "Morning," she greeted the couple.

Bill waved to Sirius, who grinned at him. "Lovely bride you'll have there," he said, nodding at Fleur. "Hello. I'm Sirius Black."

"So I've heard," Fleur replied, glancing at Hermione. "Pleasure to meet you."

Molly slammed a plate down in front of Sirius. "Eat up," she told him forcefully.

"Thank you, Molly," Sirius said, with as much charm as he could muster.

Hermione shook her head. "How was the Ministry thing?"

"Boring," Sirius informed her, a forkful of eggs half-way to his mouth. He chewed, swallowed, and spoke again. "Your Weasley Fun Night?"

"Full of Weasley fun," Hermione replied primly, with a meaningful look at the twins. "What's on the agenda for today?"

Sirius addressed part of what he had to say to Harry and the Weasleys. "I got permission from Dumbledore to take Harry to Gringotts for the day," he told them. "If I want to add you on my will as heir, you need to be there in person, Harry."

Harry shrugged. "Fine by me."

_July 29, 1996  
>Diagon Alley<br>Flourish and Blotts _

"Now that we've set Hermione free in her natural habitat, we might not see her for days," Harry remarked wryly, watching his best friend peruse the shelves in her favorite bookstore.

Sirius laughed softly. "Weeks," he added. "Although I hope I can tempt her away with promises of chocolate covered strawberries and back rubs." He clapped Harry on the shoulder. "I'm glad your finally my official heir. You were on my will before, but there was always the chance that the Malfoys could contest it. Now they can't."

Harry looked away somewhat bashfully before meeting Sirius' eyes. "At least until you and Mione have munchkins."

They both looked at Hermione. "Harry, I'm trusting that if something happens to me before Hermione and I get married, you'll do the right thing by her and make sure she's provided for the rest of her days," Sirius told him soberly. "Legally, she can't be my heir because we're not yet related by blood or magic, like the bonds of godfather and godson, and partially because she female."

"Of course," Harry replied instantly. "I have more money than I know what to do with. If- nothing is going to happen to you, Sirius, but if something does I'll make sure Hermione's comfortable."

Godfather and godson stood together, watching the girl they both loved. Harry looked upon her as a sister, a dear, dear sister. Sirius, as man looks upon a woman.

"You know, she'll probably accumulate a fortune herself with that wonderful brain of hers," Sirius murmured. "She's so goddamned smart, she could rule the world by her twentieth birthday if she was so inclined."

Harry nodded, laughing quietly. "Like Ron says, Hermione's scary. Brilliant, but scary."

_July 29, 1996  
>London, England<br>Rodenson's_

"The food is lovely," Hermione said with a happy sigh, taking another bite of a rather delicious chicken dish. "Good choice, love."

Sirius grinned. "Good food, good wine, and absolutely glorious company… I'm as happy as a man could be." He took a sip of the aforementioned good wine, and regarded her unguardedly. "I'm sorry for how distant I've been lately, Hermione. But all the work that was especially pressing is done- and now it's back to how it was before."

"I don't want to see you treat me that way again," Hermione said seriously, taking his hand over the table. "Sirius, I love you. If you're having a bad day, tell me. Let me try to make it better. Don't snap at me and get upset. We need to work on communication- and how to detox when we're angry. We have a bit of a history of getting too passionate about things."

He sighed ruefully. "We do, don't we?" he reflected. "I know, poppet. We'll do better in the future, won't we?"

Hermione smiled at him, and stroked the back of his hand. "I hope we will."

_July 29, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Bedroom_

"Your parents were okay with you sleeping over here?" Sirius asked curiously.

Hermione shrugged. "I talked with my mom about it, and while she wasn't exactly ecstatic, she did understand that I wanted to share a bed with my fiancé, and understood there was no point in asking us to be apart in the two months we have together before school starts again."

"Lovely woman," sighed Sirius. "Remind me to bring your mum flowers or something next time I visit."

Hermione giggled. "Will do. What do you want to do this fine evening?"

Sirius swept her up in his arms, and kissed her deeply. When he pulled away, he still held her close. "Would you like to take a bath with me?"

"I would love to," Hermione replied, stretching up to kiss him again, letting her hands move to cup his face, loving the feel of his slight stubble and the edge of his jaw.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Tell me what you liked and what you didn't.<strong>

**If you have a tumblr… I do too! It's the perfect place if you want to ask a question or talk. And if you post Harry Potter stuff, I would love to follow you. **

**And speaking of new stories… I have three new ones as of last time I posted. Two for Sherlock, and one more for Harry Potter. If you like Severus/Hermione, go read it! I'll be updating that one on Friday. **

**Note on Hermione and Fleur: I was disappointed by the way Hermione and Ginny treated Fleur in the sixth book. I felt that Hermione would have admired Fleur for her performance in the TT, not reacted pettily and meanly. A lot of that was due to her crush on Ron, and since I never found the crush believable, I never found Hermione's treatment of Fleur believable. **

**Thank you for reading! Remember, if you read in French, Marine76 has a translation of this story up. See you next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, everyone!**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! There were some really great points about the whole Fleur thing, and I love to see people analyzing the books! (for the record, I totally agree with the person who said that it was not only the Ron thing, but also the fact that Ginny was upset with her too. Great point!)**

**On to the story! **

* * *

><p><em>July 31, 1996<br>The Burrow  
>Garden<em>

"Happy Birthday, Harry," Hermione said gladly, hugging her best friend tightly.

He returned the hug, somewhat awkwardly. He was a teenaged boy- everything was awkward for him. "Thanks, Hermione."

She hugged Ron as well, then Ginny. "What'd ya get him?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed. "Honestly, you can't just ask-"

"It's fine," Harry said, grinning. "What did you get me, Hermione?"

The girls shared a huff and an eye roll. "You should listen to this one, Harry," Hermione said sternly. "Didn't you say you'd be waiting until after dinner to open presents?"

He pouted ineffectually. "Please?"

Perhaps it wasn't so ineffectual after all- Hermione gave in with a sigh and handed over the present from her and Sirius. "Sirius is coming," she told Harry. "I suppose you can open this part of your present without him."

It was small- just the size of Hermione's tiny palms. It was practically dwarfed in Harry's. Curiously, the Boy-Who-Lived opened the tiny packet, pulling out a small key ring. "Hermione?"

She opened her mouth to tell him what it was, but the screeching of Mrs. Weasley said it first.

"SIRIUS BLACK YOU DID NOT GET HARRY A _MOTORCYCLE_ FOR HIS BIRTHDAY!"

_August 3, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Bedroom_

"How was book shopping?" Sirius asked, yawning widely.

Hermione shrugged. "It went alright," she hedged. "We saw Draco Malfoy. And he was up to something."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "And what did Harry think?"

"That he is most definitely up to something," Hermione admitted. "I dunno. Harry thinks he might be a Death Eater already."

"It is a bit of a stretch," Sirius said, thinking aloud. "I doubt You-Know-Who would mark someone who's barely sixteen."

Hermione nodded, feeling reassured. "That's what I said."

_August 12, 1996  
>318 Hawthorne Ave<br>Sitting Room_

Hermione was humming as she magicked the laundry in the basket to fold itself. The tricky part was getting it into three separate piles, based on who owned the piece of clothing.

"You're getting pretty handy at all those household spells," Helen said, hauling an overfull basket onto the coffee table.

Grinning at her mum, Hermione pointed her wand at the next pile. "Mrs. Weasley is almost constantly on my case about learning this stuff. She gave me a book- _Household Charms for the Dedicated Witch_- and I read it. Much to Sirius' annoyance."

Helen raised her eyebrows. "Why, might I ask?"

Hermione giggled behind a hand. "Because I emptied all his drawers and was trying to fold and sort clothes. They ended up in the wrong place- he's hardly awake when he gets up, so he was pulling a tee-shirt over his head when he realized it was mine."

The two women laughed, and Helen left to put away her laundry.

_August 17, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Study _

"Who is… Lucy Pontmercy?" Hermione asked, a hint of steel in her voice. She was leaning against the doorframe of Sirius' study, a heavy piece of perfumed parchment dangling between two fingers.

Sirius jumped a bit. "She's an old friend," he said, waving her in. "We met again at the Ministry things."

"Oh?" Hermione asked, a small frown on her face. "And?"

In a fluid movement, Sirius stood and slid around his desk to stand in front of Hermione. She backed up until she was nearly sitting on the edge of his desk. Sirius plucked the letter from her hands and incinerated it with a highly concentrated thought. "What do you want to know?''

"Why would she be writing you?" Hermione asked, looking up at him mulishly.

Sirius moved closer to her, settling his hands on her hips. "Because we dated briefly about twenty years ago," Sirius answered honestly. "But she probably just wants to set me up with one of her nieces."

Hermione pursed her lips. "Not happening."

Sirius chuckled. "Agreed," he promised, bending down to kiss her lightly.

He wasn't entirely surprised when she wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back fiercely, arching her back and wrapping one leg around his waist. He grabbed the other one, hiking it up and setting her down on the desk. She was feverishly working on his belt buckle, moving her lips and teeth from his mouth to his neck. Sirius let out a groan, then moved his hand roughly, slamming the door to his office shut.

_August 29, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Bedroom_

"Summer's almost over," Hermione said, quiet sadness in her voice. They had avoided mentioning it, so far.

She was curled up on Sirius' side, head on his chest to listen to his steady heartbeat. The hand that was stroking her hair stilled for a moment, before resuming the gently calming task. "We have tomorrow and the day after. And the morning after that."

Hermione smiled. "And then you start…"

"On the fifth," Sirius answered, even though he knew she hadn't forgotten. "Dumbledore said he wanted to meet with us on the thirty-first to discuss the… parameters of my position."

Hermione rolled onto her stomach and propped herself up so she could look at him. She caught his eye, then smirked slowly. "In… twenty one days… I'll be officially seventeen," she told him, a wicked gleam of delight in her eye.

Sirius grinned just as devilishly. "I'll have to figure out something to do to celebrate."

_August 31, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Headmaster's Office_

"Sirius, Miss Granger. Welcome." The Headmaster smiled at the couple kindly, although Hermione noticed that his gaze lingered a moment too long on their intertwined hands.

Sirius nodded curtly, Hermione smiled in return. "Good morning, Headmaster," she replied.

He urged them to sit, and they did. After exchanging the normal pleasantries, which for the Headmaster included an offer of lemon candy, he broached the reason he had summoned them.

"Sirius. Now, I know that one of the reasons you accepted the position I offered was your desire to protect Harry. But I am also aware that another reason you were so eager to take the job was your relationship with the admittedly lovely Miss Granger."

Hermione flushed a bit- it felt strange to have an old man call her pretty- and mumbled thanks. Dumbledore brushed it away, and went on. "However, to the eyes of most of the Wizarding World and Hogwarts, Miss Granger is, of yet, underage."

The couple exchanged glances. "I'll be turning seventeen officially on September 19," Hermione offered.

Dumbledore nodded. "Exactly. Which is why I would like you to refrain from any displays of affection until then, at least while you are on the grounds of Hogwarts."

"And after?" Sirius asked, willing himself not to flush._ Why am I talking about my sex life with a man who is the definition of elderly?_

The old man sighed. "Because Miss Granger will, legally, be of age, and because you are not technically a teacher, Sirius, there is no rule that would allow me to forbid your relationship. Sirius, you will have your own quarters. However, Miss Granger must remain in her dormitory. I may make an exception on weekends, but that is all."

Hermione ran her palms over her thighs, a habit speaking of five years wearing skirts as a school uniform. "But our relationship will not be explicitly forbidden once I'm seventeen?"

"It will not," admitted Dumbledore. "But I must insist that it be kept private."

_September 1, 1996  
>Number 12, Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Room_

Hermione had arrived at Number 12, Grimmauld Place earlier in the morning, having packed most of her belongings at her parent's house. She and Sirius had eaten dinner there, and she had brought her trunk over that night to pack the clothes and other items scattered around Grimmauld Place. She and Sirius had risen early (with great difficulty) to eat breakfast with her parents again.

Now they were saying their temporary goodbye in Sirius' room.

"I'll see you on Thursday, I suppose," Hermione said, stroking her lover's hair. "Call me on the mirrors, tonight."

"Of course I will," Sirius whispered, kissing her softly and caressing the soft skin of her neck.

She responded lightly, even though she knew they only had a few minutes before they would have to leave for King's Cross.

_September 1, 1996  
>Hogwarts' Express<br>Somewhere Between London and Scotland_

The carriage Harry had chosen was just big enough for everyone- those _The Daily Prophet _were calling the Ministry Six. Neville was reading Luna's advance copy of _The Quibbler_, Ginny was braiding Luna's long blonde hair, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were arguing about whether or not Malfoy was a Death Eater.

About halfway through the debate, Ginny had enough. "Stop it, all of you," she snapped. "Let's talk about something happy. Like… not Voldemort or Death Eater related."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, shrugged, and started a conversation about Quidditch instead. Hermione shook her head, and pulled a book from her trunk.

"Wait a second, Hermione," Ginny said, a bit a devious look on her face. "So. You said that Sirius now has a job at Hogwarts?"

Hermione grinned. "He does," she confirmed. "And quarters. But… Dumbledore said that we need to keep it chaste until after my birthday. And then we can spend weekends together."

"That's great," Ginny squealed. "That way we don't have to deal with mopey Hermione."

Hermione playfully whacked her friend with her book. "I'm not that bad," she protested, over Ginny's groan.

"I disagree," Luna said dreamily. "Ginny complained quite a lot last year about you needing to get laid."

Of course, she had to say that in a lull in the conversation. All three boys flushed spectacularly, and Hermione groaned. Ginny opened her mouth, then closed it again. "Sorry?"

"I should turn you into a rat," Hermione muttered, shoulders shaking from laughter. "Ginny!"

_September 2, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Gryffindor Common Room_

Hermione frowned, stroking Crookshanks as she gazed around the Common Room. Far from the atmosphere of an Umbridge oppressed Hogwarts, the heavy feeling of a Voldemort oppressed Hogwarts was merely subtext. The older years did not laugh as loudly or as frequently and the younger years huddled together in the firelight, avoiding shadows.

Already Snape was exercising his power as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and Harry had already gotten in trouble. She didn't quite trust that book he had found, and then Harry had _cheated_ to win the Felix Felicis…

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Ginny sat down next to Hermione, hands full of Arnold the Pygmy Puff. "You look down."

Hermione greeted her friend with a wry smile. "Can't help but wonder what will happen this year," she remarked, wrinkling her nose.

Ginny raised her pale eyebrows. "And here I was thinking you were moping lovelornly."

"Lovelornly isn't a word," Hermione retorted weakly. "But no, I wasn't thinking about him."

Lavender seemed to have popped up suddenly, although she had really just been passing behind Ginny's chair when she overheard. "Him wouldn't happen to be the 'him' Parvati and me saw you snogging in the corridors, would it?" the blonde girl asked.

Hermione scowled. "It might be," she said, feeling as prickly as she sounded. "Although I can neither confirm nor deny anything for another… seventeen days or so. When I will be seventeen."

Lavender winked and giggled, flouncing off somewhere else.

_September 5, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Great Hall_

"When's Sirius coming, Hermione?" asked Harry, yawning and shoveling a gross amount of bacon onto his plate. Hermione shook her head, and ladled more eggs onto his plate.

"Eggs are better if you want protein," she warned, sipping her coffee as she opened her _Daily Prophet_. "And he's not due before three."

Harry shook his head and sighed. "I don't _like_ eggs," he said mournfully. "Will we see him at dinner?"

"They're good for you," Hermione said tartly. "Probably."

Ron plopped into the seat next to Harry. "Morning," he said, half obscured by an enormous yawn. "Sirius is coming today, isn't he?"

The nervous tremors of excitement fizzed through Hermione. "He is," she confirmed, again. "Here. Eat your eggs."

_September 5, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Transfiguration Classroom_

Throughout the day, the excitement grew and became worse and worse for Hermione. She was constantly checking her watch, the clock, anything that showed the time at all waiting for three o'clock to arrive. However, when three o'clock did arrive and she was stuck in Transfiguration, it didn't help.

"Miss Granger are you paying attention?" McGonagall's sharp voice rang out, full of irritation.

Hermione jumped slightly in her seat. "Yes, Professor."

"Very well, then, Miss Granger. Demonstrate a proper Vanishing spell." It wasn't so much of a test to see if Hermione had been paying attention as much as a way for Hermione to redeem herself. A bit red, Hermione did the spell properly.

Subsequently, Neville knocked over a cage full of parakeets redirecting McGonagall's wrath and Hermione was free to daydream once again.

Sirius was in the castle- he would probably be formally introduced at dinner. Once again, she and her fiancée would be obliged to live as if they had no significant other. Dinner would not be shared privately between the two of them, but eaten at two separate tables in a Hall five times the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Hermione couldn't go to the man she loved after a long day and receive a glorious foot massage, or someone who sympathized, or sex.

Absentmindedly, Hermione went through the motions of the Transfiguration lesson, mind still occupied by Sirius.

_September 5, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Great Hall_

As she had predicted, Sirius, as well as Tonks and Kingsley and a few other Aurors Hermione did not know, were standing at the front of the Great Hall when the students trickled in from their classes. Of course, the gossip and whispers started almost immediately.

"… heard she's a Metamorphmagus, can change her face and…

"…yeah, he works for the Ministry I saw him when I went with me dad this summer…"

"… Sirius Black- remember he got a pardon last year…"

"… blew up people, didn't he…"

"… he's hot, isn't he? Rich too, according to my Aunt…"

"… wonder what a Metamorphmagus could do in…"

"If I could have your attention please," Dumbledore said, smiling benevolently over the crowd. "Silence, thank you. These men and women up here are present to increase the safety of Hogwarts in these trying times. We have Auror Nymphadora Tonks, Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sirius Black, Auror Gavin Hauges, and Auror Emily Wellesy. Please give them the respect they deserve, and do not be alarmed if you see them patrolling the halls. Thank you. Bon appetite!"

The food appeared suddenly, but Hermione couldn't take her eyes off Sirius. He had a wonderfully lithe form, Hermione thought to herself a bit wistfully. Powerful in the shoulders, moves quite gracefully, long and lean… He had tilted his head back, and she could faintly hear his barking laughter, which made her smile. He turned, easing into his seat and she finally caught his eye.

She grinned at him, and he smiled back and winked.

_September 5, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Corridor _

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny ate quickly and left the Great Hall as soon as they could- mostly because Hermione was prodding them along.

Unsurprisingly, hardly ten yards away from the Great Hall, they met Sirius. He hugged Harry first, clapped Ron on the back, and made a flourishing bow to Ginny and Hermione.

"Dumbledore's orders," he said regretfully, meeting Hermione's eye. "Can't touch you for another two weeks."

Hermione pouted. "I know," she said with a sigh. "Not even a platonic hug?"

"Even if you hug me the same way?" Ginny asked, throwing her arms wide.

Sirius laughed and hugged Ginny quickly. He glanced around, and, seeing no one, gathered Hermione in his arms. "Love you," she whispered, then released him.

"You too," he said. "Now… off with you lot, I've work to do." He winked, and they set off.

_September 7, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Corridors_

"We should probably start homework now," Hermione reminded the boys. "Remember last year? You fell behind the first week and never really caught up."

Harry frowned. "Well, it wasn't exactly my fault now, was it? Umbridge had me in detention faster than you can say 'toad.' I had no hope."

Both Hermione and Ron laughed, although Hermione quickly sobered. "I'm serious, Harry," she admonished him, a smile still on her face. "And don't you have a meeting with Dumbledore tonight?"

"I do," Harry said, an expression of fleeting worry crossing his face. "He still hasn't said what he'll be teaching me."

He had turned his head to answer Hermione, and as a result walked almost straight into Sirius, who had appeared out a secret passage. "If you wanted to grope me you could have asked," Sirius said wryly. "Of course, we'd both have to answer to Hermione."

Harry flushed bright red, and Hermione sighed. "Really, Sirius?"

"Never," he answered, winking roguishly.

Ron and Harry groaned in unison. Hermione hid a smile. "Ha, ha, very funny," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Hermione, how do you put up with him?"

"I wonder, sometimes," Hermione said with a shake of her head. "I do it for the good of society."

Sirius raised his eyebrows at the challenge. "It wasn't society's name you were s-"

"Sirius!" Hermione exclaimed, blushing herself. "Alright, I give in!" Ron looked confused for a moment, then vaguely ill.

"Don't you have something to do, mate?" he asked Sirius.

"As a matter of fact I do," Sirius said, checking his watch. "Dumbledore wanted to see me, and then I get to meet with His Most Greasy Majesty because I'm expected to help with a few lessons next week."

Ron made a face, and Harry laughed. "Snape?" Harry asked. "Please do. He's driving us-"

"We are expected to know nonverbal spells by now," Hermione said primly. "And it's Professor Snape, Harry."

Ron snorted, and said, "No, it's His Most Greasy Majesty."

"Professor Greasy Majesty then," Hermione said, unable to stop her smile. "Honestly, Sirius, you need to set a good example."

"Fine then, love," Sirius said, with a sigh. "I'll see you later."

His eyes drifted down to her lips, and Hermione _knew_ he was thinking about kissing her. It sent a thrill up her spine. "Later," she agreed, her own eyes fixed on that one spot just below his chin-

"We're going now," Harry said firmly, grabbing one of Hermione's arms and pulling her away. "Bye, Sirius!"

_September 18, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Gryffindor Common Room_

"Tomorrow," Hermione said, face wistful.

Ginny looked over the cover of her _Witch Weekly._ "What's happening tomorrow?" she asked, full of faux innocence. "Is a dragon going to lay an egg on the moon?"

Hermione threw one of her lighter textbooks at the redhead. "You're almost as bad as the twins," Hermione muttered. "Not helping."

"Sorry, couldn't resist," Ginny said unrepentantly. "So… do you know what you are going to do to celebrate?"

Hermione shrugged. "Sirius said that he would do something special, but I have no idea what he has in mind."

"I do," Ginny said, looking up and grinning wickedly. "Only you've just chucked a book at me so I'm not going to tell you."

A much thicker Arithmancy textbook was only an arm's length away from Hermione- she picked it up and hefted it in her right hand. "I'll chuck another one at you," she threatened playfully.

"Do you want it to be a surprise or not?" Ginny asked, giggling and lifting her magazine as if it would protect her from the book. "Hermione!"

Slowly, Hermione lowered the book. "Fine," she said with a pout. Just as fast, she transfigured the book into a pillow and threw it at Ginny anyway.

The younger girl caught the pillow and put it behind her back, settling back down with her _Witch Weekly_. "You're not getting this back."

Hermione huffed out a sigh. "Doesn't matter, I won't need it again 'til Wednesday."

_September 19, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Corridor_

Harry, Hermione, and Ron exited the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry and Ron were half asleep- they were normally like this before breakfast- but Hermione was as awake as she could be before her coffee, already reviewing her notes for the Transfiguration exam.

"Come off it, Hermione," Ron said through a yawn. "We don't have Transfiguration 'til after lunch-"

"I'm studying, Ronald," Hermione said with a huff of irritation. "Seriously-"

"You called?" Sirius emerged from the secret passage behind the tapestry of Barabas the Barmy. "I was hoping to catch you three."

Glancing around and seeing no one there, he wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her in for a long kiss. "Happy Birthday, love," he whispered, nuzzling her nose.

She smiled up at him blissfully. "Thank you." They kissed again.

Ron cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um. Yeah. Happy Birthday."

Sirius kissed her forehead again, lingering for a moment longer, then released her waist, keeping a hold on her hand. "Have a good day, Hermione." He lifted her hand to his lips, making Hermione blush.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful woman," he murmured finally, twisting his wrist in a complicated patter and producing a rose. "For you."

Hermione accepted it with a wide smile on her face. "Does this one turn into anything?" she asked, smelling it delicately.

"No," Sirius answered. "Just a rose."

Their eyes met and Hermione stepped closer to him and kissed him softly. "Perfect," she whispered.

_September 19, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Kitchens_

Sirius tickled the painting of the pear, opening the door and sliding through. "Mimsy?" The kitchen was full of scurrying house elves, busy preparing tea for the teachers and dinner for later that night.

A small female house elf with floppy ears appeared in front of him- she had barely aged a day from when he and James had come every Sunday evening for éclairs and blueberry tea. "Master Sirius!" Her wrinkled face split into a broad smile.

He grinned at her. "How are you doing, Mimsy?" Ever since that first day he and James had stumbled across the kitchens, Mimsy had earned a special place in their hearts by providing them with more food than they knew what to do with.

"I has Master Sirius' special dinner almost ready," Mimsy said, rocking back on her heels. "When does Master Sirius wants it?"

"I'll be eating on the balcony, Mimsy," Sirius said. "A friend of mine told me that the house elves know where it is?"

"We does," Mimsy agreed. "What time, Master Sirius?"

"Seven," Sirius decided. "Thanks, Mimsy." He fished in his pocket and pulled out a ball of yarn. "I brought you something to say thank you."

Mimsy's eyes widened. "Oh, no! Mimsy couldn't!"

"Mimsy can," Sirius insisted, then hunkered down so he was at her level. "Did I tell you what the dinner was for, Mimsy?"

Mimsy shook her head nervous. "No, sir didn't," she said, still eyeing the ball of yarn as if it would bite her.

"It's for my fiancée and me," Sirius said, grinning. "It's her birthday and I'm doing something special for her. Actually, you are the one making sure it's really great- you made all her favorite foods and everything. So I'm going to give you this ball of yarn to say thank you because you did this for her, and she would be furious if she found out I didn't say 'thank you' properly."

The house elf's tennis ball sized eyes narrowed a bit. "It isn't Dobby's friend's friend?"

Sirius thought for a second. "Who's Dobby's friend?" He vaguely remembered Harry mentioned a house elf.

"The Great Harry Potter," Mimsy said. "He has a friend who always leave _hats_ for house elves as if-"

He couldn't help but start laughing. "Yes, that's her."

Mimsy shook her head. "The things I do for you, Master Sirius."

"She's gotten better," he insisted. "Really. She's Muggleborn and didn't really get the concept of house elves. Please take the yarn?"

Mimsy wavered for a moment, the snatched the yarn from Sirius' hand. "Fine. Go- Mimsy has food to make."

_September 19, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Corridor_

"Wait! Hermione!" called Ginny, jogging slightly to catch up with Hermione, Harry, and Ron. "Where are you going?"

Hermione frowned in confusion. "Dinner?"

Ginny whacked both her brother and Harry upside the head. "Idiots," she muttered. "Did you two _forget_ something? Something _important?_"

The flash of revelation on both boys' faces was something entirely amusing for Hermione. "Yeah," Harry said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "We were supposed to tell you not to go to dinner."

"And?" Ginny said threateningly.

"And to go to the Common Room and wait for Sirius there," finished Ron.

Hermione looked at Ginny. "What does-"

"Not much time," Ginny said, pointing back in the direction of the Common Room. "Go! And put on some makeup! And maybe a cardigan!"

_September 19, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Gryffindor Common Room_

Hermione had dashed up to her room, hastily changed out of her Hogwarts robes into a nicer skirt and top (and cardigan), and quickly applied both eyeliner and mascara.

"Seventeen," she said under her breath. "Finally." Finally, she was free to be open about her relationship with Sirius- it was no longer technically illegal. People would frown about the age difference, but they couldn't do anything about it.

Her heart still beating fast from her hurry up to Gryffindor Tower, Hermione collapsed in a fluffy chair in the Common Room, waiting.

And then she realized that Sirius might not have the password- she flew toward the portrait hole, opening it just as Sirius gave the password, which resulted in the painting banging her in the head.

"Ow," Hermione grumbled, thankful that there were a pair of strong arms holding her up. "Am I bleeding?"

The strong arms picked her up and promptly sat them both down. Hermione leaned back against Sirius' chest, looking up at her fiancé. The broken skin above her right eye was smarting dreadfully. Sirius lifted her chin with slim fingers, taking his wand out of his pocket with his other hand.

"I'm afraid you are, poppet," he said, a trace of amusement in his voice. "Hold still. _Episkey."_ The skin closed again, and the bleeding stopped.

Sirius gently ran his handkerchief over her forehead, removing the blood and pressing a kiss to the spot where the door had hit her. "There. All gone."

Hermione leaned back against him, tucking her head into the little pocket formed by his collarbone and his shoulder. "Thank you, love."

"Anything for you," he replied sweetly, pressing another kiss to the top of her head. "Would you like to go for dinner?"

_September 19, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>The Balcony_

"Close your eyes," Sirius said, covering the top half of her face with his march larger hands. Hermione obliged, a thrill of excitement running up her spine. Normally, she did not like surprises, but to her surprise Hermione had found when it was in good fun, and with Sirius as the mastermind, sometimes surprises could be fun. (As opposed to life threatening, as they often were when they involved Harry)

The hands were taken away, and Hermione opened her eyes to a moonlit terrace- it as if Hogwarts had suddenly sprouted a balcony. There was a breeze from the lake, the Whomping Willow could be seen swaying in the distance, and a tiny light was visible from Hagrid's hut. Like the rest of the old castle, the balcony was made of thick, roughhewn stone. A small table for two was set up off to one side. Scattered around the tiled floor were statues; in Hogwarts' typical manner, they were a motley group containing both gargoyles and beautiful fey.

"What is this?" Hermione asked, looking around with curiosity. "I've never seen this from the outside of the castle."

Sirius chuckled. "It isn't visible from the outside of the castle," he said. "Not many people know it's here."

"How did you find it?" Hermione asked, following Sirius as he gently pulled her over to the table. He pulled the chair out for her, and she thanked him with a smile.

"James and I found it when we were making the Marauder's Map," Sirius said, seating himself and checking his watch, which read a minute to seven. "We didn't put it on because we wanted a place to bring girls without the other Marauders knowing what we were up to."

Hermione couldn't help but frown a bit, but Sirius laughed. "We never actually brought all too many girls up here, Hermione. It was… well, we wanted to save it for something special. James proposed to Lily, here." Sirius looked around for a moment, with a wistful look on his face. "Over by that statue of the witch holding a cat. That was Lily's favorite."

"Are you going to show Harry?" Hermione asked, feeling much better. "He'd love to know that."

Sirius nodded, still with a faraway expression in his eyes. "Yes, I will eventually."

A house elf popped up next to Sirius. "Will yous be wanting the foods now?" she piped.

"Yes, please," Sirius said. Just as he finished speaking, the table was laden with food. "Thank you."

The house elf smiled at him. "Yous is welcome, Master Sirius," she said, and disappeared.

"Happy Birthday, love," Sirius said, focusing entirely on Hermione. "What do you want first?"

_September 18, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>The Balcony_

After they finished eating, Sirius offered Hermione his arm, and they began to wander amongst the statues and benches on the balcony. It appeared to go on forever, as twisty as a maze. Some statues were old, covered in moss or broken and cracked, while others were pristine, as if they had been finished that morning.

"Where did all of these come from?" Hermione asked, leaning in closer to Sirius. They were high up, and in September Scotland was cold.

"I don't know," answered Sirius. She could hear the happiness in his voice, the contentment and it made her smile.

She stopped, leaning against the stone balustrade. "You've been wanting to do this for a while, haven't you?" she asked, letting go of his hands to reach up and caress his face.

"Yes," Sirius answered, dipping down and brushing her lips with his. "When James told me he finally proposed to Evans, I knew that I wanted that kind of love and I wanted it here. It was a dream and it never became a reality."

Hermione kissed him lightly. "It is now."

"You aren't mad I made your birthday present slightly about myself?" Sirius joked, hiding a bit of apprehension.

She arched up and pressed her lips to his again. "No," she whispered. "Gods above, Sirius, I love you. You wonderful, wonderful man. This is what you call selfishness? Telling me that by bringing me here, you're fulfilling a dream you had about being in love? No."

It was hazy and pleasurable, holding each other close and kissing gently. The warmth of the other's breath blurred the harsh clarity of the cold stone and moonlight, until it seemed like a dream and a half-made wish. There was such a feeling of rightness, of safety for Hermione held in her lover's arms, drunk on the taste of his mouth and the scent of his cologne and the silk of his hair under her fingers. As for Sirius, he was reveling in the lack of urgency in Hermione's kisses, delighting in the sound of her voice as she murmured love in his ear, the curves of her body pressed against the planes of his, the little moaning sounds she made when he suckled at the skin under her ear or at her pulse.

When they broke apart, the moon was higher in the sky and the stars burned brighter. "I love you," Sirius whispered, his forehead against hers.

"I love you too," Hermione whispered back.

_September 20, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Gryffindor Common Room_

Hermione eased open the portrait hole, slipping into the Common Room as silently as she could. Her lips still tingled from the last drugging kiss she had shared with Sirius, and her fingers and toes were slightly numb from the cold.

"Finally!" Ginny exclaimed in a whispered shout. "It's past midnight!"

The sound of her friend's voice had startled Hermione, who jerked. "Ginny!"

The redhead made her way over to Hermione, practically bouncing with excitement. "How was it? Sirius told me vaguely where he was going to take you- it sounded fabulous-"

"It was," Hermione said, a small smile appearing on her face. "It was as close to perfect as a night could get and still be real." She had refused to cast warming charms for that reason- it wouldn't seem real if everything was wonderful. The cold had made the kisses warmer and the roughness of the stone at her back had made Sirius' skin softer.

Ginny led her over one of the fluffy couches. "Tell me everything," she commanded.

"We do have classes tomorrow…" Hermione pointed out. "This weekend?"

"No," Ginny insisted. "Now!"

_September 20, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Great Hall_

Hermione yawned openly, then glared at Ginny. "This is your fault," she said.

The redhead looked just as tired. "Sirius' fault."

Hermione glanced up toward the head table, where Sirius was conversing with Flitwick. "Both of your faults," she countered.

"You fault for being born on a Thursday," Ginny offered.

"What are you two _talking_ about?" Ron asked, completely confused.

"Ginny kept me up late last night," Hermione said, gently kicking her friend under the table. "She just couldn't wait until today to hear about how my birthday with Sirius went."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well, if Sirius had brought you back earlier-"

"I think I'm with Ginny, here," Harry interrupted, laughing.

In return, the girl smiled sweetly at him and fluttered her eyelashes. "Thank you, Harry."\

"Well, this is all well and good," Ron said, eyeing his sister, "but I have a Charms essay that needs revision. Please, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed, and held out a hand for the essay. "Fine." She was just in too good a mood to be put out by his request. She looked up to the head table again, caught Sirius' eye, and grinned at him. He smiled back, then returned to his conversation with Flitwick.

Making a sudden decision, Hermione tapped her engagement ring with her wand and removed the Concealing Charm. She was seventeen- she was an adult, and could be engaged if she wanted to be engaged.

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends Chapter 20 (holy cow this is getting long)<strong>

**Leave a review, let me know what you think, as always. **

**(If anyone cares) Unfortunately, I'm not going to be able to go to Iraq this summer, because of everything going on with Turkey and the escalations with Syria. :( So I'm not happy, but it does mean that you lot get more updates because I'll be at home in the States with access to a computer. Now I'm looking at colleges and things (Which freaks me out greatly). I have to apply for scholarships and look at majors... so yeah. Just thinking about college scares the shit out of me. **

**If you haven't seen it... I've finally started uploading my Severus/Hermione story! I'm excited because I've been working on it for _years_ and I'm finally getting somewhere near the middle. (Bonus- because I've written so far ahead, _For The Only Hope_ is receiving regular updates!) **

**I'll see you next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello readers dearest!**

**In interestingish news, in two days it will be the two year anniversary of this story! YAY! Strange to think that two years ago I was spending my last few days in France with my saati (cousin of wonder Gwen. SG) and now she'll be visiting me in the States in a few weeks. **

**Anyway, I can feel this story coming to an end. Not too soon- I'm planning to go through seven year now, I think- but it's definitely going to pick up the pace. Maybe two or three more chapters for sixth year.**

**But for now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>September 20, 1996<br>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
>Corridor<em>

"Lavender! Parvati!" Hermione called, catching up with the two girls.

They stopped and turned to face her in identical motion. "Hey, Hermione," Lavender said nicely enough. "Did you want something?"

Hermione shrugged, and grinned at them. "I wanted to tell the two of you something- come over here." She led them to a small alcove in the corridor, allowing the flood of other students on their way of class to bypass them. "First- thanks for not saying anything about last night."

"You're welcome," Parvati said. "What was that about, anyway?"

"Yesterday was my seventeenth birthday," Hermione said with a large grin. "And I wanted to show the two of you this. I don't want too many people to know, but I figured one of you would notice it sooner or later." Hermione held up her left hand, showing them the ring.

As she had predicted, Lavender and Parvati squealed and hugged Hermione. "Does this mean what I think it means?" asked Lavender excitedly. "_Sirius Black?_"

"Yes, it does," Hermione answered, giggling like a schoolgirl. "You've kind of watched this develop so I thought you'd want to know." As annoying as the two girls could be sometimes, you didn't live in a dorm with someone for six years without gradually coming to like each other. "Please don't tell anyone."

Lavender and Parvati exchanged glances. "Hermione, we might like gossip but this is kind of serious. We wouldn't-"

"I know you wouldn't really," Hermione said, relieved. "You kept it pretty much under wraps so far."

_September 20, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Gryffindor Common Room_

"Harry, can I borrow your Cloak?" Hermione asked, checking her watch.

Harry looked up from the essay he was writing. "I did promise, didn't I?" he mused aloud. "Could you read this over while I go up the dorms and get it?"

She smiled at him. "Of course. Give it here."

It was simple enough to go through the essay (for Slughorn, a rather simple assessment of love potions) and simplicity of subject made it quite easy for Hermione's mind to wander. The topics varied- the mysterious new Potions book Harry had found that made her blood _boil_ with anger, Sirius, the third ingredient for Class B love potions, Sirius, Aragog's illness, Sirius…

Harry bounded down the stairs, slipping a bundle to her. "What's wrong with it?" he asked.

"You should probably switch the second and third paragraphs, and you need to say something about how the Class system sorts love potions, but other than that, your essay is fine," she told him. "Goodnight." She squeezed Harry's hand, waved at Ron and Ginny, and left the Common Room, going up to her dorm. As soon as she was alone, she settled the Cloak around her shoulders and crept back down to the Common Room.

_September 20, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Sirius' Rooms_

Hermione whispered the password to the portrait guarding Sirius' rooms. It swung open, squinting at the thin air that had given the password. She slipped inside, only to be met with the end of Sirius' wand.

"It's me, love," she said. "I'm going to take off the cloak, now."

Sirius lowered his wand, grinning as her head appeared from under the Cloak. "I can't count the number of times James and I used that thing," he said, fondness in his voice. "Harry lent it to you?"

"No problems," Hermione said, grinning back. She let her eyes rake over her fiancé's body. Alone, in his rooms, he saw no need for a shirt. With his trousers slung low on his hips and his hair perfect as always, Sirius looked sexy and he knew it. Carefully, she folded the Cloak and set it on the table.

Sirius' rooms were made up of a sitting room, a small kitchenette, a bedroom, and an attached bath. The sitting room was warm and comfortable courtesy of the small fireplace. Two overstuffed armchairs and a small coffee table were in front of the fire; to the side were three large bookcases that obscured the door to the bedroom. The kitchenette was tiny, with a table only just large enough for two people. It was obvious that it wasn't meant to be used for anything other than tea, as the house elves took care of any other meals.

"What do you think?" Sirius asked, gesturing at the space.

Hermione walked over to her fiancé, lightly running a hand down his chest. "It's nice," she decided. "And the bedroom?"

Sirius' eyes darkened, and he stalked toward her. "I can give you a tour, if it pleases you…"

Hermione wound her arms around his neck. "It would indeed."

_September 20, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Sirius' Rooms_

The bedroom had large windows, which were letting in just enough moonlight for Sirius to see by. It was far past the middle of the night, the time when the night was still and silent and heavy and Hermione's breathing was the only sign time hadn't stopped.

This bed was different from the one he had at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, it was smaller and softer. Hermione was curled right up against him, her head resting where his arm met his shoulder and her curls spilling onto his chest. The moon had bleached the color from her hair and from his skin, and the contrast of white skin and inky curls was beautiful.

She was breathing softly, appearing completely at peace. He stroked her arm, smiling gently when she got goosebumps. He pulled the blankets up.

Gods, she was beautiful. His. It was surreal, to see her every day at Hogwarts, going from class to class, either laughing with her friends or walking alone with a quill behind her ear and her nose in a book. It made him wonder would have happened if she had been there when he was at Hogwarts.

He could see what would happen as intensely as a memory, rather than simple fantasy. He would have teased her mercilessly, she would have acted like Evans (she had only been 'Lily' to him and James for four years, and she had been 'Evans' for six and even now he called her the name that had tumbled thousands of times rather than hundreds of times from his best friend's lips).

In his head he crafted their love story the way it should have been. She and Evans would have been best friends, or rivals. He was betting on friends, though, because both Hermione and Lily had been nice and kind to a fault. He and James would have won them over eventually. James would have been his best man and Lily Hermione's maid of honor. Harry would have grown up with his and Hermione's children as his playmates and family. He could imagine himself as a youth of seventeen, slinging an arm over Hermione's shoulders in the corridors of Hogwarts, or spelling her tie purple, or trying to sit next to her every day at breakfast.

Hermione would have entranced him at age seventeen. He had been so cocky, so sure of himself, so hurt and proud and abandoned. He had been tossed out of his family, he was watching his little brother go over to the Dark side, he had his best friends and everything was perfect and everything was horrible at the same time. She was perfection, she had always been perfectly put together and perfectly organized and just- Hermione.

He wasn't blind to the other boys at Hogwarts, eyeing his Hermione. She would have stolen his seventeen year old heart. If she so desired, she could crook her finger and half the boys her age at Hogwarts would come running. Suddenly, he was fiercely glad that

For all his musings and imaginations, he had her anyway. It was real, she was living and breathing and sleeping on him, exhausted from the first time they had been allowed to have sex in almost a month.

"I love you," he said aloud. In the stillness of the night, it sounded like a vow.

_October 1, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Corridors_

"Sirius!" Harry called, looking around at the empty hallway as he jogged to where Sirius was patrolling. "There you are."

Sirius grinned at his godson, ruffling the boy's hair. "Right here."

Harry grinned back. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away," Sirius said, slinging an arm over Harry's shoulders. "But I'm not telling you where James used to go and snog-"

"I wasn't asking that," Harry said firmly. "Just- can you try to keep an eye on Draco Malfoy? He's up to something, I know it."

Well. That hadn't been what Sirius was expecting. "Hermione said something about that," Sirius said slowly. "She-"

"This isn't about Hermione," said Harry, real irritation in his voice. "This is about me asking you to-"

Sirius held up his hands. "Alright. Sorry, Harry."

Harry sighed. "No- it's just- are you going to the next Hogsmeade weekend? Could we do something, just the two of us?"

Damn it. McGonagall had asked Sirius to take her patrol in the castle, because one of her students had detention. "I can't," Sirius said regretfully. "Minnie wanted me to stay here, and I said yes as a favor to her."

Harry huffed out another sigh. "Fine."

_October 19, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Office of Professor Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration Mistress_

"Sirius," Minerva McGonagall said in greeting, thin voice warm with happiness in seeing him.

Sirius grinned widely and swept an elaborate bow. "Minnie, my darling," he called in a player's voice. "How is it that I have ever survived without seeing your beautiful face-"

A book leapt off the bookcase and thumped him lightly on the back of his head. "Hush, you rogue," McGonagall chastised, blushing faintly. "I swear you haven't matured since 1972."

Throwing one arm over his eyes and clutching his chest with his other hand, Sirius sighed mournfully. "You wound me," he said, making cow eyes at her. "But nevertheless, I shall honor my solemn promise by you and walk you hard path, journeying over-"

This time, McGonagall smacked him with her hand. "The student is here, Mr. Black," she said primly. "And my patrol is hardly arduous. Mr. Malfoy, your detention shall consist of lines and cleaning as you did request that it be held today."

Sirius whirled around, eyes narrowing at the sight of his blond and sneering cousin. (Well, first cousin once removed on the Black side and third cousin twice removed on the other) _Why would he want detention on a Hogsmeade weekend?_

"And Mr. Black, you should be off. Don't forget to check all the niches behind the tapestries. I'm sure you remember where all of them are." The look McGonagall was giving him over her spectacles made him remember that she had found him in just about every snog spot before (and even after, if he was really distracted) the Marauders' Map had been created.

He saluted her with two fingers. "Off I go, Min," he said, winking cheekily.

_October 19, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Grounds_

Hermione had her arms around Leanne, Katie Bell's friend. Her thoughts were scattered, swirling with fear. "It's okay, we'll get her to the Hospital Wing," she kept saying, helping the girl through the sleet. It was cold, freezing even, but her core was number. _What was that?_ Hagrid had gone ahead with Katie, but Hermione couldn't rid herself of the image of the girl, limp as a doll in Hagrid's large arms.

They were nearing the entrance to the school when McGonagall and Sirius came running out, wands in hand. "What happened?" Sirius roared over the storm.

Quickly, Harry and Ron explained as the Professor and Sirius ushered them inside. Once they were free from the sleet and rain, Hermione released Leanne to McGonagall and fell into Sirius' arms. McGonagall gave the two of them a sharp look, but Hermione didn't care.

"You're freezing, love," Sirius whispered, holding her close. She shivered against him. "Are you alright? You didn't touch it, did you?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, no- I'm fine, Sirius." Still, she didn't let go of him.

Harry and Ron were looking on, curious. Sirius sighed, and kissed the top of her head. "Come and find me later, poppet," he told her.

McGonagall had sent Leanne to Madame Pomfrey. "Now, you three. Tell me what happened."

_October 19, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Sirius' Rooms_

"It was awful," Hermione whispered, burying her face in Sirius' shoulder. "The entire thing was evil, Sirius."

He stroked her skin gently, comforting her. "I know, love," he said, sadness in his voice. "I think the girl- Bell, wasn't it- will be okay. St. Mungo's is the best."

Hermione sighed, rolling over so she could look at him properly. "Who do you think did it?"

"I don't know," Sirius said, frowning. "Harry thinks it was Draco Malfoy-"

"I know that," Hermione interrupted. "But that's impossible, you heard Professor McGonagall say that Malfoy was in detention."

He tapped her noise, quieting her. His eyes held just a trace of amusement, despite the serious subject. "I _also_ heard her say that Malfoy requested his detention be held yesterday. On a Hogsmeade weekend."

His fiancée frowned at him, and then her eyes grew wide and she collapsed on her back again. Sirius was more than slightly happy that the sheet that had been around the two of them had slipped, revealing her bare breasts. "Oh!"

"Oh! Indeed," Sirius said, nodding. "Why would he want detention on a Hogsmeade weekend?"

Hermione chewed viciously on the right corner of her lower lip. "Well…" she said, drawing the word out. "Many of the older years grow bored with Hogsmeade once they've been a quite a few times, and it was quite horrible and blustery…but…"

"But?" Sirius prompted.

Hermione groaned, and put her arm over her eyes. "This sucks. It means that he knew what was happening and made sure he'd be in detention so he would have an alibi, or it is pure coincidence. And if he knew what was happening, its either because he was the one who planned it, or he knows who did."

"And I doubt this is just a coincidence," Sirius said grimly, forgetting about Hermione's breasts for a moment. "But I haven't told Harry, yet."

"I wouldn't, either," Hermione agreed. "Not until there's more proof."

_October 20, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Sirius' Rooms_

"Are you going to be at Slughorn's Christmas party?" Hermione asked drowsily, happily excepting a cup of coffee from Sirius, who promptly slid back into their warm bed.

Sirius shrugged, sipping at his own cup. "I suppose," he said. "But it's not for another month, so…"

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "You know, I'd forget by the way everyone's going on about. Only the 'Slug Club' got invitations, and we can bring a plus one. It's absolutely ridiculous the way people are badgering us for invites."

Sirius laughed, kissing her nose. He smelled like coffee and man, making her smile. "Are you going to take anyone? Should I be worried?"

"No," Hermione said, laughing. She sipped at the coffee, savoring the taste. Sirius always got the good ones, and on a cold fall morning, it was perfect. "I was thinking about asking Ron, though."

Now Sirius frowned in earnest. "Really?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, tilting her shoulders. "You know… Harry and I can go, so he feels left out. I'm not interested in going with anyone in a romantic sense, and if I went with anyone else they'd probably see it that way."

"Are you sure Ron won't see it that way?" Sirius asked.

She raised an eyebrow, and held up her left hand, turning it so her engagement ring caught the light. "Remember this? It means-"

He cut her off with a kiss, which Hermione returned gladly. _I love the taste of coffee on his mouth,_ she thought, a drugging happy feeling coming over her. Reluctantly, he pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, amused. "So you're okay with it, if I ask Ron to the Christmas party?"

He kissed her again. "I'm fine with it. As long as you emphasize you're taken."

_October 31, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Corridors_

Hermione and Sirius met after the feast, Sirius pulling her into a short passage behind a tapestry. She clung to him, stroking the back of his neck and running her fingers through his hair.

"How are you doing, love?" Hermione asked in a low voice, kissing the skin near her mouth.

Sirius let out a great, shuddering breath. "Better, with you in my arms." It wasn't said in a romantic or corny fashion, just a plain admission that having someone to hold made the pain better.

Fifteen years ago, Sirius had lost his friends and his freedom- James and Lily died, Peter was a traitor, Remus refused to see him. He was led off to Azkaban and kept in a dank hole surrounded with Dementors for years. It was understandable that Halloween was a hard day for him.

"Why don't we go to your room?" Hermione whispered, even though they were alone. "I know it's a Thursday, but I also know that my dorm mates won't say anything."

Sirius looked at her, relief in his eyes. "Can we?"

_October 31, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Sirius' Rooms_

They went to bed early, but Sirius slept poorly, waking many times during the night shaking and covered in sweat. Hermione held him each time, stroking his hair and using her wand to clean him.

"Shh, love," she whispered. "It's alright."

In rough voice he told her haltingly of schoolboy adventures with James and Remus and Peter, of how adult they all felt joining the Order of the Phoenix, of how determined he had been to protect James and Lily and Harry. How guilty he had felt after he learned they were dead.

Hermione just held him, tears in her eyes, as he talked.

_November 5, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Gryffindor Girls' Dorms_

"It was pretty bad," Hermione said into her mirror, to Sirius' sympathetic face. "Ron is furious of course." Earlier that evening, Ron and Harry had come across Dean Thomas snogging Ginny in a secret passage.

Sirius winced. "And you're saying Harry's upset too?"

"I think he's starting to realize that he likes Ginny," Hermione judged. "And Ron's just upset because he hasn't kissed anyone."

"And he's taking it out on everyone?" Sirius guessed, using his experience with the redheaded boy. "Including you?"

Hermione blushed slightly. "He hasn't said anything yet…" she hedged. "But it is starting to feel glaringly obvious that he knows we've had sex. He keeps giving me _looks_."

In reaction to that, Sirius' face darkened. "Do I need to talk to him?"

"I don't think so, not yet at least," Hermione said. "I think it'll take him a few days to calm down and then he'll be fine."

_November 6, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Gryffindor Common Room_

"Good morning, Ron," Hermione ventured cautiously. Ron had just emerged from the staircase that led to the Boy's Dorms, red hair wild and tie askew.

He sneered at her, and didn't answer. Harry stumbled down the stairs after him, giving Hermione a sympathetic looks. 'Sorry,' he mouthed. 'Bad mood.'

Unfortunately, Ron saw it. "What right do you have to say that I'm in-"

"Leave it," Ginny ordered, stalking toward them. "Merlin, Ron, are you still hung up about last night?"

Hermione frowned. "I'm not clear on exactly what happened, you know. Ron, what's-"

"He's mad because I've snogged Dean, and Harry's snogged Cho, and you've snogged Krum and Sirius-"

"She's done a lot more than snog Sirius," Ron said darkly. "And it's not my fault I'm upset if my sister and my friend are acting like sla-" He stopped himself hurriedly.

Ginny looked furious, spots of red burning high on her cheeks, and Hermione felt the same way. "What were you going to say, Ron?" Hermione asked, voice dangerously quiet. "Slatterns?"

When Ron couldn't say anything, looking down and away from them, Hermione linked her arm through Ginny's and began to tow the younger girl away. "I think I'm going to eat with you this morning, Gin, if you don't mind," Hermione said as they left the Common Room.

"Oh, be my guest," Ginny said darkly. "Ron's being an idiot again and I know you're not one to willingly suffer fools."

_November 6, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Sirius' Rooms_

"He said _what?_" Sirius asked, incredulous as he talked to Hermione on their mirrors. "Merlin's baggy white-" he stopped himself. "Merlin," he whispered. "I'm talking to him."

"You are doing no such thing," Hermione informed him. "I'm not talking to Ron, so you aren't either."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, a bit of amusement overcoming his anger. "I'm not sure that's how it works, love."

Now she looked at him pleadingly. "If we make a big deal about it, we'll make him even angrier, especially if he feels bad about it already," she reasoned. "I've known him for years, Sirius. Trust me."

He sighed. "Fine," he said. "But if he makes one more untoward comment, I'm not going to do nothing, Hermione."

"I've grown used to it, by now," Hermione said, one corner of her mouth twitching up wryly. "Remember? That day at Grimmauld when he made me cry and you came to comfort me in the bathroom?"

He smiled at her, wishing he could brush an errant curl away from her face. "I do," he said, sentimental feelings coming across in his voice. "I do."

"And look on the bright side," Hermione added. "Now I'm definitely not taking Ron to the Christmas party."

_November 9, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Grounds_

Sirius knew of an area on the far bank of the lake that was relatively hidden from grounds and castle, which was where he took Hermione after the day's Quidditch match. Although it was growing increasingly cold, Sirius had transfigured a nice bench and coated the area in warming spells so as long as they both had cloaks and hats and scarves it was nice. And it gave him a good excuse to cuddle with her, on the pretext of huddling for warmth.

He had brought a thermos of hot chocolate, which they passed back and forth as they talked and looked out over the lake and frosty grounds. "What did you think of the match?" Hermione asked politely, knowing Sirius wanted to talk about it and didn't want to bring it up because he knew she wouldn't be interested.

Sirius gave her a grateful look. "I thought it was brilliant," he said happily. "It's always a joy to see Harry fly." He launched into an enthusiastic, yet still short, rendition of the match.

"And Ron wasn't that bad either," he added. "I was surprised- Harry was saying that he had a lot of confidence issues- why are you blushing?"

The abrupt change made her laugh. "Harry pretended to add Felix Felicis to Ron's pumpkin juice this morning," she told Sirius. "Ron thought he actually did it, and thought he could do no wrong."

Sirius frowned. "But Felix Felicis isn't allowed for sport's competitions. If Ron thought his juice had been spiked, he should have told the authorities and benched himself."

Hermione kissed the side of his mouth. "I love you," she said sincerely. "People think you're a joker and fine with illegal activities just because you're a fugitive, and they think you're so _bad_ but really you're honorable and-"

A kiss stopped her from continuing. A warm gloved hand came up to hold her chin steady, and Sirius ruthlessly explored her mouth, kissing her hard. He tasted like hot chocolate and the mint candies they had been eating earlier and Hermione thought giddily that she had never tasted anything so wonderful, conveniently forgetting that she had a variation of this thought every time Sirius kissed her.

_November 9, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Corridor outside the Gryffindor Common Room_

"I shall leave you here, then, my love," Sirius said. Scanning the halls and seeing nobody but the Fat Lady (who glared- she hadn't forgotten Hermione's third year), he swooped in for a kiss. The Fat Lady made sound of disgust.

Hermione smiled against his lips, eyes closed. When he pulled away, she opened them and smiled in earnest. "I'll see you in a few minutes." She just needed to collect her bag and a change of clothes.

They could hear the roar from the Gryffindor Common Room, from the party that was raging inside. Hermione sighed. "I'm so glad it's a Saturday," Hermione said, grinning at Sirius. "If I was in there, I wouldn't be able to get a proper night's sleep."

"Are you sure you're going to get a proper night's sleep with me, poppet?" Sirius asked, a glint in his eye.

Hermione laughed. "We cannot have sex until three in the morning again-"

"Says who?" Sirius asked, hands darting down to draw her to him. "Tomorrow's Sunday, we can sleep in, have coffee in bed together-"

The portrait hole swung open and Ron and Lavender tumbled out, hand in hand and already searching for each other's lips. With her head turned to look at Ron, Lavender accidentally bumped into Hermione, sending her crashing into Sirius' chest.

"Oh- Sorry-" Lavender gasped, and giggled. "Ron-"

But Ron was glaring at Hermione and Sirius, who was holding her. "Come on, Lav," he said, sneering. "Let's go somewhere else."

Lavender squeaked and giggled again, waving to Hermione as Ron pulled her off. Sirius and Hermione looked at each other.

"Well," Hermione said at last. "He's found someone to snog."

Sirius nodded. "And it still hasn't sweetened his temper."

_November 21, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom_

"Today," drawled Professor Snape, "I have been asked to allow some of our castle's… valiant... defenders to show you what a real Wizarding duel looks like." He glared down at his class, eyes flicking malevolently over to where Harry and Hermione were sitting.

Sirius and Tonks grinned at the class as they walked to a circle of cleared desks. "Some of you may recognize me," Sirius said jovially. "I wish to once again reassure everyone that I never did any of the things that got me tossed in Azkaban without a trial, I've been pardoned, and no, I've never been a Death Eater." Hermione noticed his eyes dart to Snape. "In fact, I used to be an Auror."

"And I am actually and Auror," Tonks said cheerfully. "And this great lump and I are going to duel three times: Once like a duel between two Aurors practicing, once like a civilian against a Dark Wizard, and once like an Auror against a Dark Wizard, so you can see the difference."

Snape looked unhappy with his teaching aids. He scowled, and in a dangerously low voice said, "Pay _attention_. You _will b_e expected to take _notes_, and later we _will_ be _dueling _in _class_. Do _not_ interrupt for _any_ reason."

The class quieted, and returned to watching Sirius and Tonks. Professor Snape raised a translucent barrier between them and the class.

"Robes are heavy and get in the way when you need to move fast," Sirius said. "The robes Aurors wear- you've all seen them, I hope, the blue ones like Tonks is wearing- aren't as long as normal robes and the sleeves are designed so they don't restrict arm movement."

He transfigured his own robes into a style like Tonks', and the two bowed to each other. "This is a simulation of a practice duel," Tonks explained. "In traditional sport dueling, the opponents bow to each other, and when practicing we do the same."

"This is the ready position for your wand," said Sirius, raising his wand to about chest height. "Now. At our referee's call-" he nodded at Snape.

The man sneered and raised his wand, bringing it down in a slash that let out a loud noise like a gong. The two fighters circled each other cautiously.

Tonks made the first move, sending a bolt of red fire at Sirius, who twisted out of the way and retaliated with a spell that sent a swarm of silver arrows at Tonks, who held her ground and raised and shield that they bounced off of. Sirius was relentless, sending spell after spell at her shield as she was forced to hold it up to avoid being hit.

Suddenly, she canceled the shield and ducked, aiming a spell at Sirius' legs. Hermione bit back a gasp as he went down, cursing, and spelled a shield around himself as Tonks tried to hit him again. He canceled the shield and sent a tripping jinx at his cousin, who fell as well. Fast as a whip, Sirius cast the counter-jinx on his legs and got to his feet, dodging the spells that Tonks was throwing at him.

As Tonks tried to struggle to her feet, Sirius conjured a rope net, keeping her on the ground. With a simple Expelliarmus, he had her wand in his hand and Tonks raised her hands in defeat.

"Any questions?" he asked, casting a Finite Incantatem on the net and helping Tonks to her feet. Hermione let go of Harry's hand, which she had been clutching in fear since the duel started. He winced and shook it out.

Professor Snape lowered the barrier, allowing the two duelers to be bombarded with questions. They answered a dozen, and then Sirius gestured for the barrier to be raised again.

"Now we will show a duel between a civilian and a Dark Wizard," Sirius said. "I will be playing the Dark Wizard. I will be using Dark Spells- everything except the Unforgivables. Other than the Killing Curse, the Unforgivables are really useless in a fight because they take too much concentration and power."

"I will be playing the civilian," Tonks added, exchanging her Auror's robes for regular long black ones. "One with your average Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Arts education, with seven different teachers and little practice since."

This time they didn't bow; Sirius just attacked ruthlessly. Hermione was again gripping Harry's hand, which the boy had offered with a sigh and a fond look. There was not much need for fear, this time. Tonks wasn't fighting as well as she had been before. Now she stood in the same place, not moving to dodge Sirius' spells.

It was over in less than two minutes. With a cruel smile on his face, Sirius broke her shield and Stunned her. As soon as the barrier was down, he revived her. "If I had truly been a Dark Wizard," Sirius said, voice carrying through the classroom, "I would have killed her."

Hermione released Harry's hand, a small shiver running through her. _It's so wrong, but when he's being all dark and dangerous and powerful, it is so hot. _She blushed at the thought, causing Harry to look at her strangely as Tonks' and Sirius began asking questions.

"You alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hermione whispered back.

Professor Snape raised the barrier once more when the questions were finished, and Tonks replaced her Auror's robes. "Now, we will show a duel between an Auror and a Dark Wizard."

This fight was far more intense. Both parties were moving faster and using deadlier spells. Hermione recognized a Bone-Breaker from Sirius, and a Strangling Hex from Tonks. When it passed two centimeters from Sirius' head, Harry winced as she clamped down on his hand.

It was hard to see who had the advantage. Tonks was younger, in better form, and still trained regularly. She was, however, young, and had not fought in the first war against Voldemort. Sirius was larger, more powerful, and using Darker spells. However, he had been held in Azkaban for twelve years and had only started to regain his previous strength and agility in the past two years.

Tonks was tiring, moving slower. Sirius was also slowing, with beads of sweat showing at his temples and darkening his shirt collar where it showed above his robes. Hermione worried, more caught up in her fiancé the duel. The hand that wasn't clutching at Harry, was, however, taking diligent notes.

The duel ended when Tonks tripped over her own feet, therefore missing a spell Sirius had sent her way and tripping Sirius as well. As he fell, she caught him with a spell that flung him at the barrier with a loud cracking noise. When he fell, he remained slumped over and motionless.

"Sirius!" Hermione cried, rising. Tonks looked at her with sympathy.

"He's fine," the Auror assured the girl. "Just-"

"Miss Granger, _sit down._" Professor Snape's voice was low and dangerous. "Now!"

Embarrassed, Hermione sunk into her seat.

With a malicious gleam in his eye, Professor Snape stalked toward Hermione. "Miss Granger, do you recall what I said at the beginning of the demonstration?"

Hermione looked down. "Yes, sir."

"Look at me when I am talking to you, Miss Granger," purred Snape. "Did I not say that you were not to interrupt for any reason?" Behind him, Tonks was _Rennervating_ Sirius.

"Yes, sir," Hermione replied, clenching her jaw. She could feel her cheeks blooming red. She looked up at her professor.

He looked down his long hooked nose at her. "Despite any… _personal_ connections with the dueler, I expect you to _listen_ and _obey_."

"Yes, sir," Hermione said again. Sirius stood, rubbing his head.

"Detention," Snape said finally. "Let's see… Friday, Saturday, and Sunday evening."

Sirius widened his eyes as he heard. "Snape-"

"I am the professor in this situation and I shall make whatever judgment I see fit," Snape snarled, turning to face Sirius. "Finish with this demonstration, then leave my classroom."

The two men faced each other for a moment, and Hermione waited with another thread of worry to see who would back down first. Finally, Tonks tugged Sirius back up onto the platform to face the students.

"Any questions on that last part?"

_November 22, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Defense Against the Dark Arts Office_

"I believe we are now through, Miss Granger," Snape said smirking unpleasantly at her. "As it is late, I have asked the Head Boy to escort you to the Gryffindor Tower. We wouldn't want you to get another detention for being out past curfew now, would we?"

It was certainly late, past midnight, and the Head Boy was a Slytherin. _He knows about my permission to sleep with Sirius on weekends,_ Hermione realized with a hot fury. _He's making sure I can't see Sirius this weekend._

Instead of answering with anger, Hermione gritted her teeth and smiled at the professor. "Thank you, sir," she bit out. "Your concern for my safety is most… admirable."

"It is a dangerous time, now," Snape said silkily. "You must be careful, Miss Granger."

Hermione tried smiling again, and turned to leave, opening the door. Outside was Marius Belby, the Head Boy. He was leaning against the stone wall and yawning.

"Let's go," Hermione said grumpily.

He sneered at her. "I've got strict orders to see you to Gryffindor Tower."

"Then _let's go,_" Hermione said again.

_November 24, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Gryffindor Girls' Dorms_

"I should go, now," Hermione said, yawning. "We'll have next weekend, Sirius."

Sirius scowled. "I hate him," he said in a tight voice.

Hermione gave him a crooked smile. "I find myself nearing closer and closer to hating him too," she said. "He gave me three days of detention for something that should have been House Points and worst and he did it to punish you, not me."

She yawned again, and Sirius shook his head. "You're tired and it's almost one," he said regretfully. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mm'kay," Hermione said. "I love you."

He blew her a kiss. "I love you too."

She put down her mirror, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to defend my actions by staying I absolutely adore Snape but I got this idea and totally ran with it. If you want to read about my Snape adoration, go check out my (quite long, now) SeverusHermione fic, _For the Only Hope. _I am quite sure it is one of the best things I've ever written, and it has become my new baby.**

**I will continue to write as much as possible, but as of now I have three WIP and a job and school. And school starts in TWO WEEKS because it's crazy and decided that the first week of August is prime learning time. :( And I have college applications and an Extended Essay and Internal Assessments for English, History, Psychology, Physics, and summer homework that needs to be finished and HOLY FUCK I accidentally got a job and family will be visiting soon and so I'm screwed. Plus I agreed to interview some veterans and do a type of project which involves long interviews and writing their stories and that needs to get done plus NHS. **

**So the next chapter might be a while, if I don't die of stress first. And if you have any advice/words of wisdom/warnings to give about senior year of IB and/or college applications, I am all ears. **

**Reviews are nice (we are almost to 300! I love you all) and I shall see you next update!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Um... wow it's been a long time since I've updated. Sorry folks. **

**In my defense, things have been intense. A job, school, exams, college courses, and college applications. Plus friends and relatives visiting. It's been hectic. And I'm running out of chapters on FTOH, and that's worrying me. **

**But here is the long, long awaited chapter, for you to enjoy. (If there are any of you left, of course)**

**Enjoy.**

_December 6, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Sirius' Rooms_

"That much homework, love?" Sirius asked, wincing a bit at the size of Hermione's book bag as she heaved it onto the table. He stretched and rubbed the back of his head.

She sighed. "Yes. I figure I can do must of it tonight and the rest Sunday. That way we'll have most of Saturday for us."She untangled herself from the strap, straightening to stretch her own back.

Sirius went behind her, nuzzling his nose into her bushy hair. "It's been a long week," he said with a sigh.

"It has," she agreed, leaning back on him. "Any luck with whoever sent the necklace that attacked Katie?"

Sirius exhaled, his warm breath tickling her neck and ear. "No. But when I was in Dumbledore's office he got a Floo from Mungo's saying she was doing better. Is Harry still convinced-"

"That it was Malfoy? Yes," Hermione answered. "And I haven't seen anything to prove him wrong. Or right. I still say we wait for now." She absentmindedly stroked the skin on his arm. "What do you say to a nice warm bath when I'm done with some of this?"

Sirius grinned broadly. "Perfect. Wine? Bubbles? Candles?"

"Yes, yes, and no," Hermione said, laughing slightly. "Unless you really, really want candles."

He arched an eyebrow. "I didn't expect you to say yes to the wine."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Tonight, I need it," she said with a sigh. "My head is pounding."

He kissed her gently. "Then wine it is," he said. "And a bath, and a massage, and then..." He kissed her again.

Hermione, eyes still closed, smiled against his lips. "Perfect."

_December 7, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Sirius' Rooms_

"So... what are you going to do about the Christmas Party, now?" Sirius asked, propping himself up on one elbow.

Hermione yawned, and blinked owlishly at him. "First thing in the morning?" Her voice told him how little she liked that idea. She burrowed back into the covers.

He bent down, pressing a kiss to her barely visible forehead. "Coffee in bed?"

"Is it your turn to make it?" Hermione asked, her words muffled by the pillow.

Sirius had already swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Yes, but I'm already vertical. You're off the hook, m'dear."

He heard a mumbled, "Thank God," from the pillow.

Ten minutes later, Sirius was walking back into the bedroom holding two steaming mugs of coffee. Hermione was more awake, sitting up against the headboard with her blankets bundled around her. The little tank-top thing she was wearing (Sirius wasn't quite sure what it was called but he did know that it was not reasonable for him to ask her to sleep naked in December so he put up with it) was not very thick and the room was chilly.

"The fire is out," Hermione said, yawning. "Hand me my wand?"

Rather than give her the wand, Sirius pressed one mug into her hand. "Here." He grabbed his own wand and convinced some logs to float into the fireplace and light. "Morning."

She sipped gratefully. "Morning, love," she replied. "Now what were you saying about the party?"

"What are you going to do now?" he asked. "I meant to ask you earlier, but things got busy. Now that Ron's being a prick, who are you going to go with?"

Hermione shrugged, scooting closer to share her warmth with Sirius, whose skin was cold from getting up to make the coffee. "I dunno. Harry. Neville, maybe. Or if they have dates..." she looked up at him. "Wanna be my last resort?"

He chuckled. "Fine. As long as I get to dance with you, no matter who's there."

She stretched to kiss him quickly. "Of course," she answered, eyes bright.

_December 19, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Library_

Hermione's schedule was so full that she and Harry could only talk properly in the evenings, when Ron was, in any case, so tightly wrapped around Lavender that he did not notice what Harry was doing. Hermione refused to sit in the common room while Ron was there, so Harry generally joined her in the library, which meant that their conversations were held in whispers.

"He's at perfect liberty to kiss whomever he likes," said Hermione, while the librarian , Madam Pince, prowled the shelves behind them. "I really couldn't care less. It's just that he makes it my problem by taking it out on me, and by using my roommate to try to get to me."

She raised her quill and dotted an 'i' so ferociously that she punctured a hole in her parchment. Harry said nothing, just bending a little lower over _Advanced Potion-Making _and making notes on Everlasting Elixirs, occasionally pausing to decipher the Prince's useful additions to Libatius Borage's text.

She felt bad after a moment- Harry was being forced to split his time between his two best friends, and they probably weren't making it any easier by talking badly about the other in his presence. She sighed. "And incidentally," said Hermione, after a few moments, "you need to be careful."

"For the last time," said Harry, speaking in a slightly hoarse tone after three-quarters of an hour of silence, "I am not giving back this book . I've learned more from the Half-blood Prince than Snape or Slughorn have taught me in-"

"I'm not talking about your stupid so-called prince," said Hermione, giving his book a nasty look as though it had been rude to her._ Although thanks for reminding me how uncomfortable the thing makes me._ "I'm talking about earlier. I went into the girl's bathroom just before I came in here and there were about a dozen girls in there, including that Romilda Vane , trying to decide how to slip you a love potion. They're all hoping they're going to get you to take them to Slughorn's party, and they all seem to have bought Fred and George's love potions, which I'm afraid to say probably work –"

"Why didn't you confiscate them then?" demanded Harry. It seemed to be extraordinary to him that Hermione's mania for upholding the rules could have abandoned her at this crucial juncture. His eyes were not quite bugged out, but they were quite large.

"They didn't have the potions with them in the bathroom," said Hermione scornfully. "They were just discussing tactics. As I doubt the Half-blood Prince," she gave the book another scornful look, "could dream up an antidote for a dozen different love potions at once. I'd just invite someone to go with you, that'll stop all the others thinking they've still got a chance. It's tomorrow night, they're getting desperate." And desperate girls did desperate things.

"There isn't anyone I want to invite," mumbled Harry. He refused to look at Hermione, which made her think that maybe he was thinking about the girl he did like.

"Well, just be careful what you drink, because Romilda Vane looked like she meant business." said Hermione grimly. She hitched up the long roll of parchment on which she was writing her Arithmancy essay and continued to scratch away with her quill. Harry watched her with his mind a long way away.

"Hang on a moment," he said slowly. "I thought Filch had banned anything bought at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"

"And when has anyone ever paid attention to what Filch has banned?" asked Hermione, still concentrating on her essay. He and Ron certainly never had.

"But I thought all the owls were being searched. So how come these girls are able to bring love potions into the school?"

"Fred and George send them disguised as perfumes and cough potions," said Hermione, still paying more attention to the formulas she was solving. "It's part of their Owl order service."

"You know a lot about it." Harry sounded dreadfully suspicious.

Hermione gave him the kind of nasty look she had just given his copy of _Advanced Potion-Making._

"It was all on the back of the bottles they showed Ginny and me in the summer," she said with a sigh. "I don't go around putting potions in people's drinks... or pretending to either, which is just as bad..." She gave him a significant look. "And you know that I remember just about anything I read, even if it just something on the back of a bottle.

"Yeah, well, never mind that," said Harry quickly. "The point is, Filch is being fooled isn't he? These girls are getting stuff into the school disguised as something else! So why couldn't Malfoy have brought the necklace into the school?"

"Oh, Harry... not that again!" Hermione exclaimed. _Sirius and I said that for now, we have no definitive proof of anything. _

"Come on, why not?" demanded Harry.

"Look," sighed Hermione, rattling her brain for a reply. "Secrecy Sensors detect jinxes, curses, and concealment charms, don't they? They're used to find d ark magic and dark objects. They'd have picked up a powerful curse, like the one in the necklace, within seconds. But something that's just been put in the wrong bottle wouldn't register- anyway Love potions aren't dark or dangerous-"

"Easy for you to say," muttered Harry, a murderous look on his face. Hermione glared at him for interrupting.

"_So_ it would be down to Filch to realize it wasn't a cough potion, and he's not a very good wizard, I doubt he can tell one potion from-"

Hermione stopped dead; Harry had heard it too. Somebody had moved close behind them among the dark bookshelves. They waited, and a moment later the vulture-like countenance of Madam Pince appeared around the corner, her sunken cheeks, her parchment skin, and her long hooked nose illuminated unflatteringly by the lamp she was carrying.

"The library is now closed," she hissed. "Mind you return anything you have borrowed to the correct - what have you been doing to that book, you depraved boy?"

Hermione winced. Even she, book lover extraordinaire, had never quite managed to get on the librarian's good side. It would probably take a while to escape.

_December 20, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Corridor _

Tears of embarrassment and rage flooded Hermione's cheeks as soon as she left the Transfiguration classroom. _Ronald Weasley is the greatest prat I've ever had the misfortune to meet,_ she thought viciously. She hadn't meant to laugh so hard at his mustache, really- she had been trying to be mature about the whole thing and not antagonize him, but sometimes a little voice pricked at her, asking why_ she_ was the one who should try to smooth his prickly feelings, and he had looked ridiculous. Harry had laughed- Lavender even, and she was his girlfriend.

Her laughter hadn't been cruel, but his impersonation of her had been.

Hermione's mirror burned hot against her thigh- Sirius. The first thought that ran through her mind was _thank God, I really need to talk to someone_ and the second was _godamnit my face is going to look all puffy from crying. _

She answered the call as she slipped into the girl's bathroom. "Sirius Black," she croaked, staring at the mirror as more tears trickled down her face. _It's must be that my monthlies are coming in a day or two,_ she thought. _Or else I'd have stopped crying by now._

The instant Sirius took in her blotch face in the mirror, he frowned. "Where are you?" he demanded. "I'm coming."

"Don't distract from your rounds," Hermione mumbled. "I'm in the girl's lavatory the floor below McGonagall's room." She put her head in her hands and cried a bit more.

Sirius burst in a few minutes later, a bit flushed from exertion. "Are you alright, poppet?"

Hermione stood and almost fell into him, holding her lover tightly. He smelled good, like snow and evergreen. He must have been helping Hagrid with the trees. "More or less," she sighed.

"Why?" he prompted gently, sitting with his back against the wall and drawing her into his lap.

"Ron," Hermione said, angrily brushing away tears. "He- ugh." She explained how he had spent half the class jumping up and down in his seat imitating her, not daring to watch as Sirius' face grew darker and darker. "And it's not as if I didn't _know_ that I'm a know-it-all and a hopeless swot," she said, sniffing again, "but it hurts. He's supposed be my friend, and he doesn't even-" Hermione turned to put her face in Sirius' chest. "It's mean."

The hand that had been stroking her hair got tangled in a clump of tangled curls. Hermione yelped, and Sirius hastily untangled his hand, apologizing. "Sorry, sorry." He kissed the top of her head. "Do I need to talk with him?"

"Why bother?" Hermione asked rhetorically. "If you come pick me up for the Christmas party at eight that'll be enough to get his panties in a wad." She looked up at Sirius. "I don't want you to think that I'm using our relationship to get a dig in-"

"But I really want to get a dig in," Sirius interrupted smoothly, a merciless smirk crossing his face. "And if he has _any_ intentions on you, he'd best drop them, _now._ You are mine and that's the end of the story."

Their lips met, Sirius holding Hermione's face gently as he kissed her. "There," he said, satisfied. "Now let's clean up your face and get you to lunch."

_December 20, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Gryffindor Girls' Dorms_

"You look lovely, Hermione," Parvati said enviously. "I heard a rumor that Slughorn'll have a _vampire_ at the party. You'll tell me all about it when you get back?"

Hermione grinned at her reflection. "Of course. You don't think that the black makes me look too- well, like I'm trying to hard to dress up?"

Parvati shook her head. "No- and I think Sirius will love it." The top of the dress was tight, with sleeves that fell just below her elbows. The skirt was fuller, going to Hermione's knees. The neckline was a bit deeper than she normally wore, but the dress did make her feel wonderfully adult.

Ginny ducked her head inside the door. "Are you ready, Hermione?" The redhead bustled inside, making her way to Hermione. "Beautiful," she declared. "And I love that you left all your curls down."

"I was _not_ going to go through all that Sleakeazy's like I did for the Yule Ball," Hermione said, shaking her head. "Once was enough. And Sirius likes my hair down anyway."

"Speaking of Sirius," Ginny said, smirking at Hermione, "He's waiting outside the portrait."

Hermione beamed. "Then I'd best not keep him waiting," shes said happily.

_December 20, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Corridor_

"You know, Slughorn will be dreadfully curious when we walk in there together," Hermione remarked. The click of her heels on the stone corridor echoed- they were taking a longer route.

Sirius looked down at her, half a smile on his face. "Let him," he said confidently. "There's nothing wrong with it- you're seventeen, you have been for months." Sirius looked particularly dashing with his hair pulled back from his face and a tailored suit. Wizarding party wear varied between age groups and blood 'purity.' More conservative purebloods wore full robes, liberals wore outfits that looked like old fashioned Muggle suits. Sirius had chosen the later, and Hermione thought it suited him perfectly.

Hermione laughed softly. "And Dumbledore? He did want us to keep it private."

"Well then," Sirius replied, a wicked light in his eye. "We'll just have to ask old Sluggy to keep it quiet."

_December 20, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Slughorn's Office_

Whether it had been built that way, or because he had used magical trickery to make it so, Slughorn's office was much larger than the usual teacher's study. The ceiling and walls had been draped with emerald, crimson , and gold hangings, so that it looked as though they were all inside a vast tent. The room was crowded and stuffy and bathed in the red light cast by an ornate golden lamp dangling from the center of the ceiling in which real fairies were fluttering, each a brilliant speck of light. Loud singing accompanied by what sounded like mandolins issued from a distant corner; a haze of pipe smoke hung over several elderly warlocks deep in conversation, and a number of house-elves were negotiating their way squeakily through the forest of knees, obscured by the heavy silver platters of food they were bearing, so that they looked like little roving tables.

Slughorn had Harry in his grasp, and was talking with him, Luna, and a small, stout, bespectacled man who was shoving a crumpet into the hand of a emaciated tall man next to him.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked, stretching a bit to reach Sirius' ear. The heels helped- he only had to incline his head slightly.

Sirius was frowning. "I think his name is Worple. He's rather famous for writing biographies- and next to him, I'm sure that's a vampire. Be careful around him."

They made their way through the crowd to where Harry was. Hermione was pleased to note Luna's hand in his- she wasn't sure if he had just grabbed as not to loose her (as he did with her sometimes) or if he really liked her. If so, she would feel bad for Ginny, but Luna was better than someone like Romilda Vane.

"My dear boy, the gold you could make, you have no idea —" Worple was saying, swiping his hands on his pants to rid himself of pastry crumbs.

"Whatever it is, he's not interested," Sirius said firmly, glaring at the man. "I'm his guardian."

Harry looked slightly relieved to see Sirius. "Hey, Mione," he whispered.

"Hey," she whispered back.

"S-Sirius Black!" exclaimed Worple. "I had- I was just suggesting a biography of Harry's life, but of course, it wouldn't be anything without a number of interviews from his famous godfather!"

Slughorn was eyeing Sirius and Hermione curiously. "Now, now, then, Worple, maybe after the boy's grown, eh?"

"Perhaps- Sanguini!" Worple bustled off to guide the vampire away from the gaggle of girls who were giggling at him.

Harry sighed in relief. "Thanks, Sirius," he said. "But-"

"My dear boy!" Slughorn said, not quite shouting, but in a tone loud enough to interrupt Harry. "Sirius. It is good to see you again, my boy. It's been quite a long time." He clapped Sirius on the shoulder.

Sirius nodded stiffly. "Good to see you again too, Horace. But don't go around introducing my godson to people who just want to make a profit off him, alright?" He smiled jovially, but Hermione could tell by the tightness around his temples that it was a smile meant to charm only, not to convey any real warmth.

Slughorn coughed, a hint of chagrin on his face. "Well. Is that the lovely Miss Granger I see on your arm?"

The heels had raised Hermione so much she could look Slughorn in the eye. "It is," she allowed. "How are you tonight, Professor?"

They chatted politely for a moment, giving Harry and Luna a chance to escape. Hermione caught Harry's eye across the crowd as he mouthed 'Thank you!' and pulled Luna away.

"And I was so sorry to hear of your misfortune, my lad," said Slughorn. "I always said that you had been a good boy."

Sirius smiled again, tightly. "Me? Good? You must have had me confused with Remus."

"You're on the straight and narrow now, m'dear," Hermione said sternly. "He's a dove." She pinched his arm, noting his quick wince.

Slughorn frowned. "Of course, of course."

_December 20, 1996  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Slughorn's Office_

"That was a bit of a disaster," Hermione sighed, rubbing her aching feet. Her nice high heels had been discarded by Sirius' bed. She shot them a nasty glare- yes she appreciated the height they gave her, and she did love looking glamorous, but they _hurt._

Sirius yawned, sitting at the end of the bed. He gestured for them, and Hermione gave a happy sigh and put her feet in his capable hands. "I agree, poppet," he said ruefully. "So now we know."

"Draco is definitely up to something," finished Hermione. "That's lovely."

He grinned at her. "I live to serve." His face turned serious again. "Snape is helping him do whatever he's doing."

Hermione bit her lip as his hands rubbed harder. "I'm hoping that it's under Dumbledore's orders," she said. Sirius had stopped Harry from following Draco- he had done so instead, immediately coming back and relating what he saw to Hermione and Harry.

The line of Sirius' mouth had drawn tight as he considered Snape's role in events of the night. "I'll ask him about it, the next time I see him," Sirius said darkly.

Hermione pulled her feet away, turning so she could wind her arms around his neck. "We're on break," Hermione said, smiling at him. "We have until January fifth, just for us," she said, cupping the back of his head and slowly pulling the tie out of his hair. "The two of us. I'm not welcome at the Burrow, Harry can come visit us in the day if he likes, but can spend every night together."

That took his mind off Snape. He put one hot hand on her waist, caressing her skin through the silky fabric of her dress. "You looked beautiful tonight."

"You liked the dress?" Hermione asked flirtatiously.

His smile was more predatory. "I loved it," he said, running one hand up her thigh.

"Then should I keep it on?" she teased, playing with the buttons of his shirt. The jacket had been draped over a chair, leaving Sirius in just the shirt and trousers.

He moved closer to her, the hand on her waist going to her back. "No," he drawled. "If you want it in one piece, let's take it off."

_December 21, 1996  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Entry Way_

They Apparated into the entry way with a sharp crack. Immediately Hermione's bags were on the floor, and she was in Sirius' arms, being thoroughly snogged.

"Two weeks," he said with relish, pulling away. "Two glorious, glorious weeks!"

It struck him suddenly, the absolutely seductive line of Hermione's neck, and the strength of the legs wrapped around his hips. His lips were drawn to that line, the urge to suckle and kiss almost impossible to resist.

"Fourteen wonderful days," he heard Hermione sigh.

He took his lips away from her neck long enough to swing her around and laugh. "To the bedroom?"

She shook her head. "Kitchen," she ordered. "I'm starving."

He pouted. "What if I let you lick ice cream off my-"

"No," she said firmly. "Starving. Like I need a sandwich or a roast starving."

He kissed her on the lips again, lightly. "Your wish is my command. Let's eat."

_December 22, 1996  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Bedroom_

Dampness on his chest woke Sirius. Hermione was clutching at him desperately, her eyes scrunched shut and leaking tears onto his skin.

Sleepy panic and worry drove him; he sat up taking Hermione with him. The covers slipped from their bare skin, and cold air tightened his skin and muscles.

"Hermione, baby, it's okay," he whispered. She awoke with a shuddering gasp, jerking in his arms.

The tear tracks down her cheeks glistened in the shuddering light coming from the curtains. She looked torn, torn between pulling away from him and clutching him to her chest. Hermione looked at him with terrified eyes, then stumbled out of the bed and to the bathroom.

He could hear retching sounds, but the will to move left him in an instant. She had torn herself from his arms, she had abandoned what safety he offered for the harshness of the cold light coming the bathroom.

But he managed to heave himself out from what warmth remained in the bed. Hermione was leaning against the sink, rinsing her mouth.

"Are you alright?" His voice was rough, hesitant.

She rubbed her temple. He noticed goosebumps over her arms and down her bare legs. Rather than being familiar, her naked body against the marble of the counter was ethereal, fey, unnatural.

"Bad dream," she croaked.

Sirius wanted to ask about what, to take her in his arms, but she moved first. He followed her hopelessly back to their bed.

_December 23, 1996  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Entry Way_

"Is Ron missing Lavender terribly already?" Hermione asked. It was a bit of an absent question. She didn't want to feel disdain toward Ronald for suffering after a few days after not seeing his girlfriend, but when compared to the months she had spent without Sirius, she couldn't help but regret the question.

Harry, shaking snow off of his boots, shook his head as he grinned. "Kind of. Actually, I think he kind of likes the space."

Hermione smirked. "Tell me about it. Sometimes Sirius is just like a puppy dog."

From the kitchen they heard an outraged yelp. "Oi!"

"I love you anyway," Hermione called back. Something prickled at her. She said the words all the time, sometimes without thinking. It hit her, again, how true her words were.

Harry looked at her strangely. "It feel weird to hear you shouting it."

"I've always wanted to," Hermione said, suddenly serious. "I- I do love him, really, Harry." She could feel the weight of that love, pressing on her shoulders and torso.

He slung an arm over her shoulders. "I know. Let's eat!"

She smiled at him but the feeling didn't dissipate.

_December 23, 1996  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Kitchen_

"So Ron didn't want to come, then?" Sirius asked, his gaze and attention seemingly completely fixed on his godson. Under the table, however, one hand was delicately tracing patters on the inside of Hermione's thigh.

Harry sighed. "Yeah. He's still upset with Hermione. But you're both still invited to the Burrow for Christmas, though. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't stand for anything else. Everyone will be there."

Sirius and Hermione glanced at each other. "Fine by me," Hermione said after a moment.

"Then it's agreed," Sirius replied. "Tell her we'll be happy to stop by."

Hermione gently picked up Sirius' hand from her lap and deposited it in his own. "Have you done all your Christmas shopping, Harry?"

He was in the middle of answering when the hand started creeping back. When she had moved it for the third time, Hermione sighed. It was going nowhere.

_December 23, 1996  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Bedroom_

"You can try to control yourself, you know," Hermione remarked crossly. "For Heaven's sake, Sirius, Harry was right there."

He tried a charming smile. "But it is so hard to control myself around you," he wheedled.

Hermione swatted him with her hand. "You are a five year old," she said, although some of the irritation leaked out of her tone.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked, light dancing in his eyes. "Because I'm not sure a five year old would have-" he hooked his arms around her waist and drew her in. She stopped him from continuing with a mouth slanted over his.

He relaxed into the kiss, bringing his hands up from around her waist to cup her face. Hermione, the shape of her face under his fingers and the press of her hips against his, was so familiar. But there was a reluctance in movements of her lips, in the way she held back from him.

He pulled away after a moment. He didn't have words, exactly, but there was something in her face that scared him.

Then it was gone and she smiled at him. "You are a rouge," said Hermione. "I'm going to make some hot chocolate. Do you want some?"

_December 24, 1996  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Library_

Christmas Eve was even more chilly and dismal than the year before.

Only one year ago, Hermione had stood in the library, giddy with delight from days filled with secret glances and nights filled with Sirius. There had been such a thrill in the early days, trying to hide it from everyone. He had been her secret, the one thing that she kept and cherished and adored.

Now... Sirius could be draining. He pulled so much love out of her, so much of her self from her soul. It was frightening.

She twisted her engagement ring around her finger. The dream a few nights ago had shaken her, sent fear and coldness rippling across her skin. She remembered another conversation, held on another Christmas Eve.

_Hermione's finger stopped trailing patterns on his skin. "Why do you ask?"_

_"I want to know where I fit into all of this," he said. "I want to be part of your life."_

_"I want you to be part of my life," Hermione replied. "I'm just not all too sure my life will be very long."_

_He took her face into his hand, and turned it until they were staring into each others eyes. "Don't say that ever again," he purred dangerously. "Believe in me. I will die myself before I let any harm come to you." He kissed her roughly, brutally. "You are mine. And my life is yours. If you die, I will follow."_

_The thought made Hermione's head go black for a moment, faced with the sheer impossibility of a world without Sirius Black._

_"Never," she promised him. "I cannot lose you and live."_

They were at war.

She could die.

He could die.

If something happened to her, if something had happened to him... There were no certainties in war.

No certainties- except that she would do everything possible to see that Sirius made it out of this alive.

_December 24, 1996  
>The Burrow<br>Kitchen_

Sirius' gloved hand in hers was a comfort as the couple stepped into the slightly hostile environment. Hermione smiled at Mrs. Weasley, looking around the women just in time to see the blurs that were Harry and Ginny flying into her.

The cheery redhead was immediately pulling Hermione away, determined so show her friend the newly decorated living room. It was an explosion of paper chains, courtesy of Ginny and too much time on her hands. However, despite how lovely the chains were, the true masterpiece was the angel on the top of the tree- a captured and painted gnome.

There was such a whirlwind of activity there was hardly time to feel awkward. Ron avoided Hermione and Sirius studiously, and Mrs. Weasley bustled back and forth from the kitchen.

Talk commenced long into the evening and well into the night. Around eleven Hermione began to feel drowsy and a bit tipsy from the eggnog. She was tucked under Sirius arm, regarding the room in a half-awake trance with Celestina Warbeck's voice warbling in the background.

She added to the conversation now and again, but was more content to be nestled into Sirius' side, surrounded by the people she considered family.

_December 25, 1996  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Library_

The day, as fun as it had been, was over. Christmas had come and gone, gifts had been given and received.

Hermione still couldn't shake the pervasive melancholy that had sunk into her bones, the anger and hurt and worry and sadness that thrummed at the base of her skull. And so she had retreated to the library- books were safe, at least.

She heard the door creak open and frowned. Sirius had tracked her down. They had returned from a Christmas supper at the Burrow and he had gone to shower. She still smelled like pine tree and cinnamon. That meant she would have to wash the masses of hair she had tied up- another task, and one she felt apathetic toward.

"Love?" called Sirius.

She steeled herself. "Here," she replied. "In the Transfiguration section." There was a chair there that she liked, the one she was curled up in currently.

His shorter hair was still damp, and a few beads of water had rolled down his neck and dampened the collar of his tee-shirt. He smiled at her. "Ready for bed?"

She couldn't will her face to move fast enough. She knew the instant Sirius saw. His face darkened, and all the strained goodwill that had been present moments before sunk into anger.

Anger she could accept. She could cower back into her chair, and let her lover's rage wash over her. She could picture it in a moment, the contortion of Sirius' handsome features and the crack of his voice.

In the moment she accepted it, it had vanished. Sirius sunk to his knees in front of her chair. Pleading was not quite the right word for his expression. Worry, perhaps, a driving kind of fear who's head only surfaced when all layers had been stripped away.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" he asked in a soft, strained voice. One hand reached for her ring-ladden hand, the one resting on the arm of the chair. She let him take it. "What's wrong?"

She closed her eyes. His face was unbearable. There was no stopping the tears that fought to leave, then rolled silently down her cheeks.

There was no explaining it- it was Christmas, she had extended periods of time alone with Sirius for the first time in months.

Instead she just reached for him, letting her body fit to his as she sobbed into his shoulder. How was she supposed to explain that the hot and fiery love that had burned brightly in the beginning of their affair had turned into something far deeper? The kind of love that had no questions to it, the kind of love that meant sacrifice and a magic stronger than either of them could ever safely wield?

The depth of her love for him scared her because she didn't know how far she would- or could- go for him. How far was too much, how far was not enough?

He didn't ask, though, he didn't demand answers. Rather, he scooped her up and stroked her hair and held her until she fell into a fitful sleep on his chest, with her hair still smelling of Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>Not the happiest of endings, but I've been spending a lot of time trying to get into Hermione's head. Don't worry. Y'all know me, it'll all turn out well in the end. <strong>

**Leave me a comment with your opinion. I adore them all. **

**Thank you for reading. The next chapter should be up... it might be a while. But I'll try. Let me know what you thought, here or on tumblr!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everyone! I'm back... after nearly a year of being gone. **

**I'm so sorry. RL got horrendously busy and I had three other WIP to finish. And then I lost this document and only found it about a month ago. But I finished the chapter. **

**What's happened since the last chapter? I've graduated high school, finished by International Baccalaureate, got my driver's licence, got accepted into 11 awesome colleges, and got a scholarship for more than a quarter of a million dollars for the next four years of school at a place that's older than the United States. So... a lot of stuff. **

**Here's the chapter! I know y'all have been waiting a long time. :)**

* * *

><p><em>December 26, 1996<em>

_Number 12 Grimmauld Place  
>Sirius' Bedroom<em>

Hermione awoke with Sirius warm on her back, one heavy arm thrown over her body. He was curled around her protectively, their legs intertwined in sleep.

The heaviness of the last few days was weighing down her bones, keeping her pressed to the mattress without the strength to get up, to move the arm that was heavy enough to slow her breathing. She loved that arm though, she loved what it stood for and the man it belonged to.

She loved him so much it hurt her heart. Little pangs of fear, of constant worry about him, always driving into her ribcage at every mention of Death Eaters or plots.

"You're awake." His voice was still rumbling from sleep, coming from deep in his throat.

She smiled. "Yeah."

Warm lips pressed to the back of her neck, a closed mouth kiss that was meant to comfort him just as much as her. "Are you- ya know. Feeling better?"

It was an invitation from him, an offer that she could say yes to and they would both pretend like it had never happened.

"No," she said honestly, turning in his arms so she could look at him.

A large hand stroked her hair, comforting again. "Why?" he said simply. "Talk to me, poppet."

And so she did. Early in the morning, with the house quiet around them, she spilled all her feelings, told him about the love that had sunk into her bones and had become her blood. She told him about cringing anytime she heard about Death Eater movements and craving his touch so badly she couldn't keep a straight head. She told him about dreams about being alone and cold in her bed that left her shaking and sweat covered or worse wide eyed and unable to sleep the next night.

And so he kissed her mouth and moved his hands to her breasts and told her that he knew _exactly _what she was talking about and he knew that the only thing that made him feel better was hearing her moan his name and forgetting that a war was seething around them.

_December 26, 1996  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Kitchen _

"We should have a New Year's Party," said Hermione, half occupied with the book propped up on the pitcher of orange juice.

Sirius, who was flipping pancakes at the stove, turned to look at Hermione. "I'm all for it, love. But... why?"

She didn't look up from her book. "This... it feels like the last for some of us," she said quietly. "We should celebrate making it through another year. I almost didn't. You almost didn't. Harry almost didn't. We should celebrate while we have the chance."

He considered her words as he silently put the breakfast on plates and took it over to the table. "That's a bit morbid, no?

"Yeah," Hermione said, finally looking up. "But... I think that we've been lucky so far. Pretty damn lucky. We have something to celebrate."

Surprised by the sadness in her voice, Sirius leaned in and kissed her quickly. "We do," he said, voice just as quiet. "I'll Floo Molly, if you write out letters to everyone else."

_December 31, 1996  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Sitting Room _

Being the hostess of a party was something between wonderfully adult and too much work. The decorations had been put up with plenty of help from Ginny, punch had been brewed, and now they were waiting.

Sirius had repeatedly told Hermione how fond he was of her in her dress. It was dark blue and it clung to her curves, which he appreciated. He didn't appreciate her stress- she was fluttering around, trying to make sure everything was perfect.

"It's a party, Hermione," he said wryly. "It's supposed to be fun." He pulled her toward him, pressing a gentle kiss to her red lips.

She pulled away after a second, swiping his lips with her thumb. "Now you have lipstick on you," she murmured. "And guests are going to be here any moment."

Sirius smiled down at her, kissing her again. "I don't mind," he said, pressing her closer to him. The heels he liked too- she was just a tad unsteady on them and leaned into him. And, of course, they made her tall.

"Everyone will know we've been kissing," protested Hermione, albeit halfheartedly.

"We're engaged, Hermione," said Sirius. He laughed, and spun her around. "And you're living in my house, with me, sleeping in my bedroom. I think everyone knows we've been doing more than just kissing."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, in that case, kiss me proper, my dear."

_December 31, 1996  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Front Hall _

Ginny peered at Hermione curiously as she entered the house. "Your lipstick's a bit smudged," she said. Hermione raised a self conscious hand to her face, and muttered something.

"Thanks, Gin," sighed Hermione. "Better?"

"Perfect." The rest of her family wasn't far behind, with Molly and Arthur ushering in their herd of young wizards. Bill was home, pulling Fleur along with him. They went to go talk to Sirius, along with Molly and Arthur. Harry gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and Ron gave her an awkward hug. The twins felt no such compunctions, one slinging an arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders to steer her in the house.

_December 31, 1996  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Sitting Room_

In the next half hour more Order members streamed in to the party, and before long the sitting room was comfortably filled with happy witches and wizards. There was a corner with seats for conversation, far away from the music for dancing.

"It's a smashing success, love," Sirius said, hooking an arm around her wast as he murmured in her ear.

She turned to smile up at him. "You think so?"

He grinned back. "I wouldn't say so if it wasn't," he teased. "And there's a smile on everyone's face."

It was true- there were a few couples dancing together, most notably Remus and Tonks. Ginny was trying to teach Harry and Ron, with help from the twins. Bill and Fleur looked ridiculously in love, which made Hermione smile.

Some of the adults were talking in the corner, most holding cups of some alcoholic beverage. Molly's face was flushed, and she was laughing heartily at something Moody had said. McGonagall's hair was still in a tight bun, but her robes were a shade of dark green that was quite different from the black she normally wore. The Order members looked as if they were happy to be discussing something other than the war.

"Dance with me," whispered Sirius. "Please."

"Of course," said Hermione. In his eyes and face there was the familiar restrained heat, that told her that for now he was content to dance but later... She knew that as the night wore on that heat would become stronger and more apparent, until he finally got her in their bed.

She wondered if the same heat was in her own eyes.

_December 31, 1996  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Sitting Room _

"They make an interesting couple, don't they," Minerva McGonagall murmured to the man to her right.

Filius Flitwick nodded somberly. "I would have never thought," he squeaked. "One would think that if Miss Granger were to fall for one of the Marauders, it would have been Remus Lupin. Such a serious girl and such a joker? Never."

Minerva nodded. "Exactly. But she's made him more mature and he's made her more fun-loving. It is an odd match but a good one."

"And old soul and a young one," Flitwick chimed in. "Good for them."

_January 1, 1997  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Sitting Room _

"Happy New Year!" rose in a collective shout from the people gathered in the sitting room.

Sirius swept Hermione in a deep kiss, but they weren't the reason that a collective gasp went up- nor was the considerately more chaste exchange between Remus and Tonks.

Ron's eyes were about bulging out of his head as a blushing Harry and Ginny separated. Ginny wore a self satisfied smile on her face, even as her skin struggled to match the color of her hair.

When Sirius released Hermione, he made for Harry, clapping him on the back. "Good for you," he said. "Smart girl you have there."

Ginny he patted much more gently. "Can't say the same for you," he said, mock commiseration in his voice. "He's not the brightest lad-"

Hermione had walked over to them, just in time to neatly elbow Sirius in the gut. "Happy New Year," she said kindly, pulling Sirius away. "Congrats."

_January 1, 1997  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Room _

"That was rude," Hermione chided, turning around so her back was to Sirius. "Unzip me, please, love."

Sirius did as asked, slowly pulling the zipper down his fiancee's back. He kissed the nape of her neck when he finished. "Funny, though."

Hermione removed the dress, rezipping it and putting it on a hanger, then sending the hanger to the closet with a wave of her wand. "Still. Let Harry be happy!"

"What about me being happy?" Sirius asked, looking at Hermione with a very interested expression on his face. "For example... can you keep those on for a bit?"

Hermione frowned, looking down. "The stockings?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes. They look lovely on you."

Hermione flushed slightly, examining the stockings on her legs. They were dark, with a pearly sheen. Earlier in the day, rolling them up her legs had made her feel wonderfully adult. Standing before Sirius in nothing but bra, panties, and stockings, that feeling was coming back two fold.

She gave Sirius a slow smile, walking to where he was sitting on the bed. "Happy New Year," she whispered, and began to unbutton his shirt.

_January 4, 1997  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Library_

"Do you want to set a date for the wedding?"

Hermione's head shot up from the book she was reading, eyes wide. "What?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow, setting the cup of tea he had brought her on the side table near her armchair. "The wedding," he repeated. "The day when you wear a white dress and all our friends watch us put rings on each other."

"I thought we were waiting until I was done with school- we have more than a year and a half before then," she reminded him.

"I know," Sirius said hastily. "I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to do something before then. Maybe a civil ceremony or- never mind."

Hermione tilted her head, examining him. "If you want to," she said, smiling at him. "As long as it isn't a big affair."

They were both quiet for a moment. "When?" asked Hermione. "Would you want to do this?"

"Over the summer, maybe?" suggested Sirius. "Just to make sure that we have sometime married before things really go to hell in a hand basket."

Hermione shrugged. "Sure. As long as we have a proper wedding after the war."

_January 4, 1997  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place<br>Sirius' Bedroom _

"Tomorrow we go back," Hermione said sadly, tracing patterns on Sirius' clear skin. "Off once more to Hogwarts."

Sirius groaned, rolling them over so that his body was pressed against hers. He buried his head in her hair. "Back to Snape and Weasley and weekends only."

Hermione's hand came up to stroke his silky hair. "It'll be okay, love," she said, wishing she believed it herself. "Look on the bright side. We'll be out of this house before long. And I like your little bed in Hogwarts."

"True," said Sirius, lifting his head so he could look her in the eye. "But it's so small we need to get creative sometimes. And when you hog the blankets-"

"Hey!" Hermione protested. "At least I don't talk in my sleep."

Sirius laughed, kissing her nose. "Except you do talk in your sleep, poppet."

She let out a little huff. "My feet aren't as cold as yours."

"They're even colder," agreed Sirius, a mischievous light in his eyes. "Little ice cubes attached to your legs."

She wound his long hair around her hand, pulling it back gently. "Prat," she said, wrinkling her nose. "You're awful."

"And you are an angel," he said, pressing small kisses to the side of her neck, then her collarbone, then the top of her breasts. "Perfect in every way. Perfect little blanket hogger, perfect little talker, perfect little ice cubes at the end of your ankles."

Hermione laughed as his hair tickled her stomach as he moved down. "You- Sirius, I don't know how I can live with you."

"It's because you love me," Sirius told her cheekily. "And my mouth."

Hermione let out a little gasp, then sighed and relaxed into the bed. "That- ah- glorious mouth," she agreed. "That- oh gods, Sirius- must be it."

_January 5, 1997  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Gryffindor Girls' Dorms _

"I've missed him _dreadfully_," Lavender said mournfully. "You are just _so_ lucky, Hermione, to get to spend your entire break with Sirius." She flopped on her bed, looking up at the canopy. "Did he miss me, Hermione? What did he say?"

"I actually didn't see him for most of the break," Hermione admitted, half her mind concentrated on braiding her mess of hair. If she slept with it down, she would end up with a rat nest the next morning. "I'm still not really speaking to him."

Parvati made a noise of agreement. "Sorry, Lav, but if I was in Hermione's place I wouldn't be speaking to him either. He's been a bit of a prat to her."

"Yeah, I know," Lavender said with a sigh. "He's just a bit jealous Hermione." She sat up, giving Hermione a wicked grin. "After all, you're getting regularly laid."

Hermione laughed hard, tying off her braid. "Lavender!"

"It's true," protested the blonde girl. "He hadn't even snogged anyone til me and here you are with a sexy hunk of a fiancee who is probably, like, a sex god-"

"Sirius Black is _not_ a sex god," Hermione said firmly.

Parvati lifted an eyebrow. "Are you saying he's not good in bed?"

_Great. I've practically invited this line of questioning. I'd bet that they planned this out._ "No," Hermione said, drawing the word out. "He's- um, well, he's pretty great in bed, actually. As far as I'd know. I've only ever been with him, you know?" Her cheeks were on fire, she knew it.

Lavender and Parvati cackled. "We knew it!" Lavender said. "He's hot, though. And he has good muscles. And he's certainly knows what he's doing, with like twenty years of experience."

"Yeah," said Parvati. "Does that bother you?" The Indian girl had an intensely curious look on her face.

Hermione grimaced. "It used to," she admitted. "But I've gotten over it. He's mine and only mine now, so it doesn't really matter. And I get to reap the benefits of all that practice, so I'm fine with it."

Lavender waggled her eyebrows. "I'm sure you do," she said suggestively. "I wish he'd give Ron pointers. As much as I adore him, he kisses like he's trying to suck my face off."

"Not what I needed to know, Lav," Hermione said, wrinkling her nose.

The other girl just flapped her hand in a dismissive gesture. "Come on! I know he's your friend, but we are having boy discussion time here. Parvati, what's up with you?"

_January 10, 1997  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom _

Finally, it was Friday. The week had seemed to drag on endlessly, especially after the paradise of having Sirius around almost constantly every day for two weeks. As Harry and Hermione followed their classmates in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, she sighed with the knowledge that it was her last class and then she could go to Sirius' rooms and eat dinner with him there.

"Do you need to borrow the cloak again tonight?" Harry asked Hermione as they took their seats.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think so," she told him. "I'm planning to go to his rooms directly after class, so I won't be sneaking out after curfew."

"As absolutely _fascinating _ as I am sure your love life is, Miss Granger, it has nothing to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts," drawled a voice from behind her. Hermione jumped with surprise, feeling her stomach sink to the floor.

She turned to face Professor Snape, who had entered his classroom silently. "Yes, sir. I apologize. I was not aware that class had begun."

"It is not matter, Miss Granger," said Snape maliciously, tapping his long white fingers against the black robes on his arm. "The matter will be settled with a detention, tonight. Come straight to my office after dinner."

Hermione's face burned, with both embarrassment and anger. She was Prefect, she hardly ever got detentions! "Yes, sir," she said through gritted teeth.

Something like a smile spread across Snape's face. "Are you upset, Miss Granger?" he asked. "Did you have... plans?"

_You very well heard my plans you bastard,_ Hermione thought angrily. "I'll just have to reschedule, then" Hermione ground out.

"Good," said Professor Snape, turning away from Hermione and stalking to the front of the classroom. "Class, turn to page 321 in your books. Today we will be learning about the applications of potions in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

_January 10, 1997  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Corridor _

"Sirius Black," said Hermione into her mirror. She waited a moment for the mist to clear, until Sirius was visble.

"Hello, love," he said, smiling at her. "I've asked the house elves to bring us some of the baked chicken the rest of the castle is having, but I have a treat for us for dessert."

Hermione sighed, feeling growing anger at Severus Snape. "I can't," she said miserably. "Professor Snape gave me detention again. I'm to report to his office immediately after dinner."

Sirius' face darkened. "He did this just because he knows that we are supposed to have weekends," he said angrily. "Filthy pox-rotted bastard."

She agreed wholeheartedly with the sentiment. It had been nearly a week since she had been able to spend proper quality time with Sirius- and he had gone through the trouble to procure a nice dinner for the two of them...

"Screw it," Hermione said, abruptly changing direction. "I'm meeting you in your rooms. We'll eat quickly and then I'll go to detention."

"I love you," Sirius said happily, grinning at her. "We'll make sure you're not late."

_January 10, 1997  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Sirius' Rooms _

"Hello, poppet," Sirius said, welcoming her at the entrance to his rooms with a kiss. He took her bag, wincing at the weight. "So many books?"

"I know," she said, wrinkling her nose. "How's your day been?"

"Hellish," Sirius said, kissing her again. "But three times better now that you're here."

Hermione laughed, leaning against him. "Only three times?"

"Four, I suppose," Sirius said teasingly. "Let's eat."

The baked chicken with green beans and fresh rolls was excellent, as was all food prepared by the house elves. The dessert, which was covered by a silver platter, was a surprise_J_ that Sirius stubbornly refused to reveal until Hermione's plate was empty.

"Please!" she begged, fluttering her eyelashes. "I need to go soon!"

Sirius heaved a great sigh, the whipped the cover off with a grand flourish. On the silver platter lay several chocolate covered strawberries. The house elves had decorated using different kinds of chocolate, painting with dark and milk chocolate on white chocolate or making little swirls of white on the darker chocolate.

Hermione rose, then promptly sat down again in Sirius' lap. "Thank you, love," she said happily, leaning in to give him a kiss. He responded much more eagerly than he normally did, winding a hand in her hair and pulling her closer to him. The chocolate strawberries were forgotten- five days was too long after two weeks of being close.

It was when Sirius' hands moved to unbutton her blouse that Hermione pulled away. "We can't," she said quickly. "I need to go to detention soon."

Sirius groaned, rebuttoning her blouse. "Yes. Sorry. Got a bit carried away there."

"You're telling me," Hermione said, kissing his forehead and then sliding off his lap. She plucked a strawberry off the platter, biting into it with a hum of joy.

"These are wonderful," she said, her mouth full. "Thank you, Sirius."

He smiled at her. "Come and finish them when you're done with Snivellous," he said. "If you can't get away, I'll save them for tomorrow."

_January 10, 1997  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Professor Snape's Office_

Hermione knocked carefully, waiting for a response. When none came, she pushed open the door. "Professor Snape?" she called into the room.

When she entered, he was grading papers at his desk. "So you decided to come to your detention after all, Miss Granger?" he asked snarkily. "You were expected six minutes ago."

"My apologies, sir," she said, setting down her bag. "What are you going to have me do?"

"You were late, Miss Granger," said Snape. "For that... I think we'll extend this detention to the rest of the weekend."

"I was hardly late!" Hermione protested. "You just said after dinner!"

He looked up from his desk, his eyes hateful. "And how would you have known when dinner ended if you weren't even there, Miss Granger?"

Despite her attempts to remain calm, Hermione's cheeks burned. "Where I was at dinner was none of your concern. What do you want me to do for detention?"

"I no longer have dirty cauldrons for you to clean or potions ingredients for you to sort," he said, returning to his work. "So you will sit here, and do nothing. And for insolence, let's add another detention next Friday night as well, why don't we?"

Hermione sat and glared at him. "This is wrong," she said quietly. "You are taking out your hatred of Sirius on me. I'm going to Dumbledore as soon as I am done here."

"In silence, Miss Granger. Two more detentions- next Saturday and Sunday."

_January 10, 1997  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Headmaster's Office _

"I don't see how this acceptable, Headmaster Dumbledore," Hermione said. She was seated in one of the fluffy chairs on the other side of the Headmaster's desk, across from the old man. "He's taking out his hatred of Sirius on our relationship."

Headmaster Dumbledore tilted his head. "Are you sure? He wouldn't have given you detention without just cause."

"He has done it before," Hermione insisted. "This is the second time he's given a completely unreasonable punishment for something that deserved the loss of a few house points, maximum."

Dumbledore looked over his glasses at her. "Now, Miss Granger. Professor Snape is a teacher at this school, and has been for almost two decades. He knows the punishment system, and applies it fairly. I understand that you are upset at missing time with your fiancee, but if you act out in class it is his right to give out consequences."

_Him too?_ thought Hermione. _Merlin. _"I was talking with Harry before class started," Hermione told the Headmaster firmly. "A detention for speaking before class even started? Then two more for being six minutes late from an arbitrary time? And then three more for telling him that I thought the punishment was unjust?"

"Professor Snape can give detentions as he sees fit, Miss Granger, and that is the end of it," said the Headmaster. "Now. You need to get to your dorm, as curfew was over a hour ago."

_January 11, 1997  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Sirius' Rooms _

"It was ridiculous," Hermione said furiously. "I don't know what game the two of them are playing."

Sirius tightened his arms around her. "He's important to the war effort, so Dumbledore gives him leniency," he said with a sigh. "And he's not going to admit to a sixth year that one of his teachers is in the wrong. The most he might do is talk privately with Snape and tell him to stop."

"Well, it's still ridiculous," Hermione said grumpily. "And now I have to go because he decided that I would get detention for an entire day because I was six minutes late. 'Just a half hour for lunch, Miss Granger, or that'll be another detention for every minute you're late,' he said."

_January 31, 1997  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Sirius' Rooms _

"Apparition lessons are tomorrow," Hermione said absentmindedly, stroking Sirius' arm. "I won't be in until after dinner, I'm afraid."

Sirius kissed the top of her head, tightening his arms around her. "James and I took full advantage of when the Great Hall was lifted of the anti-Apparition wards," he said, voice growing fond of memory. "The pranks we would play..."

Hermione laughed, snuggling closer to him. "Don't go giving Harry an ideas," she warned. "Or Ron, for that matter."

"How are things going there?" asked Sirius. "Is he ready to pull on the big boy britches or does he need some more time?"

"I don't know," Hermione said with a sigh. "He's still parading Lavender around. But they're fighting a lot now. When they aren't kissing."

_February 2, 1997  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Sirius' Rooms _

"At least I didn't Splinch myself," Hermione said mournfully, looking into her cup of tea. "You could try laughing less, my dear."

"Sorry, love," Sirius said, leaning over and kissing her forehead. "It's just rare that there is a spell you can't already do perfectly."

She scowled at him nonetheless. "Flattery will get you nowhere," she told him resolutely. "I am miserable."

Sirius sat next to her on the sofa, moving her feet over into his lap. "What about a foot massage?"

Looking up from her tea, Hermione considered both Sirius and her feet. "That might get you somewhere," she admitted. "If you promise to share all your Apparition secrets too."

_February 6, 1997  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Gryffindor Common Room _

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Ginny peered at her friend, tilting her head and letting a wave of dark red hair fall from her shoulders. When she had her arms folded across her chest as she did now, she exuded the same motherly and concerned air as Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione nodded, still half immersed in her Ancient Runes essay. "I'm fine, Gin," she said. The loud sniff a moment later gave her away.

Ginny sat down next to her friend, trying to draw Hermione's attention away from her homework. "You're coming down with something, Hermione, I know you are. You've been working too hard, and yesterday you walked to Herbology in that awful rain."

Sniffing again, Hermione finally turned. "It was like drowning in snow," she said pitifully. "But I'm okay, Ginny. It'll go away in a day or two."

"Or you could get a Pepper-Up potion and take care of it now," Ginny said, raising a pale red eyebrow. "Come to the Hospital Wing with me."

Hermione sighed, then turned back to her work. "I can't, Gin," she snapped. "I have too much to do, and I'll be _fine._"

"Okay, then," Ginny said, standing and leaving. "Just trying to help," she muttered under her breath.

_February 7, 1997  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Gryffindor Girls' Dorms _

She didn't want to move.

Hermione's head was pounding, and her throat was aching in a way that told Hermione that a glass of orange juice would sting terribly. There was heavy feeling in her sinuses, one that told her Ginny had been right.

Despite the sounds of Lavender and Parvati moving around and dressing for the day, Hermione curled deeper into her bed.

She would take a bit more sleep over breakfast today.

_February 7, 1997  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Great Hall _

When Sirius entered the Great Hall, his eyes went to the Gryffindor table out of habit, searching for the familiar cloud of bushy brown hair that told him where Hermione was. He was able to locate Ron, and by default Harry, by seeing the bright red of the classic Weasley hair. But... no Hermione.

He made his way over to the table, clapping Harry on the back. "Hey, Potter," he said, returning Harry's smile.

"G'Morning, Sirius," Harry said, yawning. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing," Sirius said flippantly. "Is Hermione not sitting with you?"

Harry shrugged, feigning nonchalance. It was clear to Sirius, though, that he was annoyed. "If you want Hermione you'll have to try the library," he said shortly. "I'll tell her you were looking for her if I see her."

_He's upset because he thought I was looking for Hermione,_ thought Sirius. The flash of realization came quickly- his godson felt like he was being threatened by his own friend.

"Nah, I was just wondering. Thought I'd have breakfast with you lot." Sirius glanced in Ron's direction. The redhead was busy eating Lavender's face. "Or just you, actually."

Harry brightened a bit, moving over so Sirius could sit. "Oh."

"Yeah," Sirius said, grinning and spearing a rasher, pulling it to his plate. "How did the Apparition lessons go? You know, James and I had a lark with those when we were in school..."

_February 7, 1997  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Corridor_

Leaving Ron and Lavender behind, Sirius and Harry left the Great Hall, continuing their conversation about the Quidditch Semi-Finals that they had started over breakfast. The first class of the day was Transfiguration, which was nearly all the way across the castle.

The conversation died a bit, a Sirius took the chance to ask something he had been wondering since he had sat down next to Harry at breakfast. "Does Hermione usual spend her breakfast in the library?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, sometimes. She must have eaten early and gone there- she wouldn't skip her coffee."

"Yeah, I know," Sirius said, nodding. "She gets a headache if she doesn't get her coffee."

They walked in silence for a while longer. "You know that I love you more than anything, right, Harry?" Sirius asked quietly, stopping near a niche.

There was something unsettlingly sad on Harry's face. "More than Hermione?" In his green eyes was a vulnerability, a wary uncertainty.

Sirius sighed, leaning against the wall. "It's a different kind of love," he said honestly. "Listen. The first time I held you, you were less than an hour old. Such a tiny little thing. I knew already that I was your godfather and I would love you like you were my own son, Harry. I would do anything to protect you. And that including giving you to Hagrid so I could hunt down Peter and make sure that he wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I fully intended to get you back, Harry. I was going to take down Peter and have you back in time for dinner the next day." He was getting off track- Sirius stopped and regrouped his thoughts. "I love Hermione, yes, but you and your safety are my number one priority, okay, Harry?"

The messy haired boy nodded, looking at Sirius for a long time. "I know that you love me," he mumbled. "It's just- I'd like to spend time with you too, you know?"

"Yeah," said Sirius, cuffing him on the shoulder. "I know. Get to class. I'm going to go fetch Hermione from the library so she doesn't miss class. And all three of us need to do something next Hogsmeade weekend, alright?"

Harry grinned at him. "Yeah," he said. "And tell Hermione that I saved her an apple pastry, would you?"

Sirius had noticed his godson wrap the sweet treat in a napkin and shove it in his bag, but he had assumed Harry was saving it for a mid-morning snack. It was a harsh kind of sweetness, to see his godson look out for both his friend and Sirius' fiancee like that.

"Yeah," he said, grinning back at Harry. "I will."

_February 7, 1997  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Library _

Ignoring the glare the old librarian was giving him, Sirius walked through the stacks slowly, looking for Hermione. There were only one or two other students there that early in the morning- both identified as Ravenclaws by their ties.

When the had searched the Library twice with no look, Sirius leaned against a self, scanning the empty tables.

_She must have left after I got here,_ he mused. _Oh well. I'll see her at lunch. _

With that, he left, on his way to do his normal patrol of the rest of the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! (if anyone still pays attention to this story...)<strong>

**I hope you guys liked it. I don't know when more will be coming... but remember that reviews are motivation. They really remind me that there are people who want to read this stuff and that I kind of owe something to them. A special thanks to Terrance Rouge, who's review kicked my but and got me writing for this one again. **

**As always, I hope you guys have an awesome day. (btw- I also have a tumblr. That's new too, I think. Maybe.)**

**See y'all next time!**


End file.
